


The fall of the house of Durin

by LadyBardock



Series: Darkness [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Fall of the House of Usher - Edgar Allan Poe, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Poverty, Relationship Problems, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 55
Words: 93,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins is a burnt out well-known writer, who under the influence of Gandalf, in search for inspiration, takes up a job in a junior high school in a bad neighbourhood in Chicago. There his paths cross with two genius students who suffer from an alcoholic/drug addicted always absent mother, and extreme poverty. When the older boy Fili is arrested Bilbo steps in, but when the police take a closer look into the family something surprising comes to light... </p><p>Lose inspiration from "The fall of the house of Usher" By Edgar Allan Poe placed in a Hobbit related modern setting. Rated Mature for the strong implied Durincest and actual incest relation in the later chapters. Sexual themes will appear in the later chapters as well. Status- Ongoing and swift updating.</p><p>BTW - if you want a next chapter please comment ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Coming back home Fili always felt apprehensive. First of all he had to walk through the shabby neighbourhood full of alcoholics, drug addicts, dealers and what not. Secondly there was a worry deep inside what he’ll find at home this time. Was she drunk? Was she stoned? Was Kili safe? The list of worries on his fifteen year old shoulders was overweighting everything else in life. He couldn’t count how many times they had the water or power cut off. How many times he and Kili had to go by no dinner and no warmth in the shabby flat.  
  
Their mother seemed to be immune to everything. She didn’t see the condition the flat was in, and she ignored the everyday duties of a typical parent. She had never gone shopping, unless it was for booze. She would never go to schools for parent meetings, she would never pay the bills or make any money. She was smart enough to squeeze out some money from welfare, but she would usually spend it on herself. Occasionally when she was sober enough she would play the good mother role, buying them some new clothes and cooking an edible dinner. But with every following year those occasions were becoming non-existent. Fili had few memories of happiness in his childhood, there were glimpses of his mother happy, of dinner on the table and warmth. But the younger son Kili didn’t even have those memories to look back to.  
  
Kili, three years younger than Fili, was living proof of their mother’s sleazy lifestyle. He and Fili were different as day and night, and most people at school or in the area would never assume those two were brothers at all. Fili was short for his age, with very light blond hair and unusually deep blue eyes. He was broad, and his form was already showing muscle due to the football training he attended two times a week. Kili on the other hand was taller than most kids in his class, he had very dark chocolate hair, deep brown eyes and a willowy tall slim figure. The only things they actually shared, were things you would learn after getting to know them both better, wittiness, sense of humour and the ability to keep a blind eyes to the bad things in life.  
  
When she would go on a drinking spree they were happy. Fili would prepare dinner out of things he stole, found or got from a charity in the area. Kili would help him clean the flat, and they would spend time together ignoring the fact that there was yet another person in their life. Those rare times Kili would actually smile, be carefree just like any other twelve year old should be. Then she would come back, sometimes after several days or even several weeks, half dead, drunk and stinking. She would lay on the couch all day and watch anything on and ignore them as if they weren’t there.  
  
School was something both boys spent as much time as possible. First of all it was warm there, secondly there was a chance to get a free lunch due to some government programme for feeding kids at schools in poor areas. Fili at the beginning had lots of problems, some kids teased him about his slutty mother, about their poverty. But those kids soon learnt the boy’s fists were as hard as rocks. Fili wasn’t prone to violence but in self-defence he would excelled at brining his foe to the ground. Of course the school never let him get off with it, they would call in his mother, who in fact never showed up, later they would give him detention, and after two especially violent fights he would get suspended for several days. Ever since then he avoided the last possibility, staying at home with mom was even worse than detention. The kids slowly learnt that messing with Fili was pointless, he was too strong, he was too smart, and because of his good grades some teachers started taking his side.  
  
Kili on the other hand was more vulnerable, he took everything personally and never forgot a grudge. If someone said anything about his mom or his brother, Kili would make sure that person felt the pain. Looking so different than his brother Kili was surprisingly strong and soon many troublemakers learn that the last name Oakenshield meant getting a hard beating.  
  
Avoiding the drug dealers and other criminals was a bit more difficult, but after some time Fili worked out with one of the gang leaders a safe truce. Lamar was as sly as they come, being a black kid in the worst neighbourhood and keeping his position for a long time meant he was smart enough to balance between the law. He and Fili had a silent agreement, Fili would let him copy from his tests and homework, and Lamar would leave him and Kili alone. Lamar kept proposing that they join his gang, two white kids among the crazy mixture of black, Mexican and Asian, would mean entering a new zone for business, but both brothers were firm, and Lamar respected that. The mutual respect turned to a strained friendship, when Fili actually managed to help Lamar in a fight at school, one for which he got detention, but the gentle nod from Lamar reassured the boy it was worth it.  
  
\--------  
  
Bilbo never though he would actually get a job in teaching, it wasn’t as if he needed the money. He was from an affluent family, the only child, he studied English literature and had two degrees from it. While at high school Bilbo discovered his unique talent for writing, and since then all his past time was sacrificed for this burning passion to pour his soul onto paper. Under the encouragement of his professor Gandalf, Bilbo at the age of barely twenty-one had published his first book. After several years his book gained a lot of recognition and money, but on the day of his twenty eighth birthday Bilbo awoke feeling empty.  
  
“It’s high time you dropped by for tea!” Gandalf greeted his former student with a huge smile. Bilbo would frequently come and visit him at university to talk about everything and nothing connected with literature.  
  
“Thank you Gandalf.” Bilbo replied politely taking the cup from the old man. He sat down with the cup in his hands and he glanced at the liquid.  
  
“Something seems to be troubling you greatly.” Gandalf suddenly noticed. He looked at his friend with worry.  
  
“You remember my mother?” Bilbo gently asked the older man.  
  
“Why of course! She was one of my favourite students!” Gandalf smiled widely at the smaller man.  
  
“I remember she once told me she feels empty inside. Hollow. That nothing would bring her joy or sadness at the same time.” Bilbo started explaining what he was going through.  
  
“You mean the notion of being in a bottomless pit of sorrow?” Gandalf gently told him.  
  
“Exactly. Last week I woke with the feeling that my life is pointless. I feel no joy, nothing makes me happy. I tried to sit down to my newest book, and for the first time I have absolutely no idea what to write about.” Bilbo looked at his friend terrified.  
  
“Dear Bilbo, there may be many reasons for how you feel. You rarely go out, have few friends and you lock yourself in with books as company.” Gandalf started speaking slowly carefully choosing his words. “I can’t blame you for that, I often do the same thing. But as a friend, I’m worried for you.”  
  
Bilbo looked at him with those deep blue eyes and finally replied. “I’m so lost, I have no idea what to do.”  
  
“Why don’t you get a job?” Gandalf suddenly suggested.  
  
“A job?” Bilbo’s eyes went wide with surprise and fear at the same time.  
  
“I know you never worked, and you don’t need to, but think of it, meeting new people and gaining experience in life; think of it as an adventure.” Gandalf was suddenly enthusiastic about the idea.  
  
“But I never had a job and I have no idea who would hire me... I have no experience and no real qualifications.” Bilbo began mumbling, clearly very worried with the idea.  
  
“Wait just a moment!” Gandalf began searching for something in his messy desk. There was always papers lying around and Bilbo had no idea how Gandalf could work with such a messy desk.  
  
“Here is it!” Gandalf pulled out what looked like a traditional old fashioned letter. “One of my former students is a headmaster in a school in Chicago. We correspond quite regularly and recently he’s been complaining that one of his best English teachers was retiring and he needs to find a replacement.” Gandalf passed the letter to Bilbo and pointed to the fragment where the author was complaining about losing one of his teachers. “As you can see he asked me to recommend someone for the post, and I think it would only be logical to recommend you.”  
  
“But what kind of school is it?” Bilbo’s voice was full of fear.  
  
“I’m not sure if the best kind, but it’s all about experiencing an adventure! You don’t have to take the job permanently just sign a year contract and see what happens next!” Gandalf was clearly enlightened by his idea and before Bilbo could even protest Gandalf pulled out his phone and assured Denethor he had found the perfect person for the job.  
  
Standing at the blackboard in the classroom Bilbo was beginning to panic. He did the teaching part of his studies in hope he would one day teach at an University or College, but never in a junior high school. He was perplexed with the neighbourhood, the shabby houses and poverty everywhere. He was perplexed seeing the colourful mixture of student sitting now in front of him. He was perplexed with the curriculum he was given, and with the very idea of being there. He rented an average looking flat nearby, which was probably the highest standard in the area, and he was stricken with fear about this whole Gandalf’s “adventure” idea.  
  
He introduced himself to the students and read out the list of kids. Three missing on the first day. Then he tried to encourage them to open their books, but it turned out only a few students had any course books. Slowly the class was becoming louder and louder and Bilbo had absolutely no idea how to make them calm down. He was feeling weak and somehow his voice stopped in his throat.  
  
He nearly jumped when the door to the classroom suddenly opened and another student came in. He was taller than most kids, and he had long dark wavy hair. He was dressed poorly, clearly the clothes had been washed too many times, but he was clean. Bilbo immediately noticed the whole class went silent and were glancing at the newcomer.  
  
“I’m sorry I’m late.” The boy mumbled and took an empty seat at the front. He pulled out his books, most of which looked shabby and used, but at least he had something with him.  
  
“What’s your name?” Bilbo asked gently.  
  
“Oakenshield.” The boy replied using only his last name. The class began murmuring again, and Bilbo could clearly hear the last name repeated by some students. He glanced at the attendance list – Killam Oakenshield.  
  
“Since few of you got course books, I think it would only be reasonable to start the school year with a fragment of ...” Bilbo didn’t even have a chance to finish his sentence when someone’s phone began ringing with a squeaky tone and the class clearly though that was hilarious and began laughing.  
  
The boy in the first row was the only one not laughing, Bilbo suddenly noticed. Without warning the boy stood up and turned around to look at the class. Under his cold gaze many of the students immediately stopped laughing or talking.  
  
“Shut the fuck up.” The boy spoke in a quiet tone with a threatening undertone. Within a split second the class was quiet. He boy just gave them one more glance and sat back in his spot. Bilbo hesitated for a moment to scold the boy for the language he used, but somehow instinctively he knew it would ruin the effect. And keeping the class quite was his priority right then. So he just picked up right where he ended. “ a fragment of Cynthia Voigt’s book Homecoming.” Bilbo pulled out his copy of the book and began reading out loud.  
  
Bilbo always lost focus when he read, and reading out loud was no different. It took him a while to notice the class was still silent. And another few paragraphs to noticed that the boy in the first row was listening carefully to his every word. He didn’t realise the rest of the class was listening as well until he reached the third page he selected for their first lesson.  
  
“What a bitch!” One of the black kids at the back mumbled as he listened to the kids talking about how to manage on the few dollars they had left and later the whole class really started listening to Bilbo read the fragment when the kids had to sleep in the car waiting for their missing mother.  
  
He stopped reading and looked at the class surprised. All the eyes were on him, and they were clearly waiting for something.  
  
“Why do you think she left them?” Bilbo asked quietly looking at the class.  
  
“She was a selfish bitch!” One of the Mexican kids replied, many other kids yelled their answers and Bilbo realised he did it the wrong way.  
  
“Could you please raise your hand if you have something to say?” He asked the class and pointed towards a girl near the window, who patiently had her hand up.  
  
“I think their mother had no idea how to deal with reality.” The girl names Aisha replied.  
  
“That’s a good explanation.” Bilbo told her with a smile. Many other hands were up, some even from the kids who were the loudest at the beginning of the lesson.  
  
“Tyrell.” Bilbo pointed towards a black boy at the back.  
  
“She was a stuck up bitch, who had too many children!” The boy spoke with enthusiasm and spite.  
  
“Just like your mother?” One of the Mexican kids replied swiftly.  
  
“What did you say?” The black kid immediately reacted, and Bilbo for a split second though they would actually start fighting in his class.  
  
“Or yours Mendez.” The boy from the first row suddenly spoke. “Or mine. Or all our mothers.” The class went silent at that comment. “It’s easy to imagine all our mothers doing such a thing.”  
  
Bilbo settled down seeing the class calm down a bit.  
  
“Did any of you consider the fact that something might have happened to her?” Bilbo gently asked the class, and immediately saw hands go up.  
  
“Chantal.” He pointed towards a girl in the middle row.  
  
“Maybe she died!” The girl said curtly.  
  
“Jenna.” Bilbo pointed towards another girl at the front.  
  
“Maybe something happened to her, like an accident or something.” The girl spoke slowly.  
  
“Or she got arrested!” One of the boys at the back couldn’t wait.  
  
“I’d like you all to think about that.” Bilbo slowly told them. “At home prepare a few ideas in writing, what happened to her, why did she leave her children. Was it really an accident? Was she arrested? Or did she simply leave them? Think about how will the children manage without her, what could happen to them. I’ll see you again tomorrow, and we’ll try to answer those questions.” Bilbo smiled relieved his first lesson was over.  
  
“So how was it?” Eowyn the history teacher approached him in the staff room.  
  
“Bearable. I’m still not used to all this.” Bilbo mumbled. “Few kids have books is that normal?” He asked.  
  
“Most don’t really care to have them. And others simply can’t afford it. If I assign reading I usually arrange for books from our school library, so after the next lesson go to Mrs. Swaney and sign up on the list.” Eowyn explained.  
  
“Hey so how was Oakenshield the first lesson?” Boromir, the school coach appeared.  
  
“Fine.” Bilbo replied curtly.  
  
“I was wondering does he have the same effect on the kids like his brother?” Radagast, the crazy science teacher spoke with hope in his voice.  
  
“I don’t understand what you mean.” Bilbo hesitantly replied.  
  
“I kept forgetting you’re new here.” Radagast gasped.  
  
“The older Oakenshield always made the class quiet. That’s why I gave you this class Bilbo.” Bard, the head of the literature section told him swiftly.  
  
“Yeah, the older was a prime student.” Radagast gasped again.  
  
“But you do have to be really careful with them, the Oakenshields are known for getting into trouble.” The coach added. “Most students fear them for some reason, but some try to strike up, usually getting really badly hurt in the process. Don’t get me wrong I really liked Fillon, and he was the best player on the football team, but I can’t count how many times I had to get him out of detention or suspension to drag him to trainings or matches.” Boromir complained.  
  
“He’s in the high school next door.” Eowyn explained. “One of the best students we had here, but one of the most troublesome at the same time.”  
  
“Why is that so?” Bilbo asked hesitantly.  
  
“Mainly fights.” Eowyn explained. “They’re from a very difficult background. You should go to the school councillor Mrs. Brandybuck and consult her. She has a file on the family.”  
  
“Are there more Oakenshield kids?” Bilbo asked surprised.  
  
“No, it’s just two of them. But both have huge files already.” Bard explained. “But at least having a quiet class will make your first year a bit easier.” Bard gently patted Bilbo’s arm.  
  
Bilbo met his second class later the same day, it was a seventh grade, pretty loud and pretty difficult for his taste, but somehow he survived. He thanked Bard in his thoughts, for giving him only two classes, and apart from that his schedule was to do individual consultations and some counselling. He had to work hard on the curriculum, he knew literature very well, but he had no idea about school requirements and other formal things.  
  
He noticed the boy sit alone in the cafeteria, Bilbo quickly realised the school was divided into those who could afford lunch, which was like less than thirty percent of kids, and those who couldn’t afford lunch and ate the basic lunch from the government programme. Oakenshield was in the second group, along with many kids from his class.  
  
He watched the boy eat quickly, clearly not really caring what he was eating, but caring that he was eating at all. Bilbo remembered from his own childhood in the posh private school he was sent to, that most students would complain about food, and here he had to watch the kids not making any fuss about the quantity or quality. This was a different world for him, and slowly the idea that this really was a life changing adventure was dawning on him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day he was surprised to see his eight grade class already seated and a pile of homework on the desk. Some were just small pieces of paper with some scribbling, but some were actually full pages of text.  
  
Oakenshield came in with the bell, and Bilbo glanced with amusement at the long essay which landed on top of the other works. Maybe the other teachers were right about the intellectual capabilities of the two infamous brothers.  
  
“Before we discuss your ideas and theories, I would like to read another fragment for you.” Bilbo smiled at the kids after reading the attendance list.  
  
The kids immediately became quiet as Bilbo’s gentle calm voice began reading about the walk. He could hear muffled voices and gasp when he reached the fragment when the kids hid in an unfinished house and later when the children were talking about taking a bath in the rain. Bilbo stopped reading on the fragment when the children from the book prepared a camp fire and tried to cook some food.  
  
“Did any of you predict this?” He gently asked and a few hands were up and he quickly gave a name.  
  
“I thought the security of the mall would call the police and child protection services. And then the kids would be placed in foster care.” The way the girl spoke made it sound as if walking all alone was better than any foster care.  
  
Bilbo pointed towards another student.  
  
“Well it’s kinda funny as it went. It’s like they are going on a camping trip.” The black boy at the back started speaking.  
  
“And what was your idea Mike?” Bilbo asked hesitantly.  
  
“In real life someone would stop them, and knowing luck it would be a paedophile who would push his dick up their asses and rape them and later he would cut them to pieces and drop the bodies in a hole in the backyard...” The boy spoke quickly.  
  
Bilbo just went silent haring that kind of brutal interpretation.  
  
“As Harold Kushner put it Bad things happen to good people.” Bilbo noticed grimly. He noticed the inquisitive glare from the first row. “Harold Kushner is a well known writer who coined that phrase as the title of his book about his dying son. It’s a very sad story about a normal family who find out their only child will die in his early teens.”  
  
“So coming back to the first questions I asked.” Bilbo changed the topic breaking the grim silence in the classroom. “What do you think happened to the mother?”  
  
Several hands were in the air again.  
  
“Tyrell.” Bilbo began from the same boy.  
  
“It’s like she just vanished, so maybe she really took off not wanting to take care of them. It’s difficult with so many kids in the house and no place safe. There is little money and lots of problems. So running away is easy.” The black boy slowly explained.  
  
“A very good interpretation.” Bilbo complimented him and pointed towards one of the girls.  
  
“I believe she was crazy.” The girl spoke in a strong tone. “She went wacko and got busted for having drugs or other shit on her, and she didn’t remember or didn’t care about the kids she left behind.”  
  
“That is one of the possibilities.” Bilbo told her with a smile. “What do you think Killam?” He asked the boy in the front row, who never put his hand up.  
  
“Considering the way the book is written, there is probably a happy ending at the end, thus something probably happened to her, but nothing too extreme. She’s probably in hospital with retrograde amnesia due to a head injury. If we consider that fact that the mother might be a drug addict it could also be drug-induced amnesia or it could also be transient epileptic amnesia due to epilepsy.” The boy spoke with confidence and focused on one aspect of his theory. “Anyway, she’s going to be fine and the kids are going to be fine, and everything is going to be fine.” The boy’s voice was bitter and strained. “Nothing like real life.”  
  
“Well said.” Bilbo agreed with the last line, and he could see the other kids glance at the boy in front with some kind of awe.  
  
“Your homework for tomorrow.” Bilbo passed a pile of copies. “Read the fragment and answer the questions on the back of the sheet. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”  
  
“So how are you managing?” Bard approached Bilbo after lessons, clearly a bit worried about the rookie teacher.  
  
“It’s been emotional and difficult.” Bilbo slowly explained. “I knew it would be difficult, but I never realised the curriculum and paperwork would add so much to the difficulty of this job.”  
  
“Paperwork is a pain. I’m more worried about the classes.” Bard focused on the real issue. “Oakenshield already got into two fights since the beginning of the year, and I have to give him detention. Do you mind if I take up some of your consultation time for that?”  
  
“Is that how it should be done?” Bilbo was perplexed.  
  
“Not really, the teacher who gave detention should in theory spend his free time watching over the person at question, however no one wants to stay longer at school then necessary.” Bard explained.  
  
“So people with consultation time watch those in detention?” Bilbo quickly added two plus two.  
  
“Exactly.” Bard smiled at him. “And Oakenshield already has four hours of detention. So just tell him to come and stay with you after lessons, and I’ll write it down to your consultation hours.”  
  
“Fine.” Bilbo was still bewildered about how people manage to get around the rules so smoothly.  
  
“Anyway, what do you think of the kid? Is he good?” Bard asked curiously.  
  
“Very good.” Bilbo replied curtly. “His homework was over the top, if you get what I mean.”  
  
“I taught the older one, so I do get what you mean. If I would ask him to write a short note about something interesting to him I would like a six page essay on the topic. He scored 99% on the leaving exam in Literature.” Bard told the startled man. “And I honestly don’t think he got that result from my lessons.”  
  
“It’s such a shame, in another place the boy would get huge scholarship and he would be pushed to finish school earlier.” Bilbo immediately noticed.  
  
“We pushed him two years early anyway, the same will probably happen to the younger if he’s in the same league as his brother.” Bard assured Bilbo. “We got the older one a scholarship as well, and we made sure both of them are on the government lunch lists. I just wish we could do more for them but there is a limit to what a teacher can do for his students, even those most favourite ones.”  
  
“The coach also seems very fond of the older boy.” Bilbo remembered from the staff room.  
  
“We won the junior football championship league in Chicago two years in a row when the older one was the quarterback. From what I’ve heard the younger also joined the team.” Bard informed Bilbo. “Both of them spend really a lot of time in school, so you’ll be seeing them a lot.”  
  
Bilbo glanced at the file on his desk. He already read reports from fights, psychological evaluation and glanced at the IQ tests. He kept wondering about what parent would leave the kids without any care or help, and what kind of problems they had at home. If these boys were half of what the psychological evaluation and IQ tests stated, they would have excelled at anything in the right circumstances.  
  
As he was leaving school thinking about the last three weeks he felt emotionally torn. This environment, these kids deserved so much better. Not only the Oakenshields, after all those lessons Bilbo saw hope for many of the kids in his two classes, and he felt sympathy for most of them. Some were hopeless at school, but they at least tried. Even the troublemakers would focus at least a bit given an interesting topic to work on. He glanced at the football training at the high school next door, and he briefly wondered if one of those kids was Killam’s brother.  
  
Suddenly he felt someone bump into him, his bag felt to the ground and some of his book were laying around.  
  
“Well what do we have here!” He heard a sniggering voice. He looked up to a tall bland man with pale blue eyes and a tattoo on his neck. “Give me your wallet and you better make it quick.” The man spoke in a thick Russian accent.  
  
“Azog.” A voice confidently spoke right behind the man. “What are you doing here?”  
  
Bilbo notice Killam standing right behind the man.  
  
“Just taking care of some business Oakenshield.” The man glanced back to the boy. “What is it to you?”  
  
“Lamar likes to know answers to questions before they are asked.” Killam murmured quietly and the man just grinned at him evilly and left them.  
  
Killam looked to his teacher quickly gathering his belongings back into his bag. He rushed to help him and began walking alongside the teacher without a word.  
  
“Thank you.” Bilbo quietly told the boy. “I’m not ready for things like that.”  
  
“Azog shows up here from time to time, don’t worry about him.” Killam told him with a shy smile. “I always come here to watch Fili train.” The boy explained glancing at the football field.  
  
“Your brother?” Bilbo asked gently. “You don’t need to walk me home.” He told the boy seeing he was still walking with him.  
  
“I should. Azog is pretty stupid and stubborn.” Killam explained.  
  
“Aren’t you scared of him?” Bilbo asked surprised.  
  
“He comes here just for show, to remind Lamar he’s ready to take this territory.” Killam explained.  
  
“Territory as in gang territory?” Bilbo was clearly very surprised. “Who is Lamar?”  
  
“Lamar is in high school, ninth grade.” Kili explained curtly. “This is his territory.”  
  
“I see.” Bilbo said not really understanding everything thrown at him.  
  
“Nice place.” Killam commented at the best apartment block in the area.  
  
“It’s okay.” Bilbo told him, not knowing what else to say. “Would you like some dinner?” He suddenly proposed.  
  
“Nah, thanks I need to meet my brother after his training.” Killam replied swiftly, but Bilbo could see the regret in his eyes. As if dinner was something very special to him.  
  
“Bard told me you have four hours of detention. Why don’t you stay with me longer tomorrow after classes?” Bilbo proposed remembering the topic Bard mentioned during their last conversation.  
  
“Fine.” The boy mumbled and turned around to leave.  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Bilbo kindly told the boy but didn’t receive a reply.


	3. Chapter 3

“So that was your new teacher?” Fili asked Kili as they were eating dinner made from leftovers from last night’s dinner. “What’s he like?”  
  
He was bit worried when Kili approached Azog to help his teacher, but fortunately nothing serious happened. He knew Kili had a new teacher, but the boy didn’t say much about him yet. “He’s okay.” The boy finally said feeling his brother stare at him.  
  
“Tomorrow I have to stay in detention.” Kili finally told him.  
  
“What for?” Fili’s eyes narrowed.  
  
“Bukowski and Ginham last week.” Kili finally said.  
  
“What did they do this time?” Fili’s voice was firm.  
  
“They tried to ambush me near the lockers, so I showed them a few things.” Kili replied.  
  
“Just don’t get too much detention or suspension, especially now that mum is missing.” Fili’s voice was strained. “If anyone notifies child protection services we’re done for.” Kili looked up to Fili with worry in his eyes.  
  
“Do you think she’ll be gone long?” Kili’s voice was tense.  
  
“It’s been the longest so far.” Fili’s voice was dull. “We might really get in trouble this time so lay low.”  
  
“So who’s going to be supervising your detention?” Fili was curious.  
  
“The new teacher.” Kili’s didn’t elaborate.  
  
“So what do you think of him, he seems kind.” Fili continued interrogating about the new English teacher.  
  
“He’s different. He seems lost and hopeless.” Kili finally began speaking.  
  
“But?” Fili caught the undertone within seconds.  
  
“But when he starts speaking, it’s as if he really knows what he is saying. When he asks a question it’s as if he is really interested in what we have to say. The way he speaks about literature is just like mom in her good days.” Kili spoke in a painful voice.  
  
“Like when she’s sober and happy?” Fili’s voice was cold as ice.  
  
“Like when she would talk about Conrad, Dickens or Shakespeare. Like when she would talk about philosophy or travelling.”Kili explained.  
  
“Like she knew everything about it, because she really knew what she was talking about?” Fili asked surprised. “That’s why you didn’t want to talk about him.” Fili immediately noticed.  
  
“It’s difficult.” Kili noticed in a strained voice. “But he’s the best teacher I’ve ever had.”  
  
“It’s good that you helped him then.” Fili replied curtly. “I’ll pick you up after detention so don’t leave school without me.”  
  
The next day Kili patiently waited for Mr. Baggins in front of his office. He was sitting on the floor and reading a book, when the teacher finally appeared.  
  
“Sorry you had to wait.” Bilbo immediately apologised. “The headmaster had something he needed to tell me.” Bilbo felt the need to explain.  
  
The boy entered the office without a word and sat on the chair in front of the desk.  
  
“So what are you reading?” Bilbo asked curiously seeing the boy go back to his book. Kili looked up to him with surprise as if not expecting any question or any interaction.  
  
“1984” Killam finally replied.  
  
“Orwell?” Bilbo was clearly surprised. “You’re pretty young for that.”  
  
“I read a lot.” The boy finally replied.  
  
“I’m surprised to say the least.” Bilbo told him slowly. “Most teenagers your age prefer TV and computer games.”  
  
“It’s not like I have a choice.” Kili murmured barely audibly. Bilbo suddenly felt guilty, he never considered the idea that the boy might not access to things most people considered obvious.  
  
“Have you read the Animal farm?” Bilbo asked gently, and the boy just nodded. “It’s funny, do you know he was also a teacher like me?”  
  
The boy looked up to him with interest. So Bilbo decided to continue, “His real name was Eric Arthur Blair. He died of tuberculosis at the age of 45 or 46.”  
  
“Do you know that in the nineteenth century that was the cause of one out of four deaths?” Bilbo told the boy, who was watching him with wide eyes.  
  
“Anyway, Orwell was a troublemaker at school as well. I read in his biography that he would always fight with teachers and other students, he would also make lots of practical jokes causing lots of trouble.” Bilbo continued clearly feeling the boy was interested. “I have a book here that might interest you.” Bilbo approached one of the shelves and pulled out a small book.  
  
“A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man by James Joyce.” Bilbo handed him the book. “You don’t need to read it right now, you can bring it back later.” Bilbo smiled as the boy immediately tried to peak into the book.  
  
“What do teachers usually do during detention?” Bilbo asked seeing the questioning glare from the boy.  
  
“Usually they tell me to sit and write sentences or read something.” Killam told him.  
  
“That’s boring.” Bilbo noticed.  
  
“Very.” The boy agreed.  
  
“I was wondering Killam as in Izaak Walton Killam or Albert Clements Killam?” Bilbo suddenly asked. “The financer or the judge?”  
  
Kili looked at him clearly surprised this person caught the undertone of his name. “Izaak Walton Killam. My mom though it would bring me luck with money.” Kili slowly explained.  
  
“And Fillon as in Jean Fillons?” Bilbo thought about the second brother’s name.  
  
“Yeah, after that poet. Although most people call him Jean de Venette, few people know about his second name.” Kili noticed surprised.  
  
“I’ve studied French literature.” Bilbo noticed with a smile. “Your mother liked literature as well?”  
  
“Very much so.” Killam admitted.  
  
“Is that where you get your interest in literature from?” Bilbo asked curiously, but noticed a scowl on the student’s face.  
  
“I’d rather talk about something else.” The boy firmly noticed.  
  
“Fine.” He told the boy gently. “Tell me what’s your favourite book?”  
  
Bilbo listened to the boy talk on for almost an hour, then finally he shared his own favourite books and they talked about some of which Killam had already read. Soon the two house detention was over.  
  
“Was it that bad?” Bilbo asked with a kind smile.  
  
“Not bad at all.” The boy noticed with a hesitant smile.  
  
“So tomorrow the same time?” Bilbo asked. “You still have two more hours.”  
  
“Fine.” The boy replied curtly.  
  
Bilbo watched as the boy approached a short blond teenager in front of the school, and he briefly wondered if that was the older brother the teachers talked about so much. They didn’t look anything like brothers, but who knew.  
  
After a few weeks Bilbo got used to spending at least one afternoon a week with the boy in his office. Killam kept getting into trouble, and Bard kept telling Bilbo to supervise the detention. But despite that Bilbo liked those afternoons best. He loved going to University where many people read numerous books, and soon Killam proved to be an even bigger and brighter bookworm than most of the students Bilbo ever met. Every time they would stay longer, Fillon would be waiting for the boy in front of school, also usually sitting on a bench with a book. Bilbo kept feeling anxious. It was like this boy was becoming very important to him, but the shabby clothes, the overly slim body, the domestic problems the boy had were hurting Bilbo. He kept feeding Killam sandwiches but there was little more he could do. He felt apprehensive about the second boy, clearly too withdrawn to come closer to meet him, clearly lost into his books. Killam rarely spoke about his brother, but from time to time he would mention that the older brother gave him a book or what his brother thought about it.  
  
“I was wondering, maybe you could ask your brother to join us next time?” Bilbo suddenly suggested three weeks after their first meeting.  
  
Killam looked at him with those huge brown eyes of his. “I’ll ask him.” He finally replied biting down on the last sandwich.  
  
“Did he really propose it by himself?” Fili couldn’t believe Kili’s teacher would actually invite him to those funny detention/consultation meetings, which were more like a literature club for Kili than any punishment. Kili after the first time Bilbo proposed him sandwiches asked his brother if he could accept the treat, and Fili just looked at his brother sternly and finally nodded in agreement. Bilbo had proposed dinner several times, but Kili never accepted, but sandwiches he could accept.  
  
“Yes he did. He just suddenly asked if you would like to join us.” Kili looked at his brother attentively. Fili was lost in his thoughts for a moment clearly considering the offer.  
  
“Tell him I would love to.” Fili finally told his brother.  
  
Bilbo just blinked seeing two boys at their next meeting. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” Bilbo smiled at the second boy. The blond looked completely different than Killam, but there was a similarly you could notice after a moment.  
  
Their first meeting in three felt a bit awkward, but the second brother proved to be on par intellectually with the younger. Bilbo just smiled seeing the other boy feel more confident and start talking. When he assured the second boy he could always come with his brother, when he pushed sandwiches at both of them, he suddenly felt at peace with his own life. He just kept wishing he could do much more for both boys. Then came a moment when he realised he could, later on when the boys were older, he could help with admission to university, he could help with financing their studies. He suddenly felt he had a goal in life and with that feeling a new wave of inspiration came to him. The weeks working at school, the weeks of vivid discussions about literature finally broke his writer’s block.


	4. Chapter 4

The crash came all of a sudden. Fili woke up with a strange feeling in his heart, as if something was going to change for the worse. He and Kili had managed to stay out of trouble for a while, but the impending treat was still in sight. Their mother had been gone nearly half a year. Half a fucking long year.  
  
The fathom of their mother coming back was looming above them, or worse that something really happened to her. If she wouldn’t come back they would really have trouble. Fili kept hugging Kili to sleep, but both boys felt that danger was close. Fili had problems sleeping, having nightmares all the time, but the real worry was money. Without mother they had no real income. The welfare ended a month ago, and without her to get the papers done yet again, no money was coming in. The electric bill was unpaid for three months. It was finally cut off last week. They had to manage without the washing machine, without TV and lights and what was worst the fridge. Fili struggled to pay the last water bill, so as least that was taken care of, but the rent itself was taking up most of his scholarship. The money they had for food was practically nonexistent, and without the free lunches at school, and Mr. Baggins sandwiches they had no other reliable source of food. Fili did what he had to do, like always he knew how to manage. With remorse, he stole, he visited all the charities in the area, but what he got was barely enough for both of them. Winter was coming soon, without electricity and gas there was no heating in the flat. No heating meant no hot water as well. Fili felt pushed into the corner, but he rejected the idea of going to Lamar to get the job Lamar proposed to him. He would never touch drugs, and he would never sell them.  
  
So when Bilbo yet again proposed that the boys drop by for dinner, for the first time he saw the older brother hesitate with an answer. He saw the glare the younger brother gave him, pleading.  
  
And what seemed a long time after a long struggle the older brother just hung his head. “We don’t want to be a bother.” Killam whispered to Bilbo.  
  
“It was time to bring out the world destructive weapons. It was now time to hit him where it would do the biggest damage, his pride.”Fili suddenly told Bilbo sadly in whisper.  
  
“Ottilie Weber” Bilbo replied without hesitation.  
  
“We would love to join you for dinner.” Fili finally mumbled, and was surprised to see Bilbo smile wholeheartedly.  
  
“You know the address, come by around six.” Bilbo smiled at them as they were leaving his office.  
  
He was getting ready to leave when Bard peaked into his office. “You spend a lot of time with the Oakenshields.” Bard said in a strained voice.  
  
Bilbo looked at him surprised. “It’s either detention or consultations.” Bilbo replied. “You suggested it yourself.”  
  
“I’m more worried about you. You’re a young teacher, idealistic and naive. You can’t save those boys.” Bard suddenly told him. “The older one isn’t even your student!”  
  
“But as sure as hell I’m going to try.” Bilbo suddenly felt very angry.  
  
“Just don’t become too involved, that never ends well.” Bard noticed sadly as Bilbo was leaving the office.  
  
The boys were right on time, Bilbo just smiled hearing the doorbell.  
  
“Come inside!” He urged the boys to come into the living room. Both brothers looked around curiously, they had never been to such a nicely decorated flat. So clean and so homey. With nice furniture, walls in pastel colours. They felt out of place.  
  
“Sit down!” Bilbo showed them the table and rushed into the kitchen.  
  
“Do you need some help?’ Fili followed him into the kitchen.  
  
“You can take the salad!” Bilbo pointed towards a bowl on the kitchen table.  
  
Kili watched with amusement as Bilbo poured a soup into the elegant plates on the table. “I hope you like tomato soup. Later we’ve got roast chicken with sautéed vegetables.”  
  
“Sounds appetizing.” Fili smiled to him. Kili was looking around clearly unsure how to behave at such an elegant table.  
  
Bilbo just smiled at him. “I’m sorry if I went too elaborate I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” He slowly began explaining the rules of saviour vivre at the table, and the boys were listening to him with wide eyes. Their mother never paid any attention to manners or rules.  
  
Bilbo just smiled as the boys ate with enthusiasm everything put in front of them. He made sure they both took healthy portions and kept asking if they wanted more. Kili was radiantly happy for the first time since Bilbo got to know him, and the light mood soon transferred to the older brother as well.  
  
“Dinner is tomorrow the same time.” He told Fillon firmly as the boys were preparing to leave him. “If you ever need anything, call me.” Bilbo forced Fili to take a card with his number. “I’m serious.” Bilbo whispered to the boy so that Killam wouldn’t hear him. Fillon just glanced at him sadly, and slowly nodded with a serious grin.  
  
The next few days were peaceful, the boys came over the next night for dinner, and every following day hearing Bilbo’s insistence. On Friday he told them firmly that lunch is at one. The boys felt overwhelmed with his generosity, but the perspective of not eating versus eating a delicious meal, was too much for them to say no. The problem of the unpaid bills was still on their mind, but Fili was slowly trying to manage to make ends meet with his scholarship, however it wasn’t near enough.  
  
One day Fili was coming back from training he saw Lamar in the park. He was sitting on a bench smoking, and this thugs were closely protecting him. The boy nodded for him to come closer, Fili knew he couldn’t just ignore Lamar, so slowly he made his way towards the gang members. Lamar made a swift move with his hand and his troops stayed at a safe distance from them. Fili sat on the bench right next to Lamar so that no one would overheard their conversation.  
  
“I was wondering when you’d show up.” Lamar sniggered at him. “The job is still there for you.”  
  
“I appreciate it, I really do.” Fili slowly told him. “But I can’t take the offer.”  
  
“For the sake of your brother.” Lamar was smart enough to know the real reason. “Maybe it’s for his sake you should take the job.” Fili glanced at the boy coldly with strength in his eyes. “Relax I didn’t mean it like that.” Lamar chuckled. “It’s just sad to watch a friend struggle as much as you do.”  
  
“We’ll manage somehow.” Fili replied trying not to show his real emotions.  
  
“I bet you will. But sooner or later the system will find you both.” Lamar told him, and he noticed Fili was really surprised with his conclusion. “If I noticed that means others have noticed as well. She’s been gone too long.”  
  
“There isn’t much I can do about that.” Fili leaned closer to his suspicious friend.  
  
“True.” Lamar gasped smoking his cigarette. Suddenly the boy pulled something out of his pocket and pushed it into Fili’s pocket.  
  
“What?” Fili gasped.  
  
“Consider it paying off a dept. Paying for a tutor would cost me much more than what you have been doing.” Lamar joked at the startled boy. “I’m going to be the first person in my family to finish high school. And I know how to appreciate a friend.”  
  
Suddenly all hell broke loose. “Put your hands in the air!” Several policemen appeared from nowhere. Lamar looked terrified at the police but his thugs had to give up being surrounded. “You know how this works.” He whispered to Fili to make sure his friend wouldn’t betray him, and he saw Fili nod.  
  
All six of them were dragged to the nearest police station.  
  
The police searched them, but they didn’t find anything suspicious neither on Lamar nor Fili. One of his thugs had an illegal gun, while the others were carrying knives. But to the disappointment of cap. Haynes the arresting officer no drugs were discovered.  
  
Haynes sat in front of the blond teenager, who was looking at his hands but not at the policeman.  
  
“What was Lamar paying you for?” He asked for like the hundredth time. But the teenager still wasn’t looking at him. “What’s your name and address boy?” The policeman insisted.  
  
The officer was getting agitated. The boy didn’t have any drugs on him, neither did Lamar or his gang. One gun and a few knives weren’t good enough. The cash found on this boy was the only thing suspicious. He was badly dressed, clearly poor, and nearly two thousand dollars in his pocket had to come from something illegal. They all saw Lamar push the money into the boy’s pocket, and clearly it was payment for something.  
  
“Penal Code section 851.5 paragraph one Immediately upon being booked and, except where physically impossible, no later than three hours after arrest, an arrested person has the right to make at least three completed telephone calls.” The boy suddenly spoke. “I would like my phone call.”  
  
Haynes just glanced at the boy very surprised he knew the penal code well enough to quote it. “You think you’re a smart ass boy, well hear this you’ll rot here until you give me all the information I need to put all of you in prison.” The man smirked and locked the door behind himself leaving the boy alone.  
  
“He refuses to say anything.” Haynes told another policeman overlooking the interrogation room. “Keep him there for two hours then let him do the phone call. Before you take him to his cell make sure you ask the same questions until we get an answer. We can keep him for twenty four hours to file charges.”  
  
“He’s a minor we should contact his legal guardians.” The policeman noticed.  
  
“We can’t contact anyone until we get his name.” Haynes noticed grimly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've still got a lot to publish - so how many comments till tomorrow 26th July 2015? The dare is still on ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Fili had to wait nearly two hours to get his phone call. He knew there was only person he could call but felt huge fear to admit to Mr. Baggins he got into trouble. After three bells he felt like crying, but then he heard Bilbo’s calm voice say “Hello, how can I help you?”  
  
“Mr. Baggins you said I could call If I needed anything.” Fili spoke in a low tone.  
  
“Fili is that you?” Bilbo immediately tensed not expecting a phone call from the boy and knowing it must have been something serious for the boy to call him in the first place.  
  
“I’m in trouble.” The boy just gasped.  
  
“Where are you?” Bilbo immediately asked.  
  
“Police station on Fillmore street.” Fili told him quietly.  
  
“What happened?” Bilbo’s voice was strained.  
  
“They arrested me and now they are keeping me without a good reason.” Fili slowly told him hoping Bilbo would trust him.  
  
“I’ll be there soon. Is there a way to contact your mother?” Bilbo assured the boy and asked the only question he really needed to know.  
  
“We have no idea.” Fili honestly replied.  
  
“Sit tight, and don’t answer any questions!” Bilbo told the boy firmly.  
  
Bilbo grabbed his phone and dialled Gandalf number. “Nice of you to call me dear Bilbo!” Gandalf greeted him warmly.  
  
“Sorry Gandalf no time to talk, I need a good lawyer in Chicago, and I mean like right now immediately.” Bilbo spoke quickly grabbing his car keys and coat.  
  
“Gloin is from Chicago, I’m sure he’ll find time to meet you.” Gandalf assured him and dictated the phone number. “Just tell him I gave you the number.”  
  
“You’re a real life saver!” Bilbo gasped and hung up. Running to the car he dialled the lawyer’s number.  
  
“Gloin Dunland speaking how can I be of service to you?” A calm voice replied to the phone.  
  
“I know you’ve never met me, or this might sound strange, but I really need help.” Bilbo spoke quickly and tried to focus on the road.  
  
“I’m sure something can be arranged, we can have a meeting let’s say next Tuesday at ten am.” The man calmly spoke.  
  
“You don’t understand, I need help right now, like right this second.” Bilbo had problems passing on what needed to be said.  
  
“This is not a telephone help line.” The man scolded him in a cheerful tone. “Things take time.”  
  
“Gandalf gave me this number and said you could help.” Bilbo finally murmured.  
  
“Well why didn’t you say so before, what do you need?” Gloin asked suddenly his voice intense and curious.  
  
“My student has been arrested without justified grounds and I need him out, like right now.” Bilbo spoke quickly.  
  
“What police station?” Gloin asked curtly.  
  
“On Fillmore street.” Bilbo quickly told the man.  
  
“I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” The man assured him and hung up before Bilbo could even asked how he will recognize him.  
  
When Bilbo arrived to the police station he walked in front of it waiting for the lawyer. Soon a red haired man approached him. “You were the one who called?” The lawyer asked curiously.  
  
“Mr. Dunland?” Bilbo asked hesitantly, the lawyer gently pulled the man into a nearby car.  
  
“So tell me what’s going on.” The lawyer asked curiously.  
  
“My student, well actually he isn’t my student...” Bilbo had no idea how to explain anything.  
  
“Slowly, take a deep breath, if you can’t explain what happened I can’t help.” Gloin was trying to make the younger man calm down.  
  
“He’s the older brother of my student, but I know him well. I gave him my number in case something bad happens and he called me today saying he was arrested. He’s from a very poor family, but he’s a good kid. Extremely smart and with a good chance to get far in life. He would never do anything illegal and he stays out of trouble.” Bilbo spoke without taking a breath.  
  
“What about his legal guardians?” Gloin asked thinking about the legal aspects of the situation.  
  
“On the phone he said he has no idea where she is, meaning his mother. It’s just him and the younger boy, and he’s only fifteen and the younger twelve.” Bilbo gasped again for breathe.  
  
“So no legal guardian, the younger one without any custody, the older arrested for we don’t know what.” Gloin summed up. “How much do you care for these kids?’ He suddenly asked.  
  
“A lot.” Bilbo suddenly admitted.  
  
“Enough to seek custody for both of them?” Gloin’s mind was going over all the problems.  
  
“Whatever it takes.” Bilbo admitted.  
  
“You know this might not be cheap.” Gloin suddenly realised.  
  
“I don’t care about the money, we need to solve this.” Bilbo was firm and decisive. “Even if it means I will have to take custody over both of them. That would actually be good both for them and for me.” Bilbo suddenly realised.  
  
“Fine. Let’s go in and find out on what grounds he’s being detained.” The lawyer spoke strongly.  
  
Bilbo suddenly realised something. “On the phone he said he didn’t tell them anything and I told him not to answer any questions. That might mean they might not even know his name.”  
  
“He could withhold that not to let the younger be detected by child protection services.” Gloin noticed immediately and Bilbo nodded. “What does he look like?”  
  
“Fillon Oakenshield. Short, blond and blue eyes. White.” Bilbo quickly described as they were entering the station.  
  
“We are here to inquire about an arrest made on six young boys in the last four hours.” Gloin approached the policeman at the reception desk with a firm grin and calm voice. Everything in him screamed professional top lawyer.  
  
“Your business being?” The police officer was firm.  
  
“I’m here to represent all six boys.” Gloin quickly assumed control over all the kids, knowing an arrest like that meant suspicion of organized crime.  
  
“They are being detained.” The police officer firmly replied.  
  
“On what grounds?” Gloin kept asking.  
  
“Organized crime.” The policeman checked the file.  
  
“I would like to speak to my clients.” Gloin was firm as hell and the police officer just glanced at him and called his superior.  
  
“A lawyer came in asking about the boys.” He told Haynes on the phone.  
  
“Bring him upstairs.” Haynes replied curtly unpleasantly surprised the boys would get legal help so soon.  
  
“Please follow me.” The policeman guided them to a room upstairs. “Which of your clients would you like to see first?” The man asked politely.  
  
“The blond one.” Gloin didn’t go into details.  
  
The policeman reappeared within several minutes guiding a short blond boy into the room. He stood in front of the closed door so there was no escape from the room.  
  
“Be careful what you say in here, they like to listen in.” Gloin warned them.  
  
“Isn’t that illegal?” The boy gasped.  
  
“As long as they don’t use it in court they can do what they hell they want.” Gloin was a bit bitter. “Now just answer yes or no.” The boy glanced at Bilbo and Bilbo nodded to him.  
  
“Were you arrested with any illegal substances on you? Anything starting from cigarettes, alcohol to hard drugs or weapons?” The lawyer demanded.  
  
“No.” The boy was firm.  
  
“Did you fight while the arrest?” Gloin asked again.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Was there anything on you or with you which might be suspicious?” Gloin asked.  
  
“Money.” The boy replied.  
  
“How much?” Gloin demanded.  
  
“I’m not sure. A lot.” The boy finally replied.  
  
“Did you steal it? Was it from anything illegal?” Gloin demanded.  
  
“My friend gave it to me.” Fili spoke as curtly as possible.  
  
“Why?” Gloin looked at the boy intently.  
  
“Because he knew I needed it badly.” The boy replied curtly as well.  
  
“Do they know your name?” Gloin asked again.  
  
“No.” The boy replied firmly.  
  
“Good. I’ll get you out of here soon, I’m not so sure about your friend.” Gloin added. “But I’m going to talk to him.”  
  
“What does he look like?” Gloin asked.  
  
“Black, short hair, broken nose. He’s wearing a red t-shirt and jeans.” Fili quickly described Lamar.  
  
“Can you tell me anything about the others?” Gloin demanded,  
  
“They found a gun on one of them, and the others had knives, but nothing more.” Fili quickly explained.  
  
“The gun might be a problem.” Gloin noticed, “But the others should be out along with you.”  
  
“You’re going back to your cell now, but listen close kid, you’ll be out within several hours or my name isn’t Dunland. So sit tight and don’t get into any trouble.” Gloin quickly explained to the boy and called the police officer to take him back.  
  
“On your way back, bring me the black one in the red t-shirt.” He told the policeman with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Lamar proved to be what Gloin had feared. It was evident this was a prime troublemaker, cocky and sure of himself.  
  
“Sit down boy.” Gloin told the boy firmly.  
  
“Is this some kind of new interrogation?” The boy glanced at the men surprised. “Well I’m not telling you shit!”  
  
“Sit down and shut it.” Gloin was firm.  
  
“Hey aren’t you the new teacher in junior high?” Lamar noticed Bilbo after a while.  
  
“And I’m paying for the lawyer so you better do as he says.” Bilbo was firm.  
  
“I’m not sure I want your lawyer.” The boy was cocky.  
  
“How much money did you give him?” Gloin began asking for the information he needed.  
  
“What is it to you?’ The boy was agitated.  
  
“Just tell me, or we won’t be able to get him out.” Gloin was firm as a rock.  
  
The boy glanced from the lawyer to the teacher and back, clearly puzzled they were going to help them.  
  
“18 hundred.” The boy finally told them.  
  
“Was the money for anything illegal?” And Gloin quickly showed Lamar the gesture he wanted the boy to use, and Lamar showed thumbs down.  
  
“What is it for then?” Gloin asked.  
  
“Help with school stuff.” Lamar finally told them.  
  
“Illegal stuff?” Gloin insisted.  
  
“Hell no!” Lamar gasped. “He would teach me things, help me with homework and stuff like that.”  
  
“That’s quite a big salary for a tutor.” Gloin noticed.  
  
“He never wanted any money, it’s more like he’s becoming desperate since she’s gone and I decided to help.” Lamar explained curtly.  
  
“Fine I believe you.” Gloin finally replied. “Which of your men had the gun on him?’  
  
“Mexican, black jeans and black hoodie.” Lamar told them. “Are you really going to get us out?” His voice was full of surprise.  
  
“The one with the gun will be a problem, but otherwise the rest should be out tonight.” Gloin assured him.  
  
“You may take this one back to the cell, bring me the Mexican kid in black.” Gloin firmly told the policeman.  
  
The Mexican kid had trouble believing anyone would give them legal help without a price, but after listening to what the kid had to say Gloin just asked if he shot the gun recently, and the boy shook his head. Later he asked if he told the police anything, and again the boy shook his head.  
  
“Now listen carefully here is what you’re going to say to them during your next interrogation.” Gloin leaned in and whispered to the boy so that no one would overhear. “If you tell them that we might get you out. So keep your story straight and don’t do anything stupid.”  
  
“We’re done here.” Gloin told the policeman, and after having escorted the boy out, the policeman took them back to the front desk.  
  
“Follow me.” Gloin lead Bilbo back to the car.  
  
“What now?” Bilbo asked hesitantly.  
  
“Now we’re preparing documents.” Gloin pulled out a briefcase and began searching in the files.  
  
“You need to make a choice. Either we try to pull it with a false name for the kid, but that’s very risky, or we play full house and give the real name.” Gloin looked at Bilbo intensively.  
  
“What’s the difference?” Bilbo asked hesitantly.  
  
“First option is extremely risky, but later they can’t trace back to his family. But second one means we need to pick both boys tonight and change their location before child protection services arrive.” Gloin summed up.  
  
“Isn’t that illegal?” Bilbo gasped.  
  
“Not as long as we don’t get caught. We relocate them, nobody will know so no one will be able to report them. If the child protection services comes knowing on their door, they won’t find a trace. In the mean time I’ll get the paperwork done. We’ll try to locate the mother and get her to sign custody, or we go the long way in court. But it’s doable.” Gloin told Bilbo. “Are you sure you got enough money for all this?”  
  
“Stop asking. Money has never been a worry to me. Let’s put it this way – I’m rich.” Bilbo finally told the man to stop the topic. “Second option please.”  
  
“Good. This will be a hassle, but I owe Gandalf a lot.” Gloin admitted scribbling something in the papers.  
  
“Now I’m going to get it done, you wait here.” Gloin told Bilbo firmly and left the car.  
  
As soon as he got out he took his phone and dialled a number. “Aragon I need a safe location for a client of mine.” “Yeah, for like at least two or three weeks.” “Fine text it to me.”  
  
He opened the car door again. “We got a safe location, be prepared to call your job you’re going on a long doctor’s leave.” Gloin informed the startled Bilbo.  
  
“Fine whatever it takes.” Bilbo replied.  
  
“I’ll be back with the kid.” Gloin smiled and left with the documents.  
  
Haynes glared at the lawyer with anger. He glanced yet again at the documents on the table and back to the lawyer.  
  
“We can hold them for twenty four hours without pressing charges.” Haynes told the lawyer firmly.  
  
“All interrogation of minors should be in the presents of their legal guardians.” The lawyer spoke quietly. “Shall I continue?” The lawyer was very polite.  
  
“By all means.” The police officer noticed with a grim face.  
  
“Six kids were just sitting in the park, chatting and having fun. Doing absolutely nothing illegal or dangerous. And your men cuff them up, and drag them here. I wonder how the press would react to a story like that.” Gloin spoke in a calm voice.  
  
“They are known members to a local gang.” The police officer was firm.  
  
“And what proof do you have of that? They weren’t carrying any drugs or alcohol. Those are just normal kids from a poor neighbourhood spending time in a place where it’s free for them to be – the local park.” Gloin was not easily swayed.  
  
“How can you explain one of them having a big sum of money with him?” The police officer was stubborn.  
  
“Lamar borrowed the money from his parents so that his best friend could pay the heating bills before the upcoming winter. There is nothing illegal in that. Anyone can carry a bit of money around, there is nothing illegal about it.” Gloin was speaking slowly with confidence.  
  
“Unless the money came from drug dealing.” Haynes noticed immediately. “We’ll test the money for the presence of drugs and if we find it your client will go to jail.”  
  
“First of all the kid didn’t even touch the money so even if you find any trace of drugs on them, you have absolutely no way of proving my client was the one dealing anything.” Gloin was slowly losing his patience.  
  
“What about the kid with the gun?” Haynes smirked.  
  
“He found it in the park. Some kids are just stupid like that, they find something cool and they want to keep it. What he did was wrong yes, but he didn’t use the gun.” Gloin noticed sadly. “Let’s do it this way, you let the five out tonight saving the town some cost for keeping them overnight. The kids aren’t going anywhere because they didn’t do anything wrong and you know it. You can’t punish them for just being in the park, or for having a knife, or for having a sum of money on them. The sixth boy will remain in your custody till the prosecutor decides to charge him.”  
  
Haynes wasn’t at all happy, but he knew the man was right, he could smell a sneaky lawyer from afar, and truth being he was disappointed he didn’t get the infamous Lamar with drugs or weapons on him.  
  
“Fine, but the last one stays.” He told the lawyer. “I’ll be seeing you soon.”  
  
“I bet.” The lawyer replied leaving the office.  
  
It took nearly half an hour to get the paperwork filled in, Gloin had to get the boys to sign in using their real names, they all had to sign testimonies as to why they were in the park. The gang members were full of awe the lawyer got them out so fast, and Gloin just handed Lamar his card and said if they boy needed advice to call him.  



	7. Chapter 7

“Come on Bilbo is waiting for you in the car.” He pushed Fillon to come with him. “Time is short.”  
  
“What are we going to do now?” Bilbo asked as they returned to the car.  
  
“You’re driving your car back to your flat, I’m picking up the boys, and we’ll meet you there.” Gloin told Bilbo.  
  
“I understand we have to hurry?” Bilbo asked the man.  
  
“Don’t get arrested for speedy driving.” The man replied with a chuckle.  
  
As Gloin drove him to their flat Fillon was silent. His head was trying to work out what really happened and how he would repay Mr. Baggins for all he’s done for him.  
  
“Now boy I still need to ask you some more questions.” The lawyer suddenly broke the silence in the car.  
  
“Where is your mother?” Gloin asked.  
  
“I’ve no idea. She’s been gone over half a year.” The boy finally spoke.  
  
“Is that normal?” Gloin kept gathering information.  
  
“No, it’s not. Usually she’s back after a few weeks, three or four tops.” The boy replied.  
  
“What about your father?” Gloin suddenly asked.  
  
“She was a slut.” The boy finally replied. “We don’t know our fathers.” He cut it short.  
  
“Any other family?” Another question came.  
  
“Not that we know of. She rarely spoke of her family. I know she studied a lot but I have no idea how did she manage with the costs, if someone paid for it or did she get a scholarship or grant.” Fillon began explaining.  
  
“Was she smart?” Gloin suddenly asked.  
  
“Not counting the drugs and alcohol? Very.” The boy replied.  
  
“Tell me when the police pushes your name into the system, what do you predict they will find?” Gloin kept asking.  
  
“In the police files? Nothing much, maybe mentioning of some fights at school. My school files are a different story.” Fili specified.  
  
“Any drugs, stealing or bullying?” The lawyer insisted.  
  
“Only fights, some detention because of it. Good grades and good opinions from teachers. I was the captain of the football team in Junior High and I’m a member of the High School football team.” The boy talked about himself.  
  
“What about your brother?” Gloin insisted.  
  
“Same things, lots of fights, no alcohol or illegal substances.” Fili clarified.  
  
“Now, tell me honestly, truly honesty because if this later comes up I won’t be able to help you. Are you aware of yourself breaking the law in any aspect?” Gloin was slowly realizing this boy was extremely smart and he was cooperating very well.  
  
The boy gasped and Gloin knew he would hear at least something from him. “I kept cashing in my mother’s welfare checks until they were coming. I had to forge her signature on some documents for school...” The boy’s broke down at the end.  
  
“Continue.” The lawyer immediately caught the moment of stress, sensing he would hear more.  
  
“I stole money to have enough to pay the bills and stuff like that.” Fillon spoke in a very quiet voice, clearly very ashamed of himself.  
  
“You have to tell me everything, where, from who, how much.” The lawyer insisted, an the boy hesitantly started explaining.  
  
When they arrived at the block of flats, Gloin got out of the car with the boy. He watched in horror what was probably the poorest location he ever stepped foot in. It was already dark because it was the middle of the night, and the fact that most of the flats were equally dark meant everyone was asleep. The block was shabby at best. The corridors filthy and at the end of the corridor on their floor someone was sleeping. The boy was going straight in without turning on the light, Gloin tried to turn it on but it wasn’t working.  
  
“No electricity.” The boy whispered to him, and went deeper into the small cold flat. He came back a moment later with a flash light.  
  
“Thank you for everything.” The boy said thinking about what happens next.  
  
“I’m not leaving you here, get your brother and we need to leave swiftly.” The lawyer made him realize. “Don’t worry about clothes or personal stuff from that flat I will handle that tomorrow.”  
  
“Give us five minutes.” Fili jumped into the second room to wake his brother.  
  
“Fee where were you? I was so worried...” Kili sleepily asked his brother feeling him shake him.  
  
“I got arrested. Get up we need to leave like right now. Put on your best clothes, we need to go now.” Fili was firm and he was digging into the wardrobe to find his favourite clothes.  
  
“But where are we going?” Kili’s voice was shaky. “We don’t have money or anything.”  
  
“Don’t worry, just get up.” Fili urged him. “We’ll have time to talk later.”  
  
Gloin watched the two boys move in the darkness of their flat, packing two backpacks with the most important things like documents and most valuable possessions. When they finally came back to the car, he realized the younger brother looked nothing like the older one, but at least the boy wasn’t making any trouble.  
  
As they were driving off, they saw a police car approach the block and the lawyer whispered. “Not even a minute too soon.”  
  
“Where are you taking us?” the younger finally asked hesitantly.  
  
“We’re picking up Bilbo and I’m taking all three of you to a safe location.” Gloin informed the younger boy.  
  
“But why are you doing this?” The boy was clearly puzzled.  
  
“Bilbo asked me for help, and well we decided we need to sort your shit out.” Gloin just laughed.  
  
“So what’s next?” Fillon couldn’t take it longer.  
  
“The police have arrived at your flat to check up on you, and by tomorrow they will have your files from school and social care. The moment they start asking child protection services will investigate as to where your mother is, and they will search for both you and her.” The lawyer explained.  
  
“We’re done for.” The younger one mumbled.  
  
“Not really.” The lawyer just smiled to them. “You made a really good friend, and Mr. Baggins decided to handle it all with my help of course.”  
  
They drove by Bilbo’s flat and the man pushed a bag into the trunk and got into the car.  
  
“Are you okay Kili?” He asked the younger boy seeing that they boy had cried.  
  
“I was just worried.” The boy explained.  
  
“Thank you for everything.” Fillon told Bilbo warmly.  
  
“I’m not done yet.” Bilbo just smiled to him. “Trust me and let me handle it all.”  
  
“Why are you doing this?” The younger boy suddenly asked in a shaky voice.  
  
“Because I can.” Bilbo replied curtly. “You have not lived today until you have done something for someone who can never repay you.”  
  
“John Bunyan” Fillon gasped from the front seat.  
  
“I’m helping because I can help. And I wish I had done something sooner.” Bilbo added finally.  
  
“You did a lot anyway.” Fili noticed.  
  
“And I’m going to do much more.” Bilbo replied with a smile.  
  
“So where are you taking us?” Fili asked as Gloin parked the car in the centre of town.  
  
“Open your window and slightly reach your hand out.” The man instructed him. Without a warming after a minute someone placed something in Fili’s hand.  
  
“Close the window and let’s go.” Gloin told him with a smile.  
  
“Keys?” Fili gasped looking at the object in his hand. A key ring with four different keys. “What kind of clients do you normally have?”  
  
“All kinds.” Gloin laughed. “The dangerous type and those in danger. Those who live according to the law and those who don’t.” The man joked.  
  
“And which category do we fit in?” Kili asked curiously.  
  
“Bad things happen to good people.” The lawyer finally replied.  
  
“Harold Kushner.” Kili immediately replied.  
  
“I always enjoyed a good book.” The lawyer just smiled at them.  
  
“So that’s how you met Gandalf...” Bilbo gasped.  
  
“I studied literature for two years before I decided to change to law.” The lawyer told them. “And later it turned out my favourite professor often needs a good lawyer... So let’s say it this way I’m stuck with the old chap.”  
  
“What kind of trouble?” Bilbo asked gently.  
  
“Marijuana.” Gloin cut it short.  
  
“That old bastard.” Bilbo mumbled. “No wonder he’s been talking to me about living an ‘adventure’”.  
  
“What is this place?” Fili asked as they stopped by a nice house in the rural area far outside the city.  
  
“One of my current get away homes. You’ll stay here until the legal stuff is sorted out.” Gloin got out of the car. “You see that number on the keys? That’s the security code. Settle in tonight, there should be food in the fridge and clean clothes in the wardrobes. Tomorrow my assistant Dori will drop by to supply you with anything you might need.”  
  
“How long might this take?” Bilbo asked quietly.  
  
“Not sure yet. At least three weeks would seem logical.” Gloin explained.  
  
“That means we’re going to need lots of books.” Bilbo told him with a huge smile.  
  
“That can be arranged.” Gloin smiled at them as they were leaving the car. “Stay low, you can use the garden and stuff, but no going away and talking to people.” He gave them the last warning before driving off.  
  
“Come on inside.” Bilbo urged the boys. “I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry and we can talk and eat.”


	8. Chapter 8

Bilbo dropped his bag on the floor and went around the ground floor. He stopped in the kitchen and looked into a well stocked fridge.  
  
The boys were standing there at the doorway behind him.  
  
“Does stir fried chicken sound nice?” He proposed to the boys, and he saw an anxious nod from Kili. “So wash your hands and help me, it’ll be faster that way.” He smiled at them warmly.  
  
The boys eagerly helped him chop up the vegetables and soon the food was being cooked. The boys had no idea what to say to him or how to thank him for what he did, so they just tried to meet his every wish and help as much as possible.  
  
“Come on, let’s find the bedrooms. It’s been a very long day, and we’ll be stuck here long enough to work everything out.” Bilbo grabbed his bad and rushed upstairs.  
  
“Which room would you like Killam?” Bilbo gently asked the boy.  
  
“With Fili.” The boy explained his only worry.  
  
“Fine.” Bilbo told him with a smile. “What do you think of this one?” He opened the door to a nice room in pastel colours.  
  
“Girly.” Kili squeaked.  
  
“Fine let’s see the others before you decide.” Bilbo just smiled at him.  
  
The boys looked in all four bedroom before choosing a room in blue with a big bed. Bilbo proposed again to get two rooms, but later realised the boys always lived in a flat the size of the bedroom they just got. He himself decided to take a room in light wood and green.  
  
“Are we really safe?” Kili gently asked his brother as they were getting settled into bed.  
  
“I think so.” Fili told him gently.  
  
“We’ll never going to be able to repay him.” Kili’s voice was tense.  
  
“I have a feeling he’s not expecting any repayment.” Fili noticed. “But I know what you mean it feels uncomfortable, we’re going to have to talk with him tomorrow.” Fili snuggled into his brother like they always used to in their old bed.  
  
“Do you think everything will be fine?” Kili whispered again.  
  
“I believe Bilbo will try to help us as much as possible.” Fili replied half asleep and tired after the extremely stressful day.  
  
\------  
  
When the police files for the documents on Fillon Oakenshield his social worker Pearl Took felt apprehensive. The woman was kind hearted soul, but with a very witty tongue. She kept a blind eyes to many things going on in that house, knowing taking the boys away would do them more harm than good. She prolonged the welfare money as long as possible and kept the controls at minimal. She was aware the mother was missing yet again, but decided to not act upon it just yet. She had too many families to take care of and too many other problems to deal with. With an ache in her heart she sent the files to the police, wondering what happened to trigger such an interest in the boys and their small unhappy family.  
  
With all the files coming in from the institution, Haynes was getting irritated, there were few things he could follow up on the kids and he had a feeling the investigation into the local gangs was going the wrong direction. He told one of the police officers to send over the police files to the social care and to close the case of those five boys. The sixth would still remain in custody, but the lab results proved he didn’t use the gun, and he boy was convincing enough to sway the jury into believing he had actually found the gun in the park by accident.  
  
Haynes just glanced at the files of the blond boy again, and made a note to social services to investigate the family situation and he sent the mother’s police files. He just scowled seeing the mother had been arrested many times for drug possession, he printed out the file and added to the documents and wrote one more note to social care about the woman, and called in a policeman to sent it all back.  
  
A few days later Pearl got the files back with several notes. She gave files of the other boys away to their social works and glanced at the two notes added to Fillon’s file. “Mother’s location unknown.” “Like I didn’t know that.” She woman mumbled to herself. Then she glanced at a highlighted page among the new documents. “She would cash in checks of ten thousand dollars every half a year always the same day starting almost sixteen years ago.” She realised looking at the documents. “That means someone was sending her checks regularly” The woman looked at the second note from the police “Changed last name.” She looked at the file not really believing what she was seeing. The mother had filed for change of last name the same time the checks started coming in. “If she changed her last name no wonder we never found any family.” The woman felt a shot of adrenaline and she started going through the files again. The mother’s previous last name wasn’t in any of the documents. She glanced at the date of the change and the court which issued it.  
  
“Hey Diane, do you still remember the favour you owe me?” Pearl called her old friend. “It’s time to use it. I need you to check something for me.”  
  
“I feel I’m not going to like what I’m going to hear.” The women on the other side mumbled.  
  
“Daisy Oakenshield changed her name exactly on 13th May 2000, but I can’t find her previous last name in any documents.” Pearl began speaking quickly.  
  
“If anybody finds out I gave you this information I will lose my job Pearl!” The woman hissed.  
  
“And nobody will find out. You owe me big time.” Pearl pushed the woman harder.  
  
“Give me ten minutes.” The woman finally gave in.  
  
Pearl sat by the phone the longest minutes of her life, she had finally felt she broke through a huge obstacle on her path.  
  
She grabbed the phone as soon as it rang.  
  
“Pearl?” Diane spoke in a low whisper.  
  
“Yes?” Pearl spoke quietly as well.  
  
“If anyone finds out I helped you, we’ll be both in deep trouble.” Diane spoke in a very quite whisper.  
  
“I need to know.” Pearl insisted.  
  
“Desiree Durin.” Diane said and hung up.  
  
Pearl just glanced at the phone. The first name didn’t tell her much, but the last name was something she heard many times. She wrote it quickly in Google to make sure. And the internet confirmed her connection – Durin the owner of the biggest mining company in the world. She quickly turned to the social care database and wrote in Desiree Durin. She saw the same woman she knew, but much younger, beautiful and happy. She looked at the personal life and trough the information gathered there. “Older brother Thorin Durin. The younger brother Frerin died sixteen years ago.” The woman looked at the file perplexed, nothing was adding up.  
  
She went back to Google and wrote Thorin Durin. The photos she saw where those done by some paparazzi and journalists. And the face she saw was so similar to the younger Killam that she gasped. Fillon had this man’s eyes, but the younger brother was extremely similar.  
  
She hesitantly searched the telephone number to the main office of Erebor inc.  
  
“Erebor inc, how can I help you?” A polite voice told her calmly.  
  
“I need to make an appointment with Thorin Durin. My name is Pearl Took from US Social Security Administration in Chicago.” Pearl explained calmly.  
  
“Mr. Durin is very busy, but I’m sure I can set up a meeting with his assistant or lawyer if that suits you Mrs. Took.” The secretary politely tried to sway her from not seeing Durin.  
  
“Tell Mr. Durin it’s very important and it’s about his sister.” Pearl told the woman firmly.  
  
“Mr. Durin doesn’t have a sister.” The secretary was clearly surprised.  
  
“I’m waiting.” Pearl was firm as hell. She got so far she wasn’t going to step down. The secretary sighed deeply and was gone for a longer time.  
  
She had to wait for several minutes, but finally the secretary returned. “Mr. Durin will meet you tomorrow at ten a.m. in our main office in Chicago.”  
  
“I’ll be there. Thank you.” Pearl replied politely feeling her hands shake. She looked at her ordinary work clothes suddenly feeling self conscious. She was nowhere near ready to meet a man like him.


	9. Chapter 9

Thorin put down his cigarette waiting for this mysterious social worker who made an appointment to talk about his sister. He rarely smoked, a habit he had long dropped, but somehow the notion of answering any questions made him consume a whole pack of cigarettes in the last hours.  
  
The woman that came in was exactly what he expected. A typical social worker, and he kept wondering what kind of questions this woman would ask him. She was clearly agitated and uncomfortable.  
  
Pearl looked at him with fear, she was out of her dept in this but for the sake of two boys she liked a lot she had to get it done.  
  
“Good morning Mr. Durin, I’m very grateful you found the time to meet with me in person.” She politely told the man taking a seat in the sophisticated office.  
  
“Mrs Took.” The man nodded to her. “From what my secretary told me you came here to ask about very personal issues.” The man sat down in his chair.  
  
“I have several questions I need to ask you. Before we start I must inform you that I am a representative of law and any information withheld will be prosecuted.” The woman began hesitantly. “Are you aware of the whereabouts of your sister Daisy Oakenshield nee Desiree Durin?”  
  
“No.” Thorin Durin was firm. “I don’t have a sister anymore.” Thorin spoke coldly.  
  
“Are you aware of the legal situation of minors Fillon and Killam Oakenshield?” The woman asked.  
  
The man just blinked at her. “Who?” He gasped clearly his cold appearance shaken.  
  
The woman reached into her briefcase and pulled out two photographs. She knew seeing usually meant believing, especially that the likeness was clearly visible.  
  
“Fillon Oakenshield born on the 3rd of November 2000.” She put the photo of the older boy for the man to see.  
  
“And Killam Oakenshield born on the 6th of June 2003.” She put the second photo in front of the man.  
  
“The two minors sons of Daisy Oakenshield, who is now considered missing.” The woman specified looking at the man staring at the photos in shock.  
  
The man just stared at her. “Where are they now?” He finally asked her.  
  
“They should be at school, they haven’t been detained yet.” The woman finally admitted.  
  
The man reached for his phone and called someone. “Balin please come to my office.” The woman looked at him curiously but he didn’t feel like satisfying her interest.  
  
When an older man came in Mrs. Took realised this was probably a lawyer.  
  
“How can I be of service to you?” The man asked politely.  
  
“Arrange everything with this woman, so that I can take custody over two of my nephews.” Thorin spoke firmly, the man seemed slightly surprised but could only nod.  
  
When Mrs. Took returned to her office followed closely by the lawyer Balin, they were surprised to find out someone had already sent in papers demanding custody over the same two boys. The social worker was perplexed, but along with the lawyer she decided to visit the boys at their flat. Balin was clearly in shock of the living conditions the boys were in, this was no place for anyone, and despite his knowledge about the family story he knew Dis didn’t deserve it either. The boys weren’t there, Pearl knocked on the neighbours door, and a fat woman with a child in her hands peaked out.  
  
“Where are the Oakenshields?” She asked the woman firmly.  
  
The fat woman looked at her inceptively, but knowing angering a social worker was shooting yourself in the leg she finally replied. “Gone for several days now.” She finally said and locked the door.  
  
Later they drove to the school, and found out both boys were missing the last few days. The headmaster was clearly surprised someone came asking about them, but didn’t elaborate.  
  
“Show me the custody documents.” Pearl demanded from the clerk in the office, and soon with Balin they were glancing at very well prepared files.  
  
Balin took in all the details, and knew this was a well written form, someone wanted to get the boys, and he briefly wondered if this person knew about the Durin family ties to these kids.  
  
“There is no last name, but we have the name of the lawyer representing the case.” Pearl finally said. “His name is Gloin Dunland.”  
  
“I’ll handle this from now.” Balin politely told her and went out of her office.  
  
“Thorin there might be some trouble with this...” He called his boss and friend.  
  
“What do you mean?” Thorin was angry.  
  
“The boys are gone, and someone else filed to take custody over them.” Balin told him in a low voice.  
  
“Do you think they worked it out?” Thorin’s voice was ice cold.  
  
“I have no idea.” Balin told him. “But I have the name of the lawyer representing the case, and you’re not going to like this.”  
  
“Who is it?” Thorin was firm.  
  
“Gloin Dunland.” Balin finally told him. “I’m going to arrange a meeting with him as soon as possible to work out what’s going on. We need to talk.”  
  
“Call me as soon as you get more information.” Thorin replied curtly and hung up.  
  
When Balin arrived later at the office, Thorin was clearly not himself. Balin knew the man all his life, he knew Frerin and Dis and he knew all the family problems. He knew the burden now placed on his friend’s shoulders and the idea that there were two kids blood related to him suffering from poverty had hit Thorin badly.  
  
Thorin just glanced at the custody papers and focused on the school reports. He read the files about the fights and conflicts both boys got into with crossed brows and a scowl. Then Balin passed him the papers and school reports, and soon the scowl turned to amusement. Both boys were phenomenal students and the grades and notes from teachers confirmed it.  
  
“I also have some more photos.” Balin finally told him and passed a pile of pictures, most of which were taken during child protection service meetings, or from school events.  
  
Thorin stopped on the photo taken by the coach during one of the matches, and he looked with amazement how much the older boy looked like his younger brother Frerin. He didn’t want to confine in the older lawyer, he knew the family secrets were a huge weight for the old man, and adding on more assumption might be too much.  
  
“Tell me about the custody rights and the mess with the other lawyer.” Thorin finally gazed at Balin.  
  
“The papers were filed three days ago, and are being processed, in them the lawyer proves that the mother is not efficiently taking care of both boys and asks that the custody rights be given to a responsible person. The name of the potential foster parents wasn’t given. But clearly it must be someone of a high position if Gloin is involved.” Balin summed up.  
  
“What can you tell me about this lawyer?” Thorin asked the older man with concern.  
  
“He’s a big fish. A very good known lawyer, a specialist for fishy business and difficult cases. He has contacts in the mob and gangs, he represented the serial killer O’Malloney. They call him a magician because he can make difficult cases go according to what he wants. I heard a lot about him, although I haven’t worked with him before. If the past were to come out especially the more difficult facts that would have been the lawyer to reach out to.” Balin summed up. “We have a meeting set up for tomorrow morning and I’m not sure if you should come with me.”  
  
“No, I’m coming for sure. I need to handle this matter personally.” Thorin was ice cold. “My grandfather handled the last difficult case and look what that brought us.” The man’s face was grim and serious, clearly the past was a burden to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 chapters for those kind enough to comment :) I still got more to publish to please keep commenting ;) Nothing works better for my motivation to write ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Gloin glanced at the note in his schedule a meeting with Balin Fundin meant the Durin business or family. He didn’t have any current connection with them, so either they were in trouble or they meant trouble for him in one of his cases.  
  
Gloin heard a knock on the door, and saw Balin and Thorin Durin himself come in.  
  
“Please be seated dear gentlemen.” Gloin showed them comfortable seats. “My name is Gloin Dunland, but you probably already know that.”  
  
“Balin Fundin and this is Thorin Durin.” Balin introduced them, the men sat down but there was silence.  
  
“Nori prepare three of your delicious coffees, I have a feeling this will take long.” Gloin spoke to his assistant patiently waiting at the door. The thin red head boy just nodded and swiftly went to get it all ready.  
  
When they boy appeared with the coffees Gloin signalled him to get lost and lock the door.  
  
“So I doubt you both took the trouble to make an appointment with me just to drink this prime coffee.” Gloin finally had enough of the grim silence.  
  
“Killam and Fillon Oakenshield.” Thorin spoke just those two names.  
  
“What of them?” The seasoned lawyer didn’t even move a muscle.  
  
“One of your clients has demanded custody over the boys.” Balin spoke calmly.  
  
“And what of it?” Gloin was unmoved.  
  
“This is ridiculous.” Thorin growled. “I want custody for both of them.” He cut it short.  
  
Gloin showed first sign of surprise. “Why is that so?”  
  
Balin gasped and glanced at Thorin but they had to play their cards in the open. “Thorin Durin and Daisy Oakenshield are related.”  
  
“So you came into this mess as a family member?” Gloin clearly was amused.  
  
“Mess?” Balin asked surprised.  
  
“This is the most surprising case in my career.” Gloin did not elaborate.  
  
Thorin just raised his eyebrows.  
  
“Why do you want to take care of the boys now? After all those years of extreme poverty, of appalling living conditions, of starving and struggling, why do you want to take care of them?” Gloin was surprisingly firm.  
  
“I had no idea about them.” Thorin said the truth. “If I had known about their existence they would have been raised in my home.”  
  
Gloin looked at them firmly. “My client feels deeply for the boys, and the boys trust and respect him a lot. By all honesty I believe they will be better off with my client. He doesn’t want to take care of them because of family or blood ties, but because of empathy and kindred spirits.”  
  
“But I am their blood relative, I can give them stability and financial support, and a good life.” Thorin insisted.  
  
“Clearly you have no idea about what the boys are like.” Gloin noticed. “They don’t need financial support and stability, they need somebody to take care of them, to be with them to make them feel safe.”  
  
“I will take care of them.” Thorin insisted.  
  
“And how much time will you actually find for two teenagers? In between business trips, contracts, documents, board meetings and all the other duties you have? Will you be able to find even two hours a day for them? Or would it be two hours a week?” Gloin was brutal in his assumptions. “My client has a very stable financial situation, he works from home and he really enjoys spending time with the kids.”  
  
“Do you know where the boys are now?” Balin suddenly asked.  
  
Gloin just glared at him and ignored the question.  
  
“In court as blood relatives we’ll have a better chance.” Balin noticed firmly.  
  
“I’m going to talk to my client and I’ll call you back later this evening.” Gloin replied. “Honestly I believe we should settle this outside of court for the good of the boys.”  
  
“It depends if your client is going to be reasonable or not.” Balin noticed grimly.  
  
When the men finally left Gloin sighed deeply. This case was becoming really complicated. He left the office to get to his car.  
  
“So we have an uncle?” Kili gasped as Gloin explained what happened that day. The boys were clearly amazed.  
  
“And he wants custody right now?” Fili scowled a bit.  
  
“He said he had no idea about you two. He probably got notified by child protection services after your arrest.” Gloin added.  
  
“What do you know of this man?” Bilbo suddenly asked.  
  
“He’s rich, that’s for sure. The family is very known, but several big scandals happened in the past. The last years it was very calm.” Gloin slowly told them his opinions. “The younger brother died in some strange accident, and the gossip was it wasn’t really an accident. The whole thing was pushed under the rug. The father and grandfather had lots of unclear business. I’m not sure about your uncle. ”  
  
“But what is he like?” Kili mumbled.  
  
“Strong, solid, solemn, firm.” Gloin spoke curtly. “I’ll be frank in court blood relation will always be rated higher than anything else.”  
  
“But we want to stay with Bilbo.” Kili had tears in his eyes. The last days were probably the happiest in his life.  
  
“Is there any chance to settle this?” Bilbo was clearly emotionally torn as well, he wanted the boys to be with him at all cost.  
  
“I’ve been thinking on the way here. You Bilbo have the money and time to take care of them, but they have more rights but less time. Their uncle seems stubborn to get custody, but I doubt he has any idea about taking care of teenagers and about everyday responsibilities connected with kids.” Gloin told them what he thought about this whole mess. “We have only one logical option, and that is to settle outside court.”  
  
“What is your idea?” Bilbo saw the lawyer had a concept how to deal with this issue.  
  
“They don’t want any scandals or the press to get involved. Their offer to take custody seems to be an honest will to take care of the boys. Listen to this – maybe we could convince them to shared custody. We leave out their name from court files, but we give the uncle a chance to meet them and share responsibility for them.” Gloin suddenly suggested.  
  
“I would have to compromise in terms of everyday decisions right?” Bilbo asked.  
  
“We will settle most things in the deal. Like choice of school, payments for education and things like that.” Gloin told them. “A logical choice would be to locate you near his household and settle visiting hours and things like that.”  
  
“Just like a divorce settlement.” Fili suddenly noticed.  
  
“Exactly.”Gloin added.  
  
“That way I will have influence on the boys’ future?” Bilbo asked worried.  
  
“Moreover I’m planning to suggest most of the everyday things on your shoulders, like school or food or things like that.” Gloin added. “Is that fine with you?”  
  
“Anything is fine. I don’t want us to be separated.” Bilbo added.  
  
“That’s what I’ll focus on.” Gloin added with a hesitant smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Thorin got a call from Balin saying they were going back to the lawyer’s office in the evening.  
  
“I wonder how he will take this.” Balin noticed with a smirk. “He’s a sly bastard.”  
  
“Please come in. Coffee despite the late hour?” Gloin politely proposed.  
  
“No, thank you.” Thorin replied and sat down.  
  
“So have you talked with you client?” Balin asked without any emotion.  
  
“I have, and we set our priorities.” Gloin told them with a poker face. “My client is really dedicated to take care of the boys. Are you really sure you are ready to take custody over two teenagers, kids with a tendency of getting into trouble and fights?”  
  
“Is your client ready for that?’ Thorin was surprised.  
  
“My client really cares for them, and he is ready to face all the problems that might come.” Gloin admitted.  
  
“So that means we’re in a stalemate.” Balin noticed grimly.  
  
“I might have a solution. But it would require compromise from both sides.” Gloin told them. “I know you can force your way in court, I know you can technically separate my client from the boys, but believe me the boys would give you a hard time. They are emotionally attached to my client, he’s the first person in their life who really cares about them. And not because of blood relations, but simply because he honestly likes them.”  
  
“So what do you suggest?” Balin finally told the other lawyer.  
  
“Shared custody.” Gloin replied curtly.  
  
“What’s the good in it for us?” Balin was clearly surprised.  
  
“My client will take formal custody, your family name will not be officially mentioned, we will shield you from the press and no new scandal will come out. I’ve been wondering about how the press would react to the idea that nephews of one of the richest people in the world lived in a slum without electricity and hot water. The press would easily get photos of their old flat, get interviews from neighbours teachers and anyone. If that hits the press Erebor inc will suffer.” Gloin immediately told them his conclusions.  
  
“Are you threatening me?” Thorin spoke in a firm tone.  
  
“Quite the contrary. The fall of Erebor would mean my clients, the boys, would have a less favourable financial position, not that they care anything about things like that.” Gloin explained. “My deal is simple, your name stays secret, you will have influence on all the important decisions in the boys’ lives, you will have the chance to spend as much time with them as you wish. However the main custody will belong to my client, who has time to deal with everyday problems and issues.”  
  
“And how do you imagine that?’ Thorin asked.  
  
“Easy. My client will buy a house in a suitable location near your permanent residence. The rest is just plain talking. My client is a very reasonable person, easy to talk to.” Gloin told them.  
  
“We need time to think this over.” Balin told him.  
  
“No.” Thorin suddenly told him. “I made my decision.”  
  
Both lawyers looked at him startled.  
  
“Shared custody seems fine, as long as we settle some details.” Thorin was dictating the conditions.  
  
“What details?” Gloin asked curiously.  
  
“My name remains confidential, I will decided about the schools. They will all live in my house.” Thorin was firm as never.  
  
“What do you mean in your house?” Gloin asked curiously.  
  
“I mean in my mansion just outside of New York. It’s big enough for twenty people, so four should manage just fine.” Thorin told his condition.  
  
“Is there any way around that, I’m not sure my client will be comfortable with losing his integrity in such a way.” Gloin noticed clearly stirred by the unusual request.  
  
“Ask him.” Thorin growled.  
  
“Fine, I’ll ask him.” Gloin pulled out his phone. “Give me five minutes.” He left the room and dialled the number.  
  
“Bilbo I just finished listening to their conditions.” Gloin told him curtly. “They are willing to take share custody but their uncle insists on one condition I didn’t predict. He wants you and the boys to live in the family home near New York.”  
  
“In the family home?” Bilbo was clearly very surprised.  
  
“That’s why I’m calling, that means little privacy and lots of control. I’m not sure if that is a good solution.” Gloin told his client honestly.  
  
“If we accept this condition, they will give me full custody?” Bilbo asked.  
  
“Yes, you’ll be the main guardian, the rest will be our deal under the table so to say.” Gloin clarified.  
  
“Fine. I agree.” Bilbo finally whispered.  
  
“I’ll get it all done.” Gloin replied and hung up. From behind the door he could heard a vivid conversation, and he could clearly hear the lawyer say something about Thorin losing his mind.  
  
“My client agrees.” Gloin did not elaborate. “I’ll have the first draft of the deal sent to you by tomorrow evening, and unless you will want changes we will sign it Friday evening.”  
  
“How long till you take over official custody over the boys?” Thorin asked in strained voice.  
  
“If you take back your custody claim, just two court hearings will do it. I had it all worked out before you showed up.” Gloin told them.  
  
“Fine, so if everything goes as planned the boys will soon be in my home.” Thorin shook the lawyers hand.  
  
“Along with my client.” Gloin reminded him.  
  
“Of course.” Thorin nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Bilbo’s hands were shaking when Dori arrived to pick him up for the meeting with the lawyers. Ori the youngest of the three brothers working for Gloin, stayed with the boys.  
  
Bilbo had a bad feeling about all of this, but the decision was made, he read the contract and he knew all the conditions and terms. He wasn’t enthusiastic about the idea of living with a stranger, but he later realised the man was also a stranger to the boys, and having Bilbo next to them would give them stability they needed most.  
  
Bilbo sat with Gloin in the office and the lawyer was making sure no other changes were to be made in the contract when they heard a knock to the door. Bilbo just glanced at the white haired old man, clearly this was the other lawyer, but the man who followed after him made Bilbo draw his breathe. He looked a lot like Kili, the same hair, the same cheekbones and chin. The eyes that were looking into his own blue eyes, were the same blue eyes Fili had. The man was short and buff like Fili as well. He was a relative and it was clearly visible. He was also the most handsome man Bilbo had ever seen. He had a short trimmed beard, his hair was much shorter than Kili’s, neatly cut. He was dressed like a professional businessman, and he had an aura of charisma and power around him. Just like Kili the first day he came into Bilbo’s class, Bilbo suddenly realised where the boys got their aura of power from. It was like this man was something in between both boys, and the likeness was something Bilbo couldn’t predict.  
  
Thorin just blinked looking at the short small person sitting next to the lawyer. He looked like he was a college student or something, and Thorin realised he never found out how old this person was. He had blond curly hair and the bluest eyes possible. And the only word coming into Thorin’s mind was cute. This man was extremely cute. He seems soft, sensitive and warm. So fucking warm Thorin felt like smothering him to his chest overbore with pain.  
  
“Please be seated.” Gloin showed them chairs at the conference table. “Are there any further changes or notices I should be aware of?”  
  
“No, the version of the contract we sent yesterday is final.” Balin informed him.  
  
“Fine. So without further ado it’s time to sign it and have it done.” Gloin told them and handed Thorin a pen.  
  
Thorin gave the pen to the short blond man. The man signed the documents without hesitation.  
  
“First court hearing is on Monday.” Gloin told them. “If everything goes smoothly I’ll personally arrange their trip to your New York home by the end of the week.”  
  
“And if it doesn’t?” Balin asked.  
  
“I’ll let you know.” Gloin told them firmly.  
  
“Tell the boys I can’t wait to meet them.” Thorin told the smaller man.  
  
“I will.” The smaller man looked up at him and said the first words during the meeting.  
  
Gloin handled the issues without any problems, the court hearings went well and soon Bilbo had full custody over the boys.  
  
“Pack your things, and ask the boys if they need anything more from their old flat.” Gloin told them.  
  
“I need more of my things from my flat.” Bilbo admitted.  
  
“Give me the keys, Dori and Ori will pack and deliver your things to your new home.” Gloin told him. “We’ll put furniture in storage.”  
  
“No need, sell the furniture. I only need my other things.” Bilbo told him.  
  
“Fine.” Gloin told him.  
  
The boys soon came in, clearly they had been training football both sweaty but smiling.  
  
“Boys do you need anything more from your flat?” Gloin asked them.  
  
“Some personal things.” Fili admitted.  
  
“Fine we’ll arrange a stop there.” Gloin finally told them.  
  
“You two get cleaned and change clothes, we have packing and preparing to do.” Bilbo gently scolded the boys and saw two radiant smiles.  
  
“Yes sir!” Fili joked as they both rushed up the stairs.  
  
“You’re getting the hang of it.” Gloin smiled at Bilbo.  
  
“At what?” Bilbo asked him calmly.  
  
“Being a parent.” Gloin just smiled to him.  
  
“I’m always going to be their parent.” Bilbo told him. “Will you give my resignation documents to my school?”  
  
“Yes of course. I’ll write in the explanation that due to severe health problem you are unable to continue.” Gloin told him. “It’s not like you needed that job anyway.”  
  
“True.” Bilbo replied curtly.  
  
“I hope you’ll find time to visit us there from time to time.” Bilbo asked after a moment, as they boys were coming back down.  
  
“Of course I will. I have to make sure your part of the deal is fair.” Gloin joked putting a portion of the food onto a plate.  
  
“We wanted to ask you some things if you have time.” Fili gently told the man.  
  
“Ask away.” Gloin smiled.  
  
“So Bilbo is technically our guardian right now?” Fili asked hesitantly. “So what if our uncle and Bilbo disagree about something, who has the last say?”  
  
“Apart from things specified in the contract, Bilbo’s word is the last.” Gloin told them.  
  
“Will our uncle pay for the costs of our education?” Kili suddenly asked.  
  
“We’ll split those costs half.” Bilbo told them with a smile. “It’s in the contract.”  
  
“Good.” Fili told him. “Do you think he’ll tell us more about why he never kept in touch with mom?”  
  
“I’m not sure, you’ll have to ask him yourself. During our meeting he said he can’t wait to meet you both.” Bilbo told them calmly.  
  
“You’ve already said that.” Kili noticed. “We’re very happy you’re going with us.”  
  
“We’re family now.” Bilbo told them with tears in his eyes. “You’re the only family I have, apart from a distant cousin I don’t know very well. So this really means a lot to me.”  
  
“Can we call you Bilbo, or would you prefer dad?” Fili hugged the small man also with tears in his eyes.  
  
“Bilbo is fine, I’m too young to be called dad.” Bilbo joked and pulled Kili into the hug.  
  
“Don’t you dare call us with our full names, it’s Fili and Kili from now on.” Kili told him wrapping his arms around his brother and foster parent.  
  
“Whatever you wish my dear boys!” Bilbo just smiled.  
  
“Say cheese!” Suddenly Gloin told them and took a photo using his mobile phone. “First photo for your family photo album.”


	13. Chapter 13

Dori and Nori drove them in two cars to their new location. Dori was driving Bilbo’s car packed with their stuff, and Nori was driving one of their business cars with the new family on board.  
  
“I hope you guys drop by sometimes.” Bilbo told Nori with a smile. “We’re going to miss all three of you.”  
  
“Don’t you dare worry, the wires of internet power can join people from across the world. The distance between Chicago and the big apple is a piece of cake!” Nori laughed.  
  
“We’ll be checking on you.” Dori smiled at them and helped them unpack their things from Nori’s car.  
  
“Have fun!” Nori told them as the two men were driving away.  
  
“You must be Mr. Baggins!” A cheerful dark haired man appeared. He was wearing a fully hat and a white shirt and black jeans. “I’m Bofur the butler, please come inside we’ve been waiting for you.”  
  
“So how many live and work here?” Fili asked curiously coming into the huge estate.  
  
“Many, but the permanent staff is just me and my brothers, Bombur is the chef and Bifur takes care of the garden and cars.” Bofur explained to them. “Mr. Durin also has many other employees, but few come to this location.”  
  
“This is not a house.” Kili whispered to Bilbo. “It’s a fucking palace...” The boy gasped with shock.  
  
“It didn't matter how big our house was; it mattered that there was love in it.” Bilbo spoke to the boys gently.  
  
“Buffett” Fili whispered back with a huge smile.  
  
“Follow me I’ll show you to your rooms and later I’ll help you bring in all the things you might need.” Bofur spoke to them and guided them inside the house.  
  
„Each bedroom has its own bathroom. We’ve prepared a study for you Mr. Baggins so you can work from home, and there is also a common room for the boys to share in between their bedrooms.” The man guided them upstairs.  
  
“This is one of the boys' room, you can decide who will take which one.” Bofur guided them into a big comfortable room in blue colours. There was a big bed in the middle, a huge wardrobe, and a soft thick navy blue carpet on the floor. “This is the bathroom.” He showed them one door. “And this is the entry to the common room.” He opened the door to show the boys a sitting room with a comfortable sofa, a big desk, there was also a TV, computer and many electronic gadgets in there. But what attracted the boys eyes was the tall bookshelf taking up one wall of the room. “That door leads back to the main corridor, but this one is the second bedroom.” Bofur opened the door and showed them into the green bedroom. It was symmetrical to the blue bedroom, but the colouring was different.  
  
“So that is the second bathroom?” Kili asked hesitantly.  
  
“Yes. You can take a look if you want.” He encouraged the boy to look inside.  
  
“Now please follow me Mr. Baggins.” Bofur encourage the man to follow him back into the corridor, but the boys swiftly followed.  
  
“We want to see too!” Kili yelled with enthusiasm and both boys followed the butler along with their guardian.  
  
Bofur opened a door to the left of the corridor, showing a beautiful huge bedroom in light pastel golden colours. The boys curiously glanced at the antique furniture and elegant setting of the room.  
  
“That is the bathroom.” Bofur opened another door. “And this is your study.” He showed them into a second room. It was similar to the boys common room, there was big desk, a sofa and a TV, but also long full bookcases.  
  
“If you desire any changes, just let me know. We have a wide choice of furniture in the house, so we can supply practically anything. Your possessions Mr. Baggins are packed in boxes in the garage, so whenever you’re ready we can go and get them.” Bofur slowly explained to their new householders.  
  
“For now I can only see two needs, we need two more desks, one more for my study and one more for the boys. We’ll also probably go through the book shelves and pack some books the boys have already read, in my boxes there is a number of books I need for work, so we’ll pack some of these as well.” Bilbo told the man calmly trying not to sound ridiculously demanding.  
  
“I’ll supply you with boxes, and I’ll gladly help.” The man offered with a smile. “I’ll call my brother to help us with your personal belongings, so I’ll leave you for now.”  
  
As soon as the man left the room Kili pushed Bilbo to sit on the sofa and sat next to him. Fili took his place right next to his brother. “Bilbo if this is a dream please wake me up before it shatters to ashes under my fingers...”  
  
“Let us go then, you and I, When the evening is spread out against the sky...”Bilbo replied in poem using T.S. Elliot’s words.  
  
“There will be time, there will be time, To prepare a face to meet the faces that you meet...” Fili replied using the same poem by T.S. Elliot.  
  
“We’re happy you’re here with us Bilbo.” Kili spoke softly resting his head on Bilbo’s shoulders.  
  
“So am I dear boys, so am I.” Bilbo gently urged them to get up. They had to unpack and get settled in.  
  
When they got down Bofur and another man who was introduced to them as Bifur were unpacking the car. The boys swiftly grabbed some bags and without a moment of hesitation ran up the stairs.  
  
“Eager little ones.” Bofur noticed with a smile.  
  
“Unspoilt.” Bilbo summed up curtly.  
  
With the boys running around energetically the unpacking took less than twenty minutes. Soon all their basic things were in their rooms. Bilbo just smirked seeing the boys settle into the blue room, without even considering using the other bedroom. He knew it would end like that anyway. Later the boys helped him unpack his things into the huge wardrobe in his bedroom.  
  
“You know what, we were stuck in that house most of the time, I do admit it was nice, but we need to go shopping.” Bilbo told them looking at his mostly empty wardrobe.  
  
“Don’t you have more clothes in your old house?” Fili asked surprised.  
  
“I do, but you both need a whole new wardrobe. The clothes we bought in the last weeks will suffice for the next few days, but you need much much more.” Bilbo told them with a smile.  
  
“Bilbo, seriously, we don’t want you to spend more money on us than necessary.” Kili was firm with his guardian.  
  
“I have nobody else to spend my money on, plus remember your uncle is paying half of the clothes bills.” Bilbo smiled at him joyfully.  
  
“What about school?” Fili asked quietly.  
  
“Your uncle has to decide which one, we’ll talk with him later at dinner.” Bilbo told them. “I hope.” He added after a moment.  
  
“Anyway let’s just relax a bit for now. I’m tired after the drive here, and I’m planning to take a shower. I suggest you two do the same.” He told the boys and guided them back to their rooms.  
  
“I really can’t believe this...” Kili whispered to his brother looking around the blue room they decided to be their bedroom.  
  
“I can’t believe we have a bathroom with hot running water!” Fili joked and pulled out two towels from the wardrobe. “We have two bathrooms so you don’t need to wait.” Kili just smiled took a towel and rushed to the second bathroom.  
  
Half an hour later the boys invaded Bilbo’s bedroom again.  
  
“I found an interesting book in our room.” Fili showed Bilbo the cover.  
  
“A good one.” Bilbo smiled and decided to go snooping around the house. “Let’s find the kitchen.”  
  
Kili just smirked, and both of them followed. “So you’re not going to be cooking because there is a chef here?” Fili asked clearly worried.  
  
“Seems so.” Bilbo admitted.  
  
“That sucks ass. We love your cooking.” Kili admitted.  
  
“Language Kili.” Bilbo gently scolded him with a smile.  
  
“I only say that to provoke you to hear the parent in you.” Kili laughed gently.  
  
“Hello!” Bilbo smiled shyly looking to the kitchen. It must have been the kitchen because there was a tasty smell coming from it.  
  
“Hi! Please come in!” A very fat red haired man greeted them warmly. “You must be Mr. Baggins and Fillon and Killam!” The man greeted them.  
  
“Bilbo please.” Bilbo insisted. “And the boys prefer to be called Fili and Kili.”  
  
“I’m Bombur.” The man smiled at them. “I’m the chef here, so if you ever feel like a special treat just come to the kitchen.”  
  
“It’s a beautiful kitchen.” Bilbo looked around with a smile.  
  
“You’re always welcome to come here.” Bombur smiled happily someone visited him. “I’m happy you’re here, the house was pretty much empty before.”  
  
“There is going to be little peace a quiet from now on, so you’ll miss the empty notion after some time.” Bilbo gently told the nice chef with a smile.  
  
“Dinner will be served in half an hour, at six.” Bombur told them with a smile.  
  
“Could you possibly use some help?” The younger both looked at the chef with those huge brown eyes of his.  
  
“Always!” The chef laughed and gave each of them something to do, as they chatted about the food for dinner.  
  
“Can I start carrying the plates into the dining room?’ Bofur peaked into the kitchen to find their new householders helping in the kitchen. He just stopped dead in his tracks and saw four smiles and many plates prepared for brining into the dining room.


	14. Chapter 14

When Thorin left his office we was already late. Normally he would never even consider rushing home, but the idea that he would finally meet his nephews was driving him crazy. No one ever was expecting him home, so the feeling that there was a reason to go back was a novelty for him. When he arrived at ten past six, he was surprised to see a beautiful laid out table in the dining room, but it was empty. He turned in his tracks hearing laughter coming from the kitchen, so he just gently peaked in to see two of his staff joke around with his three new guests. He just stood there for a moment taking in with amazement how the two brothers fit in as if they had always been in this kitchen and house. The way they looked made his heart jump in his chest.  
  
“Sorry boss, we were waiting for you to start!” Bofur finally noticed him at the doorway, and with that note all the smiles stopped. Thorin could feel three pairs of eyes stare at him, two blue pairs and one deep brown pair.  
  
“Let me get the beef from the oven and I’ll bring it to the dining room in a minute.” Bombur broke the unbearable silence.  
  
“Boys let’s go to the dining room.” Bilbo urged the brothers to go into the huge dining room.  
  
Both of them followed Bilbo without a word. The four of them sat at the table on opposite sides, and clearly the boys felt uncomfortable.  
  
“It’s good to finally meet you.” Thorin spoke to them calmly and felt all these pairs of eyes glaring at him. The blue eyes of the guardian were the only pair looking at him without contempt or anger. The blue eyes of the eldest boys were full of anger if not hate, the younger boy’s brown eyes were serious and judging.  
  
“We’re happy to be with you in this beautiful house.” The man replied politely, but the boys remained silent. “However we were wondering about any house rules you might expect from us.”  
  
“I haven’t thought much about it.” Thorin told the man calmly. “Nothing out of the ordinary, please try not to destroy the house or start any crazy parties without warning.”  
  
“Does the staff work all week?” Bilbo asked curiously.  
  
“They live here at the house, but they get at least two days of the week free.” Thorin told them, and saw the younger boy glance at the short man strongly.  
  
“When Bombur has a day free I will gladly prepare the food on such days. I love cooking.” Bilbo spoke calmly.  
  
“So do I.” The solemn man admitted. “But I’m sure we’ll arrange it to meet our respective expectations.”  
  
“I’m planning to push both of them to do some house work as well. Idleness never serves the soul.” Bilbo summed up. “I hope you don’t mind.”  
  
“Not at all.” Thorin admitted.  
  
“Do you mind if we change some things in our rooms? We were thinking of packing some books and rearranging them.” Bilbo asked the man after a while not really willing to succumb to the silence and the glares shared between the uncle and the boys.  
  
“Make yourselves at home and change whatever you feel like within reason.” Thorin gave them permission.  
  
“Painting the walls black won’t be within reason?” Bilbo gently asked.  
  
“Definitely not.” Thorin admitted slowly.  
  
“Fine, we promise not the paint the walls in goth style.” Bilbo agreed calmly.  
  
“Have you decided which school to send the boys to?” Bilbo asked gently after a few more minutes of silence.  
  
“Yes, I thought of sending them to the same school I used to attend, it’s just ten minutes by car. It’s a very good private school. It’s a combined junior and senior high school, so you’ll both be going to the same school.” Thorin told them slowly. “As their official legal guardian you are entitled to sign them up, or if you wish so my lawyer can handle it.”  
  
“I’m perfectly capable of handling it myself. It would be a good chance for the three of us to take a look around the school.” Bilbo told the man ignoring the silence from the boys.  
  
Bilbo glanced at the boys, clearly they were taking this all badly and showing huge signs of stress, especially Kili. They had no idea how to behave at this elegant table, in this elegant posh house. They had no idea how to talk with their uncle and somehow Bilbo felt both boys were angry at their uncle for the richness of this house, for the perspectives they were deprived of.  
  
“Boys if you don’t mind, I need to talk to your uncle in private.” Bilbo told the boys firmly, and he clearly saw relief in Fili’s blue eyes. Fili motioned Kili to get up, and soon both of them disappeared.  
  
“Would you mind changing location to the office? It’s more comfortable.” Thorin told the cute small man, perplexed with emotions filling him. He was irritated, disappointed the boys didn’t even try talking to him. But at the same time he felt an ache in his heart seeing this cute man sit at the table as if he belonged there. The younger man seemed completely unfazed with the posh elegance of the dining room.  
  
“So what did you want to talk about?” Thorin asked Bilbo slowly. The man was still looking around his comfortable elegant office, before he finally chose an armchair to sit down.  
  
“Practical things. I was wondering how are we going to settle financial issues, would you prefer If I pay for everything and then you could transfer the money to my account, or would you prefer a different method of settling the financial matters?” Bilbo slowly told the man.  
  
“I don’t really care about the financial dealings, as far as I’m considered I can pay for everything connected with the boys. Money doesn’t matter much for me.” Thorin told him cautiously. Bilbo liked the sound of his deep voice, it made him feel safe for a strange reason.  
  
“My position is exactly the same.” Bilbo noticed gently. “So I insist we keep to the contract then, half and half.”  
  
“So the moment you feel like the sum I owe you is big enough just let me know and I’ll transfer the money to your account.” Thorin told him.  
  
“Fine.” Bilbo gently told him. “I saw you were a bit disappointed with the boys tonight.” Bilbo gently changed topic and he saw Thorin glare at him with the same kind of seriousness like Fili when they first met. “Do you want my honest opinion?” Bilbo asked gently again, he had huge problems reading this person which was very unusual for him.  
  
“Say what you want to say.” Thorin finally told him.  
  
“You should give them time. They are good kids, but they don’t understand anything. They have millions of questions to you, but they have no idea how to ask. About their mother, about their family they never met, and about you. Questions starting with why, how and why so late.” Bilbo told the man what he thought. “I’ll try not to intrude into your private issues in the future, but if you ever feel the boys offend you or disrespected you please let me know, I’ll talk with them.”  
  
“It’s best you avoid private issues in the future.” Thorin told him in a low threatening voice.  
  
“Fine.” Bilbo told him. “If you need anything you know where I’ll be.” He decided to leave, but deep inside he felt unsure.  
  
“Can I call you Bilbo?” The man suddenly told him as Bilbo was reaching the door,  
  
“You may.” The short man told him. “As long as I get to call you Thorin.”  
  
“Clear enough.” The man smirked for the first time, and Bilbo’s heart jumped seeing Fili’s wide smile with dimples on the man’s face. He was a completely different person when he smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Bilbo went back upstairs to check on the boys, and wasn’t surprised to find them going through the books in their shared room.  
  
“What do you think?” He asked them gently.  
  
“These books are for kids.” Kili complained.  
  
“You are still kids.” Bilbo added with a smile.  
  
“We’ve read them ages ago.” Fili added his bit.  
  
Bilbo approached the bookshelf and glanced at the books. “Whole series, perfectly in order by authors.” He finally commented.  
  
“So you mean like in a library?” Fili asked curiously.  
  
“Well yes.” Bilbo replied. “Since you’re eager to start tonight, let me explain my plan.”  
  
“I have my favourite books packed in the garage in boxes. Let’s clean out anything you’ve read or don’t feel like reading. We’ll put everything in organized piles on the floor and tomorrow pack it in boxes.”  
  
“Why don’t we pack it in boxes now?” Kili asked suddenly.  
  
“We don’t have boxes.” Fili noticed.  
  
“I could go downstairs and ask Bofur. He’s probably in the kitchen, or Bombur will know where he is.” Kili noticed.  
  
“Fine, go get those boxes, but ask for a marker as well!” Bilbo just smiled at the eagerness to start sorting the books.  
  
“Meanwhile you can take out anything you think you will read.” Bilbo told Fili.  
  
“That’s the problem I haven’t found anything worthwhile here.” Fili noticed sadly.  
  
“Let’s go to my office and check the second selection of books.” Bilbo proposed and they changed location. Both of them were looking at the huge bookshelf, Fili chose several books he and Kili haven’t read yet.  
  
“So take those back to your room, but put them separately. I don’t plan on keeping much of the books here as well.” Bilbo assured him with a smile.  
  
Fili went out into the corridor with a pile of books, but the moment he saw his uncle in the corridor he speeded up and disappeared into his bedroom.  
  
Thorin just raised his eyebrows seeing the boy disappear into the room, the fact that the boy was carrying books of all things perplexed him. Then he saw the second boy rush into the same room followed by Bofur carrying several boxes.  
  
Bilbo passed the corridor, and seeing Thorin he just smiled ad followed into the boys’ room.  
  
“Pack the books you don’t want here, and label the boxes using author’s names. Put the authors in alphabetical order.” Bilbo was telling the boys how to organize the boxes.  
  
“I’m afraid we’re going to need more boxes.” Bilbo told Bofur with a shy smile. “But we can also pack the books in the boxes taken now by my books.”  
  
“So tomorrow we’re going to bring those up here, unpack your books and repack the ones we don’t want?” Kili immediately followed up on the idea.  
  
“Correct.” Bilbo noticed.  
  
“Fee did you take a look at the books in Bilbo’s room?” Kili asked his older brother.  
  
“I selected some I haven’t read.” Fili replied.  
  
“Would you mind if I take a look?” Kili was clearly shy and hesitant.  
  
“Go ahead.” Bilbo urged him. “ Are you sure there is nothing here you want to keep for now?”  
  
“Sure as Time!” Kili replied using Kipling’s words, and rushed to Bilbo’s room. He just glanced at his uncle still standing in the corridor and went into the room. He stopped in front of the bookshelf and browsed the titles. He took out the few things he found interesting, and piled them up on Bilbo’s desk.  
  
He grabbed the books and carried them into their bedroom, and placed them next to Fili’s pile. He was tempted to take a look at what Fili selected, but decided to do it later. As he was passing the corridor his uncle was closer this time, and clearly he saw amusement in his eyes.  
  
Thorin hesitated for a bit seeing that the boys and Bilbo were doing something, but curiosity got the best of him. He slowly come closer to the boys’ room, and he listening in to them talking about the books and what they were going to pack. He just smirked remembering his brother or sister always with a book in their hands, always focused on reading and sharing stories. He glanced into the room, to see the small man on a small ladder taking books down. Fillon was packing them into boxes, and writing something on the box with a marker. Bofur was later taking the boxes and placing them in order in a pile in the corner of the room.  
  
“So where are we going to take the boxes?” The younger boy came into the room.  
  
“There is special storage space near the library, so I’ll carrying them over there tomorrow.” Bofur told them.  
  
“Oh no you won’t.” Bilbo laughed gently at the butler.  
  
“I won’t?” Bofur was clearly surprised.  
  
“Who makes a mess, cleans the mess.” Bilbo was firm. “They want to change the books, they are carrying them out.”  
  
“But it’s my job...” Bofur was clearly surprised.  
  
“You would have never had to pack or move the boxes without our feeble demand to move the books, so if our presence requires more work from you we are truly sorry.” Bilbo told the butler gently. “We’re perfectly capable to clean the messes we make.”  
  
“If you insist.” Bofur finally gave in.  
  
“I do.” The man replied curtly.  
  
“Library?” Kili whispered hesitantly to Bofur.  
  
“Yes, we do have a library here.”Bofur told him.  
  
“That’s so cool!” Fili gasped clearly his voice amazed.  
  
“I’ll show you around after breakfast.” Thorin’s voice startled them. The boys glanced at him, but without their usually positive demeanour.  
  
“That would be great.” Bilbo told the man with a smile. “I’ll gladly hear more about the history of this house. It’s really old so there must be lots of stories connected with it.”  
  
“There is even a book written about it.” Thorin admitted. “It’s in the library.”  
  
“After the tour we’ll finish with the books, and then we’re going shopping.” Bilbo told the boys. “It should take us several hours, so we might be forced to go on Sunday.”  
  
“That’s fine.” Fili gently told Bilbo, speaking in Thorin’s presence for the first time.  
  
“And where are you planning to go?” Thorin asked curiously.  
  
“I’ll Google something.” Bilbo just smiled. “The boys need more clothes. Are their uniform requirements at the school?” Bilbo asked the man with a smile.  
  
“Yes there are. But when you arrive to sign up they will order several sets within the statutory payment.” Thorin informed him.  
  
“Good, so we don’t need to worry about that.” Bilbo smiled radiantly at the man.  
  
“Uniforms?” Kili gasped with shock.  
  
“All good private schools have uniforms.” Bilbo gently informed him. “I had to wear one all of my school years, so don’t you dare complain.”  
  
The boys glanced at Bilbo surprised with the new piece of information thrown at them.  
  
“You went to a private school?” Fili asked curiously forgetting about the presence of his uncle, he was so eager to find out more about their beloved guardian he just had to ask the question.  
  
“Yes. It was a typical boarding school for boys.” Bilbo explained.  
  
“Boarding school?” Kili spoke in a terrified tone. “Would it be better to live with your family?” His voice was full of empathy and pain.  
  
“It would. That is if I had some family to live with. My grandfather wasn’t a nice person to spend time with.” Bilbo didn’t elaborate, but he knew that if he cut it too short he would hear more questions.  
  
“But you could come home for summer or Christmas?” Kili was very puzzled and needed to know more just like a typical young boy.  
  
“I could.” Bilbo hesitated to say anything more but felt Kili was too curious and would ask anyway. “When I was young I would spend all my holidays at home, but when I was old enough to protest I stayed at school.”  
  
“Staying at school was better than staying at home?” Fili gasped.  
  
“Boys you shouldn’t be making Bilbo uncomfortable.” Thorin suddenly interrupted them noticing tears in the smaller man’s eyes.  
  
“It’s fine.” Bilbo took a deep breath. “You’ll ask later anyway so we might have it over with. My parents died when I was eight, and since then my grandfather was taking care of me, meaning he sent me to boarding school and paid for it. Holidays at home were horrible, I had to live according to strict rules and listen to lectures about etiquette and what not. Imagine being nine, living in a huge house similar to this with a brooding old man. Imagine seeing the sea and beach from your bedroom window and not being allowed to go there not even once. Imagine seeing huge rows of books you weren’t allowed to read or even touch because you would “make them dirty” or “accidentally change the order.” My life there was lifeless.” Bilbo summed up.  
  
“I’m sorry we asked.” Fili gently hugged the older man, Kili soon followed and both boys held him tightly.  
  
“It’s not a problem. The past is long gone. In summer I’ll take you there and we’ll break all the rules my grandfather set.” Bilbo told them.  
  
“You still have the house?” Thorin asked curiously.  
  
“Of course. My ancestors built it in the eighteenth century. It’s one of the most beautiful houses on the west coast near San Francisco. One of my friends is living there and taking care of it. My only cousin sometimes stays there as well.” Bilbo slowly explained.  
  
“Will we meet her?” Kili asked suddenly.  
  
“We might one day. Although I’m pretty sure she’s very busy.” Bilbo laughed. “She works a lot and has a small boy. We’re not really that much in touch.”  
  
“Why is that after all she’s your only family?” Fili asked with a unsure grin.  
  
“We’re very different. She’s all I’m not, soulful, hyperactive always asking a million questions. I prefer my books, peace and quiet.” Bilbo told them.  
  
“What about us?” Kili suddenly became self conscious realizing he had all the characteristics of the unknown woman.  
  
“You’re my family now as well. And I think I’ve had enough peace and quiet so far.” Bilbo gently brushed the boy’s hair in a playful mode. “I’ve had enough of being alone.”  
  
“A man is the sum of his misfortunes. One day you'd think misfortune would get tired but then time is your misfortune.” Fili suddenly said, Bilbo just hugged the boy tighter and with a huge smile replied “Faulkner.”  
  
“The Sound and the Fury” Kili added.  
  
Thorin just looked at them surprised. He could remember his sister and brother playing the same game. One of them would quote and the other would give the answer. Thorin was always outside the game, he loved books but he was never fluent in playing this special book knowledge game. He was slowly understanding why this small man got the hearts of the boys, and somehow this knowledge was putting him aside yet once again in life. His brother and sister always put him to the side locked up in their literature world, and he would be alone. The boys were hanging on to Bilbo in the same accord like his siblings to each other, and suddenly Thorin felt a huge pain in his heart. He wished he had the ability to smile again, to join in this stupid game and just smile.  
  
Bilbo just glanced at the closing door seeing Thorin leave them, somehow what he saw in those blue eyes made him worried he just missed something important.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Bilbo came downstairs surprised to see Thorin in the kitchen instead of Bombur the chef.  
  
“Good morning.” He greeted the bitter man politely. “Did Bombur take the day off today?” Bilbo asked calmly, he approached the coffee machine and began preparing something for breakfast.  
  
“He’ll be back for dinner.” Thorin answered.  
  
“Are you preparing lunch or shall I?” Bilbo asked politely, somehow the idea of sharing the house meant also sharing the duties.  
  
“I was thinking of preparing baked salmon for lunch.” Thorin replied curtly.  
  
“And I’ll gladly help.” Bilbo smiled at him. “After the boys settle in I’d like to teach them how to cook. I think it’s an essential skill in life.”  
  
“I couldn’t agree more.” The man replied, the way those blue eyes were looking at Bilbo made the smaller man’s legs feel weak. “Baked eggs will be ready in five minutes.” Thorin said looking at the oven.  
  
“I’ll prepare some garlic bread and vegetables.” Bilbo proposed with a smile. “I’m trying to fatten the boys up a bit, I’ve been doing that since the day I’ve met them.” He explained feeling the unspoken question in Thorin’s eyes.  
  
“Was it really that bad?” Thorin asked with pain in his voice.  
  
“Worse than you or I could have ever imagined.” Bilbo replied. “I know only half of it, only because I know them well.”  
  
“And you suppose the other half is even worse?” Thorin asked quietly.  
  
“When I met them they were much slimmer than they are now, if you can believe that.” Bilbo added and began making coffee seeing the egg timer finish the countdown. “The boys like juice for breakfast, do you have any?” He gently asked the serious man.  
  
“In the fridge.” Thorin told him putting out the eggs onto an elegant plate.  
  
They boys were surprised to see Bilbo serve breakfast along with their uncle, and somehow they managed to utter a “Good morning” after the long talk about their manners Bilbo gave them last night.  
  
“Fantastic eggs Bilbo!” Kili smiled eating the dish.  
  
“Actually it was Thorin who prepared them.” Bilbo would never take the achievements of others as his own.  
  
Kili glanced at their uncle and knowing he had to reply something he finally said “Very tasty Uncle thank you for taking the time to prepare breakfast.”  
  
“My pleasure.” Thorin told them. “I really like cooking if I’m at home.”  
  
“I was just talking with Thorin earlier, I would like to teach you both how to cook, and your uncle agreed to help out with that, why don’t we start tomorrow?” Bilbo immediately caught his chance to force the boys to spend time with Thorin. Thorin just glanced at Bilbo hearing the swift manoeuvre the man did and he had a small smile on his lips.  
  
“We would like that.” Fili replied but his voice was so tense that it could have easily been a rejection.  
  
“Good, so let me know what you would like to start from.” Bilbo smiled. “So I can make sure I know the recipe...” He saw the glimpse of smiles on the boys’ faces hearing that line.  
  
“You’re the best Bilbo, you can cook anything!” Kili’s hyperactive character was slowly taking over the stiffness of the house.  
  
“I can do a lot, but certainly not everything. For example I’ve never prepared eggs like this.” Bilbo glanced at their host with a shy smile.  
  
“So we can start from baked eggs.” Thorin replied. “That way all of you will be enhancing your culinary skills.”  
  
“Well said.” Bilbo noticed with a smile.  
  
“What’s in it for you?” Fili suddenly asked in a very sharp voice, and Thorin just glared back into the same strong blue eyes he had himself.  
  
“I’ll finally be able to spend some time with my two nephews.” The man calmly replied. “When I was young I was never allowed in the kitchen, so ever since I became the owner of this place I really enjoy spending time there.”  
  
The hint at Bilbo’s sad childhood story was there, and the boys immediately caught it. Kili was softening hearing those words, but Fili did not show any emotion. The more Thorin was looking at him the more the boy seemed just like him and just like old Thror, the grandfather Thorin hated most. He knew he was alike to the old man, that’s why both Frerin and Dis rejected him. That last thought made his throat tighten.  
  
“Delicious coffee.” He complimented the coffee Bilbo had made for both of them. “I never learnt how to use that dreadful old coffee maker.”  
  
“They don’t make coffee makers like that anymore, but that’s the best model.” Bilbo added. “I had to learn how to use it because of my professor Gandalf, when I was his assistant for two semesters he kept forcing me to make coffee, and he kept insisting I make coffee using a similar coffee machine.”  
  
“That was when you were studying at Berkeley?” Kili asked remembering some thing Bilbo had told them.  
  
“Yes, that’s where I met Gandalf, I studied there for two years.” Bilbo explained.  
  
“Why only for two years?” Fili suddenly asked. He knew Bilbo had two diplomas so two years meant he didn’t finish his studies.  
  
“That’s when my grandfather died.” Bilbo explained. “I had to chose Berkeley because my grandfather agreed to paid only if I studied there. So the moment I became in charge of my money I dropped Berkeley and transferred to Oxford in Great Britain. My first diploma was English Literature from Oxford and my second was Modern and Contemporary Literature at Cambridge.”  
  
“Oh.” Kili gasped with surprised. “That means you were clearly overqualified to be a teacher.”  
  
“Obviously.” Bilbo added with a shy smile. “That teaching thing was more of an accident than anything else. Gandalf talked me into it, and look where it brought me.” He smiled warmly at the boys.  
  
“So what exactly do you do?” Thorin asked curiously the question both boys still hadn’t got the courage to ask.  
  
Bilbo glanced at the man and for a split second he was wondering if he should tell the truth, the glare the boys were giving meant they also needed an answer. “I work for a publishing house, I edit and prepare books for publishing.” He finally told them only part of the truth.  
  
“That’s amazing!” Fili gasped with surprise.  
  
“I’d love to do that!” Kili agreed.  
  
“Then when you’re overly bored I’ll show you my work.” Bilbo hesitantly agreed.  
  
“Are you considering going into literature as well?” Thorin asked looking at the boys. It was the first time he asked them a direct question and Bilbo held his breathe wondering if the boys would answer.  
  
“No. Literature is cool and interesting, but I can’t imagine studying it.” Fili finally replied in a emotionless voice. “I was thinking something more into finance.” He finally answered the question.  
  
“I would like that, but in reality I think I’ll never be as good as Bilbo.” Kili agreed, clearly putting Bilbo on the stand as an idol. “I love computers and art.” The boy finally mumbled under Bilbo’s strong glare.  
  
“I’m sure you’ll find many subjects at school interesting, there is a broad choice of extra curriculum classes and you can try anything you like.” Thorin encouraged them.  
  
“What about you?” Bilbo gently asked him desperately trying to prolong the conversation. Somehow he felt it was important that the boys establish more or less normal relations with their only living relative, and he had a feeling it was equally important for Thorin as well.  
  
“I like literature, but it wasn’t my thing. Numbers, stock market, finance were the themes I excelled at. I graduated Business Administration and later Finance and Banking at Harvard.” Thorin finally explained, he saw Fili glance at him with a little less contempt and a bit of curiosity. “I’m surprised you said art, we never had any artists in the family, so it’s a pleasant change between bankers, businessmen and literature maniacs.” Thorin smiled gently at the younger boy.  
  
“Later Kili will show you his drawings, he is very good at it.” Bilbo encourage the younger boy.


	17. Chapter 17

“Why don’t we start the tour of the house?” Thorin proposed again. “There are many things to see.”  
  
“I’m dying to see everything.” Bilbo smiled and stood up, ushering the boys to do the same as he followed Thorin out of the dining room.  
  
“What was this house built?” Bilbo asked curiously.  
  
“It was built by Frerin Durin in 1831. He was one of the most prominent members of our family, he made a fortune on trade.” Thorin began explaining the complicated history of their family. “Later my grandfather Thror changed many things in the house, so it was largely rebuilt in the fifties.”  
  
“This is the room I think will interest you the most.” Thorin smiled at them opening the door to the library.  
  
It was a true library, the room was huge with bookshelves reaching the high ceiling, the furniture was old style dark, and sheer number of books there was humongous.  
  
“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Kili gasped seeing the room, and Bilbo glanced at him in such a way the boy immediately shut up.  
  
“There are over thirty thousand books here, many of which are rare first editions. My great-grandmother Caroline started the collection, and many family members added to it. Apart from what you see here, there is a storage room full of boxes of books, usually those less interesting or those accidentally bought in many copies. If you feel like it you can search those boxes as well, you can read anything here and not worry about making the books dirty.” Thorin glanced at Bilbo with a shy smile. “There is only one rule I kindly as you to obey, there is no librarian here now, so please if you take something put it back where you found it. There used to be a person employed strictly to take care of this collection, but with only me in the house it didn’t make much sense. The books are in alphabetical order by authors, so please respect that.” Thorin insisted. His mind wandered to the memory of him and Frerin sorting all these books and putting them in order as punishment. It took them nearly two months of working twelve hours a day to satisfy their grandfather’s demands. He could still remember why they were being punished and that memory made his heart skip a beat and freeze to ice. “If you rearrange them, be certain I will demand you sort them out again.”  
  
“That’s obvious!” Bilbo added. “We’ll be very careful. Are the books signed? I wouldn’t want your books to get mixed up with my books.”  
  
“Yes, all the books have the family stamp on the first page.” Thorin pulled out a random book, and showed them the elaborate stamp with the family crest and a sign “Property of the Durin family”. The crest was a funny graphic symbol aligned from both sides by a raven and a lion.  
  
Bilbo glided his fingers over the intricate symbol. “What a fantastic idea!” He gasped with enthusiasm and smiled at the older man.  
  
“Can we really read anything?” Kili was clearly agitated.  
  
“Anything you find interesting. And if you don’t find something of interest just give me a list and I’ll order more books.” Thorin assured the enthusiastic boy.  
  
“It would take at least 82 years to read every book in this room provided you read at least one book a day everyday all those 82 years.” Fili commented.  
  
“Not everything here is worth reading.” Thorin added. “If you deduce the least interesting ones and read one book a year I would consider it up to thirty years of reading. Or around ten years if you dedicate your life to reading and read twelve hours a day.”  
  
“So how many of these books have you read?’ Bilbo asked curiously.  
  
“I like reading, but I’m not a bookworm.” Thorin commented. “Less then my siblings and parents, more than an average person with a masters degree. Probably less than an eighth of this collection, not everything here suits me.”  
  
“So what suits you?” Bilbo asked gently.  
  
“I’m not a fan of poetry, that’s for sure. Modern literature, philosophy, psychology, boring economical stuff, lots of stuff really but not everything.” Thorin finally admitted after a moment of hesitation.  
  
“Favourite author?” Fili asked suddenly.  
  
“William Underhill.” Thorin gently told them.  
  
“Really?” Kili yelled with enthusiasm. “Time long gone?”  
  
“One of the four books published by him.” Thorin smirked. “But I liked Miracle of Survival better.”  
  
“I haven’t read that one, our local library rarely buys new books.” Kili added sadly.  
  
Thorin just smirked, when he did that he looked so much like Fili it was startling for Bilbo. He guided them to one of the bookshelves and pointed.  
  
“All of William Underhill’s books!” Kili squeaked.  
  
“Now don’t take them all at once.” Bilbo gently scolded him with a wide smile. “I’ve been thinking 1 by 1 rule. Take one and bring one back, that way you guys won’t mess this library up.”  
  
“Have you read them Bilbo?” Fili gently asked.  
  
“Well there is no point pretending because you’ll find out anyway sooner or later... I’ve been working with Momentous Publishing the last seven years.” Bilbo gently told them with a smile, and he pulled out one of the books. He opened the book on the publishing notes and pointed.  
  
“Chief editor: Bilbo Baggins.” Fili read out loud with surprise.  
  
“I was just an editor for first two books, and the chief editor for the last two. I’m working on the fifth book right now.” He smiled at them and saw three pairs of eyes go very wide. “And although my contract strictly forbids showing anybody anything, I’ve never felt the temptation until now.” He smiled at them. “You’ll have to earn my trust. All three of you.” He smiled to them in such a way Thorin’s heart jumped yet again.  
  
“What’s the title?” Kili asked curiously.  
  
“I don’t know yet. That’s always the last information I get, one of the intricate demands of the author.” Bilbo told them smirking.  
  
“Do you have any idea who the author is?” Kili insisted. “I’ve read online during IT class that no one knows his real identity.”  
  
“Not even my supervisor knows it, only the owner of the publishing house does.” Bilbo began laughing.  
  
“What other books have you edited?” Fili smiled at him curiously.  
  
“Some of Daniel Woodgall’s and Kate Bersteimer’s books. And many others still beginning their writing careers.” Bilbo smiled to them. What he said was a half truth, but he did take credit for editing all those books, the publishing house paid him a fortune for helping those authors develop their ideas.  
  
“Have you ever been tempted to try writing?” Fili suddenly asked. “Like write your own books and not only edit them.”  
  
“Hundreds of times, but somehow any time I would sit down to try it never worked.” Bilbo spoke the first lie he felt he had to.  
  
“You would be a phenomenal writer.” Kili commented with conviction in his voice. “Your lessons were fantastic, and the way you talk about literature you could make even idiots in my class listen and understand.”  
  
“Actually it’s kinda sad you stopped teaching, you were the best teacher we’ve ever met.” Fili noticed with a grin.  
  
“I wasn’t even your teacher!” Bilbo exclaimed.  
  
“In a way you still are.” Fili noticed with a smirk.  
  
And Thorin smirked seeing the boy finally relax and open up a bit. He finally felt he was given a glimpse of the relation between the boys and Bilbo.


	18. Chapter 18

“Would you like to see the pool?” Thorin proposed with a huge smile.  
  
“You have a swimming pool?” Kili’s voice was hilarious.  
  
“And a cinema room, and a indoor garden, and a ballroom.” Thorin noticed their surprised glare. “Not that it is used any more. And twenty seven bedrooms each with a bathroom, a family gallery with eighty nine unique paintings. A gym and tennis court. A garage with car space for ten cars, but I’ve only got four.”  
  
“Five counting Bilbo’s and six counting Bilbo’s boxes.” Kili added with a smirk.  
  
“That makes five, I’m glad you finally learnt to add to ten.” Thorin replied just like he would talk with his brother, he saw three surprised eyes and there was silence for a moment, but later he heard laughter and it was music to his ears.  
  
“So where do you want to start?” Thorin asked them.  
  
“I’ve never seen a ballroom.” Bilbo noticed.  
  
“You don’t have one in your San Francisco home?” Thorin asked curiously.  
  
“There is a huge patio with a special space for outdoor parties for up to two hundred people, a huge dining room for fifty people and lots of other old fashioned party rooms, but we didn't have a real ballroom.” Bilbo noticed as Thorin showed them into the biggest room in the house.  
  
“You could make a party here for three hundred people.” Kili laughed.  
  
“More like six hundred.” Thorin smirked.  
  
“Let’s have a party here one day, but only for close selected friends.” Bilbo told Thorin with a huge smile feeling comfortable around the calm business man. “It would be funny to set up this place for several hundred people and have a party for like twenty.”  
  
“I could think of like twenty people I would like to invite so make that more like forty.” Thorin smiled.  
  
“Fine forty!” Bilbo gasped. “But I’m not cooking alone!”  
  
“Nah we’ll order pizza.” Thorin replied with a huge smirk.  
  
The boys suddenly grasp the strange flirtatious atmosphere between both men and Fili just smirked towards Kili and blinked. His brother replied with a huge smile.  
  
“Next stop cinema room!” Kili told them suddenly he was dying to see it ever since Thorin first mentioned it.  
  
The cinema room made the boys look around curiously, they had never been to the cinema like at all, and this room with a huge screen and comfortable sofas. It was a dream come true for anyone.  
  
“Is this your first time?” Bilbo suddenly noticed the overbearing amazement with the room.  
  
Kili just nodded clearly embarrassed to make such a confession.  
  
“I think the books can wait.” Bilbo suddenly noticed. “I’ve always wanted to watch Jurassic Park in the cinema, but I’ve never had the chance.”  
  
“That’s an old film!” Thorin smirked towards him.  
  
“Well one can keep his childhood dreams.” Bilbo smiled.  
  
“Jurassic Park boys?” Thorin asked them with a grin and saw two huge smiles. For the first time he had a feeling the boys were open to him and he wouldn’t miss it for the world.  
  
Bilbo sat next to the boys and observed Thorin use the remote control to turn on the film Bilbo asked for.  
  
“I never thought you’d be a person to watch horror films.” Thorin joked at the film was starting.  
  
“You have no idea.” Bilbo replied with a smirk as the man sat right next to him.  
  
“Can we eat lunch here?” Fili began complaining in the middle of the film.  
  
“Are you hungry?” Bilbo glanced at him with a smile.  
  
“I’ll get something.” Thorin just smiled.  
  
“I can go...” Bilbo hesitated.  
  
“I’ve watched the film already, I’ll be back with snacks soon, and I’ll get lunch going.” Thorin just smiled and left them. He came back soon with popcorn, drinks and some sandwiches.  
  
“Lunch should be ready around the time the films ends.” He told them and set the snacks on the table between the boys and Bilbo.  
  
Bilbo leaned closer to Thorin and whispered “Thank you.”  
  
Thorin looked at him with a smile, somehow this short man was pulling strings in his heart he thought long dead.  
  
As the film ended most of the snacks were eaten. “Are you sure you two will be able to eat lunch?” Thorin joked at the boys lightly.  
  
“They have capabilities.” Bilbo gently chuckled, and Thorin thought that was cutest laugh he ever heard.  
  
“We’ve been practising.” Fili admitted.  
  
“Practising eating?” Thorin laughed gently.  
  
“We excel at everything!” Kili added his bit.  
  
“Like true Durin’s folk!” Thorin laughed.  
  
“Durin’s folk?” Bilbo asked perplexed.  
  
“Our family comes from Scotland.” Thorin began explaining. “Actually I still own some property over there including ruins of an old castle. Durin’s folk are people related to the Durin family since medieval times, many smart good people come from that line of people. You are by blood pure Durin.”  
  
“That’s fascinating, one day you’ll have to tell us all about the family legends and tales!” Bilbo told them with a smile. “Now let’s get that lunch, I’m hungry!”  
  
“You didn’t eat any snacks?” Thorin asked with a smile.  
  
“The piranhas ate everything...” Bilbo whispered to him, and smiled seeing the lonely man laugh.  
  
“This fish is great uncle!” Kili told Thorin with a huge smile tasting the baked salmon.  
  
“It’s very good.” Fili added but with less enthusiasm.  
  
“Really good.” Bilbo smiled. “But tomorrow I’m cooking lunch, I feel like something shocking and daring.”  
  
“Like?” Kili asked surprised.  
  
“Like buttermilk chicken with parmesan and broccoli.” Bilbo spoke in a dreamy tone. “Or pizza with sun dried tomatoes and rocket, I haven’t decided yet.”  
  
“Pizza!” Fili told him with a smile.  
  
“But be sure I don’t make this type of American pizza, I’m cooking it Italian style. I’ve seen a pizza stone in the kitchen so it’s going to be thin and pure Italian.” Bilbo spoke with a gentle tone as if he was reciting poetry. “Just like I’ve eaten in Rome.”  
  
“We’d love to try it.” Kili told him with a huge smile.  
  
“So would I.” Thorin added.  
  
“Let’s get to work, I want those books sorted out today.” Bilbo finally told them finishing his meal. “Fili you’re responsible for cleaning the table.” He glanced at the older boy and saw a obedient nod.  
  
“Kili you’re coming with me to the garage to get my books.” Bilbo smiled at the younger boy.  
  
“Thank you for the wonderful meal.” Bilbo smiled warmly at the host, and urged the younger boy to follow him.


	19. Chapter 19

Thorin without even thinking began gathering the things from the table, and saw the older boy swiftly gather the dirty plates and cutlery. Fili prewashed the dishes and put them into the dishwasher, then he began packing the leftovers and put them into the fridge.  
  
“I’m really glad you’re here.” Thorin told the boy gently, feeling that this one would be the more difficult of the two brothers.  
  
The boy just looked at him. “For a time.” He finally replied.  
  
“What do you mean?” Thorin asked perplexed.  
  
“The moment you see our school files, the moment we get into the first fight at this fancy new school, the moment we do something wrong....” The boy didn’t even have to finish.  
  
“I’m never going to ask you out. This is your home.” Thorin told him.  
  
“I keep wondering, did you ever say that to our mother?” Fili shoved a thorn into Thorin’s side.  
  
“Your mother is a different story altogether.” Thorin bitterly replied.  
  
“Did she drink too much? Start taking drugs? Go out with the wrong men?” The boy shot the questions bothering him.  
  
“She angered grandfather.” Thorin finally told the boy with a very serious glare.  
  
“Then why couldn’t she come back after his death?” Fili looked at his uncle sternly. “Why did she have to change her last name? Why was the family ashamed of her?”  
  
Fili could see on Thorin’s face he hit the jackpot with the last question, the way the man was looking at him, with seriousness and pain at the same time, made Fili wonder what kind of secret was hidden in their family’s past. He felt guilty for hurting this man so much, he knew this person didn’t have to invite them or take shared custody with Bilbo. Thorin had the option to just give them to Bilbo and not give a shit about the two brats now roaming his house.  
  
“I pray that you never find out.” Thorin leaned closer to the boy and whispered. “And if you do find out, I pray you’ll be strong enough to deal with it, because I’m not.”  
  
Fili looked towards his uncle with fear in his eyes, he was still a child, and in those words he heard so much pain and remorse he was terrified.  
  
“I want to honestly take care of you two.” Thorin told the boy trying to ease the tension. “You are my only real family left in this world.”  
  
“What about mom? She’s somewhere out there.” Fili noticed sternly.  
  
“She chose not to be my family anymore.” Thorin told the boy bitterly. “She made a choice and never cared to look back.”  
  
For Fili the idea that their mother would have chosen poverty over the wealth of her family was unsettling. There was no idea in the boy’s head which would justify such a choice. He thought back to their childhood, to all the Christmases without a tree or presents, to all those birthdays without a cake or even a treat. To all those years struggling with unpaid bills and empty fridge. He would have done anything for his little brother, he would have begged, stole or not eaten himself. The idea that their mother could just call and ask for help, but she chose to let them suffer extreme poverty, was something Fili could not comprehend.  
  
“She chose to let us starve, she chose to let us suffer...” Fili’s voice was bitter.  
  
“It’s not like she didn’t receive any help from us.” Thorin decided to tell the boy the full truth.  
  
“What do you mean?” Fili’s voice was cold and distant.  
  
“When grandfather told her to never come back she received a pension of ten thousand dollars a year, later when he died I raised it to twenty thousand a year.” Thorin told the boy about the financial support his mother got from the family.  
  
Thorin noticed the boy go very pale, he could see the overload of emotions in those blue eyes, he saw the pain but also the huge anger. Anger directed not towards him, but towards the mother that did him wrong.  
  
“She would get twenty thousand a year, and we had to live without hot water and electricity? Twenty thousand and we had no heating in winter? Fucking twenty THOUSAND and we didn’t have enough to eat?” The boy’s voice broke down when he began shouting letting all the emotions bottled up go. “I had to beg, steal, bow down to everyone, and she had the money to make our lives normal...” The boy’s eyes suddenly became full of tears, all the anger went into pain, and that was something Thorin could relate to. For the first time Thorin took the boy into his arms and held him as tight as possible. He gently stroked his back and held him as the boy sobbed out the pain.  
  
“You’re never going to have to beg, steal or bow down. You’re of my blood, and I’m going to take care of both of you, no matter how perfect or imperfect you both are. No matter what mistakes you’ll make, if you bring me shame or pride.” Thorin told the boy holding him tightly. “You’re my family.”  
  
When Bilbo and Kili became worried they found the two hugging and Fili in tears. Kili looked at his brother surprised with the pain he saw in Fili’s face. “Fee?” He gently whispered unsure of what happened.  
  
“Kee?” The boy looked up to his brother and reached out for him. Kili rushed to his side and hugged his older brother with emotions clearly visible on his face.  
  
“Fee what happened?” Kili gently asked his brother clearly upset by the unusual show of emotions from Fili. Fili just snuggled his head in Kili’s shoulder and decided not to burden the boy with what Thorin told him.  
  
Thorin watched the closeness the boys were in, the comfort only Kili could bring to Fili. The comfort Thorin could not provide. Suddenly Thorin became startled by a hand on his arm. He looked to his side to see Bilbo there, and he saw the smaller man look at him with concern.  
  
“I’m glad you two found a common ground to settle the problems of the past.” Bilbo gently whispered to the man. “Sometimes changes require pain and tears.”  
  
Bilbo pushed the man towards the boys and motioned Thorin to come closer to them. When the man was clearly hesitating, Bilbo pulled the boys into his arms and urged Thorin to join. Not used to so much physical contact Thorin hesitated, but finally gave in to the pleading blue eyes which haunted him. He hugged the two boys, and waited till all the emotions in him and the boys calmed down.  
  
“Hard works is the best medicine. We’ve got lots of books to deal with.” Bilbo gently told them feeling the boys calm down.  
  
“We love you Bilbo.” Fili whispered to the man with pain still in his voice.  
  
“You’re my children now, and I love you too.” Bilbo whispered still keeping the hold on Thorin and the boys.  
  
“I’ll help you with the boxes and books.” Thorin suddenly proposed.  
  
“Let’s go then.” Fili agreed trying to calm himself down.


	20. Chapter 20

The spent the whole afternoon packing and unpacking and repacking books. Bilbo put all the books he needed for work in his office bookcase, while the other books ended up in the boys room. Some of the books had already been read by the boys, but they agreed they should keep Bilbo’s book in one place not to get them mixed up with the huge collection in the house.  
  
The atmosphere was slowly clearing up, after the outburst of emotions Fili’s resentment towards his uncle withered away, and he was slowly showing interest and acceptance towards the man. The moment Fili stopped brooding, Kili went full out with his emotions and clearly he was opening up towards his newly acquainted uncle.  
  
At dinner, prepared by chef Bombur, they talked as if they were a normal family, the boys were asking lots of questions about their uncle, what he liked, what was his work. Thorin just smiled and answered all questions without hesitation, he was glad the boys finally showed some warmth towards him.  
  
“So tomorrow we’re going shopping?” Thorin asked Bilbo with a smile after the boys left them.  
  
“You want to join us?” The smaller man noticed with a smile. “It’s not going to be easy.”  
  
Thorin crossed his brows. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Shopping with them requires lots of patience.” Bilbo subtlety replied.  
  
“I think I’ll manage.” Thorin replied curtly.  
  
“As you wish, you are always welcome to join us.” Bilbo told him warmly. “Unless you are afraid of your last name to be commented with us.” He added after a moment.  
  
Thorin looked at him seriously. “I’m never going to be ashamed to be in your company.” He finally replied feeling the intense glare from the smaller man. “Actually I was thinking, getting the school stuff handled will be a lot easier if I come along. I’d like you to sign me up as the second contact person if anything happens.”  
  
“What if they ask of the relation between you and the boys?” Bilbo noticed the problem keeping in mind the deal they made.  
  
“Just say I’m a relative.” Thorin told the smaller man. “I don’t really care what other people will think, saying less is sometimes much better, just say a relative, that is true enough.”  
  
“As you wish. I already told you, you are welcome to join us whenever you feel like it.” Bilbo gently smiled.  
  
“Uncle?” Kili came back to the dining room.  
  
“What is it Kili?” Thorin gently asked with a smile.  
  
“We were wondering, could we watch one more film tonight?” Kili gently asked with pleading eyes.  
  
“You don’t need to ask for permission. If you feel like it just go and use the cinema.” Thorin smiled at the boy warmly.  
  
“We have no idea how to use it yet. And we have no idea what is worth watching...” Kili gently told the man.  
  
“Fine, if you don’t mind our company let’s go.” Thorin got up and walked to the kitchen to gave Bombur a short order to prepare snacks and drinks and to bring them to the cinema room.  
  
“What kind of film do you feel like watching?” Bilbo gently asked the boy as the three of them were going to the cinema room. Fili was already waiting for them there.  
  
“I’m not sure. We watched some on TV, but it’s not like we really watched a lot.” Kili told him.  
  
“Let’s play a game.” Thorin suddenly proposed, remembering the way he and his siblings used to decided what to watch.  
  
“What kind of game?” Fili asked curiously.  
  
“You’ll see, I’ll be right back.” Thorin left them to return after a few minutes with a small box and strips of paper and a few pens.  
  
“This is how we used to do it.” Thorin smiled at them.  
  
“We?” Bilbo gently asked.  
  
“By we I mean me and my siblings, your mother and our youngest brother Frerin.” Thorin decided to speak only the truth, they would find out about these things anyway.  
  
“Frerin?” Kili asked.  
  
“He’s dead.” Thorin curtly told them. “Anyway, each of you take a strip of paper, and write anything you feel like. It could be a title, an actor, a type of film, or just a key word. Then the person who proposed coming here draws one tag and that’s what we’ll watch.”  
  
“Could it be a title of a book? Maybe they made it into a film...” Kili hesitantly asked.  
  
“Anything really works. You can even write the location you want the film to take place or just a key word.” Thorin assured the boy.  
  
“So whose idea was it?” Thorin asked the boys with a smile as all four pieces of paper landed in the box.  
  
“Kili’s.” Fili noticed immediately.  
  
“Do the honours!” Thorin passed the box to Kili. The boy smiled at them and slowly put his hand in the box and after a moment of moving his hand around he pulled a strip of paper and read out loud “Tarantino.”  
  
“So that’s what we’re going to watch.” Thorin smiled.  
  
“Can we take a look what the other ideas were?” Fili was really curious.  
  
“Of course!” Thorin exclaimed. “If we want we can spend all evening and we can try all the ideas.”  
  
“Tarantino?” Fili’s voice had a hilarious drop seeing the same proposition on another sheet of paper. “The green mile. And the last one is Jodie Foster”.  
  
“The Green Mile by King?” Bilbo asked curiously. “A great book.”  
  
“A good film as well.” Thorin agreed. “But Tarantino goes first.”  
  
“The question is which of his films is appropriate for the boys.” Bilbo added glaring at the kids.  
  
“Bilbo, don’t act like a prude, give the kids a life.” Thorin replied in a slightly flirtatious tone. “Pulp Fiction.” He stated not giving Bilbo time to protest he turned the film on.  
  
They spent all evening watching films, the boys felt enthusiastic having the chance to freely watch as much as they wanted. Finally Bilbo said no after The green mile pointing out that it was very late, and the cinema room wasn’t going anywhere.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day started with a rich breakfast served by Bombur, the boys were still perplexed with the idea of wasting so much food just to serve so many plates, so after a long discussion about rationality and poverty Thorin agreed to talk to Bombur to limit the lap of luxury.  
  
Thorin urged the boys to get ready to go out reminding them it was shopping day. The boys were startled with their uncle’s car. Bilbo had a nice car but it was just a nice new Toyota, nothing extravagant or rich. But Thorin drove a Ford Mustang and both boys spent like five minutes running around the car taking a closer look and asking millions of questions about the car.  
  
“If I knew they would make such a fuss we would have taken your Toyota...” Thorin complained about his inability to force the boys to just get into his car.  
  
“Wait till they take a closer look at those other more fancy things you hid in the garage...” Bilbo gently giggled and got into the car.  
  
“Boys get in or we’re leaving without you!” Bilbo yelled from inside the car, which finally made Fili and Kili realise they would be left behind.  
  
“Does that mean you already took a closer look?” Thorin asked Bilbo in a low whisper, which gave Bilbo shivers.  
  
“Of course I have.” Bilbo did not hesitate to tell the truth. “I’ve always wondered why people would buy a car like that. What kind of abundance of money would lead people to spend so much money on something which should only play a practical function.”  
  
“Only a practical function?” Thorin was clearly surprised, and he was smiling widely. “I buy them for fun.”  
  
“For fun?” Bilbo meekly replied feeling the car start rapidly.  
  
They boys just started laughing from the back seat, as Thorin pushed the car to go faster and faster, and as Bilbo was clearly shaking in the front seat. When they finally arrived at the fancy shopping mall, Bilbo was clearly shaken and out of breath.  
  
“Next time we are taking my Toyota. And for heaven’s sake I’m driving!” He told Thorin with a death glare.  
  
“Next time we’re going to blind fold you!” Fili sniggered.  
  
“Betrayer...” Bilbo whispered and hugged the boy gently seeking a bit of comfort. Fili just hugged him back and joked “Think of it this way we had a free rollercoaster!”  
  
“No thank you...” Bilbo whispered back.  
  
“Let’s go shopping, and if it makes you feel better you’re driving on the way back.” Thorin felt a bit bad for making Bilbo so weak, but on the other hand he felt like laughing.  
  
“So what are we going to buy?” Kili curiously walked in the front with his uncle.  
  
“Everything.” Thorin replied. “Everything I think of, and everything for school, and everything we didn’t think of.”  
  
Kili glanced at him sternly. “Just don’t go bankrupt.” He finally whispered which made Thorin laugh.  
  
The first shop was a disaster. Not for Bilbo and Thorin, but for the boys. As soon as Fili and Kili saw the price tags they stopped looking around the shop and began a boycott. Thorin finally had to take them aside and pushed them together and whispered to them.  
  
“Don’t think about the prices, if you don’t manage to chose anything I’ll have to buy the whole fucking shopping mall. Now tell me what is more rational – buying just some clothes or buying out the whole mall?” Thorin’s voice was so low only the boys could hear, Bilbo was glancing at them but he couldn’t overhear.  
  
“But it’s simply too much...” Fili whispered back to him. “We don’t want to be a burden.”  
  
“You’re being a burden now for hesitating.” Thorin noticed. “I understand you don’t want me and Bilbo to go bankrupt, but believe me you would have to go really far to make me even a bit irritated with the amount you might spend.”  
  
Thorin pulled out his mobile phone, and after a moment he showed the boys an application from his bank. “This is just how much I have on my basic personal account.” He showed the boys the sum of money accessible at any given time. “My company is worth much much and much much more again. Even I can’t calculate the value of my fortune, because I would have to add the value of hundreds of real estate, companies and investments. Calculating that would be a burden.” The boys were silent with wide eyes. “If it makes you feel better we’re going to be using only my credit cards today, and the shopping will go solely at my cost. I honestly don’t give a shit, but stop hesitating for the fucking sake of my dying patience!”  
  
“Fine.” Fili whispered back and Kili nodded following his brother.  
  
“Did I make myself clear?” Thorin insisted and the boys nodded. “If we reach over one hundred thousand today I’ll teach you to drive my car around the front yard.” He taunted them so that Bilbo wouldn’t hear.  
  
“Cristal clear.” Fili replied and Kili was just staring at him with unbelievably wide eyes.  
  
“Buy things you like, don’t think about the prices at all.” Thorin assured them and pushed them back into the shop. “We’ll come in twenty minutes and then you’ll try it all on.”  
  
Bilbo watched the boys go back into the shop.  
  
“What did you say to them?” Bilbo’s voice was shaky.  
  
“I made them a promise you won’t like.” Thorin noticed sternly. “But I assure you I will make sure they’ll be safe, will you trust me?” Thorin asked with a shy smile.  
  
“What kind of promise?” Bilbo looked up to him with wide heartbreaking blue eyes.  
  
“I told them that if they manage to spend one hundred thousand today, I’ll teach them how to drive in the yard.” Thorin confessed.  
  
Bilbo just gasped for air. “Just make sure they’ll be safe.”  
  
“You don’t mind that kind of money?” Thorin wasn’t sure how far Bilbo’s financial abilities covered, Bilbo had suggested he had enough, but Thorin already learn about the house in San Francisco and if it was anything near his house the cost of keeping a house like that was a true burden.  
  
“I really don’t care about money.” Bilbo replied. “My financial situation is very affluent.” He finally replied with a smile.  
  
“Let’s go see if they found anything they actually look good in.” Thorin just smirked and dragged Bilbo into the shop.  
  
They spent over five hours trying on clothes, at first the boys tried choosing by themselves, but later it proved to more efficient to leave Bilbo and the shop assistants to find interesting clothes, and Thorin would supervise trying it all on. Knowing they went a bit overboard with the sheer amount of shopping Thorin called in Bofur to arrive in another car and take all the bags from them. Bofur just joked they practically bought the whole mall as he drove away. And later Thorin showed them to one of the nicer restaurants around to eat some lunch.  
  
“What now?” Bilbo asked surprised.  
  
“Our boys need toys.” Thorin smirked. “And as any good parents we need a GPS tracking leash on each of them.”  
  
“Mobile phones?” Bilbo smiled solving the puzzle. His heart made a leap jump hearing the way Thorin called them both parents, his heart couldn’t believe how deeply this man was affecting him.  
  
“Really?” Kili squeaked.  
  
“Of course. You both will need laptops for school and other stuff like that.” Thorin guided them to a computer shop. He noticed Bilbo glance at a bookshop right next to it. “We’ll go there as soon as we finish here.” Thorin assured him with a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

“This is totally ridiculous.” Fili commented seeing all the bags in their bedroom.  
  
“The ridiculous thing is that we have to unpack it all.” Kili noticed.  
  
“Kili take your things to your bedroom.” Thorin told the boys. “Later I’ll teach you how to use all those gadgets we bought.”  
  
“Fine uncle!” Fili told Thorin before Kili could even protest about the clothes. The fact was they would share most of the clothes anyway, as they shared the wardrobe, the bathroom and the bedroom. But Fili felt he had to withheld that information from Thorin just yet, somehow he had a feeling Thorin would push them to separate.  
  
“Are you done boys?” Bilbo came by some time later. “Have you unpacked the things? Lets me see.” He insisted, as he predicted most things were carelessly pushed into the wardrobe.  
  
“Come over here both of you. I’ll have to teach you how to do this.” Bilbo insisted. “Never hang sweaters like that, they’ll stretch all the wrong ways. You have to fold them like this.” Bilbo patiently waited as the boys corrected the sweaters. “Hoodies and jumpers should also be folded like the sweaters.” The boy patiently corrected whatever Bilbo told them to, as finally after half an hour the wardrobe was more or less ready. “The wardrobe is a part of your rooms, so make sure it’s clean and organized. It’s your responsibly.”  
  
“Yes Bilbo.” Fili agreed not willing to anger the small man.  
  
“Clothes stored properly will last a long time, if you mistreat them we’ll have to go shopping again.” Bilbo stressed their responsibilities.  
  
“Bilbo I think we have a slight problem.” Kili gently told Bilbo.  
  
“What kind of problem?” Bilbo asked sensing the boys uneasiness.  
  
“Uncle Thorin...” Kili began, but a knock on the door startled him.  
  
“Are you guys ready? I never thought unpacking shopping could take so much time.” Thorin gazed in with a smile.  
  
“They had to redo it after making a huge mess in the wardrobe.” Bilbo smiled at the man.  
  
“Are you ready to test your new toys?” Thorin smiled.  
  
“Let’s go.” Fili followed Thorin into the common room, leaving Kili with Bilbo. He was confident Kili would explain the problem to Bilbo.  
  
“So?” Bilbo watched they gone and whispered to Kili.  
  
“Uncle Thorin thinks we use two bedrooms.” Kili whispered very quietly.  
  
“And you’re scared of his reaction if he finds out you are not?” Bilbo gently asked.  
  
Kili nodded anxiously. “We’re sacred he won’t understand.” He hugged Bilbo.  
  
“I’ll talk to him in the right time.” Bilbo hugged Kili back and urged him to join Thorin and Fili.  
  
“Dinner is served.” Bofur knocked on the door at a quarter past six. They were so focused on the new gadgets they lost track of time.  
  
“We’ll be right there.” Bilbo replied with a huge grin, they spent time playing and talking, it seemed like the boys were bonding with Thorin smoothly.  
  
Bilbo kept glancing at Thorin during dinner, he no longer needed to push the conversations, the boys kept finding new things to ask their uncle, and Thorin spoke in a very interesting way. Somehow Thorin seemed a completely different man from their first meeting. Then at Gloin’s office he seemed cold, official and in deep grief. Looking at him now Bilbo saw a person who was happy, accepted and open to others. Bilbo was extremely good in reading people, but even though the emotions in Thorin were clear now, Bilbo knew there was something hidden deep down. And the very idea, all the facts he knew about the family, it was all making Bilbo feel uneasy. He knew he should talk with Thorin about the boys issues with sleeping separately, but he already knew the boys were obsessed with being together. Thorin was a complicated person, more so than any other person Bilbo ever met. The depth of this man, and the number of layers in him, were making Bilbo feel finding the bottom might mean falling down into a well of sadness.  
  
The next day Thorin didn’t go to work in the morning, but instead he drove the boys and Bilbo to see the posh school he chose for them. It was a very old building, elegant and sophisticated. The lessons had already started, so it was practically empty and quiet.  
  
Thorin guided them towards the headmaster’s office, and after introducing himself the secretary showed him in.  
  
“Mr. Durin what a pleasant surprise. I wasn’t expecting you.” Galadriel a very elegant middle aged woman greeted them with a huge smile. “How can I be of service to you?” She was very polite but with a taint of servitude.  
  
“I would like to introduce Bilbo Baggins, he’s the guardian of these two boys, and we would like to sign them up.” Thorin introduced Bilbo to the woman.  
  
The woman looked at him with surprise on her beautiful lips. “Do you happen to be related to Belladonna Baggins and Primula Baggins?” She asked with hope in her voice.  
  
Bilbo smiled at her gently. “Belladonna was my mother, and Primula is my cousin.” He replied in a light voice. Thorin just glanced at him surprised the man’s last name was even more welcome in this office than his own.  
  
“I studied at Oxford with your mother then.” The woman gently smiled. “You might not remember me but I’ve been to her funeral. I’ve admired your cousin’s career ever since she became popular, she’s really talented.” The woman gently complemented assuming they all knew what she was talking about.  
  
“I have custody over these two boys, and it would really mean a lot for me to sign them up to your school Mrs. Nerwen.” Bilbo suddenly remembered her face and last name from good old times when his mother was still alive. “Mr. Durin assured me this is the best school in the area.”  
  
“Normally there is a long waiting list, but considering our families close ties, and the support from Mr. Durin I think we can make a quiet exception.” Galadriel told them with a shy smile. “How are you related to these boys If you don’t mind me asking Mr. Durin? Because it’s clear you are related to them.”  
  
“Related is the correct word.” Bilbo answered instead of Thorin. “I’ve got the boys documents from the old school with me, if you would like to take a closer look at their files.” Bilbo took out a pile of documents from his briefcase and placed them on the desk.  
  
Galadriel slowly began browsing the files, Bilbo had put them in a special order the night before, placing their school results on top, and the behaviour issues on the bottom. When she reached those her brows crossed a bit and she looked at Bilbo tentatively. “I hope these past events will not occur in my school, and I appreciate you being honest with me. Many parents hide their children’s problems for us to find out on our own.” She finally told him.  
  
“I know their record isn’t perfect, but honesty works best. The boys promised already to behave appropriately at this facility.” Bilbo spoke in a light tone.  
  
“I wouldn’t expect anything less for someone taken in by the Baggins family and related to the Durin family.” The woman noticed with an all-knowing smile. “But to assure no inappropriate events take place in our school we have a monitoring system installed.” She glanced with a warning towards the boys. “We have some students who might cause some trouble, so do remember boys you are always observed inside the premises of this school, and for those seeking fights and conflict severe punishment will be designated.” She gave them one more warning.  
  
The boys looked at her with a bit of fear, and that what she was expecting. “To begin with we’ll have to assign a programme for both of you. So I’m expecting you both tomorrow at eight am and a selected teacher will supervise testing your knowledge. I will prepare a list of extra curriculum activities you may both sign up for, and our school doctor will evaluate your health and take measurements for uniforms. By the end of the week we will have prepared the programme and the uniforms, so I expect you to begin learning in our school next Monday.”  
  
“That sounds fine.” Thorin politely noticed. “Please send the financial documents to my office, my secretary will handle it.” Bilbo glanced at Thorin with a slight accusation in his eyes but said nothing.  
  
“Of course Mr. Durin.” The woman told him with a light smile.  
  
“Would you like a tour of the school?” She lightly proposed.  
  
“No thank you. I’ve graduated from this school, and I would personally like to show them around.” Thorin told the woman in his firm business voice.  
  
“Be my guest Mr. Durin.” She smiled lightly giving her permission.  
  
“Let’s go!” Thorin urged the boys to leave the office. “Do you mind if we pay Mr. Fundin a visit during lessons?”  
  
“Of course not!” Galadriel smiled knowing Dwalin would be thrilled.


	23. Chapter 23

Thorin guided them around and stopped in front of the wall of fame. There were countless trophies there, and Thorin pointed towards one of the most prominent trophies accompanied by a photo of three people. There were two football players, one blond with number 69 and one black haired with number 96, and there was a cheerleader in school colours in between hanging out on both their necks.  
  
“Isn’t that mom?” Kili whispered.  
  
“And uncle...” Fili added taking a closer look. “Who is that boy next to both of you?” Fili watched with amazement the person who looked so much like him he could be his twin. For a brief moment both him and Bilbo were thinking the same thing, this could even be the boy’s father judging by the likeness.  
  
“That’s Frerin.” Thorin told them with pain in his voice. “Our younger brother. We won the state championships and your mother was cheering for us. They would call us the Durin Trio, or on the field Double Durin. Those were good times.” His voiced lower a bit at the memories. “We were stars of the football team for four years together, later it was just Frerin as the captain when I began Harvard.”  
  
“What happened later?” Bilbo noticed the undertone.  
  
“Later he died and everything went to hell.” Thorin’s voice was deep and dark from pain.  
  
“Let’s go.” Bilbo gently told them to keep moving.  
  
“Let’s.” Thorin agreed. “The past is time long gone in the wind full of bitter ashes.”  
  
“Underhill.” Kili noticed the quote.  
  
“The only one I know by heart.” Thorin smiled. “I could never play this game.” He admitted.  
  
They reached the gym where some students were training. The door to the football field was opened and there were more students training with a coach. Thorin noticed the coach and yelled “Fundin!”  
  
“Well isn’t it the champion himself! Good to see you Thor!” The huge man approached Thorin and pulled him into a bear hug. “What do we have here?” Dwalin noticed his friend didn’t come alone. “My my Double Durin yet again?” The smirk on the man’s face was priceless. “Balin did warn me they look a lot like you and Frerin but this is unbelievable.”  
  
“The old geezer still can’t keep his mouth shut?” Thorin noticed with a grin.  
  
“Not when questioned by his younger brother.” The man gently laughed.  
  
“Fillon and Killam, my nephews.” Thorin introduced the boys. “And this is their guardian Bilbo Baggins.”  
  
“Great to meet you, so are you going to attend the school as well?” Dwalin smiled.  
  
“Yup, and you’re going to be their coach, so don’t cut them any slack.” Thorin told him with a smile.  
  
“Never in your life!” Dwalin agreed. “So what’s your sister been up to lately? I still remember how she looked gorgeous in that cheerleader outfit! You should see the faces of the whole team, but having two brothers meant messing with her would get all your bones shattered!”  
  
“She’s been away for a while now, that’s why Bilbo is their guardian.” Thorin gently explained.  
  
“Well she was never one to stay long in one spot.” Dwalin admitted. “I remember how you had to keep an eye on her during prom ball, all the boys wanted to dance with her... She would drive both you and Frerin mad flirting with all the boys around and waiting till you two gave them a beating for coming too close... Good old days.”  
  
“Good old days.” Thorin agreed.  
  
“So you kept getting into fights as well?” Kili gently asked in whisper.  
  
“Let’s say it this way, your files did not surprise me much.” Thorin replied to the boy with a sly smile.  
  
“Will you keep an eye on them for me?” Thorin raised his voice and spoke to Dwalin again.  
  
“Sure thing!” Dwalin joked. “Anything for my captain!”  
  
“You were the captain of the football team?” Fili asked surprised.  
  
“He was the best! None of us could keep up with the Double Durin!” Dwalin told them with a smile.  
  
“Just make sure my nephews don’t get themselves killed on the field.” Thorin joked. “And they’re called Oakenshield, not Durin.”  
  
“Catchy, would sound even better on the field.” Dwalin joked. “Sorry I better get back to work, or my boss will kill me.”  
  
“I’ll see you around!” Dwalin yelled back to them running back to his team.  
  
“People will remember your mother around here, but those would be good things from before she became who she became.” Thorin told both boys quietly. “I like coming back to old times and to old friends, because that reminds me that there were good times before all the shit later.”  
  
“So he means you both should listen to people talk about your mother and be happy some people have good memories of her.” Bilbo added his bit.  
  
“It’s painful.” Fili commented in a bitter low voice.  
  
“Think of it as of a rite of passage, the past is like a curtain in your life, either you keep it shut and never look behind, or you accept the fact that the curtain might be raised a bit.” Bilbo told them gently. “Your mom was a horrible mother, but that doesn’t mean she was always like that, or that she was a horrible person deep inside.”  
  
“She was as horrible as a sister as she was as a mother.” Thorin added, and the boys looked up to him with some kind of gloominess.  
  
“Let’s go, I need to drive you back and go to work.” Thorin told them and began walking towards the parking lot.  
  
Bilbo spent all afternoon editing, and the boys were focused on books he chose for them. Somehow the events of the last day left Bilbo restless and unable to focus on work. This all was disturbing him, he hated lying to people, and now he had to say a few lies to the people who were closest to him, and deep down Bilbo was wondering if it was worth it. Keeping his anonymity as a writer was important for the general public, but somehow he had a feeling keeping it from the boys might be a huge mistake on his part. The whole thing with Thorin was also bothering him, the man was a mystery for Bilbo, he had so many different sides the smaller man was perplexed with the complexity of his personality. On one hand he wanted to find out what made Thorin the way he was, on the other he saw scared of the possible consequences. Another issue entirely was the way Thorin was treating him, with openness and clear interest. Bilbo could not tell the difference if it was friendship Thorin was offering him, or if it was something more. There were moment he had a feeling the man was openly flirting with him, but generally he felt no indication that he was interested in anything romantic or that he was even interested in men. Bilbo was extremely shy when it came to relationships, that one thing he had so little experience in. He knew boys had relationships in boarding school, he knew many of his friends went out both with girls and with boys, but somehow for Bilbo his heart never felt attracted truly to anyone. There was a long time he consider himself asexual, until his therapist at college told him it’s not about being asexual at all, it’s about the high pressure he was under during childhood and the trauma of his parent’s death. It took him a while to deal with his own past, and now he had to deal with two damaged teenagers and one damaged man, and Bilbo never thought of himself as capable of conducing such a wide scale therapy.  
  
Bilbo glanced at his nearly finished book, he didn’t mind living in New York at all. The further away from his family home the better. The closer to New York the easier it would be to meet his agent and publisher. He called Paul Martinelli his published and told him he’s working on the final draft, and he would come by in two weeks to show it to him. He forced himself to sit back down to work, he not only had to write the book, he had to do proofreading and editing now.  
  
After many hours of work he finally decided to check up on the boys, and found Fili reading and Kili reading something online on his laptop. He gently closed the door and walked downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
“Bombur do you have a moment?” He gently asked the fat red haired man.  
  
“Of course do you need something?” The man asked with a huge grin.  
  
“I was wondering, since our presence in the house means a lot more work for you on a daily basis, do you have fixed free days?” Bilbo gently asked.  
  
“I don’t mind the extra work really.” The man finally told him. “I used to work in a restaurant and the workload was really intense, he’s it’s actually pretty boring. Or it used to be boring until you three moved in.” He noticed with a smile.  
  
“The boys will be here at home most of the week, and I was wondering if I could spend some time in the kitchen with them, I want to teach them some cooking, and I was thinking, maybe we could take over all the cooking at weekends?” Bilbo finally suggested. “Or you could have a free day during the week if you prefer and one day during the weekend?”  
  
“I’m fine with whatever you decide. I live here on the spot with my brothers so it’s not like I go out much during my free days.” Bombur confessed. “And if you want the kids to learn cooking I’ll gladly spend some time teaching them some tricks of the trade.”  
  
“That would be great.” Bilbo smiled at him happily. “Thank you!”  
  
“The pleasure would be all mine!” Bombur replied and went back to preparing dinner.


	24. Chapter 24

Thorin came back home for dinner still amazed someone would be waiting there for him. He spent all day fixated with the idea he had two nephews and a house guest at his home. That he had someone to spent time with, someone to take care of. Somehow the huge gap in his heart, created after his beloved brother’s death got magically filled in by three people, and he was perplex with the idea that those three people fit in his life simply perfectly. The boys were proving to be smart, witty and fun, and Bilbo was just as he noticed at their first meeting warm and agreeable. Somehow the small man was like a wave on the shore of his life, shaking many things in their foundations. Bilbo was different from Frerin, Frerin was fierce strong and passionate. He was much more impulsive than Thorin, very protective of family members, and slightly obsessive about his privacy. The only thing in common was the blond hair, however Bilbo’s was more curly. And the blue eyes, Frerin’s were more like Fili’s a deeper shade of blue than Bilbo’s. Bilbo was shorter, less muscular and less obsessive and decisive. But Bilbo was slowing filling in the gaping hole Frerin left after his abrupt death. Frerin, Thorin for years avoided thinking about him. Now he had a living copy, but without Frerin’s character, a boy looking somewhat between Dis and himself with Frerin’s character, and a calm soothing Bilbo in the mix. The past came back at him to bite him in the ass, and he was wondering how long will it take for the boys to start asking questions about their mother, and maybe about Frerin. He had no idea how to answer those questions. If the truth ever came to light it would be a disaster, and it would leave the boys more broken than the years of neglect Dis did. Dis, his crazy poor sister, she couldn’t deal with guilt after Frerin’s death, the gaping hole in her heart even bigger than the one in Thorin’s. Or perhaps Thorin was simply stronger, they had loved Frerin with equal zeal. He had problems but he dealt with them. She had problems dealing with it all and she drank it up and drugged it up. He wasn’t surprised she didn’t cope with the past, but what she did to her sons was unforgivable.  
  
Coming home seeing the boys and Bilbo waiting for him with dinner made Thorin smile wholeheartedly first time since high school. If only they had come into his life earlier, they were his salvation.  
  
The next day Bilbo drove the boys to school, they spent over four hours writing tests, which slowly drove the boys crazy. Bilbo spent some time talking with teachers and walking around the school. Then he browsed the library and spent some time reading a good book. When he came back to the office the boys were still writing so he filled in documents and waited. Then the boys were taken to the doctor’s office for an evaluation.  
  
“The results will be ready by Friday afternoon, so please come by then.” Galadriel gently told him. “I must say I’m a bit surprised, tell me Bilbo how did you end up taking custody over the boys.”  
  
“It’s a long story, I was their teacher and they simply needed my help.” Bilbo gently explained.  
  
“So you’re a teacher?” Galadriel was amazed. “Just like your mother.”  
  
“Well not really.” He corrected her. “Mom taught at a college, and I worked for several months in a junior high school. It was just a short period of my life.”  
  
“Well if you ever feel bored we could use a gifted part time English teacher.” She suddenly proposed.  
  
“I’m not sure my records are best, I left in the middle of the school year.” Bilbo suddenly felt apprehensive. “And I work part time for a publishing house in editing books so it’s not like I really need a job.”  
  
“Your mother never needed a job because of that investment fund you great grandfather set up, she did it for people, to go out and have human interactions and social contacts.” Galadriel gently told him. “You’re a lot like her, but you’re alike to your father as well.” She told him with a smile. “I miss them, they were good friends.”  
  
“They were good people, but sometimes I can’t remember their faces.” Bilbo admitted.  
  
“Think about it, I could give you anything between ten and thirty hours a week, a Baggins in my school would be an honour.” Galadriel smiled to him. “Have you tried writing as well?” She gently asked.  
  
“Two big names in the family is enough.” He noticed.  
  
“Primula is making a big name for herself.” Galadriel smiled. “And your mom’s books are still as popular.”  
  
“She was a fantastic writer.” Bilbo hesitantly agreed.  
  
“Funny, so few people know who the Baggins family, and practically all know your works.” She began gently laughing. “And something tells me you’re falling in your families tradition of sworn secrecy.” Bilbo just glanced at her and didn’t answer.  
  
They heard a knock on the door. And the boys peaked in with a smile. “We’re ready.” Kili told him hesitantly.  
  
“Thank you everything.” Bilbo politely said his goodbyes.  
  
“Remember about my proposition. I’ll see you on Friday.” Galadriel smiled.  
  
“Let’s go boys.” He told them getting into his Toyota.  
  
“Is it just me Bilbo or are you really friends with the headmaster?” Fili asked curiously about Bilbo’s and Galadriel’s relation.  
  
“She was a close friend of my mother.” Bilbo told them. “I haven’t seen her in years, but when I was a kid she would babysit me during her studies.”  
  
“Oh, so it’s thanks to you really we were accepted.” Fili summed up.  
  
“In a way possibly.” Bilbo noticed.  
  
“So that means we’ve got to try double hard not to fuck up.” Kili noticed.  
  
“Language Kili.” Bilbo gasped yet again.  
  
“Uncle never scolds me for my language.”Kili noticed with a sly smile.  
  
“I think I’ll start scolding him as well.” Bilbo smirked.  
  
“You like uncle don’t you?” Fili noticed.  
  
“He’s a nice person.” Bilbo vaguely replied.  
  
“And you’re a master of unspoken underlying truths.” Kili noticed with a smirk.


	25. Chapter 25

The rest of the week went by fast, the boys were enjoying freedom the last days and Bilbo was slowly trying to get his work done. They spent the evenings with Thorin watching movies, joking or just handing out together. Thorin pushed them to an evening out and took them to his favourite restaurant. He spent a lot of time talking to the boys, getting to know them. On Friday Bilbo picked up the boy’s schedule, uniforms and list of extra classes they could take. He was hesitating to tell the boys and Thorin about the job proposition he got, somehow he knew they would push him one way or another.  
  
Saturday morning Bilbo let the boys sleep in, he got up a bit earlier and was surprised to see Thorin already in the dining room drinking a coffee.  
  
“Up already?” Thorin gently smiled to the smaller man.  
  
“Somehow I work best at early hours.” Bilbo told him. “However today I don’t feel like working much.”  
  
“So what are your plans?” Thorin gently smirked.  
  
“A light breakfast, and then probably swimming pool, since playing tennis alone is just as boring as it can get.” Bilbo shyly noticed.  
  
“That’s why I never play tennis anymore.” Thorin noticed. “Do you feel like playing tennis with a partner?”  
  
The way Thorin said the last word sent shivers down Bilbo’s back.  
  
“With pleasure.” Bilbo smiled and decided to play this slightly dangerous flirtatious game.  
  
“Where the hell are uncle and Bilbo?” Kili sniggered seeing the empty dining room.  
  
“Eat something and let’s search for them, I doubt they are sleeping at this time.” Fili agreed.  
  
They found them in the last place they were expecting, the tennis court.  
  
“So who’s winning?” Kili yelled at them.  
  
“3:2 for Thorin.” Bilbo admitted.  
  
Thorin glanced at the boys clearly uncomfortable in the court.  
  
“Have you two eaten breakfast?’ He asked them with a smile.  
  
“Yup, it’s almost eleven.” Fili replied.  
  
“Bilbo I think it’s time we both take a break and let the younglings have some fun.” Thorin joked and pushed his racket towards Fili. “Do you have any how to use it?” He smiled at the boy.  
  
“Does watching 5 minutes of Wimbledon on TV count?” Kili asked wittingly.  
  
“No it doesn’t.” Bilbo laughed. “Get over here.”

They spent two hours teaching the boys tennis, starting from the rules to basic moves and techniques. Clearly Bilbo knew the game well, and Thorin just kept glancing at him with interest.  
  
The whole weekend was peaceful, and somehow it was delightful for all four of them. In the afternoon Bilbo decided to teach the boys one thing he already learnt Thorin was good at, cards. So after a long discussion with Thorin, they settled what games to start with, and after fighting over the easiest way to explain the rules they finally managed to sit down and play a bit.  
  
Slowly Thorin was realizing Bilbo didn’t like bending his will at all, it’s more like a facade. Bilbo if he got stubborn on something, he couldn’t be swayed to change his mind. Thorin began a game of taunting Bilbo just to watch his struggle with frustration. The boys clearly noticed it as well but they didn’t join in. Somehow Thorin still felt that Bilbo was way higher than him in the boys’ eyes. The smaller man was a confident person in many aspects but insecure in others. And Thorin felt it was a challenge to find out where his boundaries lay.  
  
Monday came sooner than expected, Thorin told Bilbo he would drive the boys to school on his way to work, and despite the protests he didn’t nudge a bit and finally Bilbo had to admit defeat. He berated the boys reminded them about rules of conduct and warned them not to get into ay fights. Somehow the notion of the boys going to a new school was unsettling for Bilbo, and all day he kept wondering how they are managing, about the other children at school, about their classes and after a long day of fighting with his own thoughts he finally realized only his presence at their school would ease the stress of his kids going to school.  
  
For the boys school was nothing new, the uniforms were fancy, the old building was something new, but the atmosphere was nothing different than their old school. Their schedules were very complicated, they would have some lessons in classes and some individually, and soon they realized they actually had two or three subjects together like history and geography, but Fili landed in the most advanced maths class, while Kili in maths according to his age group. Not having one class meant meeting a lot of people, some older and some younger. The classes were set up based on abilities, so in Fili’s maths class there were two students Kili’s age. And in Kili’s ordinary maths class were three boys much older. It took them a long while to work out where their classrooms were, and to learn how to read the complicated schedule. Apart from those complications everything was the same. Some kids were curious, some arrogant, some were trying to start a fight. A few girls tried to flirt with Fili, and a few boys tried to pick a fight with Kili. Both boys found the arrogant kids worse. In their old school there was also a group like that, those who could afford lunch and had better clothes felt like they were kings of the world and the rest was just slum trash. Here those kids kept their head even higher, clearly their parents were in the richer category of the rich... And since the boys had no comparison to their own current financial situation, they didn’t realise they would technically fit into that category as well.  
  
“Oakenshield what kind of name is that?” A tall blond boy a year older than Fili taunted them in the canteen during lunch. They were just peacefully sitting and eating their lunch, when the boy along with his two friends came up to them. The tall one was Legolas and the two were identical twins Elladan and Elrohir, clearly they were in the most snobbish category of annoying kids at school. They were like day and light, Legolas tall blond, and the twins with black long hair.  
  
“As good as any other name.” Fili swiftly replied trying to remain calm.  
  
“Not here, I’ve never heard of it so it means you shouldn’t be here.” Legolas was the most arrogant of the lot and somehow the two new boys irritated him.  
  
“It’s not your call to decide who should be here and who shouldn’t.” Fili shot back knowing a swift reaction was the only weapon he could use at that given moment.  
  
“I don’t know how you did it, but no one just gets accepted here, most of us had to sign up at birth to be here, so don’t you worry we know how to separate the trash form the gems.” Legolas was pushing really hard.  
  
“Oh poor you, all we had to do is just sign up.” Kili shot back swiftly, he ignored the trash part knowing they were forbidden to get into fights the very first day of school.  
  
“You have no idea who you’re talking to!” Legolas was clearly losing his temper and surprisingly the twins instead of backing him up they tried to calm him down.  
  
“We honestly don’t give a shit.” Fili replied with a slight taunt. “Why don’t you take your scrawny ass and get lost?”  
  
“You can’t talk to me like that!” Legolas was stubborn as they came.  
  
“Sorry Princess, but I will talk just as I deem fit.” Fili wasn’t going to let anyone talk to them in a threatening way. “And if you have a problem with that, we can solve it a different way.”  
  
“Fee!” His brother hissed with a warning. But Fili just nodded to him with a gesture meaning he was in control.  
  
“What do you propose?” One of the identical twins finally spoke.  
  
“A game of chess?” Fili proposed with a smile. The twins shared a surprised glare between each other, Legolas was their good friends and both knew he was really good at chess, that is if he was calm. The photo of Legolas wining the chess championship in the county was hanging on the wall of fame, and both boys doubted Fili knew that.  
  
“Fine!” Legolas yelled at him. “Chess room after classes.”  
  
“Fine.” Fili replied. And he observed them walk away back to their group of friends.  
  
“I’m coming with you, just in case.” Kili whispered to his brother gently touching his arm. “He’s the chess champion are you sure you want to solve it this way?”  
  
“Have I ever lost a match?” Fili gently smirked at the younger brother.  
  
“No, but that was just with me and the kids at our old school.” Kili realised.  
  
“At least that means we won’t get into a fight...” Fili finally replied feeling Kili’s glare.  
  
“I hope so.” Kili added and rushed to his next class.  
  
Fili reached for his phone and wrote to Bilbo they will stay a bit longer at school, and that he’ll call him when to pick them up later in the afternoon.  
  
After school it took some time for Kili and Fili to find the chess club, and when they arrived Legolas was sniggering that he though they got cold feet and decided to split.  
  
“We had problems finding this place.” Fili looked around the more secluded part of the school with interest. There was a dormitory for those whose families lived far away, and the chess club was in one of the room on the ground floor of the dormitory part of the school.  
  
“Yeah right...” Legolas sniggered. “Let’s do this quick and have it over with.”  
  
Legolas pulled out a chessboard and began setting it up. Fili sat opposite him and patiently waited.  
  
“So do you three live here?” Kili gently asked the twins who didn’t seem as mean as Legolas.  
  
“Yup. More than half of the school lives here.” One of them replied, although Kili had no idea which one was it.  
  
“Is your brother any good at this?” The other twin asked looking at Legolas and Fili play.  
  
“I’m not sure how he’ll compare with this guy, but he’s good.” Kili didn’t go deeper into the topic.  
  
“So you two have family in the neighbourhood?” One of the twins asked.  
  
“We live liked less than 10 min away by car.” Kili told them. The boys looked at him surprised clearly that was a meaningful piece of information for them.  
  
“Like around Esgaroth Lane?” One of them asked.  
  
“How did you know?” Kili just smiled, not sure what kind of message that was for the boys.  
  
They didn’t continue they just glanced at him curiously. They turned to watch the chess match, which was proving to go very slow despite Legolas’s threat to do it quick.  
  
“So how is it living in a dormitory?” The boy suddenly asked the older twins.  
  
“Well it has advantages and disadvantages. Our parents are getting divorced, so this way we don’t have to listen to them fighting all the time.” One of them finally replied.  
  
“Our sister is here as well, her name is Arwen.” The other informed the boy.  
  
“His sister is also here, you might meet her because she’s more or less your age. Beautiful red head named Tauriel.” The other spoke in a more friendly manner. “Do you have any more siblings?”  
  
“No, it’s just Fili and me.” Kili gently told them.  
  
“He’s really good.” One of the twins noticed. “Most people get beaten by Legolas in like 5 minutes into the game play, and they’ve been at it for early twenty already and it seems nowhere near finished.”  
  
“I hope you realise this is nothing personal.” One of the twins suddenly said in whisper.  
  
“What do you mean?” Kili replied in a low whisper as well.  
  
“Our parents are divorcing, but for us it’s relief after all those years of endless fights. But his parents divorced in really bad style and his father got custody over the children claiming the mother was abusing them. Legolas has changed in the last two years, his father has a huge influence on him, and that’s not a good influence.” One of the twins explained.  
  
“So this is just venting frustration?” Kili noticed.  
  
“More like building up ego, his father keeps telling about how this is the best school in the country and Legolas usually goes after those he finds unworthy of studying here.” The other twin explained.  
  
“That’s kinda sad.” Kili commented.  
  
“Very.” The twins agreed.  
  
“So you two make sure he stays out of trouble?” He finally asked them.  
  
“That’s what friends are for.” The boys nodded and smiled.  
  
“Fili keeps doing the same for me as well.” Kili told them after a while. “He’s the best friend and brother I could have ever imagined.”  
  
“Fucking hell!” Legolas suddenly threw the chessboard off the table.  
  
The twins and Kili rushed to them. “What happened?” Kili asked.  
  
“I won.” Fili told him curtly.  
  
“This is not over yet!” Legolas was clearly very irritated. “Next week same time a re-match!”  
  
“Fine!” Fili just smiled and waved goodbye to them. “Let’s go home.”  
  
Kili pulled out his new phone and called Bilbo, as it turned out Bilbo was already in the school talking with the headmaster, so he told them to wait by the car.  
  
“Hey why did you come so early?” Fili asked as Bilbo opened the car.  
  
“Well I didn’t want to tell you before, but your headmaster gave me a proposition, and today I finally made my decision.” Bilbo slowly explained starting the car.  
  
“What kind of a proposition?” Kili was really curious.  
  
“A job proposition.” Bilbo told them with a smile. “I’m going to teach English part time here, just to keep an eye on you two.” He smiled to them.  
  
“That’s fantastic! Do you think you could be our teacher?” Kili was shining with enthusiasm.  
  
“That was my only condition.” Bilbo told him gently.  
  
“You’re the best!” Fili told his guardian with awe.  
  
“Anything for my boys.” Bilbo just began laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want more chapters? Then maybe you could leave a comment ;)


	26. Chapter 26

“So what extra subjects are you going to try?” Thorin asked during dinner as the boy finished telling him what happened and how Fili beat the chess champion at chess.  
  
“Well chess for sure.” Fili began laughing. “I’d like to show that kid where his place is.”  
  
“Don’t be too aloof!” Bilbo gently scolded him, but his voice was full of pride.  
  
“I was thinking of trying archery.” Kili suddenly told them and saw everyone clearly very surprised. “I’ve always wanted to try and I never had the chance to try.”  
  
“Fine whatever you feel like.” Thorin finally agreed but he was clearly very amused. “What about football?” He finally asked with tension in his voice.  
  
“Like we’d ever give up that! It’s so obvious we didn’t need to mention it!” Fili was clearly outraged his uncle would suggest they forgot about it.  
  
Thorin smirked at him. And Kili was radiating as he said. “Someone has to keep up the family tradition!”  
  
“Anything else interesting on the list?” Bilbo asked curiously.  
  
“If Kili is trying archery I’m going to do MMA!” Fili announced.  
  
“You’re kidding?” Kili gasped.  
  
“I’ve always wanted to.” Fili added.  
  
“Anything apart from sports?” Bilbo was clearly amused his two geniuses prefer sports as extra classes.  
  
“Painting?” Kili finally asked.  
  
“Hell yeah! You’d better!” Fili smiled at his brother.  
  
Thorin just raised his eyebrows, and Bilbo face became sour hearing Fili swear.  
  
“I have no idea what else to take.” Fili admitted after a moment.  
  
“Rhetorical club?” Thorin gently suggested.  
  
“Do you think I would be any good at that?” Fili was clearly hesitant.  
  
“You’d be as good as me.” Thorin smiled at him.  
  
“If you say so uncle I’ll try that.” Fili finally nodded.  
  
“So Bilbo when are you starting work at school?” Kili finally asked, after he said it he saw the shock on Thorin’s face and he realised Thorin still didn’t know.  
  
“Next week.” Bilbo told them calmly. He would prefer to tell Thorin himself but he couldn’t count on Kili being tactful.  
  
“We’ve got homework, so let’s get going!” Fili dragged Kili upstairs quickly trying to evacuate before Thorin would explode.  
  
Bilbo glanced at the man sitting to his right. Thorin was clearly irritated and Bilbo had no idea how to deal with him that way.  
  
“Why?” He finally asked.  
  
“I can’t just stay at home, I keep thinking about the boys anyway, this way I’ll keep an eye on them.” Bilbo slowly explained.  
  
“If you need money you could have just said something.” Thorin’s voice was ice cold.  
  
“It’s not about money at all.” Bilbo told him shyly.  
  
“Then why in seven hells would you decide to take a job as a teacher?” Thorin was mad as hell.  
  
“Maybe it will come to a surprise to you, but some people actually like doing it.” Bilbo’s voice was distant and tense. “Our contract specifies all matters connected with the boys, but there was no point in it suggesting I am forbidden to take up a job.”  
  
Thorin realised he went a bit overboard with his demand. Bilbo wasn’t a slave, he wasn’t his to make any demands or any conditions.  
  
“If the boys are a financial burden I would prefer if you would actually tell me. I’ve got more money than I need, and I wouldn’t mind paying for absolutely everything for all three of you.” He finally chocked out the words he wanted to say, but somehow Thorin had a feeling he chose the wrong words.  
  
“It’s not about money.” Bilbo nearly spat those words out. “Maybe you are filthy rich, but doesn’t it occur to you that not everybody only thinks of money out there? Is money more important than feelings and family? I have no idea how rich you are, but I’m not jumping to conclusions about your financial situation as you have been doing with mine.” His voice was very bitter.  
  
Thorin suddenly realised he really offended Bilbo, somehow this small person was causing so many emotions in him it was natural to want to protect him, to keep him, to support him. Those words meant to show stability and safety were all the wrong words.  
  
“Do you think we should go and save Bilbo?” Kili gently asked Fili hearing the tone of the conversation downstairs.  
  
“It’s uncle Thorin who needs saving.” Fili noticed with a smirk. “Let’s go, we don’t need to get bad marks the first week.”  
  
“Will you help me with maths?” Kili gently asked.  
  
“Come on.” Fili smiled and dragged him towards their room.  
  
The next few days it was very quiet in the house. Both Bilbo and Thorin weren’t speaking if not counting the occasional good morning or good night. Bilbo would spend his time with the boys, Thorin would show up for dinner and also talk with the boys. But apart from Thorin’s apologetic glances at Bilbo, Bilbo wasn’t looking or interacting with him. The boys treated this as an amusing display of feelings, and in private they had been deliberating how long it would take both men to reconcile.  
  
School was school, the boys thrived in having a lot to do, and they jumped at the chance of finally having lessons at the right level, but that also meant they had homework at a higher level than ever before. Kili was surprised the twins would talk to him practically every day, and soon he was introduced to their sister Arwen and Legolas’s sister Tauriel, with whom he shared three classes. Fili was a bit to the side of this new company, but he didn’t mind spending their lunch breaks in a big group. Especially with the only two girls in school not hitting on him. Legolas was irritated with the two new additions to the group but after the twins told him to shut up, surprisingly he did.  
  
Kili was really shocked to find that Arwen, Tauriel and Legolas were on the archery team, and with some tips from Tauriel he passed his first training and actually had some fun. The twins were on the football team with them, and as Dwalin joked those two could run like the wind.  
  
Having a pack of friends also meant most of the troublemakers in the school stayed away from them, so both Fili and Kili saw many advantages of keeping them around. Legolas was still a bitch but at least he stopped openly taunting them when Tauriel told him to back off. She took a liking to Kili and soon she was following him around everywhere chatting away.  
  
Saturday came quicker than expected, and right after breakfast Bilbo came down dressed in his tennis clothes. He placed a racket in Thorin’s plate and without a word left to go to the tennis court. The boys just smirked as they watched Thorin quickly follow Bilbo with the racket in his hand.  
  
“Tennis racket of peace.” Fili laughed and they decided to give the two men some privacy before joining them for a match.  
  
When the boys came over an hour later Bilbo and Thorin still weren’t talking, but at least they weren’t avoiding each other. Kili went to Thorin and Fili to Bilbo and under the careful supervision of both men they practised a bit.  
  
After lunch Bilbo went into the cinema room, and everyone followed him, but before anyone could say anything about choice of film Bilbo turned on Pandorum a sci-fi horror.  
  
“How long do you think he’ll be like this?” Thorin gently asked the boys in a meek voice after the film.  
  
“No idea, it’s the first time we’re seeing him act like this.” Fili admitted.  
  
“It’s as if he’s closed down to you.” Kili added. “Thank God only to you, it would break my heart if acted like that to me.”  
  
“You’re his kids, I’m just a stranger who lives in the same house.” Thorin dully noticed.  
  
“I think it’s because you’re not just a stranger who happens to live in the same house.” Fili whispered back to him with a huge grin. “We’ve got homework!” Fili dragged Kili back to their room.  
  
“I’d like to show you some family photos after dinner!” Thorin yelled to them and saw huge smiles as an answer.


	27. Chapter 27

He sat there alone in the cinema room thinking about how to fix things with Bilbo, and he had no idea what to do. He finally managed to face the facts, they needed to talk seriously and he owed Bilbo a huge apology for jumping to conclusions.  
  
He went to Bilbo’s study and found him typing something on his laptop. Bilbo didn’t even look at him, so Thorin shut the door and sat on the chair in front of him.  
  
“We need to talk.” Thorin gently told him. But Bilbo wouldn’t look at him.  
  
“I’m sorry...” Thorin finally murmured. “It’s just I want to take care of you three. You and the boys.” Bilbo looked up to him with surprise.  
  
“And you think I can’t manage by myself?” Bilbo’s voice was bitter.  
  
“It’s more like since I already have all this fucking money I want you three to use it!” Thorin gasped.  
  
“And your money is all there is in the world?” Bilbo wittily replied.  
  
“No, it’s just I fucking care!” Thorin yelled to him.  
  
“Yelling is not talking.” Bilbo’s voice was cold.  
  
“Just talk to me please.” Thorin begged him. “I don’t care if you’re rich or poor, and I don’t mind if you work at the boys’ school.”  
  
“Truly?” Bilbo asked trying to hide a triumphant smile.  
  
“Really truly.” Thorin added.  
  
“I’ll try to forgive you. Now let me work.” Bilbo smirked at him.  
  
Thorin rushed out before Bilbo would change his mind, but before reaching the door he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on Bilbo’s cheek before the smaller man could even react. If he would take the time to look back, he would have seen Bilbo’s huge happy smile as he was watching him leave the room.  
  
Dinner was civil. Bilbo wasn’t exactly talking much, but he was in a much better mood. The boys were talking with Thorin about school, and soon dinner was over.  
  
Bilbo got up to leave the room, but before he left the dining room he silently placed some papers in front of Thorin.  
  
“This is the only time I’m going to address this topic, since all you Durins think I can’t manage on my own and that I’m taking this job for the desperate need of money.” Bilbo told them before leaving the room.  
  
Thorin gently took the papers in his hand and unfolded it.  
  
“What is it?” Kili couldn’t wait and stood behind Thorin’s chair.  
  
“It’s an investment fund calculation sheet.” Thorin told him and soon Fili was also behind him looking at the sheet as well.  
  
“What does it mean?” Kili had no idea how to read it.  
  
Thorin was clearly focused on the first page and then he flipped to the second and finally to the third and later to the last sheet.  
  
“I don’t understand this.” Fili was clearly puzzled as well.  
  
“This is the income rate of a trust investment fund, it doesn’t state the sum of the trust money, but only the yearly income from it.” Thorin told them.  
  
“So what’s the yearly income?” Fili asked curiously.  
  
“This is.” Thorin pointed towards a sum of money.  
  
“But that’s nearly four hundred million.” Kili gasped with surprise.  
  
“And that’s just the yearly income...” Fili was clearly shocked as well.  
  
“If it’s a good investment fund it would mean the basic trust sum is roughly over ten billion.” Thorin quickly did the maths.  
  
“What does that mean?” Kili was clearly in shock.  
  
“That means Bilbo is filthy rich as well.” Thorin was pale and clearly in shock.  
  
“Same league as you?” Kili was really curious, this was their chance to gauge their uncle as well.  
  
“Nope, not even close, but he’s rich enough.” Thorin admitted with a huge smile.  
  
“Enough for what?” Fili realised but Thorin did not answer and his smile was unreadable for the boys as he left them alone in the dining room.  
  
“Just one question, who is running the fund?’ Thorin asked Bilbo after finding him in his office.  
  
“Elrond Rivendell.” Bilbo answered.  
  
“Rivendell banks?” Thorin was clearly surprised. “Good and safe.”  
  
“That’s the idea.” Bilbo replied. “Are we done with the topic?”  
  
“Forever.” Thorin smirked. “I wanted to show the boys the family albums will you join us?”  
  
“With pleasure.” Bilbo gently replied, walking down with Thorin to the living room.  
  
“So who’s this?” Kili pointed towards a beautiful woman, looking at the photo album on the coffee table in between them.  
  
“That’s my mother.” Thorin told them. “Her name was Isabella and she was half Scottish and half Spanish, a very explosive connection.”  
  
“Where is she now?” Fili gently asked.  
  
“She died of cancer when I was Kili’s age.” Thorin sadly told them.  
  
“Anyway, this was my father Thrain.” He pointed towards a bearded man with a tattoo on his neck.  
  
“He looks like a rebel.” Bilbo noticed.  
  
“He was, he was rebelling against grandfather Thror all his life, he lived a wild life.” Thorin told them.  
  
“What happened to him?” Kili was hesitant.  
  
“He got drunk and drove off a cliff.” Thorin coldly told them. “At least that’s the official story, the unofficial is that he owed lots of money to some drug dealers for drugs and grandfather Thror refused to pay up.”  
  
“So mom wasn’t the only one with problems?” Fili asked with amusement in his voice.  
  
“We’re a pretty fucked up family.” Thorin admitted.  
  
“So it was you, your sister and your brother and grandfather Thror?” Bilbo gently asked.  
  
“Pretty much it was us kids, and nannies and butlers. Grandfather was busy running the business.” Thorin clarified.  
  
“This is grandfather Thror.” Thorin pointed towards a serious looking man in a business suit.  
  
“And this is your mom.” Thorin pointed towards a young girl in a pretty dress. “Later she would never wear dresses, the only skirt I’ve ever seen her in was her cheerleading outfit.”  
  
The watched with wide eyes the photos of Thorin, Frerin and Dis as children. Some photos from school plays, some for sporting events. It was always the three of them, usually Dis in the middle hugging both brothers.  
  
“She was beautiful.” Bilbo noticed. “I bet all the boys at school were running around her.”  
  
“She was, but they weren’t. Most of them were too scared of us, and at any sign Frerin would break their bones.” Thorin smiled at the memory.  
  
“Did Frerin like to read a well?” Kili asked after seeing one more photo of Frerin and Dis with books.  
  
“Yup, both of them were bookworms.” Thorin smiled. “I could never keep up in that aspect.”  
  
“What did you do?” Kili was really curious.  
  
“I did lots of sports.” Thorin flipped the album to show him and Frerin playing football, tennis, swimming or doing MMA. “It was always me and Frer playing and Dis would cheer for us.”  
  
“You three were very close.” Bilbo noticed with a gentle smile.  
  
“Very.” Thorin admitted keeping most of the truth to himself, the idea of how close they were would be disturbing to anyone. The boys glanced at Bilbo and back to Thorin but no one had the courage to ask about what happened to Frerin. The boys were clearly amazed seeing Frerin without a t-shirt on one of the photos, and it was clear as daylight he was rebel as well because there was a big dragon tattoo on his back.  
  
“Uncle can we ask you one thing?” Fili hesitantly asked after a moment.  
  
“Yes?” Thorin replied.  
  
“We’ve been thinking, did you and your brother fight a lot?” Fili tried to bring the topic to more personal grounds, but notice the cold stare Thorin gave him.  
  
“Not really, we were close friends, and the only reason for fights were usual about your mother who kept getting into trouble.” He finally admitted after a while. He chose his words very carefully omitting the fact that Dis was jealous about the close relation of Thorin and Frerin, and about how she tried to go in between them at any chance she got. He could still remember how she trailed behind them as a child, and later as a teenager she tried to provoke them into doing what she wanted.  
  
“We’re very happy to be here with you uncle.” Fili suddenly told him and launched to hug him. Kili just smiled and threw himself at them.  
  
“I’m very happy to have you both.” Thorin hugged them with all his strength.  
  
“I was wondering, maybe we could go somewhere tomorrow all of us together?” Bilbo gently suggested.  
  
“What do you have in mind?” Thorin asked with a smile.  
  
“Well we have a cinema and all that, but I was thinking of going to the theatre. I’ve booked tickets for a comedy on Broadway tomorrow evening, it’s a play based on one of Bella Paladin’s books, if you’d like to come.” Bilbo slyly suggested. “As an apology for my crazy mood all week.”  
  
“Bilbo you don’t need to apologise for anything.” Thorin noticed with a smile. “I’d love to come with you, what about you boys?”  
  
“We’ve never been to the theatre so why not.” Kili smiled.  
  
“So I’ll call my favourite restaurant so we can have dinner after the play.” Thorin smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just 2 chapters today - but the next one is going to be difficult so I need to make sure I did it the right way ;)   
> Bella Paladin - is someone important so keep that name in mind ;)


	28. Chapter 28

Laying in his bed later that night Thorin kept thinking about the happy times in his life, when him and Frerin were closer than just friends or brothers, when they would talk long hours about everything and nothing, about the promises they made to each other, and the promises Frerin broke later. He liked Dis, she was his little sister, but he had loved Frerin. Frerin was so perfect, so witty, so charming that he had won Thorin’s heart as a young teenager and kept it in his hands for years. Seeing those old photos brought back memories, memories of long hours of closing the door and leaving the world and the problems behind. Thorin had always wondered if Thror had any idea what was really going on in their bedrooms. Thror must have known something, after all he caught them kissing once, for which they had to reorganize the whole library as punishment, but he never addressed the topic. He knew Dis knew, and when she realized just how close they really were her game of going in between them intensified and her jealousy went into rage. Any girl on the horizon was a threat, any boy was an enemy, but her main enemy was Thorin. He tried to breathe in deeply to push it all back again, to push all the good and bad memories back. Not to remember anymore, not to think about it anymore. The past was long gone, and the skeletons should stay in the closet. Bilbo had the same influence on Thorin as Frerin had, he suddenly realised. He could make him smile, make him feel safe. He was so damn warm and trustworthy, so damn precious. His smile, was different, his hair and eyes were different, but he was equally attractive. With every passing day Bilbo was becoming equally important as the boys, and as Frerin had been. Then it suddenly hit him he was slowly falling in love. Bilbo was his redemption and salvation after he had failed Frerin so badly.  
  
Sunday began with breakfast cooked by the boys under Thorin’s and Bilbo’s careful supervision. Being back to talking meant the atmosphere was light and cheerful, and somehow the smiling Bilbo made Thorin feel butterflies in his stomach. He was slowly catching the glances both boys were sending his direction, and he had no disillusion towards their knowledge about what was going on.  
  
After breakfast the boys knowingly used the excuse of homework to force the two men to spend some time alone, and Thorin could only be grateful for it. He had no idea how to approach Bilbo, his only past experienced with romance being connected with his own brother, where it was really Frerin who pushed them together and started their crazy relationship, and all the later things being just flings. Somehow the idea to start openly showing what he felt seemed a really bad one. So just spending time with him was what Thorin tried, so they talked, they walked around the gardens, they played a bit of tennis until it was lunch time. Thorin could feel Bilbo liked him, but he had no idea if it was like – like a friend, or like – like in a romantic type of like. Bilbo was unreadable, and somehow Thorin despite the long conversations, had no idea if Bilbo liked women or men, or if he had any relationships before. Those topics were off-limits so far, and Thorin deep inside knew he himself shouldn’t be talking about this past experiences at all.  
  
Bilbo had a different dilemma, he couldn’t just face the fact that the boys’ uncle was the most attractive men he ever met. After years of struggling with himself, years of therapy, he still had no idea about his own preferences. For years thinking about being asexual himself, later realizing it was childhood trauma not a choice per se, and now finding the one person who actually seems attractive to him, made Bilbo paralysed with fear. He had no idea about flirting, he had no idea about starting anything, or if anything happened he had no idea what to do if something did happen. Thorin was friendly, he was nice and sincere, taunting a bit, but nonetheless alluring. But Bilbo had no idea if this meant he was interested in anything, or he was just being plain nice. The kiss on the cheek was pleasant, but somehow he had no idea what it meant. It could mean anything or nothing at all, he had no idea about Thorin’s past experiences or habits.  
  
The boys had the fun of their lives watching both Thorin and Bilbo prance around each other with only one thing in mind. Kili was still a bit naive and romantic, but Fili already heard enough about relationships and sex to add two plus two and realise what was going on between them. Both boys made a bet, and Fili had betted that they would come together by the end of two months from moving in, while Kili was betting it would take them longer. Watching them now from the window Fili had a feeling Kili might be right about it, but he would be happy for any course of events. Bilbo and Thorin as a couple meant their crazy patchwork family would become a real family. And Thorin and Bilbo prancing all the time would mean lots of stressful weeks like the last one.  
  
“Unless we do something they’re going to be like that for weeks or months.” Kili suddenly noticed.  
  
“I thought you wanted it to take long.” Fili told him reminding the bet.  
  
“I changed my mind.” Kili told him with a smirk.  
  
“So what are you suggesting?” Fili asked.  
  
“I have no idea, how do people get together the easiest?” Kili was hesitant.  
  
“Well since I’m like fifteen I really don’t have an idea.” Fili joked.  
  
“But what about in books or films?” Kili kept asking glancing out the window.  
  
“Do you believe they tell the truth?” Fili taunted his little brother.  
  
“Nah, but they could give us some tips.” Kili laughed gently. “So what do they suggest?”  
  
“Get them naked and drunk.” Fili remembered.  
  
“How do you think we get them to do that?” Kili was laughing out loud.  
  
“That’s the difficult part.” Fili smirked. “But I have an idea how to get them drunk.”  
  
“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Kili’s eyes were shining with mischief.  
  
“I don’t care what you’re thinking, actually two ideas would be better than one.” Fili hugged his brother and they began plotting.  
  
The evening was very nice, they spent two hours watching a funny play in the theatre and both boys were having fun despite their first reservations towards theatre as such. During dinner they made sure Thorin was the one drinking, and Bilbo the one driving them home. They knew Thorin was a more likely target to act under influence of alcohol so they made sure his glass was full, and Bilbo’s was empty.  
  
As they came home, the boys dragged them to the cinema room despite the late hour, they got some drinks and make a special selection just for Thorin, and a different version for Bilbo. As the two men were relaxing watching the action film Bilbo chose, and drinking their drinks the boys slowly receded to their rooms claiming they were tired. Before leaving they made sure Bilbo had a pillow and he was leaning on to Thorin comfortably. Kili just smirked at Fili, and they left them there.  
  
“How will we know if it worked?” Kili asked Fili as they were snuggling into bed.  
  
“We’ll know.” Fili told him gently.  
  
“You sure about it?” Kili didn’t feel like sleeping at all.  
  
“I’m sure.” Fili finally replied. “Go to sleep.” He ordered his brother.  
  
“I don’t feel like sleeping.” Kili admitted and shifted gently to see his brother’s face. “I was wondering...”  
  
“About what?” Fili nagged.  
  
“When you know you fancy someone what does it feel like?” Kili gently asked him.  
  
“How should I know...” Fili gasped and tried to shift into a more comfortable position.  
  
“Well you’re older and all, you’ve probably already found someone you like.” Kili kept talking. “Have you kissed anyone yet?” He finally asked.  
  
“No I haven’t.” Fili cut it short.  
  
“But have you met someone you would like to kiss?” Kili kept asking. “Come on, I know most kids in our previous school your age already had sex, so tell me was their anybody special in your life?”  
  
Fili hesitated a long time to answer, he never lied to Kili and telling him the truth was a bit difficult.  
  
“There was someone, but nothing happened.” Fili finally admitted.  
  
“So you know already, whether you prefer boys or girls?” Kili kept asking.  
  
“I know.” Fili shifted again trying to make some distance in between himself and Kili.  
  
“So which is it?” Kili shifted to be closer again, and when for a longer moment he didn’t get an answer he continued asking. “I’ll love you equally no matter what your answer is. So please tell me.”  
  
After a longer moment feeling Kili’s hands impatiently nudge his chest Fili finally murmured. “Boys.”  
  
“Really?” Kili’s voice was full of amusement. “That’s just so cool.” Kili snuggled into Fili’s neck and with a smug smile on his lips he fell asleep. Fili gently chuckled realising Kili fell asleep in the right moment before he would embarrass himself.  
  
“I love you.” Fili gently whispered and put his head into Kili’s hair and peacefully tried to sleep holding his beloved brother tightly.  
  
“And I love you Fili.” Kili gently whispered back half asleep. “Promise we’ll always be together.”  
  
“Of course we’ll always be together.” Fili told him reassuringly, not knowing those were the same words Frerin used to make a promise to Thorin nearly twenty years earlier in the same circumstances, a promise Frerin later broke.


	29. Chapter 29

Bilbo snuggled into the pillow and rested it against Thorin’s shoulder. Somehow Thorin’s arm was around him, and the pleasant warmth was so soothing.  
  
“I always want to watch films like this.” Bilbo confessed feeling his thoughts were messing up a bit.  
  
He heard a gently chuckle as a response and warm hand brush off a tress of his hair from his face. “We could do this every night.” Thorin’s deep voice assured him.  
  
“You’re so warm.” Bilbo snuggled deeper into Thorin’s embrace not realising he was practically sitting in his lap.  
  
“And you’re so cuddly when you’re drunk.” Thorin gently joked and brushed his lips over Bilbo’s forehead.  
  
“I didn’t drink tonight. I was driving.” Bilbo realised with surprise.  
  
“The juice the boys brought us was spiced up a bit with something.” Thorin chuckled gently.  
  
“Why would they do that?” Bilbo was bewildered and he couldn’t gather his thoughts.  
  
“I’m not complaining.” Thorin hugged Bilbo tighter and pulled him into his lap fully.  
  
“What are you doing?’ Bilbo suddenly noticed the position he was in.  
  
“I’m making the evening even better...” Thorin boldly noticed and he pressed a gently kiss onto Bilbo’s soft pink lips. At first Bilbo didn’t react, but them he gently replied to the kiss, however when Thorin tried to deepen the kiss Bilbo’s breath pitched and he began fighting with the warm embrace. Thorin looked into those blue eyes and with surprise he noticed them full of fear. He eased the tension of his arms and let Bilbo get a bit of distance.  
  
“I’m sorry...’ Thorin gently told him. “I didn’t mean to impose...”  
  
“It’s not that...” Bilbo hesitantly replied. “I just have problems.” He noticed curtly.  
  
“I’m really sorry, I really didn’t want to scare you...” Thorin didn’t know what to say. “I just thought you were interested...”  
  
“Stop saying you’re sorry for kissing me!” Bilbo yelled at him. “It’s not that! I have problems!”  
  
“What kind of problems?” Thorin gently asked.  
  
“With people, with relationships, with people kissing me...” Bilbo gasped for breath. “I didn’t mind you kissing me, it’s more like that was the first real kiss in my life.”  
  
Thorin’s eyes went wide, he couldn’t grasp what he just learnt about this short cute man, and his alcohol induced brain couldn’t think clearly.  
  
“Your first kiss?” Thorin was truly surprised.  
  
“It’s really complicated.” Bilbo looked down in fear of rejection. “I’m just hopeless.” He gently began crying and Thorin pulled him back into his embrace.  
  
“And we have a lot of time to work it all out.” Thorin gently assured him, hugging him closely.  
  
“You’re not mad at me?” Bilbo looked at him with hope.  
  
“I understand you need time, and I have all the time in the world.” Thorin gently told him. “I’m a patient man.”  
  
Bilbo snuggled into his neck and slowly he felt comfortable yet again. “You’re the best person in the world.” He said sleepily.  
  
Thorin just smiled seeing him fall asleep in his arms, with ease he lifted him and carried to his own bedroom and not letting go of him not even for one second he fell asleep.  
  
Bilbo woke up feeling very comfortable and warm. Unusually warm, normally he was cold no matter how many covers he had, but now it was as if he was surrounded by warmth. After a moment he realized it wasn’t just warm, it was a pair of strong arms holding him tight and pressing him into a strong hot male body.  
  
“Good morning.” He heard a deep whisper right next to his ear, a voice he knew very well, and one which always gave him shivers.  
  
“Good morning.” He finally replied. “What am I doing here?” He gasped with surprise.  
  
“You fell asleep and I didn’t feel like letting you go.” Thorin admitted with delight.  
  
Bilbo noticed he still had his clothes on him and that the embrace was a bit more than just plain friendly. “What happened last night?” He asked in a meek unsure voice.  
  
“The boys got us drunk.” Thorin laughed gently.  
  
“Those rascals!” Bilbo was clearly a bit irritated. “Why would they do that?”  
  
“Don’t be mad at them.” Thorin gently brushed his lips over Bilbo’s neck making the smaller man jump in his arms.  
  
“They should never do things like that, especially to me or you!” Bilbo was still fuming.  
  
“I’m not complaining...” Thorin moved his lips along Bilbo’s jaw and gently pressed a kiss against his soft lips.  
  
“What are you?” Bilbo was clearly hesitant and scared.  
  
“I’m slowly working on those fear issues of yours... practise makes perfect...” Thorin gently pressed another gentle kiss, to which this time Bilbo replied gently.  
  
“What does this mean?” Bilbo gasped for air.  
  
“This means I’m not letting you go.” Thorin laughed gently.  
  
“But I’m not good at this flirting thing, game, whatever you call it...” Bilbo gasped as he felt another kiss on his neck.  
  
“You don’t need to be.” Thorin chuckled. “I’ve got enough ideas for both of us...” He rested his head in the crook of Bilbo’s neck. “And we’ve got all the time in the world to work this all out...”  
  
“Does that mean we’re like together together?” Bilbo was oblivious.  
  
“Forever together.” Thorin clarified.  
  
“Wow!” Bilbo gasped with surprise.  
  
“That is if you want to.” Thorin make it clear Bilbo had a choice, not like with their fight about teaching.  
  
After a moment of hesitation, just taking in the sensation of being in his arms, Bilbo finally uttered. “I’d love to.”  
  
“Then it’s settled than, you’re moving into my bedroom.” Thorin joked gently and took Bilbo’s hand into his.  
  
“But what will the boys think, we shouldn’t jump...” Bilbo began speaking and Thorin silenced him with a kiss.  
  
“They were the ones orchestrating this, so don’t you dare worry about those sly bastards...” Thorin murmured into Bilbo’s ear and snuggled even closer.  
  
Sometime later the boys snaked in to Bilbo’s room and to their delight found it was empty. They just smiled to each other and decided to go downstairs and get ready for school. As they were eating their breakfast, they couldn’t help but noticed the crimson flush on Bilbo’s cheeks, but both men didn’t address the topic of what happened last night. Bilbo drove them to school, and when they arrived at the old building he stopped there for a moment.  
  
“Don’t you ever do anything like that again.” He gently told them, not addressing the topic directly, but they knew what he meant, so they just nodded in agreement.


	30. Chapter 30

Somehow teaching a posh private school and teaching in the worst junior high school in Chicago felt like exactly the same thing. Bilbo got three individual students, his boys as a set of two, and one class. The programmes were set up individually so he didn’t need to prepare according to a curriculum, which was a relief. It felt good to be back at the blackboard and somehow it made him think back to the junior high school in Chicago. He felt bad for leaving in the middle of the school year, it was as if he betrayed someone’s trust, so he kept thinking back to what could be done. After lunch he sat with his laptop in the teacher’s room and he wrote a long e-mail to Elrond. First he wrote he was surprised to meet his children in the private school, he was going to be teaching the twins, and secondly he asked Elrond what kind of options could be set up for helping his old school and the students there.  
  
Then he noticed a new e-mail in his mailbox, and with a trembling heart he read a short message from his publisher. “Nobel for Literature, are you coming out of the closet?” Bilbo held his breath as his worst nightmare knocked on the door. His mother under the pen name of Bella Paladin refused the award in 1996, knowing she would have to give her real name to receive it. She was one of only three people to ever do that, and the other two had better reasons for it, and since then she’s had been widely criticised by some literature specialists. He refused the demands of openly name her real name in public ever since her death. Bilbo had no idea what to do with this mess, and coming out publicly was a fear he was hoping he would never have to face.  
  
The whole week Fili and Kili were worried with Bilbo, he was unusually silent and unhappy. They were wondering if them pushing him into Thorin’s bed didn’t go too far. Thorin was puzzled with Bilbo’s reactions as well, on Monday everything was fine in the morning, and later Bilbo came back from school in foul mood. He interrogated the boys if something happened at school, but they boys had no idea what caused the downfall of Bilbo’s mood. At night Bilbo would snuggle into his arms and seek warmth, the tension and fear was still there, but Thorin as promised didn’t push anything between them.  
  
As they were eating dinner on Friday Bofur suddenly came in saying they had a guest.  
  
“I’ll go see who it is.” Thorin wanted to stand up, but Bofur stopped him.  
  
“The man wants to talk to Bilbo.” He informed them.  
  
“I’ll go.” Bilbo got up and his voice was dull.  
  
“In seven hells what do you think you are doing Bilbo Baggins!” They heard someone yell at Bilbo, and the three of them rushed out without a moment of hesitation.  
  
In the hall they saw the funniest old man ever. He was old with a long white beard and long white hair, he was wearing what seemed to be a grey gown which should look ridiculous but it didn’t, and he had a funny hat on his head. He was old but you couldn’t call him serious.  
  
“How do you know?” Bilbo’s voice was shaky.  
  
“How do I know?” Gandalf gasped with emotion. “Everyone knows you were nominated.”  
  
“I get nominated every year.” Bilbo’s voice was indicating he was in panic.  
  
“Martinelli called me saying you didn’t reply to his e-mail, so I just had to come over here to make sure you don’t ruin your career by the same mistake your mother made!” Gandalf was firm and stubborn.  
  
“It wasn’t a mistake!” Bilbo gasped. “She thought it out well.”  
  
“It was a mistake! Don’t you dare even say otherwise! And you and I both know she regretted it later!” The man was clearly very irritated with Bilbo. “It’s just your stupid Baggins tradition of hiding everything and making a secret of everything! You’re acting just like your stupid grandfather Mungo whom you hated so much! Look at your cousin Primula! Think of your mother! Look at yourself...” His voice dropped at the end of the sentence. “I know you hobbits are used to staying at home, in the safety and seclusion by yourself, but dear Bilbo you can’t live your life like that!”  
  
“Hobbits?” Kili couldn’t take it and he had to ask.  
  
“It’s a funny name I invented for his family members, they sit at home like in a hole in the ground and try to hide from the world!” Gandalf gasped. “But I’m not going to let you!”  
  
“But Gandalf you just can’t!” Bilbo gasped with panic.  
  
“No Bilbo it’s you who can’t! I watched your mother do it and I regretted it ever since, even if it means forsaking our friendship I’m not going to let you make the biggest mistake in your life!” Gandalf was decisive. “And that’s final!”  
  
“What mistake?” Thorin asked in a firm voice.  
  
“He’s not going to refuse the Nobel Prize in Literature, just like his mother did in 1996!” Gandalf bluntly told them the truth without thinking.  
  
They watched the emotions flow over Bilbo, he was first white, then red and then again white.  
  
“You didn’t!” Bilbo yelled at the man and began crying.  
  
“Dear Bilbo!” The man hugged him tightly. “You just can’t do this... Stop it... You’re not going to reject it and you will see this is the only way we can do this...” He hugged the smaller man tightly.  
  
“Nobel?” Thorin’s voice was strained.  
  
“1996? Bella Paladin was your mother?” Fili immediately realised.  
  
They watched Bilbo hide into the tall man’s robes clearly scared to face them.  
  
“You haven’t told them yet?” Gandalf gently asked.  
  
“I’ve never told anyone.” Bilbo whispered in shame.  
  
“Well since you’re going to accept the prize, it’s a good time to start...” Gandalf pushed Bilbo to the three people patiently waiting for an answer.  
  
Bilbo just stood in front of them white and scared. Kili couldn’t take it so he launched at him and pulled him into a strong hug.  
  
“You really can trust us Bilbo...” Fili gently embraced both his brother and guardian. Thorin was just standing there glaring at him, and Bilbo slowly raised his head to look at him. Two blue pairs of eyes were looking into each other and finally Bilbo managed to whisper. “William Underhill. My pen name is William Underhill.”  
  
Thorin took a deep breath trying not to explode. “And when were you planning on telling us?” His voice was bitter.  
  
“It’s not something he tells to people...” Gandalf told the man in front of him. “It’s another hobbit thing, inability to see people around them.” Gandalf approached the serious man. “And I’m going to need the support of all three of you, if you dare help me force him to accept it.”  
  
“He’s not going to refuse the Nobel prize just for the sake of keeping his last name a secret.” Thorin told Gandalf.  
  
“Are you also related to Rose Paladin?” Kili suddenly asked.  
  
“That’s his cousin Primula Baggins.” Gandalf told them. “Bilbo’s father was Bungo Sackville-Baggins, but he was known under the name Basil Sackville, he was a film director and screen writer.”  
  
“Any other famous family members we should know of?” Fili curiously asked.  
  
“Filibert Bolger was a relative of your mother as well?” Gandalf asked.  
  
“The one who opened that big chain of restaurants?” Thorin realised.  
  
“The same.” Bilbo whispered.  
  
“Otho Sackville as well.” Gandalf realised.  
  
“I don’t really acknowledge him.” Bilbo replied curtly.  
  
“He was the millionaire who abused workers in gold mines at the end of nineteenth century? I learnt about hin during history lessons.” Fili asked curiously.  
  
“Yes, that’s him, later my grandfather Mungo Baggins paid support to their families.” Bilbo informed them.  
  
“Mungo was the one who married Laura Grubb?” Gandalf asked despite knowing the family story well.  
  
“The film star Laura Grubb?” Kili’s eyes were wide.  
  
“Camellia Milles was also a relative from your grandmother’s side.” Gandalf spoke with a shy smile.  
  
“Another film star?” Thorin was perplexed.  
  
“It’s funny how the last name Baggins avoided the headlines, but it’s time to end it Bilbo.” Gandalf smiled to his friend. “Trust me for once. If you accept the Nobel you’ll be the youngest by far to ever receive it. The next in line being Kipling at the age of 42. You mother would have been 36 when she won it.”  
  
“Our Bilbo the youngest Literature Nobel prize winner?” Fili’s voice was full of awe and admiration.  
  
“Correct my dear boy, our Bilbo is going to receive that damn award even if we have to do tie him up and smuggle him into Sweden.” Gandalf tried to keep a serious tone.  
  
“What have you been smoking recently?” Bilbo’s sharp tongue reminded them Bilbo can be stubborn as a mule.  
  
“By the way I’m Gandalf Grey!” The tall man introduced himself.  
  
“Thorin Durin, and these are my nephews and Bilbo’s foster children Killam and Fillon Oakenshield.”  
  
“The French poet and banker, and Erebor inc.” Gandalf smiled happily. “I’ve heard a lot about you from my lawyer Gloin.”  
  
“Would you happen by any chance feel like joining us for dinner?” Thorin politely proposed.  
  
“With pleasure, I hate airplane food, although Eagle Airlines serves better stuff than most airlines, it’s still barely edible.” Gandalf complained about his flight. “I’m going to write to them again, and I’m going to use your name so that stupid manager of yours implements the changes I want.”  
  
“Elrond is managing it.” Bilbo shook his head to any idea involving taking care of one of the many businesses inherited from his family.  
  
“Well maybe that will change soon as well.” Gandalf looked meaningfully at Thorin and smirked. Thorin wasn’t sure what the man was suggesting, but there was an amusing undertone in the man’s voice.  
  
“Eagle Airlines? I’ve never heard of it.” Fili was surprised.  
  
“It’s not a normal airline. It’s more like planes for hire, they have a wide offer including luxurious private planes and those for special purposes that fly over Alaska and other remote places.” Gandalf slowly explained.  
  
“My grandfather founded it because one of his mines was located in a remote area and there was no other way of transporting anything from there.” Bilbo gently explained.  
  
“Using planes to transport ore from mines?” Thorin was perplexed.  
  
“It was a diamond mine.” Bilbo explained. “And there was a full storage and cutting plant on the spot, so only the final products were air shipped.”  
  
“So now tell me how do you like Galadriel’s school?” The man smiled to the boys and spent the whole evening listening to them talk about it. Bilbo and Thorin spent the evening glancing at each other, Bilbo could see the hundreds of questions in Thorin’s eyes, but somehow he had no idea how to talk with him about it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big chapter - hope you like it ;) I had lots of fun writing it. If you comment I will have motivation to publish more ;)


	31. Chapter 31

Bofur prepared one of the bedrooms for Gandalf, and before long Bilbo found himself with a difficult choice, either he secluded himself in his bedroom, or he could face the facts and at least try to talk to Thorin. After long hours of deliberating and hesitation he finally walked up to Thorin’s room, and gently knocked.  
  
“Come in!” He heard Thorin’s calm voice invite him in.  
  
Bilbo hesitantly entered and sat on the bed right next to Thorin.  
  
“So that was one more thing you have problems talking about?” Thorin suddenly asked after a moment of silence. “It’s surprising how a person who can write phenomenal psychological books can have problems facing his own problems at the same time.” Thorin’s voice was strained.  
  
“It’s like when I write about a character, that person isn’t me. I’m what I am, because of my past and because of things I have been taught.” Bilbo slowly tried to explain. “Most of my characters never had any elements of my life so they were entirely different than me.”  
  
“Were you planning to tell us?” Thorin’s voice was cold and distant.  
  
“Eventually yes, I just wanted to make sure where we were heading.” Bilbo gently told him looking at the floor, scared to look at Thorin directly.  
  
“You know that now because of what happened, I’m also not sure about the direction the two of us are heading.” Thorin gently admitted. “I don’t have much experience with relationships, and this could only be a true relationship.”  
  
Bilbo glanced at him shyly. “So you think this could really become something real?”  
  
“It could.” Thorin admitted. “But you must know one thing, and I’m dead serious. Never, ever, never lie to me...” The way Thorin was looking at him made Bilbo feel as if he was being hypnotized.  
  
“My only true relationship I was lied to, cheated and betrayed. And it nearly killed me, so don’t you even dare do anything like that to me...” Thorin’s voice went into deep and desperate.  
  
“I would never cheat or betray you...” Bilbo gently whispered. “And I’m really sorry I lied and hid some facts about myself. And I’m sorry I have problems with talking about important things.”  
  
“Don’t be sorry, just never do it again.” Thorin told him strictly. “And tell me what really happened that you are so scared of relationships and sex.”  
  
Bilbo’s head hung lowly. “Do you remember Miracle of Survival?” He asked gently.  
  
“One of my favourites.” Thorin admitted.  
  
“In the fifth chapter there was a boy, and that chapter was about finding hope and life when facing death?” Bilbo gently asked.  
  
“Of course I remember, that was the boy who had been kidnapped and raped and left for dead by the kidnappers when the ransom money wasn’t paid.” Thorin’s voice was low and hollow.  
  
“My grandfather really refused to pay them...” Bilbo’s voice was so sad and desperate, and suddenly Thorin realised that he wasn’t the only one damaged by the past.  
  
Bilbo was scared to look up, but Thorin gently took his face into his hand and forced him to look into his eyes. “Your grandfather was an equal ass just like mine.” Thorin finally commented. “How did you survive?”  
  
“I ran away, they thought I was too weak so they weren’t guarding me carefully, but I found the courage to run away. I walked for days in the forest and some hikers found me and called the police.” Bilbo slowly told him. “I never talked to my grandfather after that, and I never came home for holidays. I’m surprised I was actually mentioned in his will, but I’ve been trying to give away all the money I got from him.”  
  
“No wonder you have trust issues and relationship issues. No wonder you’re so secretive about your name and privacy...” Thorin gently told him.  
  
“What happened to you?” Bilbo gently asked thinking about what Thorin told him. “What did your grandfather do?”  
  
“A lot. When I fell in love it was crazy, but my grandfather could never accept it.” Thorin’s voice was dull.  
  
“What did you grandfather want?” Bilbo gently asked feeling Thorin didn’t want to add more.  
  
“He wanted to separate us by any means possible.” Thorin finally mumbled. “Later he started going out with my sister and he was most probably Fili’s father...”  
  
Bilbo eyes went wide adding the facts. “Your lover betrayed you with your own sister? And she had a child with him out of all the people in the world?”  
  
Thorin didn’t reply he just looked passed Bilbo into the wall behind him. He knew he should add more facts, but he just couldn’t. “I’m not sure what really happened, but later she was just gone.”  
  
“And what happened with him?” Bilbo gently asked.  
  
“He died soon after.” Thorin hope he didn’t give the timeline or any indication to who it really was.  
  
“Both our families are fucked up.” Bilbo said suddenly. “And I’m not sure whose grandfather was worst. I feel like I need a drink.” He added.  
  
“A drink like alcohol?” Thorin was clearly surprised, Bilbo usually avoided alcohol.  
  
“I feel like getting drunk and landing in your bed again.” Bilbo gently told him. “And then we’re going to talk about strategies for conquering my fear of sex.”  
  
Thorin could only blink hearing the last demand. “Are you sure? I’ve already told you I’m willing to wait as long as it takes.”  
  
“I’ve waited nearly twenty years, that’s long enough.” Bilbo told him firmly. “If we don’t try now then it might take another twenty years...”  
  
“Fine, let me get the drinks then...” Thorin replied with a smirk.  
  
\-----  
  
“Do you think Bilbo will handle it?” Fili asked Gandalf curiously as the three of them were playing cards in the library, Gandalf was smoking his pipe as they were chatting.  
  
“Of course, he just needs a little nudge out of the door.” Gandalf laughed gently.”You both don’t seem really surprised with all that happened.” The old professor noticed after a moment.  
  
“Our life has been a rollercoaster the last weeks, I doubt anything could shock us now.” Kili noticed with a wide grin. “At least I can’t think of anything like that.”  
  
“Well I can.” Gandalf smirked at them. “I’ve heard both of your are fond bookworms.”  
  
“You could say so.” Fili agreed.  
  
“Looking at this library I think I’m going to crash here a little longer, if you both don’t mind.” Gandalf gently told them.  
  
“Do not neglect to show hospitality to strangers, for by doing that some have entertained angels without knowing it.” Fili noticed.  
  
“Don’t you dare quote the Bible!” Gandalf laughed. “That’s profanity!”  
  
“It’s a book like any other.” Fili smirked again.  
  
“I have always imagined that Paradise will be a kind of library.” Kili added.  
  
“Borges?” Gandalf smiled. “Let’s see if you know this one.” He smirked to them. “If you only read the books that everyone else is reading, you can only think what everyone else is thinking.”  
  
“That’s easy!” Fili replied. “Murakami!”  
  
“Hum.” Gandalf just mumbled. “You’re everything Gloin told me about you. But three can play this game.” He let out some smoke thinking. “What really knocks me out is a book that, when you're all done reading it, you wish the author that wrote it was a terrific friend of yours and you could call him up on the phone whenever you felt like it. That doesn't happen much, though.”  
  
“That’s just like about Bilbo!” The younger boy noticed. “Anyway Catcher in the Rye by Salinger.” He added with a smirk, and Gandalf just raised his eyebrows and puffed.  
  
“Classic' - a book which people praise and don't read.” Gandalf tried again.  
  
“Twain!” The boy shouted at him.  
  
“And who’s the literature professor me or you buys?” Gandalf was clearly amused. “I declare after all there is no enjoyment like reading! How much sooner one tires of anything than of a book! -- When I have a house of my own, I shall be miserable if I have not an excellent library.”  
  
“Austen...” Fili murmured. “Damn that book was boring.”  
  
“Only because you are still children.” Gandalf noticed. “That’s one of the classics people actually happen to read.”  
  
“Can we play the other way now?” Kili clearly couldn’t focus on the cards anymore.  
  
“Whatever you wish dear boy!” Gandalf exclaimed and awaited the first test.  
  
“The books that the world calls immoral are books that show the world its own shame.” Kili told him.  
  
“Wilde!” Gandalf quickly got the right name.  
  
“We’ll have to try harder with him...” Fili whispered to his brother. “Outside of a dog, a book is man's best friend. Inside of a dog it's too dark to read.”  
  
Gandalf was clearly puzzled with that but after a moment he spoke in a hesitant voice. “Marx?”  
  
The boys just smiled and Fili added “A room without books is like a body without a soul.”  
  
“That one might be difficult for you kids, but for an old geezer like me it’s a classic – Cicero!” Gandalf told them.  
  
“Lock up your libraries if you like; but there is no gate, no lock, no bolt that you can set upon the freedom of my mind.” Kili told him after a moment of thinking.  
  
“Easy! Virginia Woolf!” Gandalf quickly gave the right answer.  
  
“You’re as good as Bilbo!” Fili noticed. “Uncle Thorin is hopeless at this game.”  
  
“Who do you think taught this to Bilbo? I used to play like this with my students at the beginning of lectures, Bilbo’s mother was the first on par with me, then Bilbo arrived and he could do the same thing. I’m really surprised you both have this skill at your age, very surprised indeed...” Gandalf told the boys. “I consider you now my students!” He smiled at them and leaned in a bit closer. “And since you’re going to be my students I’ll have to teach you a trick or two about how to influence Bilbo, only for his own good of course!”  
  
Gandalf could clearly see the mischief and wittiness in both boys, and more self consciousness and confidence than Bilbo ever, and both of them would prove to be strong enough to keep Bilbo uplifted.


	32. Chapter 32

Despite Bilbo best wishes the sex part didn’t go as smooth as he hoped for it to go. The several drinks they had made him lose up enough to actually get naked and snuggle, but without Thorin’s firm guidance it wouldn’t have gone anywhere. Whenever Thorin would see fear he would back up again, but Bilbo kept telling him he just had to get it over with. Bilbo was so trilled they were finally getting somewhere, that he could barely breathe, the sensation of Thorin’s fingers on his skin, gentle and hesitant was soothing. He knew Thorin was desperately trying not to push him too hard, but somehow Bilbo wished for a bit more passion and thrill. He promised himself next time he would take more initiative, and he would try to do with Thorin, what Thorin’s fingers and lips were doing with him now. Bilbo was right, after pushing past a moment of panic and fear, later he just flew in the sky of pleasure. It was such a novelty for him, that he almost forgot to breathe feeling the warm sensation of Thorin’s lips on his body and gentle touch.  
  
Later he just lay in Thorin’s arm a bit worried he was completely utterly selfish in their first real intercourse.  
  
“Thorin, I can’t just take all you have to give to me and give nothing back...” Bilbo was hesitant. He could still feel the firm warm male body press into him, and the not so subtle sensation of feeling his erection press into his side.  
  
“I’m fine.” Thorin told Bilbo gently kissing him. “You’re more important tonight.”  
  
“No, I’m not! I really admire your patience and servitude, but you won’t call me selfish...” Bilbo was trying to convey the real feelings he had.  
  
“So what do you have in mind?” Thorin smirked and watched his beloved teacher blush in a wild shade of red.  
  
“I want you to put you know what you know where...” Bilbo finally managed to gasp.  
  
“Are you sure? That’s a different league....” Thorin gently told him kissing his neck in delight hearing Bilbo make such a courageous statement.  
  
“To hell with it, let’s just get it done!” Bilbo gently guided Thorin’s fingers to the right spot. And Thorin just smirked gently pressing them inside to make his lover ready for him.  
  
\-----  
  
The next day both boys spent the day with Gandalf, not surprised that Bilbo and Thorin didn’t get up for breakfast. But they couldn’t complain, the merry cheerful witty professor was great company, and there was nothing better than a battle of wits in morning.  
  
Bilbo finally awoke near noon feeling a strange numb pain in his rear, somehow it didn’t bother his as much as the idea what caused the pain. A night of lovemaking was not in his plans when he urged Thorin to take him, but he couldn’t complain. It was the best most fulfilling experience of his life, and laying next to his lover on a long morning, he could hear lines of poetry and novels in his head speak of how good it felt and none of them shared the same volume his experienced had. Thorin was so special, so gentle and so loving it nearly made Bilbo’s heart stop. He finally managed to get up and with a gentle kiss he woke Thorin. The way the man looked at him with those blue eyes filled with love and sleepiness at the same time, made Bilbo press a more intimate kiss into his lips.  
  
“Shower and lunch?” Bilbo pulled back a bit.  
  
“Sex in the shower and then breakfast...” Thorin mumbled.  
  
“Lunch, next breakfast is tomorrow sleepy head.” Bilbo urged him to get up.  
  
When they finally made it down for lunch, they noticed the boys exchanged meaningful glares and a shy smile from Gandalf.  
  
“We’re glad you finally decided to join us.” Gandalf looked at them approvingly. “Not that we missed you much, I might add.”  
  
“Don’t listen to the old fart.” Fili exclaimed. “We both missed you!”  
  
“Old fart?” Gandalf just smiled. “That’s a new one.”  
  
“You seem to be getting along just fine.” Bilbo noticed with a smile.  
  
“The same as you and Thorin.” Gandalf noticed with a smirk.  
  
Thorin just glanced at the old man and back to Bilbo.  
  
“So what steps do we have to take about the prize?” Thorin asked Gandalf.  
  
“I’ve already called Bilbo’s publisher. The name and last name should be made public only at the ceremony, so we’ve got like 2 weeks to prepare Bilbo for it all.” Gandalf specified. “It’s on the 10th of December so we’ve got enough time.”  
  
“That’s like two weeks before Christmas!” Kili noticed shocked.  
  
“Christmas?” Bilbo’s eye light up. “I haven’t realised it was so soon!” He looked positively startled. “I need to start planning and inviting people!”  
  
Thorin’s eyebrows raised a bit. “Inviting people?”  
  
“You forgot?” Bilbo squeaked. “When you were showing us the ballroom we decided to have a party – so what better time to have a party than Christmas?”  
  
“Who do you want to invite?” Kili was very enthusiastic. “Can we invite someone as well?”  
  
Bilbo glanced at the boy surprised. “And who would you like to invite?”  
  
“Our new friends from school...” Kili said hesitantly.  
  
“Dori, Nori and Ori!” Fili insisted suddenly. “They have no family and they usually spend the holidays alone.”  
  
“I think that can be arranged.” Bilbo glanced at Thorin not sure what the man thought about a big Christmas.  
  
“I think you should invite Primula and her husband and son. I’m sure they would love to spend Christmas with us.” Gandalf noticed, magically adding himself to the list of invited people.  
  
“Yes, we’d love to meet her!” Kili was very enthusiastic to meet a film star.  
  
“Anyone else?” Thorin’s voice was ice cold.  
  
“I’m not sure, would you like to invite someone?” Bilbo gently asked him.  
  
“Nice of you to think about me finally.” Thorin mumbled. “Balin and Dwalin.”  
  
“We’d love to spend Christmas with the coach!” Fili told him with a huge smile.  
  
“Bifur, Bofur and Bombur as well.” Kili was firm. “They are like family living here with us.”  
  
“Of course!” Bilbo insisted.  
  
“Don’t worry about Christmas, we’ll work that out.” Gandalf suddenly noticed. “Worry about your Nobel lecture and speech...”  
  
Bilbo sank in his chair. “I completely forgot about that...” He whispered feeling the impending doom of speaking in public for the world to hear him.  
  
“You’ll manage just fine!” Fili was positive.  
  
“Yeah, you can manage a class of wild thirteen year olds, so how bad can it be to manage a room full of serious well mannered officials?” Kili noticed wittingly. “I’m more curious what are you going to do with the prize money?”  
  
“Actually I already know what I’m going to do with that.” Bilbo smiled at them, but refused to say anything more.  
  
Gandalf spent all Saturday afternoon with Bilbo working on the speech and what he should include in it. Bilbo was panicking and doubting whether he should do it, but Gandalf would not let him take a step back.  
  
Thorin and the boys decided to watch a film and spend some time just the three of them, so they missed the part when Bilbo wanted to drop it all and forget about the Nobel and Gandalf was nearly driven to insanity by the smaller man.  
  
On Sunday morning they drove Gandalf to the airport and the boys hugged the older man for a long time before they finally let him go.  
  
“Since it’s going to be crazy the next few weeks I have a suggestion.” Thorin told them as they were driving from the airport.  
  
“What kind of suggestion?” Bilbo was clearly hesitant.  
  
“We need to go shopping for gifts!” Thorin grinned at him.  
  
“But we’ve got like 4 more weeks...” Fili was surprised.  
  
“Clearly you’ve never tried shopping for gifts before Christmas.” Thorin told him. “With every week it’s going to be more and more difficult so let’s have it over with.”  
  
“But we haven’t made a list of guests yet!” Kili was startled.  
  
“We’ll just buy everything we can think of.” Thorin just laughed.  
  
“Everything?” Fili taunted him.  
  
“Everything for everyone.” Thorin agreed.  
  
When they stopped the car Thorin glanced at the boys. He pulled out his wallet and handed each of them a credit card.  
  
“Just because we’re shopping early it doesn’t mean we all need to know what the others bought.” He smirked at them seeing their wide eyes. “The cards have a limit of twenty thousand each, we’ll meet you back at the car in two hours.”  
  
The boys grabbed the cards and ran towards the shopping mall.  
  
“You’re a man full of surprises.” Bilbo smiled at him.  
  
“You have no idea...” Thorin pulled Bilbo closer and kissed him deeply.  
  
“Let’s go, I have a long list of guests in my head, and now I need an even longer list of presents!” Bilbo pulled away and got out of the car.  
  
“I’ll call Bofur to show up in two hours.” Thorin told him, already seeing in his head the pile of bags filling his car up to the roof.  
  
\----  
  
“Do you think Tauriel will like this bag?” Kili pulled Fili towards a shop with nice leather handbags.  
  
“It’s cute...” Fili admitted trying not to show he was jealous of Kili’s friendship with the red head. The girl was so obsessed with Kili it was slowly getting on Fili’s nerves. He didn’t feel like sharing Kili with anyone ever.  
  
“If you’re buying a present for Tauriel we need something for Legolas as well...” Fili added after a moment, as Kili was choosing a bag for Arwen.  
  
“I already know what to get him.” Kili smirked towards his brother as he way paying for the bags. “The real question is what you would like to get...” He added in a slightly flirtatious tone.  
  
“I have no idea... The same as I have no idea what to get you...” Fili admitted.  
  
“Let’s go to the bookshop.” Kili smiled mysteriously.  
  
“What do you think?” Kili pulled out a book in the sports section. “Learn Chess in a Weekend” Fili read the title out loud and began laughing as if he was going to choke.  
  
“Perfect!” He finally gasped trying to catch his breath in between attacks of laughter.  
  
“Let’s get this one as well.” Kili pulled out another book with a equally inspiring title “How to Beat Your Dad at Chess”.  
  
“Fine!” Fili kept laughing. “But what are you going to buy for Bilbo?”  
  
“I have absolutely no idea...” Kili suddenly became all serious, buying the perfect gift for Bilbo was going to be a huge challenge.  
  
\-----  
  
“So what are we going to get the boys?” Bilbo was walking along the many shops with Thorin.  
  
“I already know what to buy them.” Thorin pulled him into the computer shop. “There is one thing I always wanted to buy, but it would seem strange to buy one for myself, so this is the perfect chance to get it.”  
  
“Get what?” Bilbo’s voice was full of anticipation.  
  
“The newest gaming console.” Thorin pulled Bilbo towards the stand presenting the equipment. “It has a special real time controller and helmet simulating the game. You can use the controls to really play tennis, or fight with a sword or anything really depending on what game you buy.” Thorin began explaining.  
  
“And what games are we going to buy?” Bilbo was curious.  
  
“All of them.” Thorin just smiled.  
  
“You never take it easy, don’t you?” Bilbo just glanced at him, not at all surprised.  
  
“Never!” Thorin kissed him not caring they were in public.  
  
\---  
  
“What do you think?” Fili asked Kili as they were standing in front of the jewellery store.  
  
“Isn’t this a bit too farfetched?” Kili asked hesitantly after hearing Fili’s idea for presents for Thorin and Bilbo.  
  
“It’s now or never.” Fili told him with a huge smirk. “Later they’ll buy it themselves.”  
  
“Do you think they’ll do it on the spot?” Kili was hesitant.  
  
“Even if not we can pay and they can deliver later.” Fili pulled Kili into the shop.


	33. Chapter 33

When the two hours were up the brothers came back to the car with smiles Bilbo could only identify as smug. Thorin had exactly the same face, and the huge pile of bags was clearly an indication all of them spent a fruitful hunt.  
  
“You bought out everything yet again?” Bofur greeted them and pack everything into the car.  
  
“Not yet!” Kili replied. “But we’ve tried!”  
  
They showed Bilbo some of the presents they got for their friends, mostly books, some cute things like the elegant handbags for Tauriel and Arwen. They bought some smaller gifts, for everyone they could think of. Some toys for Bilbo’s nephew, a nice necklace for Rose Paladin aka Primula Baggins. Bilbo was curious what they got for him, but they wouldn’t nudge and say anything.  
  
“So who do you plan to invite?” Bilbo asked the boys as they were driving home.  
  
“We’re going to ask the Rivendell kids if they are going home for Christmas, but the Mirkwood kids are staying at school.” Fili explained. Both of them could still remember Tauriel crying about how her father chose to go skiing in Europe with his new girlfriend instead of spending Christmas with them.  
  
“Mirkwood as in Thranduil Mirkwood?” Thorin’s voice was sour.  
  
“That’s their father, from what they’ve been telling us he’s horrible.” Kili added.  
  
“Horrible is not enough said.” Thorin growled.  
  
“Maybe you would like to invite someone from your old school?” Bilbo gently suggested.  
  
“Not really.” Fili added after a moment of silence. “We didn’t have that many close friends, and we’ve decided we’ll send some gifts to those who were bearable.”  
  
“That’s a good solution. Actually I was thinking of doing the same.” Bilbo glanced at them. “I bought some books for a few teachers and students as well.”  
  
The next two weeks were simply crazy, and Thorin was right there was no chance of going shopping or anything connected with Christmas before the Nobel ceremony. He booked flights, hotels and he took Bilbo and the boys to his tailor to have them made fancy suits for the occasion. Bilbo was working on his speech and lectures and e-mailing new versions to Gandalf, later he would practise them in front of his family and servants in the ballroom, pretending to be the audience. The boys kept giving him tips and Thorin was stubborn in not letting him step back. They spent long hours talking about the consequences of his choice, but Thorin made Bilbo realise he was safe. His privacy and life were now tied with Thorin and he would keep Bilbo safe no matter what.  
  
Bilbo called Dori and invited them for Christmas and learnt that Gloin was spending Christmas alone only with his son and brother Oin, so he made a second call to Gloin spontaneously inviting the three of them along. Kili already told him about the two Mirkwood kids coming over, but then after talking with the Rivendell twins Bilbo found out that they were planning a small Christmas only with their father. Elladan told him that in the past they would spend Christmas with their mother’s huge family, but now because of the divorce they preferred to stay with their father Elrond, and since Elrond was Bilbo’s financial advisor and one of his few friends Bilbo added all four of them to the rapidly growing guest list.  
  
Before Bilbo could even grasp the passing time it was already time for packing and going to the airport to take Thorin’s jet to Sweden. The trip itself was fun, the boys were clearly overwhelmed with Thorin’s private jet, and they just had to snoop around asking the staff millions of questions and taking a look at everything including the pilot’ controls. Later they had to take a trip around Stockholm and they boys couldn’t get enough of their first real trip ever.  
  
The ceremony was a nightmare for Bilbo. Everyone was glancing at him trying to guess who he was, the four of them were seated together at an elegant table. Bilbo glanced at his two boys with wonder, they looked amazing in tailored suits and after all they’ve been trough coming here with him was like a reward for them. Thorin was also clearly happy and amazed he could be there and take part in this unusual event.  
  
When the announcer called out the awards Bilbo’s heart jumped wildly, but Thorin was holding his hand and whispering calming words.  
  
“William Underhill is a name we all know well, but until today we did not know the face behind the books. It is my pleasure the announce that the winner of the Literature Award is here with us today.” The announcer told the people gathered at the event. “This young writer has a talent for saying a lot in simple words. People find themselves in his books, and trough his words find peace in their lives. Please welcome William to the stand.” The crowd gently clapped and whispered could be heard as Bilbo slowly got up and walked to the microphone.  
  
“Anonymity is a word derived from Greek used to describe a person without a name. For me it was a notion of freedom, democracy as we know is based on this notion. Standing here today I have to give up my anonymity for the sake of an award, and somehow it feels right. My mother in 1996 should have been standing here as well, the jury asked her to come and receive a similar award for her books written under the name Bella Paladin, but her will to remain anonymous prevailed. I know best it was the one thing she had regretted most in her life, and by standing here and receiving this award I’m doing it for my mother who did not find the courage to come here. Thank you.” Bilbo spoke slowly with confidence, he was looking at Thorin trying not to see all the other people gathered around. He didn’t hear the applause, the clapping. He took the award and with a shy smile he walked back to where he belonged, right next to Thorin.  
  
The next few hours were very tiring, Bilbo had to give several interview for press and television. The next two days he had to give three lectures about his books and writing style. Those would always be overcrowded because a huge number of people wanted to see the famous writer and the questions would take forever to answer. But after the first shock Bilbo was thriving. He knew his books were popular and widely read, but he had no idea how people felt about his books, how people reacted to them. Hearing all the positive feedback, all the praise, hearing that people understood his messages meant the world to him. Thorin just watched as his “hobbit” was transforming into a beautiful butterfly, how he grew with every person who came up to him with praise. How he answered questions from journalists with confidence and composure.  
  
When they came home Bilbo’s success proved to leave a taste of bitter ashes. Although most media focused on the literature aspect of the Nobel Ceremony, some were pointing out towards the unknown writer and saying he did not deserve such an award. Some tabloid focused on the supposed relationship between the writer and the billionaire Thorin Durin, and the media so focused on Thorin in the past came up with new headlines about the billionaire and with a new flare began writing insane articles about the couple. Thorin called in his lawyers, and many newspapers later revoked their articles, but there was a big stir in the media anyway. To Thorin’s surprise the news of his supposed homosexual relationship did not harm Erebor inc in any way, and between the awards and Christmas the stocks went up and not down as he feared they would. Martinelli arranged for Bilbo to have several interviews in the US after returning home, but the sly agent proved to be well versed, and the moment a journalist would ask the wrong question the interview would be stopped. Bilbo was relived his school work did not become hindered with his coming out, moreover his students were clearly amazed they were learning with a known writer and Galadriel kept joking she’s the only headmaster with a Nobel prize winner as a teacher in her school. Bilbo also received a photo of his old school from Denethor with signatures from all his past students and teachers praising him for received the award, and expressing how grateful they were he spent some time with them. He wrote back to Denethor giving the date he would visit the school, and thanked for the kind note from them.  
  
Fili and Kili were a bit sad Bilbo didn’t have much time for them, but they were more worried about the special order they made and its arrival before Christmas. When it finally came both boys were still hesitant but the present had already been bought. The Mirkwoods and Rivendells were pestering them about Christmas and what to expect, but the boys just told them to take it easy.  
  
The three brothers were in a frenzy at home, so soon both boys spent their afternoon and evening helping get the house ready. All the bedrooms had to be prepared, and it soon turned out the four smaller rooms in the brother’s house next door had to be prepared as well. The list of guests was long, so instead of using the dining room, Christmas eve would be held in the ballroom. Bofur ordered a huge tree, and later Kili and Fili spent all day decorating it. Bombur was cooking all the time, and if they weren’t helping Bofur and Bifur, they were in the kitchen cutting vegetables and preparing for feeding over twenty people.  
  
Thorin being obsessed with Bilbo and the outcome of his coming out, had little time for issues connected with Christmas, but he soon realized the boys were managing just fine and Bofur had it all under control.  
  
Dori, Nori and Ori were among the first guests to arrive, and as soon as they unpacked it became clear the three hard working brothers didn’t plan on just being guests. Dori collided with Bofur on first chance, and soon it became clear the oldest of the three brothers had a lots of ideas about how to decorate the house and what else to prepare. Nori and Ori pushed themselves into the kitchen, and quickly became friends with Bombur who was grateful to have two more pairs of hands to help.  
  
“We’re really happy you’re here with us.” Kili told the brothers as they were eating dinner.  
  
“It’s a pleasure really.” Dori replied with a smile. “We don’t have any family, so the last few years it was only the three of us.”  
  
“How did you meet Gloin?” Bilbo asked curiously.  
  
“It’s a long story.” Nori the middle brother replied. “We got into trouble, and it so happened Gloin was around and out of sheer curiosity he decided to help us out.”  
  
“To be honest with you, we weren’t always good, we had some problems with the law, and we were very lucky to meet Gloin.” Dori the eldest brother slowly explained. “We understand the problems Kili and Fili had because we come from a similar background, and if it hadn’t been for Gloin I wouldn’t have finished college, and we wouldn’t have money to survive.”  
  
“We owe him a lot, and by working for him we’re paying off the dept.” Ori added after a moment.  
  
“Even in this line of work out old skills still come in handy.” Nori joked.  
  
“What kind of skills?” Kili asked impatiently.  
  
“The bad kind.” Nori replied with a smirk. “We’ll show you some tricks after dinner.”  
  
After dinner to their surprised Ori, the shyest of the three, proved to be able to open any door or car, while the middle brother Nori showed Thorin had easy it would be to take his wallet from him.  
  
The next day Nori picked up the Mirkwoods from the dormitory, and he did a second trip to get the Rivendells. With the arrival of the guests the house was becoming noisy and chaotic. Tauriel was practically sitting in the boys common room all the time trying to spend as much time with Kili as possible. Legolas and the twins thrived having a swimming pool and tennis court to their disposal. Arwen shyly settled into the kitchen and proved to be a fantastic pastry chef. It was soothing to have them around, and the normally quiet house was turned into a bee hive. For Fili it was a bitter challenge to stand Tauriel’s fascination with Kili on a daily basis. At school she was already driving him crazy, but not in the house she was like a leech. If Kili went into the kitchen, she followed, if he was in their room she would try to get in as well. But the biggest problem was that Kili didn’t seem to mind it all much, and despite the burning love Fili felt for his younger brother he wasn’t blind to face the fact that his own emotions were closer to the jealousy of a lover, than the love of a brother.  
  
Dori picked up Gloin, Oin and Gimli from Chicago, however Gloin felt a bit apprehensive. Bilbo being so busy had little time to focus on everyday things, so finally Gloin approached the boys and asked their opinion.  
  
“I wouldn’t like to intrude, but would it be possible to find one more space for a good friend?” He asked Fili in a strained voice. “I wouldn’t like him to spend Christmas alone.”  
  
“Invite him, we’ll arrange one more room.” Fili glanced at Kili knowing all the rooms were taken.  
  
“We’ll work it out.” Kili added.  
  
“The green room?” Fili whispered the only solution.  
  
“Yeah, but we need to talk to Bilbo about it.” Kili replied. “We can suggest putting Frodo there.”  
  
“Let’s do that.” Fili agreed.  
  
Bilbo was a bit startled with the idea, but realised it was their only option since the boys invited one more person to join. Frodo was eight so he could mange on his own, even Bilbo’s old bedroom was cleaned out and prepared for Primula and her husband.  
  
Bofur picked up Gandalf the same evening and already in a steady number of sixteen people they had dinner in the overcrowded dining room. For Thorin it felt really strange to have so many people around, he had never seen the house so full before, but the positive energy radiating from the guests was a novelty for him. There was always someone to play tennis with, or watch a film in the popular cinema room, and there was always someone in the kitchen helping out with food and snacks. He didn’t have much time for Bilbo and the boys, but at least he could snuggle to his beloved Bilbo in bed at night. The way his life changed was trilling for Thorin, he had long lost hope for happiness, and now he was surrounded by merry happy people who accepted him.  
  
Two days before Christmas, Gloin’s associate Aragon arrived. He was a shy composed person, and no one minded his presence, and one pair of young blue eyes immediately glanced at him with curiosity. Later that evening Elrond came, and soon Balin and Dwalin joined them as well.  
  
The last to arrive was Primula and her family, but the boys were so delighted to find she was so similar to Bilbo it was amazing. In real life she seemed shorter then in her films, she had beautiful black curly hair and gentle blue eyes. She was beautiful, but in a homey sense of the word. She was hyperactive and bossy, but had Bilbo’s soft smile and amazing warmth and merriness. Frodo was really shy, but slowly the youngest guest proved to be a serious well behaved boy. Arwen and Tauriel were amazed with his deep blue eyes and dark curly hair, and soon they realized they had seen him before in a few TV shows. Primula’s husband was a shy man named Drogo who was also a Baggins. He had light fair hair like Bilbo but green eyes unlike the other members of the family. They laughed she married a distant cousin only because he was the only one who had the guts to get on her yacht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very long chapter to make up for not updating yesterday...


	34. Chapter 34

“It’s the best Christmas ever!” Kili told Bilbo as all the guests were seated for the first time at their dining room table.  
  
“Indeed it is.” Bilbo agreed and hugged his foster son.  
  
The crazy group of people was proving to be entertaining. The solid firm Elrond spent hours talking with Thorin, Balin and Gloin about formal aspects of managing business, which was too boring for anyone else. The hyperactive Nori found it fun to make joked of Bofur who despite his normal cheerfulness tried to play the role of the perfect serious butler he was supposed to be. Ori, spent most of his time getting to know Gandalf who was a huge authority in his eyes. Arwen and Tauriel spent most time with the brothers, but as soon as the last unexpected guest Aragorn came into the picture, the shy Arwen kept glancing at the handsome man.  
  
Both Fili and Kili had lots of fun observing the unexpected outcome of the meeting of such a varied group of people. Their arch enemy Legolas found a new enemy meaning Gimli. The son of Gloin was also a student of law, the was short and buff and red haired like his father, but had an even more witty tongue and provocative character. The tease between Gimli and Legolas was something no one had expected, but both Fili and Kili had a different theory behind it. In private they joked that the sexual tension between the two was so fuming the whole house would burn down sooner or later. Dwalin their coach had tried to hide his interested in the youngest of the three Luin brothers but soon both of them managed to grasp his focus on the smallest red head. The same as Arwen and Aragon couldn’t hide the glances they shared when they though no one was watching. Someone started joking about Tauriel and Kili, and Fili’s bleeding heart caused him to become a bit gloomy. He tried to hide his feelings, and it took him a lot not to walk out of the room and stop talking to both his brother and Tauriel. He was wondering what in seven hells made him think of his brother like that, but somehow Tauriel’s constant presence around Kili was a thorn in Fili’s side.  
  
Bilbo was utterly happy, after all the stress with the Nobel, later all the stress with the press, now having such a merry group of people around was proving to be entertaining and soothing. Being openly with Thorin was something he wasn’t expecting, but from the first day Thorin told him there was nothing to be ashamed of. Their relationship was heading into a direction Bilbo couldn’t have predicted, and for the first time in his life he saw an honest light in the tunnel of his loneliness. The way Thorin was looking at him, the way he was holding his hand in the open, the way he was showing his love when in private, it was all proof times had changed for Bilbo.  
  
“I would like to raise a toast!” Elrond stood up during dinner looking at Thorin and Bilbo. “To our hosts, for giving us the chance to spend Christmas in such a splendid fellowship.”  
  
“To Bilbo and Thorin!” Gandalf raised his glass and added.  
  
“This is the best Christmas ever!” Primula stood up.”Most of you have no idea how our family home in San Francisco felt like, but this truly is a magnificent home to spend time with friends and family. So I would like to raise a toast for us to spend Christmas together like this for many years to come!”  
  
“I couldn’t have said it better my dear!” Gandalf stood up. “Let me add only one thing – next stop EASTER!”  
  
Bilbo just glanced at the cunning old man, how he manipulated them yet again, but before he could protest Thorin stood up. “Easter, Thanksgiving and Christmas yet again!” He joked. “And a midstop for a wedding perhaps?” He lowered his voice. “That is Bilbo if you would honour me and become my husband.” Thorin looked at Bilbo with all the love in his eyes.  
  
Bilbo felt all the eyes of the room on him, and in all of them he could read the surprise but also the sheer approval and friendship. “I thought you would never ask!” Bilbo just glanced back at Thorin. “Yes!” He finally mumbled, and Thorin pulled him into his arms and all their guests began congratulating them. “I hope you’ll forgive me but I didn’t have time to pick up an engagement ring yet...” Thorin began but Fili stopped him mid sentence.  
  
“But we did!” Fili stood up and walked over to the huge Christmas tree. He pulled out a small box and handed it to Thorin. “It might be against tradition to open a present before morning, but I think this calls for an exception.”  
  
Bilbo slowly opened the package held by Thorin and both men looked surprised at the two identical rings inside. They were simple rings in two coloured gold and the two colours entwined each other in a beautiful pattern. Bilbo gently took one of the rings and read the sign on the inside “Family is everything.”  
  
“Thank you boys!” Bilbo had tears in his eyes, as Thorin put one of the rings onto Bilbo’s hand, and when Bilbo put the other on Thorin’s.  
  
“Too bad we don’t have a priest we could get this wedding over with tonight!” Legolas suddenly noticed.  
  
“We might not have a priest, but we do have Justice of Piece with us, even though he’s a bit deaf...” Gimli immediately noticed and pointed towards Oin.  
  
“So what do you say we have it over with?” Gloin stood up and guided Oin towards the startled couple.  
  
“What better time than now!” Kili added with enthusiasm, but Bilbo was looking a bit pale.  
  
“Tonight or do you need more time?” Thorin whispered to his bride.  
  
Bilbo just glanced at him with watery eyes. “Are you sure you want me?” His voice was full of pain and hesitation.  
  
“I’m sure.” Thorin gently kissed him.  
  
“Then let’s do it!” Bilbo made the call.  
  
Oin finally realised what they wanted him to do, but he just smiled and stood in front of the beautiful Christmas tree and motioned them all to gather around. There in the perfect Christmas family setting Thorin and Bilbo repeated their vows and officially became legally married.  
  
“As your lawyer I must advise you to sign a marital agreement.” Balin told Thorin with a smirk.  
  
“I insist on the same thing.” Gloin noticed.  
  
“Who cares!” Thorin just laughed seeing the serious glare from both lawyers.  
  
“I’ll get more by staying with him, no thanks to you lawyers!” Bilbo just laughed gently.  
  
“I think this calls for another toast!” Elrond noticed with a grin. “Forever love!”  
  
“Says the one who just got a divorce...” One of the twins mumbled.  
  
“Says the one who believes in true love!” Elrond insisted.  
  
“To love!” Gloin shortened it all.  
  
“To love!” Everyone agreed.  
  
The dinner lasted till long night hours, the guests had a fantastic time and the events of the night were taking their emotional load on Bilbo. Near midnight the newly married couple bid everyone a goodnight and they evacuated to their bedroom. Bilbo very hesitant about what had just happened, and Thorin simply happy.  
  
“Don’t you think this might be a bit too soon?” Bilbo asked him as they were finally in private.  
  
Thorin held his face in his hands. “I’ve been thinking about it ever since I saw you.” Thorin pulled him into a soft kiss. Bilbo just gasped and pulled them closer together with passion.  
  
“And I think I can trust you with my life.” Bilbo whispered to Thorin pulling him down to the bed.  
  
“And I bet I can trust you never to lie to me again.” Thorin kissed Bilbo. “But before we continue there is one thing I have to tell you.”  
  
“What is it?” Bilbo sat on Thorin and rested his hands on Thorin’s chest.  
  
“There are some facts about the past you might not like. I’ve made some mistakes I will forever regret.” Thorin told him gently.  
  
“Does it change who you are now?” Bilbo asked wisely.  
  
“It might change the way you view me. I screwed some things up badly.” Thorin admitted.  
  
“Does that mean you won’t love me? Or that you will betray me or lie to me?” Bilbo asked with a serious glare.  
  
“Quite the contrary, I learned from my mistakes.” Thorin gently told him. “But there are things we haven’t talk about, and perhaps we should.”  
  
“We’ll talk about them in due time.” Bilbo gently assured him and pressed a deep kiss into those soft lips he loved so much.  
  
“It seems my magic has finally worked...” Thorin gasped as Bilbo took initiative and began touching him in a indecent manner.  
  
“No, it didn’t. But now I’m your husband and I plan to exorcise my marital rights!” Bilbo smirked and stripped naked.  
  
“You can even tie me down...” Thorin gasped as he felt Bilbo’s lips touch his erection, and the soft notion of Bilbo’s lips taking him into his mouth nearly gave him a heart attack.  
  
“Good idea, we’ll do that next time...” Bilbo’s eyes had a devilish glare as he kissed Thorin with the lingering taste of his cum on his lips. “Now I’m planning to show you what I’ve been dreaming about!”  
  
“And what is that?” Thorin whispered with amusement in his voice.  
  
“I’m planning to put your you know what in my you know where, and then make you cum all over me you know why...” Bilbo whispered into his ear, gently sliding down his shaft. “And I’m planning to have a lot of fun while doing it.”  
  
“Music to my ears!” Thorin gasped feeling Bilbo take his whole penis into his body in one swift movement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning - this is the last happy chapter... Next update soon, but I had lots of problems in my real life the last few days. My BF decided to upgrade my windows 7 to windows 10... So I had to clear out my pc... and my portable hard drive stopped working losing many of my files, fortunately I used my laptop to store some more important stuff so the story wasn't lost, but it was nerve wreaking and stressful anyway. Next update soon - I'm working hard on it.


	35. Chapter 35

Kili could feel something was wrong with Fili the first day the guests began arriving. With every passing day it was getting more tense, and Kili had been wondering what caused his beloved brother to be under such stress and tension. Fili was a good actor, and no one else noticed anything, Kili was sure of that, but nothing could escape Kili. Fili was avoiding him, and the only real contact they had was at night, and even there Fili kept his distance sleeping as far as possible in the king size bed. At first Kili didn’t say anything, but the second night Fili moved away he felt offended. As the Christmas eve’s fruitful events unfolded, Kili felt thrilled for Bilbo and Thorin. They were finally a true family, more so now that their beloved guardian was married to their only relative. They were safe like never before, pampered by their family and friends. Thorin was spoiling them, Bilbo was overprotective, and all three servants were fawning over them. But Kili felt Fili was unhappy for some reason. Hell Kili felt unhappy himself. It was a strange feeling something was missing, a strange feeling he needed something more to feel happy but he couldn’t identify what.  
  
That night to Kili’s terror he experienced his first wet dream ever. The dream began as many other dreams, it was him and Fili playing around on the football field, there was a delicious smell in the air and the sun was shining and he felt truly happy. Then he felt Fili gently hug him and together they walked along the football field, somehow the hand he felt on his back was like a burning iron. He felt shivers as his brother stroked his back in his dream. The pleasure of the touch, the comfort of the presence and warmth, all ended in an uneasy feeling of being wet. Kili felt strange and waking up next to his brother in such a fashion was something he could never expect. The thoughts he had about his brother were nothing new, but the sensation of sheer pleasure and fulfilment was.  
  
To his horror it didn’t seem to be a onetime thing. It’s like his mind magically unblocked and began flooding him with desire. During the day anything could turn him on, the way Fili’s hair moved when they played tennis. The way Fili bit his lower lip when reading an interesting book. The way he held his fork during dinner and the way he put it in his mouth. Staying in one room Kili never felt so embarrassed and puzzled. He was grateful Fili slept a bit away, because that way it was easier to hide his near constant erection, sometimes at night he would shift closer and wake feeling a huge pain in his lower body, the wet dreams torturing him with visions of his beloved older brother.  
  
His mind was running in wild directions, walking into the bathroom using any excuse possible especially when Fili was under the shower. It was thrilling to see him naked behind the steamed glass, to see the well toned body, muscular ass and firm back. Kili was dead terrified with what was happening to him, and he was even more scared Fili would find out. Losing his brother and their friendship was the worst thing that could happen to him, he didn’t realise the barrier of silence between them was exactly what could damage their relations.  
  
The first day of Christmas and exchanging gift was one of the most traditional events of the celebration. It was fun to see Legolas’s face when he opened the box with the two well selected books about chess, it was priceless to see Tauriel unpack her new leather handbag. Everyone got something, and in between showing gifts eating and joking there was a family atmosphere.  
  
Not everyone was having fun. Fili was trying to hide his agitated and irritated state, but Bilbo had noticed and Kili must have noticed something as well because he no longer sought contact at night and no longer tried to follow him around. Bilbo gently asked if everything was okay, but Fili just said it was nothing.  
  
But in reality everything was bothering him. Tauriel, her constant chatting was driving him nuts. In the past he always feared Kili would realise his feelings by accidentally feeling his erection at night, but that never happened. Now that they slept slightly apart it was even less likely. But instead of relieved he felt endangered.  
  
The distance in between them in bed was growing into a canyon, and with every passing night it was more difficult to just snuggle into the desired warmth. Kili’s new habit of walking into the bathroom anytime he wanted was also unnerving. In the past bathroom time was sacred even in their tiny old flat, but now Kili would just walk in. To take a leak, to wash his hands, to get something. The first time he did it Fili felt a huge wave of lust flow over him, making it very difficult to hide his erection, with every next time he was awaiting it, Kili’s appearance meant the wave coming over him again and again.  
  
He had always felt attracted to him, he had always dreamt of him, but somehow now his body and soul were fuming even more with lust for his beloved little brother than ever before, and Fili felt disgusted with himself. There was no fucking way he could show Kili what he really felt, and there was no way he would go between Kili and Tauriel or any other person for all that was worth.  
  
When the guests began departing it was sad and quiet in the house. The moment Fili noticed Kili move some things to the green bedroom Fili felt his heart break into a million pieces. They no longer talked like they used, they no longer joked around and spent time together. And now they didn’t even share a room.  
  
It took Bilbo and Thorin nearly a week to realise something was wrong with the boys. Right after new year Thorin was busy with work, and Bilbo was still in the middle of handling the increase in popularity, but they finally noticed the boys were silent. Not as in quiet, but completely silent. They no longer asked questions, Kili no longer acted as if he couldn’t sit still and shoot millions of questions per minute. Fili looked gloomy and he seemed overly depressed and quiet. They no longer spent time at home together, and Thorin practically had to force them to a night in the cinema room to watch a film, and both men observed at the boys sat as far away as the room allowed.  
  
“Come in!” Fili gently said hearing a knock on the door. He was mildly surprised, no one ever visited him at this time of night.  
  
Bilbo walked in hesitantly. “May I come in?”  
  
“Of course.” Fili replied and watched Bilbo come up to the bed and sit down comfortably. Fili put away his book and glanced at his guardian unsure.  
  
“I’d like to talk to you both, is Kili in the bathroom?” Bilbo gently asked.  
  
“He’s in his room.” Fili growled trying to make his voice sound normal despite the rage hidden in it.  
  
“Oh.” Bilbo’s eyes went wide. “I must admit that surprised me.” Bilbo finally told him after a moment.  
  
“I must ask you Fili, what happened between you two?” Bilbo was trying to be as gentle as possible.  
  
“Nothing.” Fili curtly replied, which in fact was the truth nothing really happened, they just stop being brothers and friends. They stopped being anything for each other, Fili though with a huge pain in his heart.  
  
“During Christmas I noticed how you were jealous about Kili, but you can’t stop him for having other friends than you Fili. You two will always be brothers, but each of you will one day find a special someone to start a relationship, each of you has his interests and friends, that’s only natural.” Bilbo gently told him. “I understand that for a long time it was just the two of you, and that being the older brother you were his entire world. But you can’t expect him to be a child all his life, you have to give him space and time to develop.”  
  
Fili was silent, he didn’t answer to Bilbo’s words he just glanced away from his guardian. “Just because he’s got other friends doesn’t mean he will love you less, you are his brother.” Bilbo continued hesitantly. “But if you won’t start talking with him and spending time with him, you might lose him as a friend.” Bilbo warned him.  
  
Feeling the tension in the boy, Bilbo decided to leave him alone to think over his words, he got up and as he was approaching the door he finally heard Fili say something.  
  
“Bilbo, could we go somewhere tomorrow after school just the two of us?” Fili gently asked.  
  
“Of course, is there anything you need?” Bilbo asked looking back to him.  
  
“Yes, I think it’s time to cut my hair a bit.” Fili told him in a low voice.  
  
“Fine, tomorrow after school.” Bilbo told him gently.  
  
The next day after school Bilbo dropped Kili off at home, and drove Fili to the hairdresser. The woman was clearly shocked he wanted to cut his beautiful long blond hair, but Fili placed a photo from the family album and asked to have the hair cut the same way. The woman slowly did as he asked, clearly disturbed by the idea. Bilbo asked him like a hundred times if he was sure he wanted to do it, but Fili had already made up his mind.  
  
Thorin just raised his eyebrows seeing them return home, and his heart stopped. Fili looked exactly like Frerin in his last years. It’s as if time made a full circle, and Frerin came back home after nearly sixteen years. He glanced at the hair cut, and with regret he thought of the long hair he loved so much on Fili and Frerin in the past. Frerin cut it when he began sleeping with Dis. Thorin was aware there was something going on between Fili and Kili, but the symbolic break with the hair made him uneasy.  
  
The way Kili reacted was even worse. He glanced at Fili, he didn’t say not even one word. His eyes were cold and furious, Fili noticed that immediately. The he just turned around and ran to his room and a moment later a loud door slamming could be heard in the whole house.  
  
“You look good in short hair.” Thorin told him not wanting to deeper the depression the boy was in. “You look even more like Frerin now.” Thorin told him.  
  
“I know.”Fili told him and handed him the photo he took with him to the hairdresser. Without any further comment he walked upstairs to his room.  
  
“We really need to find out what happened.” Thorin told Bilbo seriously. “When Frerin did that it was already bad.”  
  
“What was the next step?” Bilbo asked hesitantly.  
  
“The tattoo.” Thorin noticed. “And later it was much worse.”  
  
“You mean?” Bilbo’s voice as shaking.  
  
“Sex and drugs and everything in between.” Thorin’s voice was hallow.  
  
“And there for a moment I thought we have two perfect boys.” Bilbo gasped.  
  
“Nobody is perfect.” Thorin admitted after a moment. “Now comes the hard part of being a parent...” He added.  
  
Fili stood behind the door to Kili’s room and he could hear him cry. He wanted to reach out, but later all the memories flooded him. Memories of Kili and Tauriel chatting happily at school, memories of things he did thinking about his brother, memories of the dreams haunting him at night. There was no going back to what was, Kili wasn’t a child anymore, and neither was he.


	36. Chapter 36

Two more weeks of silence passed. Both Bilbo and Thorin spend a lot of time trying to work out what happened, they tried to force both boys to spend time together, but nothing worked. Both Kili and Fili stopped being friends and stopped acting as brothers.  
  
One day Bilbo received a suspiring telephone call from Pearl Took, the boys’ social worker. He rushed to Thorin.  
  
“They found your sister!” He gasped at his startled husband. “She’s in critical condition after over dosing in a hospital in Philadelphia.”  
  
Thorin’s eyes went wide, and he rushed to get the boys.  
  
“In the car now!” He told Fili in a decisive tone, and then he tried opening the door to Kili’s room from the joint room only to find it locked. He had to go around and it took him a while of knocking to get the boy to open.  
  
“What’s going on?” Kili gasped seeing Thorin.  
  
“Put something normal on, we need to leave like right now!” He told him trying not to notice the shadows under his eyes and the mess he was.  
  
“What’s going on?” Kili asked Bilbo as he got into the car as the last one. He and Fili were sitting as far away as possible.  
  
“You’re mother is in critical condition in a hospital in Philadelphia.” Bilbo told them curtly as Thorin drove them all the way there.  
  
“Do you know what happened to her?” Kili asked clearly his voice shaking and desperate.  
  
“She overdosed.” Bilbo told him trying to ease the tension. “I don’t know anything more.”  
  
Sometime during the two hour drive Fili gently reached out for Kili’s hand, Kili did not look back to him, but they firmly held hands all the way to the hospital, the touch giving them strength to face whatever was awaiting them there.  
  
“Daisy Oakenshield.” Bilbo told the receptionist.  
  
“She’s in ICU, visits are limited to close family only.” The bored woman told them.  
  
“We are her only family!” Bilbo insisted.  
  
“Room 316.” The nurse finally told them. “I’ll call her doctor to come and join you there.”  
  
They rushed upstairs to the ICU, on the way they had to change their clothes to standard hospital clothes. When they finally reached her, seeing her with all the machines keeping her alive and in a near death state drove her sons mad. Despite their last problems Kili began crying and sought warmth in the only person he really loved, his brother. Fili held him tightly fighting with his own tears, it was clear to both of them she was near death, and they cried for the mother she should have been for them.  
  
The doctor finally arrived. “Are you her family?” He asked surprised.  
  
“I’m her brother, this is my husband, and those are her sons.” Thorin curtly told the man.  
  
“I see the family resemblance.” The doctor gazed at pale Thorin and the crying boys. “She critically overdosed a new drug called ice storm. Her general health condition would suggest severe drug addiction for many years, and with the overdose it is probable her liver and heart will stop functioning within the next few hours.”  
  
“So there is nothing that can be done?” Bilbo’s eyes were also full of tears.  
  
“We’re keeping her sedated so that she doesn’t feel the pain, she wakes up for several minutes and then falls back to sleep every so often. It’s just a matter of time.” The doctor told them.  
  
“Can we go in a stay with her?” Thorin asked with pain in his voice. Looking at his beautiful sister in this state was like going to hell.  
  
“I would advise that. She might be a bit dizzy if she awakes, but it would be best to have someone close near.” The doctor told them.  
  
They spent all evening watching over her, Bilbo later forced the boys to eat some dinner in the hospital cafeteria, and booked them two rooms in the hotel just across the street. The four of them agreed to have someone with her all the time, and Fili decided to take the first evening watch. Thorin said he’ll stay with her all night, and Bilbo and Kili in the morning. They didn’t want to risk her waking up to see a stranger with her, and they didn’t want her to die being all alone.  
  
Fili sat right next to her and watched the machines count her breaths and pulse. The electronic beeping driving him insane, he loved her, despite all the things she did, despite the poverty, the bad choices, the alcohol and drugs. She was his mother, and looking at her on her death bed, he had wished he was stronger to bring her out of it. He wished he had the power to make her stop taking drugs and drinking, that he was stronger. On her good days she was perfect, nice, witty, smart and she took care of him, and deep inside he knew she loved both of them.  
  
“I’m glad you’re here...” A whispered startled him.  
  
“Of course I’m here.” He swiftly sat on the bed next to her and took her pale slim hand. “I love you.” He told her gently.  
  
“I love you too...” She replied her eyes only half open, she looked stoned but he knew it was the pain killer and not drugs causing it.  
  
“I’m so glad you forgave me and came here to me...” She whispered in a hollow voice. “I know I made a lot of mistakes...” She shifted her head to look at him. “Am I going to die?” She asked him but immediately started speaking again. “Seeing you here means I am dying, right Frer?” She gently answered her own question.  
  
Fili suddenly realised she wasn’t as conscious as she seemed, surely she couldn’t have mistaken him for Frerin, his uncle, could she?  
  
“I’m going to join you...” She whispered again. “And I’m so happy this shitty life of mine is coming to an end...” Fili could only hold her hand and listen to her mumbling. “I wish I had the guts to end it myself like you did...” Fili gasped with surprise.  
  
“I’m glad you didn’t...” He whispered to her the only words that seemed right to say.  
  
“So you did forgive me?” She smiled meekly at him. “I remember you said you’ll never forgive me...” She shifted in pain.  
  
“People say a lot of things when they are mad.” Fili tried to be as vague as possible.  
  
“People don’t make mistakes like I have...” She noticed thinking clearly for a moment. “I’ve made so many fucking mistakes I can’t even being to count them...”  
  
He just held her tightly and tried not to think or say anything. He was in shock hearing his uncle had killed himself because of a fight with his mother.  
  
“You know why I did it?” She suddenly asked again. “You know I couldn’t make a different choice?”  
  
“I know.” He whispered back, not sure to what he just agreed to.  
  
“How could you have asked me to chose between you and our son?” She gasped. “I love you so much...” Fili was paralyzed with fear, his heart trembling in his chest, she didn’t say what he thought she said, did she?  
  
“Have you seen him?” She asked and continued speaking not really seeing him because of the pain killer. “He’s so much like you. He has your eyes and your hair. He looks just like you, but he’s not as crazy as either of us. Deep down he’s just like Thor...” Her last words bitter and full of pain. “Have you forgiven him as well? You should... He loves you as much as I do...” She laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.  
  
Fili realised the hand in his grasp became frail, but the machines assured him she was still alive. He sat back into the chair next to the bed and did the only thing he could, he cried out his soul finally finding the reason why he was so fucked up. No wonder he was lusting over his little brother if his parents were... He couldn’t even name it. It was like the world had ended...  
  
When Thorin came to change Fili, he though she died. But the machines were still working properly, but Fili was... in ruin. That was the only word that came to his mind. He sat on the chair next to him and hugged the boy tightly. He asked what happened, he asked if she had awakened. But Fili didn’t respond. The boy knew he couldn’t just say to Thorin what she told him, so he decided it was better to choke on it and keep it inside.  
  
“I know you love her...” Thorin whispered to the boy. “And I know she loved you, she was always crazy and thoughtless, but she loved you. She must have loved you...” He held the boy with all his strength. “I loved her too, she was reckless and crazy, but she was my sister.”  
  
“I don’t want her to die...” Fili finally whispered in fear. “I want to fix everything... To make it all better...” He was crying in his uncle’s arms.  
  
“There are many things in life we can’t fix.” Thorin told him keeping him close. “And we have to live with the mistakes we make. And unfortunately with the mistakes our loved ones make as well.”  
  
“I don’t want to live... with all this shit...” Fili sobbed desperately.  
  
“There was a moment I though exactly the same thing. After Frerin died I stayed locked up in my room for nearly two years...” Thorin confessed. “I can’t even count how many times I thought about ending it, how many times I had a gun in my hand pointing to my head.” He cried along with the boy. “For years I had no reason to live, and I thought my life was over, but with time the pain subsided. First I was hollow like a shell, then I was angry... and then I didn’t give a shit about anything anymore. I just lived, pretending nothing happened. And finally after all those fucking miserable years I got a phone call. A phone call telling me I had two nephews I needed to take care of. I can’t even begin to tell you how shocked I was, and how much I wanted to see you both. I loved you the first moment I saw you in my kitchen. You didn’t like me much, and it hurt like hell. But you were there, alive, well, and so fucking smart and precious. And Bilbo was there, and the three of you gave me strength to forget about the past. In time you will forget about the bad things, and you’ll remember her the way she should have been always. A loving caring good mother.”  
  
“I love you uncle...” Fili told him hugging him tightly back.  
  
“So don’t you dare tell me you don’t want to live...” Thorin told him firmly. “Right now the pain is strong, but I promise you with time it will get better. You have everything to live for, you have a family and we all love you. In time you will heal. Do you trust me?”  
  
“I do uncle... I do... It just hurts so much...” The boy gasped and held on tightly.  
  
“And we’ll pull thought together.” Thorin gently stroke his hair. He reached for his mobile and texted Bilbo to come and pick Fili up. “Bilbo will be here shortly, and he’ll take you to the hotel. I want you to get some sleep and eat something. I’m going to stay with her all night.” He assured the boy, and Fili hesitantly agreed.  
  
The moment he entered the twin room he got with Kili, he noticed his brother lying on his side and sobbing. Not thinking about the last weeks of silence he just took off his clothes, he got under the cover and pulled Kili into his arms. His brother grabbed him desperately seeking his warmth, Kili immediately sensed Fili distress and he held him as tight as physically possible.  
  
“She’s going to die, isn’t she?” Kili whispered in the trembling voice.  
  
“Yes...” Fili snuggled his head into Kili’s neck.  
  
“Why does it hurt so much?” Kili asked him clearly shaken. “She was the worst mother in the whole fucking world, but it fucking hurts so fucking much I can’t take it!”  
  
“I know Kili. I know.” He whispered to him and gently stroked him back.  
  
“Promise you’ll never turn your back to me like in the last weeks, Promise you’ll never leave me...” Kili kept crying in his arms. “If losing her means so much pain, losing you would be the death of me... You’re so fucking important that I can’t stand thinking about a world without you in it...”  
  
“I love you Kili!” Fili told him stroking his hair gently. “And I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you, I’m sorry for everything. I’m never going to leave you no matter what.” And deep inside Fili knew what he said was true, even if Kili didn’t love him the same way, he would hide his true feelings and he would be the best brother possible. Just to be next to him, just to feel safe being next to him. Just to have a reason to live in this crazy fucked up world, especially after what he learned from their mother that evening.  
  
The night was very long for Thorin. He held her hand, whispered so many things he need to tell her, but she didn’t respond. Before the morning shift came to see her, the machines signalled the end. The loud beeping caused the doctors and nurses to run in, but his heart already knew she was gone. Inevitably gone forever. Gone before he could tell her how sorry he was and before he could beg her for forgiveness.


	37. Chapter 37

The next days were hazy for all of them. Balin and Gloin organised the funeral and took care of the formal issues. After some time Thorin and Bilbo were able to listen to the truth Gloin told them about how Dis was found and what probably had happened to her. And they agreed never to tell the boys, about how she lived in a meth lab with some junkies and what exactly happened to her.  
  
Fili and Kili took it all badly. More so now that their mother was gone, more so now that they realised how fragile life was and what it would mean falling out with each other. They weren’t like they used to be, no more happy conversations, no more chatting and having fun. But they held on to each other, and Thorin didn’t even dare comment about how they would hold hands all the time, and stay close as if each needed the other to breathe. Bilbo knew they went back to sleeping together, and he knew the rift between them was gone, but the morose serious air between the boys was a novelty for him. The boys weren’t really talking, but they became inseparable. As if they were holding onto each other for dear life.  
  
One day Thorin finally realised the boys were sharing a room.  
  
“They shouldn’t be sleeping together.” He told Bilbo as they were finally alone in their bedroom. “I know it’s grief, but we shouldn’t encourage that.”  
  
“They have always shared a room.” Bilbo gently spoke making him realise the truth. “All their lives. The only time they didn’t was the two-three weeks of not talking after Christmas. So I would consider this as normal.”  
  
Thorin looked at him deeply. He knew he had no right to accuse Bilbo of keeping things from him, especially with his own secrets hidden deep inside.  
  
“It’s not normal.” He finally said, having a déjà vu feeling. It was the same way he and Frerin began what they began... It all started with sleeping together after their parents’ death.  
  
“What is normal?” Bilbo suddenly asked him in a deep voice. “Who defines what is normality? And what is wrong? You might say society, you might say rules and laws. I say anything that gives them comfort and peace is normal. They need each other and without Kili, Fili would fall, and the other way around.” Bilbo noticed tears in Thorin’s eyes. He didn’t understand why his husband suddenly became emotional but he didn’t question it, he just pulled him into his warm arms.  
  
“I love you Bilbo!” Thorin whispered kissing him deeply.  
  
The next day Gloin came to them telling he was preparing adoption papers for the boys. Bilbo had completely forgotten they needed to settle the legal aspects of keeping the boys with them, but he was grateful Gloin remembered about it.  
  
“There is only one thing I would like to change.” Thorin told the lawyer. “I want the boys to carry the family name.” Bilbo glanced at him with a shy smile.  
  
“You should ask them first.” Bilbo made him realise.  
  
Fili just looked at their uncle deeply hearing the suggestion at dinner.  
  
“It’s not like Oakenshield means much anyway...” He finally mumbled.  
  
“Not true.” Thorin told him. “I know it’s the last name you carried all your lives, but Oakenshield is not in fact a true last name.”  
  
“What is it then?” Kili asked.  
  
“It’s more like a nickname.” Thorin told them hesitantly.  
  
“Whose nickname?” Fili insisted.  
  
“It’s a long story, are you sure you want to hear it?” Thorin’s voice was slightly trebling, and Bilbo and the boys caught it immediately.  
  
“The last King Under the Mountain in Scotland was called Thorin, just like me. He lived in the sixteen century, during the civil war between Queen Mary and the supporter of her son James VI. Our family was very influential at that time and Thorin chose to side with the supporters of the young prince, who in fact later became King of Scots and King of England as well. Few people know this, but it’s a well known legend in our family. In the battle of Langside in 1568 Thorin took part as one of the leaders because James Stewart, Earl of Moray the illegitimate half brother of Mary defending her infant son, was a friend of our ancestor. When his friend almost fell in battle, Thorin not having a proper weapon or shield took a branch of an oak and stood strong in front of his friend ready to defend him with his own life. Since then he was called Oakenshield. So as you see it’s a very symbolic name in our family, and by giving it to both of you I believe your mother wanted to protect you, just as Thorin Oakenshield protected his friend in battle.” Thorin told them the story in a sullen serious voice.  
  
“What happened to him later?” Kili asked curiously just like his old self.  
  
“He died in battle much later, defending his lands. His friend Earl of Moray was assassinated while being regent for his nephew just two years after the battle. Since then Thorin Oakenshield was one of the advisors of the young prince and later king.” Thorin added.  
  
“What a fascinating story...” Bilbo’s eyes were shining. “Do you mind if I use it in one of my new books?” He suddenly asked.  
  
“Not at all.” Thorin gently laughed for the first time after the funeral. “So you see boys, Oakenshield is as good as Durin for me, because it’s a very important name in our family history.”  
  
“But you would like us to carry the name Durin?” Fili asked in a serious voice.  
  
“You both have the right to it, it’s in your blood.” Thorin told them. “And since we’re not planning to have more children, it would honour me greatly if the last name lived on in both of you.”  
  
Kili glanced at Fili, who was lost in his thoughts and finally made the decision for both of them. “I would like to be called Killam Durin.”  
  
Fili glanced to his brother and nodded. “Fine. Fillon Durin.” He murmured.  
  
“Actually I was thinking of the same thing, Bilbo Durin sounds great as well.” Bilbo suddenly told them. Thorin was really surprised Bilbo made such a decision, right after their marriage they agreed Bilbo would keep the last name Baggins.  
  
“Really?” Thorin could barely believe it.  
  
“That way Bilbo Baggins will become like a pen name just like William Underhill.” Bilbo noticed smartly. “So I’ll run away from the public yet again!” He gently chuckled.  
  
“So we’re all going to be called Durin?”Kili yelped. “Like a real family?”  
  
“Like a real family.” Bilbo nodded.  
  
“A great idea my love!” Thorin kissed Bilbo gently.  
  
Kili held Fili’s hand tightly under the table, and for the first time in weeks he glanced at his brother with a smile. Fili noticed the bright light come back to his brother’s eyes and nothing could make him more happy.  
  
It didn’t take long for Gloin to handle matters in court, filing for adoption considering the current family situation was more of a formality than anything else.  
  
In the next weeks Bilbo finally told his loved ones about his plan what to do with the Nobel money, which was slightly over a million dollars. He explained to the boys he was thinking about a support fund for poor kids in the neighbourhood they used to live in. The charity would help kids get scholarships and would fund scholarships for those more gifted and pay for extra lessons for those who had problems at school. When the topic came up Thorin made a suggestion to clear out the storage room next to the library, and set up a library and social centre as a part of the charity.  
  
“You mean like fund a special centre?” Bilbo was surprised with the development of the idea.  
  
“Yes, a place where kids could spend time, read books, eat dinner for free, and have extra lessons and sport clubs and anything like that.” Thorin slowly explained his idea.  
  
“That would take more money, but it’s not like we don’t have money.” Bilbo suddenly noticed.  
  
“I’m not sure if many kids care about learning or reading that much, but a free dinner and a sport club would make them come in regularly for sure.” Fili noticed. “Maybe you should consider a therapy centre for those who have problems like with alcoholic parents and a programme helping people to come out of addictions for their family members.”  
  
“That’s a fantastic idea!” Bilbo gasped. “I could really use your help on this. And I’m planning to go and visit the school next month if you’d like to come with me.”  
  
“We’d love to Bilbo.” Kili gently told him.  
  
The next weeks they drew up a solid plan with Gloin and Elrond, and soon they made the trip back to see their old school and find the perfect location for the centre.  
  
Thorin glanced at the old brick building Bilbo chose because of the location and size. “So what are you going to name it?” He suddenly asked curiously.  
  
“You haven’t realised yet?” Bilbo smiled at him. “The Oakenshield Centre.” He told them with a huge smile.  
  
“Perfect name!” Thorin laughed pulling both boys to him.  
  
The visit at the school was very emotional, Bilbo had to talk with all the teachers most of whom were still in shock he was a well known writer. Kili’s former class almost suffocated him, everyone wanted to know what happened to Kili, and where he was all that time. They took in the changes and despite some envious glances they all wished him well, especially after hearing about the new social centre being set up in their neighbourhood. Fili had the same when going back to his team, they all heard about the charity and adoption. The most emotional meeting was with Lamar, who kept joking that it was thanks to him Fili got arrested and found by his rich uncle. Lamar later told Fill all about the changes Gloin made in their neighbourhood, about getting rid of Azog and the other gangs, and about the deal he made with the lawyer. Lamar was clean from drugs and other dangerous deals, but instead he set up an information web for Gloin to use in his other cases and dealings. It was far less dangerous and gave him a better secure life.


	38. Chapter 38

When Fili finally awoke from his grave sadness, weeks had passed since his mom’s funeral. Slowly his life was changing, and what uncle told him was true, the pain of her death was going away. School, final exams and training kept him busy most of the time, the rest of the time was taken by Bilbo’s charity project, so slowly there was no time to think about the past. Her words were still haunting him, but he was scared to talk with anyone about it. The words his uncle told him just after they met were still true. He could still hear his uncle whisper “I pray that you never find out. And if you do find out, I pray you’ll be strong enough to deal with it, because I’m not.” He could still hear the pain in his uncles voice from that day, and he wondered how much Thorin really knew. He must have known how Frerin died, because he mourned him for years. The question was did he know what his mother and Frerin did, did he know that Frerin was his father, did he knew their secrets.  
  
The past was one problem, the now was another. Kili was clinging to him more than ever, at night wrapping him tightly with his arms. During the day holding hands at any chance and spending all the time possible together. If Fili had training, Kili would be sitting there watching and reading a book. During all breaks they were inseparable, so much so that the twins were starting to ask questions.  
  
He tried to keep it at a normal level, to make it seem as if it was all normal. But deep down he knew there was nothing normal in the way his heart jumped when seeing Kili. There was nothing normal feeling the shivers as Kili held his hand. There was nothing normal in what he wanted to do with Kili, as Kili innocently wrapped his arms and legs around him at night. There was nothing normal in the way Kili made him feel when he callously kept walking into the bathroom as Fili was taking a shower. Kili was everything to him.  
  
So when Bilbo began talking about doing something special for Kili’s birthday Fili had no idea what to get for him. Kili was dumb folded when on the day of his birthday instead of a typical present he got an envelope from Thorin and Bilbo. They were organising a small party for friends from school later in the evening, and truly Kili wasn’t expecting anything special. But when he opened and saw four tickets to Disneyland his heart stopped.  
  
“You mean the four of us are going to Florida?” Kili asked with a huge smile.  
  
“Our first family trip.” Bilbo told him with a huge smile. “And truth be told I always wanted to go there but if would feel strange to go alone.”  
  
“In the summer I managed to set up nearly two weeks holiday, I will have to do some business but not much, so I was thinking of showing you our old castle in Scotland, and later our house in Greece.” Thorin told them with a smile.  
  
“That would be fantastic!” Kili yelled, but later he seemed worried about something. “What about our friends? It would feel strange to not see them for such a long time.”  
  
“I was thinking, you could invite the Mirkwoods and Rivendells to come to Greece for a week.” Bilbo told them with a smile. “I think that’s a fair compromise.”  
  
“You’re the best Bilbo!” Kili laughed himself and hugged Bilbo tightly.  
  
Fili just blinked, he was hoping for them to go on holiday just the four or them and to finally be rid of Tauriel, but it seemed his brother had different plans. The girl was even worse now that their mother was gone, she tried to cheer Kili up using any means possible, dragging him to the cinema and spending as much time with him as possible. At first Fili felt he was put aside, but Kili being in his clingy faze never let him out of his sight, if Tauriel proposed the cinema it was all of them going, and Kili sitting next to Fili holding his hand when no one was watching them. If she wanted to spend time with him, she had to get used to the idea of Fili always being around, and Fili could see the angry glares the girl sometimes sent his way. He didn’t care not even one bit.  
  
“After those two weeks, I have a business trip to China for nearly a week.” Thorin told them bringing Fili back to reality. “And although I won’t have much time for you, I think the three of you can manage sightseeing in China without me.”  
  
“China?” Fili gasped. “That’s great!” He loved the idea of a smaller group of people and going only with Kili and Bilbo was a dream come true.  
  
\----  
  
“So what did you get me?” Kili jumped on the bed when they returned to their room to get ready for the party.  
  
“You can’t wait till after the party?” Fili hissed. “Maybe I didn’t get you anything?” He could see the smile on Kili’s face immediately die and he got hit by a pillow.  
  
“Why you little shit!” He grabbed the pillow and hit Kili with it. Soon they were struggling in bed and Kili landed on top with another pillow in his hands and a huge grin.  
  
“You’re the little shit for not remembering my birthday!” My threatened his brother.  
  
“I’m just messing with you!” Fili mumbled and grabbed the pillow from Kili forcing him to shift a bit further away from his not so calm unsubordinated body part.  
  
“I know.” Kili leaned forward and rested his head in Fili’s neck. “So what did you get me?”  
  
Fili could barely focus feeling his hot breath on his skin and feeling Kili’s body in such a inappropriate position. “Top drawer bedside cabinet.” He finally mumbled.  
  
Kili swiftly shifted and pulled the drawer open and pulled out a small box. Like a kid with a huge grin he undid the ribbon holding the box together. His smile suddenly became serious when he saw what was in the small box.  
  
“Fili, it’s...” Kili pulled out the simple ring. He analyzed it in his fingers in silence. He grinned when he saw the sign on the inside of the ring. “A brother’s love exceeds all the love ...” He thought for a moment. “I think, am sure, a brother's love exceeds all the world's loves in its unworldliness. Robert Browning.”  
  
“It was a bit too long, so I had to cut it short...” Fili explained not sure what to think of Kili’s reaction. “It’s white gold, but it looks like silver.” He explained still unsure.  
  
“It’s the most beautiful present I’ve ever got!” Kili finally gasped slipping the ring onto his index finger. He glanced at his hand up to the light, he grinned looking at his hand. He glanced at Fili with a shy smile, but Fili saw another emotion on his face he couldn’t quite read. Then Kili did the one thing Fili never expected him to do. With the huge grin, with something strange in his eyes, Kili did a quick movement Fili never predicted. For a split second he pressed his lips into the soft lips of his older brother. It was just a peck but Fili’s heart nearly stopped, but he could only smile seeing Kili’s huge grin.  
  
“I want you to have a ring just like this.” Kili told him with a huge grin.  
  
“You think?’ Fili asked.  
  
“Two brothers so we need two rings.” Kili told him stubbornly.  
  
Fili smiled at him warmly. “I anticipated that. Keep digging in the drawer.” Kili immediately reached back into the drawer and after a moment of searching pulled out another box, but without the ribbon. He pulled out the second identical ring Fili ordered and was surprised to see a different sign inside. “The universe conspired to help me find you.” Kili read it out loud. “Isn’t that Paulo Coelho, The Alchemist?” He asked.  
  
“I always liked that one.” He noticed. “Somehow it just sounded right.” Fili didn’t elaborate.  
  
“If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger.” Kili told him using a different book.  
  
“Bronte?” Fili replied.  
  
“Correct.” Kili noticed seriously. “If you remember me, then I don't care if everyone else forgets.”  
  
“Murakami.” Fili replied. “A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you.”  
  
“Hubbard?” Kili didn’t sound sure. “We loved with a love that was more than love.”  
  
“Poe.” Fili replied not really believing the quote Kili chose.  
  
“Can I put it on you?” Kili asked gently looking at him with a shine in his eyes, and Fili just nodded as Kili gently slid the ring onto his index finger. “It’s almost like wedding rings...” He joked with a grin.  
  
“Almost. But wrong fingers.” Fili added slowly. “We better get ready for the party.” Fili told him with regret, but time was flying by fast and the guests were already invited.  
  
“I’m taking a shower first!” Kili yelled at him, grabbed a towel and ran to the bathroom.  
  
“Fine, I’ll just use the other bathroom.” Fili noticed with a grin.  
  
“Or you can come and wash my back. Saving water is ecological and trendy!” Kili yelled from the bathroom.  
  
Fili froze hearing that bold comment, but he knew the risk of actually doing that was huge. “Nah I don’t give a shit about being ecological!” He yelled back and went to the other bathroom.  
  
Kili felt a bit disappointed by Fili rejecting such a blunt invitation, but he knew he overstepped a bit. But he just so trilled, it was finally his birthday, and he got the best present ever from his brother. He kept glancing at the ring with a smile. He was thrilled Fili didn’t push him away when he kissed him out of the blue, but he just couldn’t control himself. He was relived Fili didn’t elaborate or seem offended. Slowly in his mind the idea to try again came. For sure he would try again, the touch of those soft lips was divine, even though it was just a short peck on the lips. Maybe he could make it into another habit if Fili didn’t protest.  
  
Fili stood under the shower in the second bathroom looking down on this throbbing demanding erection. That short kiss nearly drove him nuts, he knew Kili acted on emotion and wasn’t thinking when he did it. Just like many times in his life he acted before thinking, but today it was magical. The way Kili loved his present and the way he thanked Fili for it with that kiss made the blond weak. He closed his eyes and in his head he could still feel the kiss linger on his lips, keeping his eyes shut he grabbed his penis and gently stroked himself. He was disgusting, despicable, depraved and he knew it. But nothing could change the fact that with the kiss still lingering on his lips, he had the strongest orgasm ever.  
  
Later as the guests began arriving Fili watched Kili talk with Tauriel and Legolas. He was wearing a greenish t-shirt with some kind of forest pattern, and tight fitting black jeans. Ever since they got credit cards from uncle, Kili loved shopping, and the choices he made were sometimes extravagant but they always looked great on him.  
  
Fili was slowly becoming self-conscious about himself, but he knew the things he had on him were handpicked by Kili, and he didn’t look bad. He wasn’t aware that many people invited especially girls were glancing at him. Because in the eyes of most of them, Fili in a blue t-shirt matching his eyes, and sexy slim light blue jeans, looked like a god, especially with those muscles on his arms clearly visible.  
  
The party began in the living room, but soon after the cake and snacks everyone moved to the cinema room. Fili didn’t want to be a bother, but Kili kept a seat right next to him empty and as soon as he noticed his brother he pointed to the chair next to him. Instead of watching a film, Thorin got a recording of the newest concert of Kili’s favourite rock band “Rising Dragons”, and so for like an hour and a half they watched it. As soon as the room became dark, Kili’s hand snuck into Fili’s lap and grabbed his hand firmly entwining their fingers together. Fili just glanced at him with a smirk and looked back to the concert. Soon their friends began singing with the band and audience at the stadium, and some were clearly very disappointed when it was over. For Fili the disappointment was not connected to the concert but to the fact that he had to let Kili’s hand go.  
  
Kili was having a fantastic time, his friends were great, the food was great, the concert uncle got him was great. He got lots of nice presents, but the best one was already on his finger. No one questioned about it, but there came a moment Tauriel glanced at it with a question in her eyes, so he slid it off and showed her the sign inside.  
  
“You got it from your brother?” She asked in a strained voice. “It’s really nice.” She gave it back to him.  
  
He smiled at her. He knew she never liked Fili as much as she liked him, but this was the first time she openly showed it. “He’s the best brother ever.” Kili told her. “And you’re my best friend.”  
  
She smiled at him and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the garden where most of the guests were having fun near the barbecue.  
  
“Did you have a good time?” Fili asked him gently taking him into his arms when after all the excitement and the last guests left and finally they made it to bed.  
  
“Best birthday ever.” Kili mumbled. “For the next half a year I’m only two years younger than you. And for the other half I’m three years younger.”  
  
“Doesn’t that simply mean you’re two and a half year younger?” Fili added.  
  
“No, it makes a difference.” Kili mumbled again.  
  
“If you say so.” Fili laughed gently.  
  
“Best present ever...” Kili noticed grabbing Fili’s hand and extending them entwined to look at both rings.  
  
“We’ll always be together.” Fili murmured into Kili’s ear.  
  
“Yeah, that’s the best part of my best present ever...” Kili added with a shy smile, and snuggled into Fili’s neck still holding their hands together. Before Fili could reply Kili was fast asleep from all the excitement.


	39. Chapter 39

The next three weeks passed like a marathon. School was pressing on them hard, last exams, last tests and last papers to write. Later it was just joy it was finally over, and joy that both of them made it to the top ten students of the school along with Arwen. Their other friends were in the top thirty, but nowhere near them. Thorin was clearly proud when the last name Durin was announced twice on the ending ceremony, and he received so many surprising glances from his former or current business partners gathered there that it was funny. Few people knew he adopted the boys, so someone even expressed surprise that his sons were going to this school, and hearing those words made Thorin realise just how proud the boys made him.  
  
The kids spent a long time saying their goodbyes, and Thorin firmly reminded them they would see each other in the second week of July anyway.  
  
The first part of their family trip was Florida and Disneyland. Bilbo joked they are all too old for it, but Thorin told him there was no age limit. The boys loved it, they had to try everything and take every ride possible. Soon Bilbo and Thorin realised it was easier to set up meeting points during the day than to try to keep up with them. Bilbo decided to buy a new camera just before their trip, so now he was taking hundreds of photos and together with Thorin they kept hunting for their beloved boys. Three days into the rollercoaster frenzy and the boys didn’t have enough so they ended up staying full five days in Orlando.  
  
The moment Kili managed to ditch their parents the first day, he felt the thrill of being in a place no one had any idea who they were, especially in such a huge crowd. But the real thrill was that no one had any idea they were brothers and both of them looked older than in reality. His hand was permanently laced with Fili’s, their fingers entwined as if glued together. They went from rollercoaster to rollercoaster, from calm rides, to wet rides, all the time hand in hand. It was hellishly hot, so Kili dressed only in blue shorts and a loose azure t-shirt and at first glance some might take him for a girl. His long hair flying lose behind him. At school he had to tie it up the last term, so now he was thriving with freedom. Fili on the other hand looked like a true male. Kili couldn’t get enough of looking at him, a nearly year of proper meals and intensive training gave stunning results. Fili had broad arms and shoulders, lean muscular chest and strong muscular legs. Dressed only in black shorts and a classic white t-shirt he looked perfect, and Kili was entranced with him. He noticed many girls glare at Fili, but his presence right next to him with their hands entwined was a perfect scare for anyone who would want to approach him.  
  
He loved to see him laugh, and when on the most crazy rollercoaster that’s what Kili did, he laughed all the time as if this was the greatest joy in life. Looking back at the changes in their life, Fili could only be amazed with the changes in his brother. He was getting taller and taller, despite eating really a lot, he was slim as ever, but his hair was now longer and shiny and slightly more curly. He looked gorgeous, especially in those flimsy short shorts and strange t-shirt which should look like a rag but on him looked perfect. We was still a bit clumsy and hyperactive, clearly young, but at first glance no one would dare give him less than 15 and not even close to the real 13. The moment Bilbo and Thorin were left behind, Kili took control by grabbing his hand firmly, and Fili would never dare protest. The feeling of their joint hands in public giving him confidence and happiness like nothing before.  
  
The best time was at night, traditionally there was a firework display, and somehow Kili managed to catch a moment Thorin and Bilbo were busy with themselves and he swiftly manoeuvred Fili away from their parents.  
  
“This is the best trip ever!” Kili told him looking up at the sky enlightened by the fireworks.  
  
“It’s just the beginning of summer, there is still a lot more ahead of us.” Fili chuckled gently feeling Kili take his hand yet again.  
  
“Everywhere is fine, as long as you’re next to me...” Kili told him in a hushed voice.  
  
Fili suddenly realised his brother was actually trying to flirt with him. For a moment his heart stopped, but then he realised there was nothing wrong with playing along. After all it was just talking, wasn’t it?  
  
“Later it’s going to be us and a crowd of people.” Kili whispered sadly. “But for now it’s just us...”  
  
Fili gently lifted his chin up. “You’re the one who wanted to invite our friends for summer in Greece.” He reminded Kili.  
  
“Because if we’re going to be with Bilbo and Thorin all the time, a big group will be more fun.” Kili whispered and came closer standing right in front of his beloved brother. “But honestly, when we’re old enough we’re going to go on holiday just the two of us. Or we should send Bilbo and Thorin alone and stay at home just the two of us.”  
  
“I’d like that...” Fili whispered back. “But wouldn’t you get bored with me?” He asked in a slightly trembling voice.  
  
“Never...” Kili replied looking back into the sky. “I will never get bored of spending time with you. I’m scared it’s you who will get bored with spending time with your little clumsy stupid brother...”  
  
“You’re not that little anymore...” Fili noticed hugging Kili from behind and so there were watching the show together embraced tightly. “You’re already a bit taller than me, and you’re still growing.”  
  
“I’m going to be the tallest in the family.” Kili laughed.  
  
“You’re not clumsy or stupid either...” Fili gently told him whispering into his ear.  
  
“Anyway, you’ll probably find a nice boyfriend one day, someone hot and sexy and thrilling, and I’ll just be a bother...” Kili suddenly became gloomy and sad.  
  
“You will never be a bother...” Fili whispered ignoring the relationship topic, if he had answered that he feared he would have mentioned Tauriel and he wanted to avoid that topic at all cost.  
  
“You promise?” Kili suddenly turned back in his arms to face him. Fili held his blazing gaze, staring deeply into the eyes of his beloved brother. Fili was suddenly very glad he decided to buy tighter underwear than the popular boxers everyone now preferred, at least the chance that Kili will feel his blazing erection was a bit lower, especially that there was practically not even a tiny gap between them. He could feel the heat of Kili’s body at it was driving him crazy. Before he could do or say anything, Kili leaned forward and gave him a small peck on the lips the second time in their life. He straightened up quickly, and continued gazing warmly at Fili. Fili just bit his lower lips and Kili followed the movement with his eyes and gently bit down his own lip mimicking the same gesture. Fili felt like doing something, felt like asking something, but then his phone rang bringing him back to reality. He smiled at Kili and with a scowl pulled out his phone and answered it.  
  
“Yeah, we’re watching the firework display,... yeah we’ll be at the car in ten minutes.” Fili told Bilbo. “It’s time to go.” He told his brother and saw a flash of those unreadable emotions on his face. His brother finally let him go, and slowly they retuned back to their car.  
  
That night their embrace felt different, and for the first time in the warm embrace of his sleeping brother, Fili couldn’t sleep at all. All night he was glancing at Kili, who was peacefully spread across his chest and with folded legs slept slightly on his stomach. He looked so damn cute that Fili had a feeling hiding his feelings was going to be a severe problem. He gently brushed his hair off his face, and marvelled at how different they were. Kili was showing signs of becoming really tall and lean, and Fili short and buff. Kili with his gorgeous long wavy dark hair, and Fili with his blond locks. Kili with his deep amber brown eyes, and Fili with crystalline blue eyes. Fili calmer, using his mother words just like Thorin, and Kili hyperactive slightly crazy and unpredictable, just like mother and Frerin from the stories he’d heard. Looking down on him, Fili for the first time began wondering, who was Kili’s father. In the past the topic wasn’t never an issue, since both of them didn’t have any idea about their fathers labelling their mother as a slut, but now knowing that Frerin was not only his uncle, but his father, Fili began seriously wondering about it. No one in the family was tall, and uncle Thorin was just a bit taller than Fili, Kili already as tall as him. Kili had uncle Thorin’s hair that was for sure, but those brown eyes could be the eyes of their grandmother Isabella, and of anyone else, the colour was quite common. Kili had uncle Thorin’s chin and cheeks, but Frerin’s forehead. Fili suddenly realised Kili was actually built like mother, she was willowy and slim all her life, with long legs and slim arms. Kili despite the muscles and lean built, he was build just like her. Then it hit him, Kili didn’t have many features that couldn’t be found in the closest family, and then it dawned on him, he just had to find out when Frerin died.  
  
Kili stirred feeling that Fili was still awake, he could always sense when his brother had problems sleeping, the warm body he was hugging was always tense then.  
  
“Go to sleep...” He mumbled into Fili’s warm chest.  
  
“Too hot...” Fili mumbled back.  
  
“Bullshit you love it when it’s hot... that’s why we always sleep like this...” Kili replied. “You’re thinking about something...”  
  
“Just go back to sleep and don’t worry.” Fili told him gently nuzzling his hair.  
  
“Don’t you dare shut me out again, either you tell me what’s bothering you, or we’re watching a film on my laptop.” Kili told him stubborn brother.  
  
“Fine let’s watch a film, but don’t blame me if you’re a zombie tomorrow in the plane...” Fili told him with a sly smile.  
  
“I’ll take those pills again so I’ll be sleeping in the plane anyway, you’re the one who is going to be a zombie...” Kili murmured. “But since you can’t share what’s bothering you, I’ll suffer with you.”  
  
Kili got out of bed and placed his laptop on the small table next to the bed and turned it on. After a moment he came back to bed and snuggled into Fili as they watched “Iron man” for like the eighth time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going away for 5 days starting tomorrow so I decided to give you guys something to read while I'm gone. It's imperfect - so I'll be correcting typos and stuff but I know many of you are impatient to read more so here you go. I'm taking my laptop with me so if I find time you might get more just after my return. If not I promise to think of "what goes next" all the time ;)


	40. Chapter 40

The next day Fili watched Kili sleep soundly on the plane remembering Kili’s words about feeling like a zombie. He drank like two coffees in the morning, but still he was like a zombie. Bilbo kept asking what happened, and he just said he had an attack of insomnia. Kili often became plane sick, so after taking some special pills, he felt sleepy and slept most of the flight. Later it was always hard to wake him up again.  
  
The flight to London was long and tiring, so as soon as they arrived the ate dinner and went to their rooms. Thorin owned a huge hotel in the centre of London so they got the best suit in the building, it was more like a luxurious flat than anything else. Thorin suggested the boys get two bedrooms, but Kili just ignored it and went to sleep in Fili’s room yet again.  
  
The next three days Thorin had several business meetings, but Bilbo having lived in England for several years, took the boys sightseeing. They visited all the most important sights and had a great time together, the collection of family photos growing rapidly. Whenever Thorin wasn’t busy he would go with them, and they all felt that their family was a true family.  
  
In the afternoon on the third day Bilbo and the boys packed their things and left to catch a plane to Glasgow, Thorin was going to join them at the airport just after his last business meeting in London.  
  
They arrived at the airport without any trouble, the checked in and sent their luggage to their plane, and waited in the VIP lounge for Thorin.  
  
“This is an announcement for passengers awaiting departure. Due to severe weather conditions all air traffic has been suspended. You can report to your carrier to change your ticket or we can put you on standby for the next available seat on a flight to your destination. The airport wishes to apologize for any inconvenience caused by the flight disruption.”  
  
“What?” Fili glanced at Bilbo with surprise in his eyes. Through the glass wall leading to the main departure hall they could see people begin to panic and a huge crowd was gathering in front of screens. But inside their huge private VIP lounge overlooking the main departure hall it was just the three of them. Bilbo sitting at a table with his laptop, Kili sleeping on the conformable sofa after already taking one dose of his medicine, and Fili reading on his tablet.  
  
Bilbo waved at the airplane representative taking care of them and the woman slowly approached them with a hesitant unsure smile. Fili glanced at the Eagle Airline logo on the woman’s uniform, he was still amazed with the idea that Bilbo actually owned the airline.  
  
“Excuse me but what kind of severe weather conditions?” Bilbo asked politely. The weather outside was absolutely fantastic, hot and sunny.  
  
“There has been news of a volcano eruption on Iceland, and the air traffic was suspended due to ash clouds over Great Britain.” The woman kindly informed them, fully aware she was talking to the owner of the airline where she worked.  
  
“Just like in 2010?” Bilbo asked. Fili glanced at him questioningly. “I got stuck in Cambridge then for a month longer than planned.”  
  
“Yes, it’s a similar occurrence. I’ll call air flight control and ask if there is a chance that the flight take place today.” The woman quickly assured them and rushed to get more information.  
  
“You don’t seem that all worried.” Fili noticed.  
  
“It’s not like we’re in any danger, we’ll simply go to Scotland by train or car.” Bilbo gently told him. “It would be a problem if we were in the air, but since we’re on the ground everything is going to be just fine.” He assured the worried boy.  
  
“How the hell are we going to get to Greece?” Fili suddenly realised.  
  
“Now that my dear son, might be a real problem. Going back to the States as well.” Bilbo suddenly realised.  
  
“Well if we can’t get there, our friends won’t be able to fly in as well.” Fili noticed sad on one side, but deep inside pretty happy.  
  
“True, but last time the problem was only for like a week or so.” Bilbo informed him and went back to work. “Let’s just relax and wait and see what happens next.” Bilbo was as calm as ever.  
  
Fili stood up and began watching the panicking crowd. Suddenly he felt really sorry for those people, some of which were too poor to buy new tickets, or to rent a hotel. He tried to imagine what it would be like to stand over there, without all the money they had, without the private jet, without the comfort of the VIP lounge. He felt really sorry for those people.  
  
Suddenly Bilbo phone rang. “Yes Thorin?” Bilbo answered and Fili could clearly see Bilbo was really worried. “All flights have been suspended anyway due to volcano ash like in 2010 so no rush...” Bilbo said something. “What?” Bilbo gasped. “Where are you?” Bilbo was silent for a moment. “Go back to the hotel, and we’ll stay here till the strike is over.” Bilbo finally told him. “Nah, don’t worry, we’re fine, Kili is already sleeping because of his medicine.” Bilbo was silent for a moment again. “I love you too! Be careful!”  
  
“Excuse me, could you please turn on the TV?” Bilbo came up to the woman who was responsible for them in the VIP lounge.  
  
“Yes of course Mr. Durin.” She replied and gave him the remote control for the huge TV on one of the walls.  
  
“What happened?” Fili took a chair right next to Bilbo, but Bilbo just pointed to the TV.  
  
“Uber taxi protests are now taking place in eight capital cities in Europe, including London, Paris, Berlin, Rome, Athens and many more. Never before had the taxi corporations organised such a large scale protest in the world, this is probably the largest strike in history, and all the cities are practically paralysed. We show you now live footage from London, where the traffic jams have made it impossible to get anywhere around the city. Adding to the volcano ash now covering the British Isles, Great Britain is officially out of order.” The TV news presenter announced. “Uber is an American company violating laws in Europe, omitting taxation and lowering the prices of service significantly below the cost of service. Traditional Taxi corporations and drivers have been signalling their annoyance for many weeks now, but the scale of the protest is way beyond what our experts have predicted...”  
  
“The world has gone to hell within just one hour.” Fili grimly noticed.  
  
“If you are going through hell, keep going.” Bilbo added.  
  
“Churchill.” Fili murmured. “What do we do now?”  
  
“We sit tight and wait till the strike ends. We’re safe here, I bet we can order some dinner and other stuff. I have my laptop, you have your books. Thorin is on his way back to the hotel, so once we get our luggage back and we’ll be able to leave, we’re going to the hotel as well. We might take the train instead.” Bilbo calmly explained his plan.  
  
“What if flights are unsuspended?” Fili asked.  
  
“I think that’s highly unlikely.” Bilbo pointed to the map of Europe on TV with a display of the ash over Europe.  
  
After over an hour the Eagle Airline employee came back to them. “It seems there will be no air traffic within the next 48 hours. The airport apologizes for the inconvenience.” She told them with a sad grin.  
  
“So it seems we’re pretty much stuck here.” Bilbo noticed not at all distressed.  
  
“Is there a chance to get some dinner delivered into the lounge, we wouldn’t want to go outside in the distressed crowd downstairs.” Bilbo asked politely.  
  
“All our restaurants deliver meals into the lounge, I’ll bring the menus right away.” She told them with a smile and left.  
  
“What would you like to eat?” Bilbo asked Fili with a smile.  
  
“Anything, I’ll try to wake Kili and ask him.” Fili approached his sleeping brother.  
  
“Hey Kee!” He gently nudged him.  
  
“What?” Kili gasped surprised not really awake.  
  
“What food do you want?” Fili asked before he fell back to sleep.  
  
“McDonald’s!” Kili whispered and lay on his side fast asleep again.  
  
“We can have food from the most luxurious restaurants here and he wants McDonald’s.” Fili told Bilbo with a smirk.  
  
“Typical!” Bilbo noticed with a smile. “Although I’m not sure we’ll be able to get that over here.”  
  
“Do McDonald’s deliver here as well?” Bilbo asked the woman with a gentle smile when she came back.  
  
“That’s the only one where there is no delivery.” She informed them sadly. “But there is a restaurant just around the corner in the main departure lounge, I can go and bring anything you want.” She swiftly proposed.  
  
“Nah, I feel like going for a walk myself.” Fili glanced at the departure lounge.  
  
“You’ll need a pass to return over here.” The woman noticed and rushed towards her desk. She gave him a blue tag.  
  
“Can I keep it in my pocket?” Fili asked with a smirk, and the woman clearly infatuated smiled and nodded. “Of course, you only need it when returning and for identification in the departure lounge.”  
  
“Bilbo do you have some cash?” Fili asked his guardian.  
  
“Let me see.” Bilbo searched his wallet and pulled out a fifty pound note. “Don’t be long and take your phone just in case.” He told him with a smile.  
  
“It’s not like I’m going to a danger zone...” Fili noticed.  
  
“I’m not so sure about that...” Bilbo glanced at the huge crowd downstairs. “Be careful.” He warned the boy.  
  
Fili just nodded, a crowd didn’t scare him. He passed through security without any trouble, then he found McDonald’s and waited like forever to get the food, but still it was better than staying in the private lounge and being bored. He heard people talk all around, he heard the panic in their voices, the worries and the rumours. He got two big bags of food, and he tried to go back to the lounge, but the crowd was getting even bigger.  
  
He slowly reached the first security desk, and he showed them his pass. He entered the second security zone, which surprisingly was also a bit crowded. There was a funny man with greasy black hair talking in an aggressive manner with one of the airport attendants.  
  
Fili placed the bags on the counter. As he was passing his pass to the security guard he suddenly felt not so welcome playful fingers grope his behind, and a voice whisper into his ear “Hello sexy!”. Before he could even think about what he was doing, Fili folded his fist and hit the person straight in the face.  
  
“What did you do that for?” The handsome blond complained.  
  
“Hands off!” Fili was firm as hell. No wonder everyone told him he was alike to Thorin, his cold eyes practically made the man freeze. Fili slowly realised the person was at least a bit drunk, and somehow he did seem familiar.  
  
“What the hell Galion!” Another man ran up to the blond and tried to help him back to his feet. The man was tall and had beautiful long black hair.  
  
“I told you to keep an eyes on him!” The greasy haired man quickly came to them. “What the hell were you thinking?” He began yelling at the drunk blond man so badly Fili actually felt sorry for the dude.  
  
“I thought he was just one more fan trying to sneak in.” The man explained mumbling.  
  
“And you just had to touch him, did you?” The greasy haired man was really pissed. “You are nothing but trouble!”  
  
“Did he hurt you?” The tall black haired man asked Fili politely.  
  
“He just surprised me.” Fili answered he glanced back to the two men and finally made the connection. “Rising Dragons?” He asked in a bored voice.  
  
“Galion and Lindir.” The tall man introduced them. “So you are a fan?” He asked with hope in his voice, a fan would be easily hushed with just a few autographs and a t-shirt.  
  
“No.” Fili’s voice was still firm from being pissed off. “I just know who you are.”  
  
“I’m really sorry for him.” The greasy haired man looked at Fili. “He’s nothing but trouble, I believe we can agree to something so that this does not leave this room.” He handed Fili his card. “Alfrid Stokolmsky, Agent.”  
  
“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Fili noticed grimly. “Especially considering how many people just took a photo with their cell phones and what my uncle will say to all this...” Fili took back his pass from the security guard and grabbed both bags. He wasn’t planning to press charges, but there was no way he would tell them that. He just glanced back at them passing to the most secure zone, and up the stairs to their lounge.  
  
“Hey you what’s that kid’s name?” Alfrid demanded from the security guard.  
  
“Confidential.” The man looked bored, but the whole scene was still playing in his head.  
  
“Fuck!” Lindir noticed grimly realising there were in trouble yet again because of Galion.  
  
“Looks like we’ll be changing drummers.” Smaug’s voice was bored as he was patiently sitting and waiting for Alfrid to get them into the security zone. He saw the whole scene, and he would never admit to it out loud, but that kid had one of the best asses he’d ever seen. And he wasn’t at all surprised that intoxicated Galion had problems keeping his hands to himself.  
  
“I hope not, training a new one would be annoying.” Carc glanced at him from behind his newspaper.  
  
“I’m more worried about getting to our concert.” Roac added looking at their lead singer.  
  
“I’m not worried at all.” Smaug told them looking at the boy going up the stairs and heading into the most expensive VIP lounge. He felt himself unusually interested, which hadn’t happened in a long time.  
  
“I’m sorry sir all the VIP lounges are taken.” The assistant was very patient with Alfrid.  
  
“Do you see who they are? We simply cannot go back to main lounge, is anyone recognizes them it’s going to be a blood bath.” Alfrid told the woman, and she just nodded and called her boss yet again.  
  
“What happened downstairs?” Bilbo asked. He noticed the problems from their lounge overlooking the airport.  
  
“Kili’s stupid favourite band member grabbed my ass. So he’ll probably have a black eye.” Fili didn’t even try to hide the truth.  
  
“Did anyone take a photo or recognize you?” Bilbo was more amused than worried.  
  
“Probably...” Fili admitted.  
  
Bilbo just began laughing gently. “You managed so many months without a fight and when you fright you chose a rock star at the biggest airport in Europe . Thorin is going to be just thrilled...” Bilbo murmured and grabbed his phone.  
  
Thorin had a huge laugh as well, as if Fili getting into a fight was the only interesting thing that happened that day. He said he’ll call Balin to monitor the news and to start writing a lawsuit.


	41. Chapter 41

“Excuse me Mr. Durin.” The airport assistant approached Bilbo. “We’re having a little bit of a crisis, and in the name of the airport I kindly ask if there would be a possibility for another group of travellers to join your lounge.”  
  
“Who?” Fili asked in a very firm voice.  
  
“I’m not supposed to say but it’s a well known band called “The Rising Dragons!”. She told them with a smile, and before Fili or Bilbo could reply Kili yelled from the sofa.  
  
“Hell yeah!” He was clearly still half asleep, so Fili just smirked and came towards him, and sat on the edge of the sofa and told him everything what happened when we went to get the food. Kili wasn’t at all happy he made the decision of inviting the band after he heard one of them grabbed Fili’s ass, but still the story was just so hilarious he kept giggling while eating his Big Mac.  
  
“So we meet again!” Galion still a bit intoxicated immediately noticed the blond boy which caught his attention.  
  
“Shut up you idiot.” Alfrid barked at him. “Thank you very much for allowing us to join you.” He spoke to the oldest person in the room, who in fact looked only a bit older than the two boys.  
  
“It’s a pleasure.” Bilbo replied calmly and politely. “I think this is the perfect time to discuss the lawsuit our lawyer is already preparing.” Bilbo smiled in such a way both boys knew it meant trouble.  
  
The agent was clearly shocked hearing such a polite tone, but the information he just heard made him stop dead in his tracks.  
  
“I believe a calm discussion can solve any problems.” Smaug took over and approached the table and took the last empty chair right next to Bilbo.  
  
“Likewise.” Bilbo agreed looking at the intimidating handsome man.  
  
“I’m Drake Smaug.” The man introduced himself as everyone was listening in. “That blond idiot who committed the offence is Galion, the one with the dark hair is Lindir. And those two of native American origin are Carc and Roac.” He calmly introduced his band. “I’m sorry for any trouble our band member might have caused, and I believe we can settle without going to court.” The man was very charming and persuasive.  
  
“Although in most cases I would agreed, today might be an exception.” Bilbo was equally polite. “Your friend, made a sexual proposition, and physically sexually assaulted my son, who in fact is a minor according to both UK and US law.”  
  
“A minor?” Smaug glanced at the blond boy, finally noticing the gorgeous brunette also sitting at the table. Damn that one was even more delicious.  
  
“A minor.” Bilbo did not elaborate.  
  
“That might prove be a problem.” Smaug agreed. “However we can try to reconcile.”  
  
“You’ll talk to my husband about that later in the presence of our lawyer.” Bilbo cut the discussion.  
  
“I still don’t know your name.” Smaug noticed with a shy lustful smile looking at the handsome man in front of him. The mentioning of a husband didn’t scare him at all, the man was equally alluring as the two boys sitting at the table.  
  
“Bilbo.” He just gave his name.  
  
“Bilbo Baggins as in William Underhill?” Carc looked at the small man with shock.  
  
“One and the same.” Bilbo confirmed omitting that he was using a different last name now.  
  
“Could I please get your autograph?” Carc reached into his bag. “I’m a huge fan!”  
  
“Dad you’re acting like those stupid teenagers asking for our autographs!” Roac noticed grimly.  
  
“He’s your father?” Kili asked curiously. Both men gazed at him, and noticed that what they took for a girl, was in fact an extremely handsome young boy.  
  
“I know I don’t look like it, but yeah!” Carc admitted.  
  
“Who cares.” Fili cut their exchange of glares.  
  
“I’m still hungry!” Kili began complaining as he finished all the food Fili brought in.  
  
“So order something.” His brother threw some menus at him. “It’s not like we’re going anywhere soon.”  
  
“No more Big Macs?” Kili’s voice was high and amusing.  
  
“Last time I had these geeks tail me, who knows what’ll bring back next time...” Fili joked drinking down his coke.  
  
“Madonna?” Kili asked with a grin.  
  
“God forbid, if he hits Madonna I’ll personally kill him.” Bilbo mumbled with amusement in his voice.  
  
“This is the most fucked up day ever!” Kili giggled happily.  
  
“Look who’s talking, the one who slept trough World War Volcano 3, and the Uber Universal crisis!” Fili joked glancing at his brother playfully.  
  
Kili stuck out his tongue to his brother and reached for his bag to get his favourite CD out. “Since he’s getting an autograph, I want one too.” He pushed the CD towards Smaug with a huge grin.  
  
“So what are we having to eat?” Roac grabbed one of the menus.  
  
“Pizza?” Kili suggested with a grin.  
  
“If you keep eating all that fast food you’ll get fat!” Fili noticed.  
  
“Like hell I will!” Kili replied with a huge smirk.  
  
They spent four hilarious hours with Kili’s favourite band, joking, laughing, eating and playing cards. The news on TV finally around eleven pm announced that the traffic in London was coming back to normal. So Bilbo bid them goodbye and collected the luggage and rented a car to get back to the hotel. Over the phone he already told Thorin about the unusual development of the day and assured him they were fine and on the way to the hotel.  
  
“Do you think we’ll meet them again?” Lindir asked Smaug with a smile.  
  
“I’ll make sure of that.” Smaug told him, still not sure which of them to peruse. All three were special in their own way, and Smaug liked a challenge the married oldest might prove to be. They didn’t say much about themselves, but Smaug caught that they were on route to a summer holiday, but he was sure a bit of money would get him the information he needed, and money was something he had enough to get anything he wanted. And right then and there he was sure he wanted at least one of them, if not all three.  
  
\----  
  
“The heir of Durin knockouts the Dragon!” The first headline appeared on an online news service in the middle of the night. “Fillon Durin during an unexplained event at Heathrow airport knocked out the “Rising Dragons’” drummer in one swift blow. Eye witnesses report that Galion, known for his unusually behaviour, made a sexual proposition to young heir and the reaction was more than the drummer could handle.” The first one was short, because the media had little information, but soon despite the Erebor lawyers swift reaction more articles showed up.  
  
“Galion molests minor heir of Durin!” was just among many of the headlines. The media began deliberating whether Durin would sue Galion, and the gossip was going crazy with real and unreal theories about the event. As soon as the photos taken by witnesses at the airport hit the press, the internet went crazy. More and more theories came to light, and some websites weren’t talking about the incident at all, but about how handsome the young Durin was, and some were joking that no wonder the sex fiend Galion couldn’t keep his hands to himself.  
  
“He didn’t!” Tauriel was chatting like crazy over the phone. “Have you read the news online?”  
  
“I was there... And I’ve even talked to the band after the incident.” Kili admitted hesitantly not really sure he liked Tauriel’s interpretation of the situation.  
  
“You’re brother is such an idiot, he just hit him without a warming!” Tauriel kept talking about one of the theories she heard.  
  
“Tauriel, my brother hit him in self defence.” Kili’s voice was firm, he wouldn’t take any bad talk about his beloved brother.  
  
“You’re just blinded! He simply beat him up...” She continued not realising she was enraging Kili.  
  
“Fuck you!” Kili just hung up, because he couldn’t take more shit about Fili. Fili was fucking perfect for all Kili was concerned, and anyone who would try to hurt Fili in any way would have to deal with him.  
  
In the early afternoon Thorin told them the news and gossip was not a reason to give up their trip to Scotland. So the spent the rest of the day and part of the night in the car on the way to the family estate in a town called Erebor.  
  
After a very long fight Bilbo was the one driving, he simply told Thorin that since he was the one who had in fact lived in UK for nearly five years, he was more prepared to driving on the wrong side of the road than Thorin. Thorin wanted to disagree, but he knew the look in Bilbo’s eyes and finally he gave in. So instead of keeping his mind off the trouble with the media, he was following the news on his laptop and telling the boys about new comments and theories online, and talking on the phone with Balin about it all.  
  
“I think we should call Gloin.” Fili made Thorin realise on the way. “He’s really good with this kind of stuff.”  
  
“Fili’s is right.” Bilbo noticed grimly. They all had a huge laugh out of the whole situation, but Bilbo was a bit worried it might bring some undesirable consequences. He didn’t like the glare Smaug was sending his and the boys’ way, but he was adult enough to handle it.  
  
“What if they dig up our past uncle?” Kili suddenly became unsure and self-conscious.  
  
“What about it?” Thorin looked back and asked him.  
  
“Well, if they find out about Chicago, where we lived and everything...” Kili was hesitant.  
  
“Then nothing.” Bilbo answered.  
  
“We’ll handle it all.” Thorin assured him. “I’m never going to be ashamed of you.”  
  
Fili suddenly realised that if the fact about his mother ever came to light, his whole life would be stigmatized by it. If anyone ever found out it would be the end of their family, and his future. If anyone did a fucking basic DNA test on him it would be the end. He could easily bet there would be something wrong in his DNA, and he finally realised how lucky he was not to be a total retard or even more fucked up than he already was. He briefly wondered if uncle would still say he wasn’t ashamed of him, if he truly knew.  
  
“Fili are you alright?” Kili gently whispered to him noticing his brother’s mood.  
  
“As alright as I’ll ever be.” Fili whispered back and kept reading the news on his tablet searching for any signs the media wrote anything about the past.  
  
They arrived at the mansion late at night, the housekeeper greeted them enthusiastically despite the late hour and showed them to the elegant rooms she prepared.  
  
“Go to bed we’ll unpack tomorrow.” Thorin told the boy leading Bilbo to their bedroom.  
  
“Goodnight!” Kili yelled and pulled Fili into the room.


	42. Chapter 42

“Stop worrying!” Kili scolded his brother as they were getting ready for bed. “If uncle isn’t worried neither should you.”  
  
Fili just glared at him, there was no fucking way he could tell the innocent Kili what was the real problem.  
  
“Let’s just go to sleep.” He finally replied lying down in bed.  
  
“We’re taking a shower first!” Kili told him firmly. “It’s been a fucking long day and I’m not sleeping with a sweaty dog in my bed!” He joked giggling Fili playfully.  
  
“Go first!” Fili told him yawning.  
  
“You’re going first or otherwise you’ll fall asleep!” Kili complained.  
  
“You know me all too well...” Fili gave up and went to the bathroom.  
  
Fili got under the shower and sighed deeply. He was really tired and stressed. He was going to have to hide his feelings better, because what was going on deep inside was really disturbing. Everything piling up in his head was slowly driving him crazy. Uncle, mother, Frerin, now the press and Galion. He was nowhere near ready to deal with it all.  
  
“Move!” Kili startled him by getting into the shower next to him. “If I wait any longer I’ll fall asleep as well.” Kili explained not sure how to read his brother’s surprised glare.  
  
“We’re not kids anymore.” Fili turned towards the running water getting more wet and trying to hide the way his body reacted.  
  
“That’s precisely my point. I’ve got nothing to hide, do you?” Kili noticed with a grin coming closer to Fili to get wet.  
  
Kili was absolutely thrilled he finally found the right excuse to join Fili under the shower. There was no second bathroom, and they were both half asleep, so it was the perfect reason to sneak in. Fili standing with his back to him was astonishing. His whole body was one big trained muscle, his back was lean and you could learn anatomy from it. The shape of his muscular shoulders, the line of his waist going down to his tight fit ass. Kili’s hands were tempting him to touch, but seeing was all he could allow himself to do.  
  
He watched Fili wash using the shampoo in his short hair. Kili was still a bit irritated Fili cut his long hair, but slowly it was growing back. After a moment of hesitation he reached out and took the shampoo from Fili, but instead of washing his own hair, he shooed Fili’s hands away, and began massaging his blond scalp.  
  
“Kili?” His brother’s voice was unsure and shaky.  
  
“This way it’s going to be faster.” Kili replied not really caring about anything else but the touch of Fili’s hair, he could feel his brother slowly relax into the notion of his fingers in his hair. He came slightly closer but not close enough for Fili to feel his aroused body. He knew this was a very dangerous game to play, but the way Fili was standing he couldn’t see or feel Kili’s erection.  
  
“Let me...” Fili whispered to him in a very quiet voice.  
  
“What?” Kili felt Fili move swiftly and before he could even say anything, Fili switched positions standing right behind Kili and Kili was under the hot stream of water. For a moment Kili could feel his brother’s warm hands on his hips, and the thrill of the touch on his naked skin sent a new shiver down his back and made him gasp slightly.  
  
Then he felt Fili’s fingers in his wet hair, gently touching the brown locks and massaging shampoo into it. The soft motion of his fingers nearly made Kili come right then at that moment. He didn’t even realise when he shifted to lean against Fili’s chest, he couldn’t focus on anything beyond the gentle touch of his brother on his head. To his horror he realised this was such a bad idea. He couldn’t control his body anymore, his whole body hungry of his brother’s tender touch. The notion of Fili’s touch was too much for him to handle, and Kili had to focus really hard on not showing how much thrill the touch was giving him. He had to choke down the moment he couldn’t take anymore, and the moment those gentle fingers drove him over the edge.  
  
He had no idea Fili was so focused on keeping his own erection in check, that he couldn’t notice what was going on with Kili. Fili was so entranced with the feeling of Kili’s wet hair and the idea they were both naked under the shower. That the idea itself was enough to make him come, he didn’t even have to touch himself, touching Kili’s head was pretty much enough. He was so focused on not showing Kili what was going on with him, he missed the moment Kili came while Fili was washing his hair. He glanced yet again at the perfect body in front of him, at those long legs, slim but muscular from all the training they did, at those long hair now perfectly washed and going down his back. He leaned in and gently whispered. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you more.” Kili replied in a hushed trembling voice, and before he could say anything else he was alone. Kili swayed into the cold wall losing his support. He suddenly realised that had been the worst idea in his life, unless he wanted Fili to find out what was going on in his deprived head, he could never do it again. His knees were weak, his head was mixed up with strange ideas, but he knew that had also been the most fulfilling experience of his life. He had lost control over the situation the moment he stepped in, and he realised he would never try anything like that again. It was too close to being caught, or maybe the idea Fili might catch him was the real turn on.  
  
Slipping into bed with Fili already on his side, Kili snuggled hesitantly. For the first time he was hesitant about if he should snuggle, but the warmth of his brother was too tempting. He heard Fili gently sighed as he came closer and wrapped his arms around him, and the warmth he felt from him assured Kili everything was still fine between them. Feeling sleep slowly claim him, Kili promised himself to be more careful in the future, there was no way on hell he would threaten the relation they had.  
  
Fili felt him snuggle and for the first time he didn’t feel disgusted with himself. Kili was simply too beautiful and sexy, there was no way his feelings would ever change and Fili was slowly coming to terms with it. He was just as fucked up as his parents.  
  
“Fee?” He suddenly heard Kili’s voice.  
  
“Yes Kee?” He asked hesitantly not sure he was in a good mood for talking.  
  
Kili finally managed to say what was on his mind. “I hope I didn’t make you embarrassed or something...” His voice drop a bit at the end.  
  
“Whatever.” Fili replied in a curt style trying not to show his true feelings. “I’m good.”  
  
“So you’re not mad at me?” Kili wanted to make sure.  
  
“You’re my brother, I’ll forgive you almost everything...” Fili replied.  
  
“So what’s the one thing you wouldn’t forgive me?” Kili asked but his brother didn’t reply at all. In his mind Fili could only find one thing he would have problems forgiving, and that was betraying him with someone else. Even then he would try to be a good brother despite his shattered heart.  
  
“I know there is only one thing I would never forgive as well.” Kili whispered after a long while realising Fili wouldn’t answer his question.  
  
“And that is?” Fili asked knowing it wasn’t fair to ask Kili to answer.  
  
“If you ever love someone more than you love me.” Kili finally whispered.  
  
“That’s impossible.” Fili noticed firmly.  
  
“Why so?” Kili demanded in a strong voice.  
  
“Because I never will...” Fili cut it short once again.  
  
Kili snuggled his head between Fili’s shoulder blades tasking in his natural scent mixed with shampoo and soap. “I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul.”  
  
“I’m not sure about that one...” Fili not recognised the quote.  
  
“Neruda.” Kili mumbled.  
  
“I’m not a fan of Spanish poetry.” Fili mumbled.  
  
“Chilean poetry.” Kili corrected him. “There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness.”  
  
“Nietzsche” Fili murmured. “You just quoted a person who was insanely in love with his own sister.” Fili noticed with a grin, thinking of the hidden allegory.  
  
“I’m perfectly aware of that.” Kili replied seriously. “It just seems right doesn’t it?”  
  
Fili blinked twice not really catching the implications of what Kili said, he knew he should ask more, ask him to clarify, but the very idea of what was hidden which was still lurking in the dark made him quiet.  
  
“There is a time for many words, and there is also a time for sleep.” He hear Kili say finally. “Sleep as Homer advises we’ll talk tomorrow and every next tomorrow till the end of our lives.” Kili snuggled closer holding onto him tightly. “I hope you learn one day to tell me everything that’s bothering you, because you’ll never find anyone who will love you more than I do.” Kili whispered barely audibly.  
  
“If only I could...” Fili whispered back.  
  
“You can, just open your lips and say it. But you can say it tomorrow or any other day, I’ll always be there to listen.” Kili whispered back.  
  
“I love you...” Fili pulled his hand into his.  
  
“I love you more.” Kili replied firmly holding onto Fili’s hand with force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for commenting - There was a moment of crisis while I was away - I've read again all my stories and decided they are all the same, stupid, unworthy and uninteresting - but then I came home to find my mailbox spammed with comments and reviews and all of them were positive :S Either you guys have no taste or I'm just fucking crazy... Honestly the latter seems more logical...


	43. Chapter 43

The next day they went for a walk around the property, the boys eager to see the old castle. They looked with amazement at the hills and mountains in the distance, and at the cold dark blue sea hitting the shore in huge waves. Between the barren land of mountains, there were green meadows where countless sheep were herding. The sea was singing to them in a hollow tone of waves and seagulls. The castle was placed as if coming out of the rocks and joining the cliffs and the sea.  
  
  
“There down below are caves our ancestors used to do illegal business, mainly smuggling and illegal untaxed trade.” Thorin slowly explained and showed them a path leading down to the sea. “Nowadays my business is fully legal and I make sure everything my company does it strictly according to law, but in the last several centuries our family was known for many illegal acts.” He slowly explained as they were walking down, he carefully omitted the part where some were burnt for witchcraft, while others were punished for incest relations within the family. “But a large part of our fortune was based on many illegal things, smuggling alcohol, untaxed trade from West Indies, sometimes smuggling people, a part of our clan did what you would call today mafia type businesses, protecting or killing people.”  
  
  
The boys watched in amazement as Thorin lead them towards a cave hidden in the rocks under the castle. “These caves were a secret way in or out of the castle, many caverns here were used to store smuggled goods, but they also had a dungeon here for keeping those who tried to snoop inside.” Thorin gazed at them with amazement as the boys were walking confidently along the narrow passageway leading deeper into the hidden fortress.  
  
  
“Why did the castle crumble?” Bilbo suddenly asked really curious.  
  
  
“There was a sea battle not far from here, and the castle was under siege for a long time. Later my ancestors decided it was pointless to live in an old draffy castle so they built the mansion we are staying in now. The castle went into ruin, but the caves here were still in use, and the more the castle looked abandoned the less people were interested in the possibility there was something more here hidden deep under.” Thorin kept telling them the family story. Soon they reached a big cavern, there were some tables there and somehow it seemed like a comfortable living room. “The Durin Folk sometimes gather here for parties, we sent word to everyone all around the world, and those who know about this place come for a week of festivities in memory of the clan.”  
  
  
“So when is the next gathering?” Kili was clearly amazed with the idea.  
  
  
“In two years time, the gathering is now every five years.” Thorin explained.  
  
  
“Wow this looks amazing!” Fili noticed as they entered the castle hidden under the ruins of the old castle.  
  
  
“I’m glad you like it, I’ve never shown anyone around here before.” Thorin noticed grimly. “My father was the one who brought us here as children and told us the old stories.”  
  
  
“So this is the old castle kitchen?” Bilbo looked into a passageway.  
  
  
“There are several rooms here, I’ve got two staff around who are Durin Folk and are eligible to come down to take care of this place.” Thorin explained. “It’s not used for anything illegal anymore, but we still treat it as a hideout. In the worst time of my life I practically lived here under this pile of rocks, secluded from anyone who wasn’t family or Durin folk.”  
  
  
Fili glanced at his uncle clearly knowing what events he was talking about, it must have been a reference to Frerin and his death.  
  
  
“So will we take part in the next gathering?” Kili was clearly amazed and very enthusiastic.  
  
  
“Of course, during the next gathering I’ll officially introduce you three to the clan, and the two of you as my sole heirs according to the traditions of our clan.” He slowly explained. “But you both will have to take the test...”  
  
  
“What kind of test?” Fili asked.  
  
  
“It’s called the test of pure blood. It’s an old tradition where you have to prove you are fit and capable both in mind and in body. But don’t you dare worry, you’re both ready today as you stand here and now.” Thorin assured them. “There is no one more worthy to be called the Sons of Durin than you two.”  
  
  
Fili glanced at his uncle wondering with a ting of hope that they might be thinking of the same thing. Wondering if Thorin was suggesting what Fili’s heart was pointing to. It would be wonderful to be embraced by the family as for what they really were.  
  
  
“So when was this system of tunnels build?” Bilbo was more curious about the building itself.  
  
  
“Most of it wasn’t build at all, these are ancient caves, they were join by a system of tunnels around the 13th century.” Thorin slowly explained. “Our ancestor Nain the third initiated building of the castle above in 1243, while the cave were connected to the castle around 1277 by Thror the first.”  
  
  
“Why did some of the family move to America?” Kili felt the need to know everything about their family.  
  
  
“Same reason as everyone else, money.” Thorin replied with a smirk. “Don’t get me wrong, we had both good and bad people in our line, but all of them had one thing in common the lust for gold, money and richness in any form. Look at Fili, you’ve probably noticed he had hair completely different than you or me?” Thorin asked Kili with a smirk and they both glanced at Fili.  
  
  
“What does that have to do with anything?” Kili was puzzled.  
  
  
“We’re a very close nit clan, and all the Durin Folk are blood related. The colour blond is the rarest, practically unknown in the ancient days of our family, and most Durin Folk have black or dark hair.” Thorin explained slowly. “Blue eyes are fairly common, but blond hair has a legend connected with it.”  
  
  
“Really?” Bilbo was clearly surprised.  
  
  
“Dain the Conqueror was one of our most evil ancestors. He raided and pillaged, he broke all laws you can imagine and he lusted for gold more than anything else. He was one of those ancestors we would all prefer to forget, but the legend says blond hair was introduced into the clan thanks to him. My father always told Frerin that he was the son of Dain among the sons of Durin, and so are you Fili.” Thorin began explaining.  
  
  
“How can someone introduce blond hair?” Kili seemed puzzled.  
  
  
“Dain loved gold beyond anything else, and he loved the colour as well. Legend says he kidnapped Doucebelle the daughter of the Duke of York in 1350 because she had the longest most beautiful curly blond hair. He held her captive in the very castle above us and forced her to have his children.” Thorin slowly explained not going into many details about the brutal rapes and escape attempts and the final suicide which ended that poor girl’s life. “Her son Nain the fourth had beautiful blond curly hair, and ever since the blond hair comes back every several generations.”  
  
  
“But that’s illogical to claim that a whole hair colour came from one person.” Kili noticed smartly. “Since we’re talking about nearly seven hundred years, surely there had to be other blond relatives introduced into the clan.”  
  
  
“It’s just a legend.” Fili told his younger brother. “Legends aren’t logical.”  
  
  
Thorin just glanced at the boys and kept to himself the thought that it was perfectly logical if you considered the way the family used to live and select spouses. Other blood was rarely introduced into the family, and only out of great love. And within those seven hundred years the Durin Folk married less than thirty people from outside the clan and none of them had curly blond hair. Their line of the family was the main line from Durin himself, and Thorin could only count like six people from outside the clan married into their line. Their grandmother being the last one with mixed blood, who was half Durin Folk from her father’s side and from a Spanish mother.  
  
  
“Let’s go back for dinner.” He was brought back to reality feeling Bilbo take his hand. “It’s difficult to leave the caves after nightfall, if the tide is high.”  
  
  
“Have you ever had to stay down here?” Fili asked with a smirk.  
  
  
“Several times, we used to play here a lot with your mother and Frerin, and not one or twice the three of us got stuck down here till the next day.” Thorin admitted, not telling them it was Frerin who usually made them get stuck.  
  
  
“That must have been scary!” Kili realized. “All alone down here!”  
  
  
“Not at all, my grandfather had the lights installed ages ago, and it used to be more used than it is now.” Thorin explained. “There was always a stash of food and wine down here, and a comfortable place to sleep.”  
  
  
“It’s so beautiful here!” Kili told them looking back at the sea as they climbed the cliffs. “I want to come back here and paint it.”  
  
  
“We’ll come here every year.” Thorin assured him guiding them back to the mansion.  
  
  
“It’s funny, after living most of our lives thinking we have no family, to finding out we’re actually part of an ancient rich clan. It feels strange.” Fili told them looking at the ruins of the medieval castle.  
  
  
“I could never imagine a life outside the family.” Thorin admitted. “So when I lost my family I nearly went insane.”  
  
  
“You’ve got us now!” Kili hung himself on Thorin’s arm and hugged him tightly. “And we’re not going anywhere!” The solemn man just laughed hearing the boy’s honest reaction.


	44. Chapter 44

They spent two days in Scotland, but after hearing that all air traffic was still suspended over most of Europe, Thorin made the call to travel to Greece by car as well. Bilbo firmly protested saying it would be much more comfortable to go by train, so after a long battle Thorin gave in and booked two cabins on the Euro star train. Then they would transfer in Milan to a direct train to Athens in Greece and later rent a helicopter for the last part of the trip.  
  
  
After talking on the phone with Tauriel, Kili learnt the Mirkwoods would join them for only five days, they were also stuck in Europe visiting their relatives in Finland, and after the short stop in Greece their father demanded they join him in London till the end of summer. The Rivendells were not coming at all, they stayed the first two weeks of summer in the Maldives and since no air traffic was flying to Europe they were heading back to the States.  
  
  
Fili was a bit annoyed the Rivendells who were much more agreeable were not coming at all, while the least pleasant Mirkwoods were arriving despite the problems with air traffic.  
  
  
“I hate these bunk beds...” Kili immediately began complaining as they boarded the train in the late evening and the conductor showed them their compartment.  
  
  
“These beds are too narrow for sleeping together...” Fili was trying to be firm about sleeping for the first time, he knew that in a bed just two feet wide they would snuggle even more tightly than normal, and hiding his body’s reaction to Kili would be virtually impossible. “It’s just one night. We’re changing trains at noon tomorrow.” He made his younger brother realise, but Kili just pouted.  
  
  
Kili kept mumbling something, but Fili got into his bed and turned off the light.  
  
  
Fili could feel the movement of the train, the rhythmic thumbs and sounds of the tracks. Slowly he was falling asleep, despite the strange feeling of being cold and uncomfortable. But then as he was slowly dozing off, he felt suddenly pleasantly warm.  
  
  
“Kili go back up!” He growled feeling a fit body press into him with force.  
  
  
“I can’t sleep!” Kili complained. “The train is too loud and I’m cold!”  
  
  
“It’s too small for both of us!” Fili hissed irritated his brother didn’t listen to him.  
  
  
“Bullshit! We’re fine like this...” Kili hissed back. Fili went silent but Kili had a bad feeling he overstepped things a bit yet again. “I’m sorry, but last time you couldn’t sleep so I stayed up with you, am I asking really too much?”  
  
  
Fili was still silent but he was considering Kili’s words. “Whatever, but if you fall off don’t complain to me.”  
  
  
“I won’t fall off...” Kili whispered into Fili’s ear snuggling much much closer than appropriate. “I’m going to be holding onto you like to a rock...” He forced his arm under the pillow under Fili’s head and he held his brother with his other arm tightly.  
  
  
“See?” Kili hissed again. “We fit perfectly together...”  
  
  
“Just shut up and sleep.” Fili growled irritated he felt Kili’s breath on the back of his neck, and his legs entwined with his. This was way too much than he could handle, and his mind was screaming with lust and need, the two feelings he just had to keep hidden and to himself.  
  
  
Despite everything going on in his head within minutes he was fast asleep lulled by the rhythmic breathing of his younger brother and the noise of the train.  
  
  
Thorin glanced at the sleeping boys in wonder. At first he was really furious when he saw that even there they couldn’t just sleep as normal people, but seeing the way Kili was attached like an octopus to Fili desperate to stay on the narrow bed looked more hilarious that anything else ever. It was already ten am but the boys weren’t getting up, so he finally took the key to their compartment and decided to check on them, but he was nowhere near ready to see what he saw. He knew they shared a room, he knew they needed each other, but this was over the limit. The tiny bed could barely fit one well built Fili, but the two of them managed to snuggle so tightly it was very surprising they actually didn’t fall off. He glanced at them yet again trying to calm himself enough not to mention the topic as soon as he woke them up. He counted to ten, and then to ten again. Finally he gently nudged Kili, and the boy looked at him startled clearly still very sleepy.  
  
  
“Wake up, time for breakfast and then we’re changing trains.” He told him. Kili just blinked at him, not really understanding what his uncle was doing there and why he was waking him.  
  
  
“Kee just get the fuck up!” Fili’s voice was full of irritation. He awoke as soon as Thorin came in, hearing the sound of the opening door, and he knew exactly how long their uncle was glaring at them clearly very surprised with what he saw.  
  
  
“What?” Kili gasped still unconscious.  
  
  
“We’ll join you in ten minutes.” Fili told his uncle still unable to change position. As soon as Thorin left them Fili just flipped and the movement forced Kili to land on the floor.  
  
  
Thorin could hear the muffled yell of pain and later Kili yelling “You didn’t have to do that!”  
  
  
“Just shut up!” Fili yelled back at the boy. And then there was silence.  
  
  
“If you haven’t noticed uncle Thorin just caught us...” Fili whispered to Kili in a tense voice.  
  
  
“But it’s not like we were doing anything wrong?” Kili was clearly oblivious.  
  
  
“Ask yourself that question again and think this time.” Fili mumbled and went to their small toilet to brush his teeth and take a leak.  
  
  
When he came back Kili was still on the floor clearly thinking over everything that happened.  
  
  
“You think we’re in trouble?” Kili asked hesitantly in whisper.  
  
  
“And you don’t?” Fili sat on the bed right next to Kili.  
  
  
“But it’s not like we were doing anything wrong...” Kili whispered.  
  
  
“Who do you think is going to have to answer to Thorin?” Fili’s voice was clearly indicating that he was extremely irritated.  
  
  
“But it’s not like we were doing anything wrong...” Kili repeated in shock.  
  
  
“Is there a difference between not doing anything wrong and not doing something normal?” Fili’s voice was cold as ice. “Think about it for once.”  
  
  
Kili blinked at him. And then blinked again. “So you think sleeping like that isn’t normal?” He asked in a hesitant voice.  
  
  
“Do the twins share a bed? Do Legolas and Tauriel share a bed?” Fili asked in a hushed tone. Kili glanced at him clearly surprised, he never thought about it much, he always considered sleeping together as the most natural and comfortable thing in the world.  
  
  
“I’m not sure I’ve never asked them...” Kili finally replied.  
  
  
“Since you’re plain stupid or mocking me, let me tell you this once, before you make a fool of yourself and actually ask them.” Fili’s voice was very cold and distant. “No, they don’t sleep together, the twins don’t normally even share a room, and believe me none of them would even consider sharing a bed.”  
  
  
“So you mean to say it’s not normal?” Kili’s voice was full of pain, and his whole body was shaking in disbelief.  
  
  
“Think of all the films and books, think of all our friends, and you tell me?” Fili asked him coldly.  
  
  
“They don’t...” Kili looked down not sure how to face his brother. “It’s not like we were doing anything wrong...” He finally mumbled.  
  
  
“I’m not sure what uncle defines as right or wrong when it comes to this topic.” Fili was extremely sarcastic.  
  
  
“If you want I can explain it to him...” Kili was on the verge of crying. “It’s not like we were doing anything wrong...”  
  
  
“And as the big brother I’ll have to face him and try to explain.” Fili pulled Kili into his arms not being able to stand his tears. “I’m going to handle it.”  
  
  
“I don’t want uncle to be mad at us... I don’t want to sleep alone...” Kili sobbed in his arms.  
  
  
“I’m not sure we’re going to have a choice anymore...” Fili didn’t want to give him too much hope. “But he didn’t yell at us or anything, so stop crying for heaven’s sake and get ready for breakfast. We can’t have you crying your eyes out at the dining section.” Fili gently brushed the tear coming down Kili’s cheek with his fingertips , the boy looked up at him with those gorgeous chocolate eyes of his. “No more crying please, you’re breaking my heart...” Fili whispered to him and gently leaned in and kissed one of Kili’s tears.  
  
  
“Nothing is ever going to separate us.” Fili gently told him holding their hands together.  
  
  
“So you’re not mad at me anymore?” Kili’s voice was shaky and he was still in shock from feeling the warm touch of Fili’s lips on his face.  
  
  
“I wasn’t mad at you at all. I was mad at the situation and the problems and questions I will have to face.” Fili clarified his feelings trying to make Kili calm down. “We really need to get ready, go wash your face, brush your teeth and give me a minute to change my clothes.” Fili urged Kili to move, and Kili just nodded and rushed into the toilet.  
  
  
Bilbo didn’t ask why Kili’s eyes were slightly red, but Fili was sure the smaller man noticed that Kili had been crying. Thorin didn’t really look at them, but he didn’t seem angry at all.  
  
  
“I’ve ordered already, we don’t have much time.” Bilbo gently told them fully aware of what happened, it took him a long time to make Thorin calm down enough to eat breakfast in peace. He knew the moment they enter the house in Greece there was going to be a big war about the boys’ sleeping arrangements.  
  
  
“Thank you Bilbo...” Fili replied calmly, he was good at pretending so he would do just the same now.  
  
  
The ate in silence, and later packed their things and transferred to a different train. Outside it was boiling hot, but the trains had air conditioning. They had nearly thirteen more hours ahead of them, so they move into similar compartments like before but instead of beds they had comfortable arm chairs.


	45. Chapter 45

“Fili, Thorin would like to talk to you.” Bilbo came to the boys as soon as the train departed. He wanted to postpone the conversation to Greece, but Thorin was stubborn as a mule.  
  
  
“Fine.” Fili mumbled and left Kili with Bilbo.  
  
  
“Can I go too?” Kili glanced at Bilbo as he sat right next to him on the chair.  
  
  
“No. You’re staying here with me, and we’re both going to keep our fingers crossed they don’t start yelling so the whole trains hears them.” Bilbo tried to joke despite the difficult situation. “So tell me Kili, why?” He asked gently looking at the younger boy.  
  
  
“I just can’t sleep without him...” Kili complained honestly.  
  
  
Meanwhile Fili sat in front of Thorin in silence. Thorin didn’t say a thing and neither did Fili. They just glared at each other.  
  
  
“So you’re not going to say anything to explain yourselves?” Thorin suddenly asked after a longer time.  
  
  
“I’m not sure what is there to say.” Fili told him slowly. “You saw what you saw, and there is no denying it.” He was bluntly honest.  
  
  
“How old is Kili?” Thorin asked the supposedly innocent question.  
  
  
Fili breathed deeply. “Thirteen.” He answer truthfully.  
  
  
“Don’t you think that’s a little too young to start having sex?” Thorin provoked carefully eyeing the shock on Fili’s face, trying to judge if the reaction was honest or not.  
  
  
“We never...” Fili gasped.  
  
  
“So not yet?” Thorin immediately asked in a deep serious voice. Fili didn’t say anything he just glared back unable to focus or grasp what his uncle was suggesting. He knew what he was suggesting, but the sheer idea was too much for Fili to handle.  
  
  
“No.” Fili didn’t elaborate, there was nothing else he could say.  
  
  
“Good. Keep it that way.” He told Fili seriously still unable to catch what was going on in the boy’s head. His poker face was so detached from their conversation, Thorin could only guess he hit the jackpot or the kid was in such shock he had no idea about it all. “Try to explain what I saw.” Thorin asked not sure what to think of Fili’s reaction.  
  
  
“We just can’t sleep otherwise.” Fili didn’t elaborate.  
  
  
Thorin just raised his brow having yet again a déjà vu feeling. “Go on.”  
  
  
“There is nothing more to say, we’ve always slept that way. In the past we only had a small room with a single bed to share, so it became a habit.” Fili was carefully choosing his words. “So when we moved in with you it just seemed natural. All the changes have shaken our reality, and when together we feel safe.”  
  
  
Thorin glared at him, when Fili spoke of the past he could sense the innocence, but the moment he starting speaking about the now he caught a slight change on the boy’s face. “So when did it become more than a habit?” He carefully asked and caught the change yet again. The boy was composed but there were cracks on his stone calm face.  
  
  
“It’s just a habit.” Fili replied curtly, and he reminded Thorin so much of himself.  
  
  
“So if I were to ask you to sleep separately you wouldn’t mind, since it’s just a habit?” Thorin asked gently.  
  
  
Fili’s mask cracked, and finally Thorin saw the storm of emotions on the boy’s face. Everything starting from fear, anxiety to hate and anger. He finally saw the true Fili, and the pain he saw there made him really worried.  
  
  
“You would mind.” Thorin summed up his conclusions. “When did it stop being just a habit, but a necessity?”  
  
  
“You wouldn’t understand...” Fili looked down in defeat.  
  
  
“Quite the contrary, I’m probably the only person in the world who can truly understand.” Thorin told him gently. “Just answer the question.”  
  
  
“Way before Christmas.” Fili noticed in a dull voice.  
  
  
“I thought so. So that was the true reason you two were fighting?” Thorin asked. “You were jealous, weren’t you?”  
  
  
The boy didn’t answer, but he didn’t have to. By breaking him down Thorin could see all the emotions clearly on his face. The way he was avoiding his eyes, and looking at the ground, the way his hands were shaking, made Thorin realise how deep into the emotions Fili was lost.  
  
  
“I know exactly how you feel.” Thorin gently told him, but the boy looked up at him with disbelief. “I had exactly the same problem. My brother was my air, my life, my other half. When it turned out I wasn’t his, it broke my heart.” Thorin was trying to be as gentle and as vague as possible. He saw a new emotion on the boy’s face, a question needing to be asked but there was no way he could force it out of him.  
  
  
“Frerin and I were very close. As close as you and Kili, we did everything together, we slept together, we did sports together, had the same friends and the same room. When it broke, it ruined me.” Thorin told him. “I know how stubborn two teenagers can be, I know I would kill anyone who would try to stand between me and my brother. But I also know now it was bad that I was addicted to him. When our lives separated when I left for Harvard it drove me mad, left me alone and in pain. And that’s not something I would like to happen to either of you.”  
  
  
He noticed the strong glare Fili sent his way, the conviction. “You think your feelings won’t change, but they might. Even if you feel deeply for him, the chance of him feeling the same is extremely low. Don’t let it break your heart, try to have a life of your own. So when he breaks your heart into a million of pieces, you won’t be alone like I was.” Thorin gently pulled the boy into his arms. He knew this was still a lost child and he had to help him no matter what.  
  
  
“I love Bilbo, I truly do.” Thorin confessed. “But the way I loved Frerin was like a crazy fever. Like a burning flame in my blood and veins. Nobody could compare to him, nothing could compare to the love and passion shared between us.” Thorin knew he said a lot, but he just had to make Fili realize how much they were playing with fire. “When it ended it nearly killed me. And after the lust was gone, what was left was not enough to be brothers anymore. It left us both broken, unloved and barren.”  
  
  
“I don’t understand...” Fili was in shock and he pulled away from the warm embrace.  
  
  
“You do understand.” Thorin gently told him.  
  
  
“So Frerin...” Fili began but stopped, and Thorin patiently gave him time to gather his thoughts, but the questions he heard made him realise he didn’t pay justice to this boy. “So he was not only my father but he was also your lover?” Fili’s voice nearly broke down, as Thorin’s heart nearly died when hearing the question.  
  
  
He looked at the boy, but his eyes were a sea of pain, unbearable pain, a feeling which should never be experienced by a young boy like him. No wonder they were having problems with him, no one his age was even remotely ready to face such a burden.  
  
  
“Yes...” Thorin finally replied.  
  
  
“You knew.” Fili summed up.  
  
  
“Of course I knew.” Thorin was bitter and sad. “He left me for her.” He finally told the truth out loud.  
  
  
“Your brother left you for your sister, my father left you for my mother...” Fili gasped finally adding all the pieces of their fucked up family puzzle.  
  
  
“Correct.” Thorin summed up. “And when she left him he killed himself by jumping off the cliff in Erebor, the same place our father drove into the sea when we were kids.”  
  
  
“And she left because he demanded she killed me...” Fili added the last piece.  
  
  
Thorin looked at him surprised for the first time hearing something he had no idea about. “So she did wake up?” He finally asked. “I didn’t know the reason why she left, If I had known I would have taken you both with me.”  
  
  
“She thought I was Frerin, and she was happy I came to her because that would mean Frerin forgave her...” Fili finally told his uncle the circumstances of his mother’s death. “If Frerin is my father and he died soon after she left, then who is Kili’s father?” Fili asked in a deadly voice.  
  
  
Thorin glared at him strongly. “You should have already guessed.”  
  
  
“You are.” Fili saw the only possibility. “How?”  
  
  
“She came back after our grandfather’s death, she wanted more money, she said she wanted to start a new life to go somewhere... She was already heavily addicted to drugs back then, so I said that after what she did to Frerin I would never give her any money, and we had a huge fight about him.” Thorin confessed. “It just happened, I was so angry and so depressed I didn’t really care if I hurt her or not.” Fili glanced at him having a problem with the idea that was Thorin just suggested was in fact rape. His uncle had raped his mother because this mother took away his brother from him, and later the said brother killed himself because she got pregnant.  
  
  
“And here I thought I was fucked up.” Fili finally confessed. “By leaving she tried to protect me... By keeping us away she tried to protect us from you and the family and the past...”  
  
  
“Our whole family has always been fucked up.” Thorin added bitterly. “And most of them were truly deeply unhappy.”  
  
  
“If anyone ever finds out it will be the end of us.” Fili realised immediately. “Even since I found out about my father, I was scared you would be ashamed of me. But this is a whole different level.”  
  
  
“You’re the only person in the whole world who knows.” Thorin made Fili realise how deep he was introduced into the family matters. “I know you’re very young, but since you already knew so much keeping the rest from you would be unfair.”  
  
  
“I will never tell anyone, because that would put me and Kili in danger. The press, the courts and trials would destroy us all.” Fili was firm. “We would lose all our friends and family and all our money.”  
  
  
“I trust you.” Thorin told him and hugged him deeply. “Aren’t you mad at me for what I did to your mother?”  
  
  
“Like hell I am!” Fili was brutal. “But if not for that I wouldn’t have Kili, and without him my life would be incomplete. Because Kili exists I can be only grateful to you.” Fili spoke with all the love he had for Kili, and Thorin gently held his arm hearing the strength in his voice.  
  
  
“Swear to me you will never tell Kili or Bilbo!” Thorin’s voice was deep and serious.  
  
  
“Swear to me you will never try to separate us.” Fili put forward his own demand.  
  
  
“Fine, but keep in mind what happened to me and Frerin and my warnings, I don’t ever want to see you broken.” Thorin was firm and decisive.  
  
  
“At least we don’t have a sister to cheat on with...” Fili was brutal in his conclusion. “Or to bear our children.”  
  
  
Thorin gazed at him coldly. “It’s amazing how much you are like me, and how much my Kili is like the crazy Frerin and Dis. You should have been mine.”  
  
  
“And officially I’m no ones, and we’re keeping it that way. My mother was a slut, she did drugs and she slept around. I have absolutely no idea who my father was.” Fili made his interpretation of a mocking tone.  
  
  
“Do we have a deal?” Thorin demanded.  
  
  
“A deal for life.” Fili clarified. “We’re never going to talk about this again with anyone, for the sake of Bilbo, Kili and our fucked up disgusting family.”  
  
  
“Never again.” Thorin confirmed in a grim voice.  
  
  
“Can I ask one last question?” Fili turned to Thorin before leaving. “Since we’re never going to be talking about this ever again...”  
  
  
“Shoot.” Thorin mumbled.  
  
  
“The legend about the golden hair duchess kidnapped and held captive, do you really believe the hair colour is from her?” Fili asked curiously.  
  
  
“It is true. Only six people from outside the clan have entered our line of the family, and no one had blond hair.” Thorin’s voice was bitter. “Our clan has a long history of close marriages, so we weren’t an exception when it comes to incest, and what you feel is not an exception as well. It’s more like a crazy genetic rule.”  
  
  
“But about what genetic illnesses? Even since I found out I was happy I wasn’t born a fucking retard.”Fili was really curious.  
  
  
“If that happened that famous cliff was used. There was more blood split there, than water washing the shore. The clan made sure the marriages weren’t too frequently too close, that’s why outside blood was introduced from time to time.” Thorin slowly explained.  
  
  
“Now tell me honestly. Would you mind if me or Kili find a partner from outside?” Fili was dead curious.  
  
  
“No, I wouldn’t.” Thorin replied curtly. “My grandfather was obsessed with the idea of keeping everything in the family especially the money, but my father kept telling us we should seek happiness outside the family. I don’t mind if you peruse someone else.”  
  
  
“Clear enough.” Fili smirked.  
  
  
“Fili?” Thorin gently asked in a hesitant tone which made the boy stop.  
  
  
“What uncle?” He glared at Thorin with all the emotions in him clearly visible.  
  
  
“I love you.” He told the boy. “And I’ll always be there for you no matter what happens.”  
  
  
“I hope what you said was honest.” Fili added and left.  
  
  
When he returned to their compartment Bilbo and Kili were quietly talking.  
  
  
“Are you alright?” Bilbo gently asked and grabbed Fili’s hand clearly worried with the distress the boy was in.  
  
  
“I’m fine.” Fili tried to make his voice less bitter and less emotional, knowing there was no way he could answer Bilbo’s question and tell him anything about his conversation with Thorin.  
  
  
Bilbo just glanced at him, and at Kili who was staring at Fili with worry on his face. He immediately realised Kili was the only person who could calm Fili down so he just left to seek out Thorin.  
  
  
“Fee?” Kili’s voice was inquisitive and full of anxiety.  
  
  
Fili didn’t reply he just hugged Kili with all his strength and pulled him down on his lap holding him tightly. “Just hold me...” He finally whispered with despair in his voice. He glanced at Kili’s face and hair, he should have guessed who was his father long ago.


	46. Chapter 46

“Thorin what happened?” Bilbo came back to his husband clearly very worried. Thorin was sitting in front of the window and with an absent face he was watching the rapidly changing view outside the window.  
  
  
“We came to a difficult agreement.” Thorin slowly explained.  
  
  
“Can I be informed of it?” Bilbo really wanted to know, something changed in Fili and he simply felt the urge to know what.  
  
  
“We won’t separate them, but Fili agreed to give Kili more space and to live their lives a bit more separately.” Thorin explained the only thing he could tell Bilbo.  
  
  
“So why did he look like his whole world just collapsed?” Bilbo didn’t see the connection between what Thorin and Fili agreed to and the emotional reaction of the boy.  
  
  
“He didn’t like my conclusions.” Thorin chose not to elaborate. “Trust me I handled it the best way possible.”  
  
  
“I would prefer to know more. It’s not about not trusting you, it’s more about I have the right to know what’s going on with our son.” Bilbo was firm and he demanded much more than Thorin was ready to give him.  
  
  
Bilbo glanced at his silent husband. “You think Fili loves Kili a bit more than it is natural to love a brother?” Bilbo noticed, and he saw the shock on Thorin’s face.  
  
  
“I should have known you will notice.” Thorin was very surprised his husband added all the facts and came to the one real but unlikely conclusion. “Yes, and I confronted him.”  
  
  
“And I’m not going to let you keep it from me.” Bilbo sat down in front of Thorin. “We swore to support each other in good and bad times, and that’s exactly what I’m planning to do, so stop keeping things from me.” Bilbo spoke with such firmness in his voice that Thorin could barely recognize his calm and loving spouse.  
  
  
“He confessed.” Thorin finally told Bilbo.  
  
  
“So we should separate them.” Bilbo immediately came to his own conclusions.  
  
  
“The moment we try to do that they will start fighting and rebelling, both of them.” Thorin made him realise. “I promised Fili not to separate them, but I also forced him to accept several rules limiting the insensitivity of their relation.”  
  
  
“And you think with time it might pass?” Bilbo asked in a cold voice.  
  
  
“It’s very probable. I doubt Kili feels the same way, so it’s likely to die out sooner or later.” Thorin summed up.  
  
  
“Honestly, I think he does feel exactly the same way.” Bilbo whispered after a moment, and Thorin just raised his head to meet his eyes, and Bilbo saw the shock there. “If we keep them together they will become closer.” Bilbo told him slowly.  
  
  
“I made a promise.” Thorin reminded him.  
  
  
“If they peruse each other they will not only break the law, but also break their hearts.” Bilbo spoke slowly with conviction. “A relationship like that is socially unaccepted, they will lose all their friends and family and it will leave them both broken.”  
  
  
“Would it bother you so much?” Thorin asked Bilbo with a serious face.  
  
  
Bilbo sighed deeply. “I’m not sure, even if... they would still be my boys. The problem is society and everyone else. The problem is that kind of relationship stigmatized and destroys the soul.”  
  
  
Thorin looked at him and wondered what else to say. “I would love them the same.” He finally told him.  
  
  
Bilbo looked at him as if seeing him for who he was for the first time. “I feared to tell you thinking you would reject them, but since you’re willing to give them all the support, I can only stand by your side. I just really hope we’re wrong and that they won’t go too far and ruin each other too much.”  
  
  
“I have little hope for that.” Thorin grimly noticed. “But I’m going to be there for both of them nonetheless.”  
  
  
“I hope you didn’t tell him that?” Bilbo inquired.  
  
  
“Of course not.” Thorin gasped. “That’s why I set rules and limitations, and Fili will keep his word. He’s just like me.”  
  
  
“I can’t agree more with you, he’s more like a son to you than a nephew.” Bilbo pinpointed the reality yet once again without realising how close to the truth his conclusions really were. “So who is going to do the sex talk, you or me?” Bilbo’s question made Thorin squirm in shock once again.  
  
  
“What?” Bilbo gasped. “Kili is thirteen, that’s the age when all the hormones start going crazy, if we leave them without it, now that might be really dangerous.”  
  
  
“You talk to Kili, I’ll handle Fili.” Thorin finally mumbled not really sure where all this was leading to, and still amazed with his smart loving and caring husband.  
  
  
\----  
  
  
The journey to Greece was a long a tiring one. By plane it would have been less than five hours total form leaving the hotel and entering the house. But by train it took them nearly twenty nine hours. When they finally reached Athens and boarded the helicopter it was already past one am. Arriving in the middle of the night at the house, they had absolutely no time to admire the building or the island.  
  
  
The boys got two rooms but close to each other, so after taking a quick well appreciated shower Kili snuck in to wait for Fili in his bed. They talked for a long time on the train, so Kili felt a bit better about everything but still he had a feeling Fili was keeping something from him.  
  
  
“I can’t seem to get rid of you...” Fili mumbled seeing him already there. Kili jus glanced at the beautiful body wrapped only in a towel.  
  
  
“Never!” Kili smiled at him and stretched like a cat.  
  
  
Fili took out some shorts from his bag and without even thinking he dropped the towel and slid them on. Kili’s eyes went wide seeing his do that, but it wasn’t like he was going to complain, any chance to see his brother naked was a dream come true.  
  
  
Fili snuggled into bed, and pulled Kili closer.  
  
  
“Go to sleep will you...” Fili whispered to him trying to find a good position.  
  
  
“I’m too tired to sleep...” Kili realised with a grin.  
  
  
“Bummer... Then go back to your own room...”Fili was slowly drifting away after the very long day.  
  
  
“You’re no fun sometimes, I wonder why I put up with you so much...” Kili joked moving his hand trough Fili’s hair. “It will take at least six more months before you look like you again.” He noticed.  
  
  
“Fuck it, I’m thinking of cutting again...” Fili complained. “It’s more comfortable short.”  
  
  
“Bullshit!” Kili growled. “You’re growing your hair long...”  
  
  
“So you can play with it in bed?” Fili spoke those words before realising how provocative they were.  
  
  
“Ditto!” Kili moved onto Fili and gently tugged on the short tresses.  
  
  
“Sleep!” Fili grabbed Kili’s hips and pushed him under himself making him still with the weight of his body.  
  
  
“I could get used to sleeping like this...” Kili noticed and wrapped his arms around his brother laying on him.  
  
  
Fili did a strange noise and rested his head in Kili’s neck. “You’re such a tease...” He whispered.  
  
  
“Is that good or bad?” Kili wasn’t sure how to read the undertone.  
  
  
“Good it you’re like this only to me... Bad if you start teasing other people like those band members...” Fili whispered feeling extremely comfortable and slowly drifting away.  
  
  
“Hey you can’t sleep like this, I won’t be able to breathe!” Kili complained, and Fili gently shifted part of his weight off his brother but kept his head in his neck.  
  
  
“Better?” Fili gently whispered back.  
  
  
“I won’t tease them, they are fun and all but they’re not you...” Kili suddenly whispered and snuggled more into his brother’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 new chapters - now if you want more please comment ;) I need more feedback and encouragement to keep going - a new idea has been hatching in my head recently :S


	47. Chapter 47

The next day Fili and Kili immediately noticed there was something off at breakfast. It was probably off the night before, but they were too tired to pay attention to Bilbo and Thorin. Now both men were glaring at them with a silent question. Kili had absolutely no idea what was going on, but Fili had a strange feeling which made him blush a bit and look down to his plate.  
  
  
“After breakfast we’re going to have a chat with you.” Thorin told them. “We need to get it done before your friends arrive.”  
  
  
Fili just looked up with a question in his eyes. His feelings towards his uncle were tainted with the new information about him, but the other hand he began to feel safe for a change.  
  
  
“Fili I’m going to talk to you, and Kili you’re going with Bilbo.” Thorin made the call and both boys just glared at him. Kili seemed completely oblivious.  
  
  
“So what do you want to talk about?” Fili’s voice was tense as Thorin guided him to one of the rooms. It was a beautiful room with the view on the sea, it had many chairs and sofas and it looked like a strange type of sitting room.  
  
  
“Now this is not going to be easy neither for you nor for me but Bilbo insists.” Thorin spoke in a hushed tone.  
  
  
“Insisted on what?” Fili had a strange feeling.  
  
  
“That I explain to you everything you might need about sex...” Thorin finally gasped.  
  
  
Fili just stepped back and landed on a sofa with a loud thud.  
  
  
“You seriously want to talk with me about that? You of all people?” Fili was in shock.  
  
  
“It’s not like we have a choice, either it’s this or the four of us talking together, what’s more embarrassing?” Thorin replied curtly.  
  
  
“Fine, whatever...” Fili mumbled and shut up looking impatiently at Thorin, so Thorin finally began saying what Bilbo instructed him to say yesterday on the train.  
  
  
Kili was all ears, in fact his ears were all red. Bilbo slowly patiently was explaining to him some stuff, he didn’t even know those stuff existed. Somehow Bilbo began his sexual lecture from sex with girls not really crossing off that option since Kili was really close friends with Tauriel who seemed to have a crush on him. Kili’s wide eyes clearly indicated he had no idea about how things work with girls and his red face clearly indicated he was lost for words. When Bilbo changed to topic to boys, Kili’s face was even more red, but the boy didn’t seem as uncomfortable.  
  
  
“So do you have questions?” Bilbo hesitantly asked finally reaching the end of his prewritten well designed consulted with Thorin lecture.  
  
  
“In fact yes I do.” Kili asked hesitantly still beetroot red. “How do you know if you’re a bottom person or a top person?”  
  
  
“Oh boy...” Bilbo gasped. “It’s more like an agreement that anything else, what feels better really.”  
  
  
“So with you and Thorin...?” Kili asked even more red.  
  
  
Bilbo was equally red, he didn’t anticipate Kili asking such a question of all the questions possible. “I’m bottom usually.” He finally gasped.  
  
  
“Usually?” Kili’s voice had a hilariously high pitch.  
  
  
“Many people are versatile, that means they change it depending on the mood.” Bilbo spoke slowly.  
  
  
“Does it hurt to be bottom?” Kili gulped and asked another question.  
  
  
“If done correctly, not it shouldn’t hurt. But if you’re with the wrong person who doesn’t take care of you and prepare you well – it might hurt a lot.” Bilbo slowly explained. “That’s why I’m talking here with you, don’t want you to make any mistakes or get hurt.”  
  
  
“Can it be nice?” Kili was still bewildered with the idea, he knew anal sex existed but the idea was really disturbing.  
  
  
“If with the right person, yes, it can be the nicest thing in the world...” Bilbo’s voice was shy and meek. “That’s why we’re doing this, you’re old enough to know how it works, and Thorin is taking care of Fili as well.”  
  
  
“So Fili is having the same talk as well?” Kili’s voice was high yet again.  
  
  
“Of course he is! He’s older than you, so the chance of him starting his sexual live is higher than you. I hope you’ll wait a bit before doing it.” Bilbo gently suggested but the face Kili did a mixture of horror, fear and amazement made him speechless. All his suspicions were confirmed in that one glare, it was evident Kili didn’t like the idea at all, especially the one with waiting and with Fili starting his sexual life, as if to say without him.  
  
  
“Promise me you’ll be careful, and you’ll wait for it.” Bilbo suddenly spoke in a strong voice, Kili just glared back at him and slowly nodded.  
  
  
\----  
  
  
“You’re not serious are you?” Fili just glanced at Thorin unfazed with the longish boring explanation he just got.  
  
  
Thorin just glared at him. “Do you have any questions?”  
  
  
“HUH.” Fili gasped. “As if only one... What’s better sleeping around as you’ve been doing between you-know-who and Bilbo, or staying in a solid faithful relationship?”  
  
  
Thorin went slightly red hearing the not so gentle very direct question.  
  
  
“Solid long relationship, flings might seem attractive and thrilling, but you can also find that in a strong relationship if you’re with the right person.” Thorin explained slowly.  
  
  
“But with flings the chance of you getting your heart broken is low...” Fili immediately noticed.  
  
  
“But a relationship means involving your heart and soul into it, and a fling is more like a fuck buddy for one night, you have some fun but you still feel lonely and empty.” Thorin continued.  
  
  
“How old were you and you-know-who?” Fili asked with narrow eyes glaring at his uncle.  
  
  
“He was fourteen and I was seventeen, but we started playing around a bit earlier...” Thorin decided to tell the truth.  
  
  
“And by playing around you mean?” Fili was really curious and Thorin became really red.  
  
  
“That’s what you do when you don’t want to have sex, but want to have fun...” Thorin was lost for words and jangled up in the idea.  
  
  
“Fine, so after all that technical bullshit I’ve already known, tell me about that...” Fili smiled at his uncle’s embarrassment and with keen interest listened to the explanation. Thorin had a really bad feeling but there was no way he could get out of the mess he got pushed into by Bilbo.


	48. Chapter 48

Tauriel and Legolas arrived later in the afternoon, together they went around the island, and saw the beach. Tauriel was still bitchy about Fili hitting Galion, but she just didn’t talk to him and focused on Kili. To Fili’s irritation the girl took the first chance to drop her clothes and take a swim with Kili, and he got stuck on the beach with Legolas.  
  
  
“So tell me all about it...” Legolas just smirked at him as they were sitting on sun beds on a terrace just next to the beach. Legolas was so pale he looked a bit unhealthy.  
  
  
Fili just glanced at him and slowly told him the story making Legolas laugh cheerfully for the first time.  
  
  
“I wish I could have seen it with my own eyes.” Legolas seemed very friendly for a change. “We had to spend two very boring weeks stuck in the most boring place in the world with our grandmother who forces us to call her Lady Emeliana instead of grandma.”  
  
  
“So that’s why you didn’t even get a suntan?” Fili joked lightly and saw a smile as an answer.  
  
  
“It was fucking cold over there, we spent like all the time walking in forests, fishing and seeing stupid old castles.” Legolas complained. “And those were the interesting things to do.”  
  
  
“So what was worse than that?” Fili asked curiously.  
  
  
“Imagine the two of us spending all evening with our grandmother’s friends who are her age... Drinking tea at fancy boring dinner parties, where she would talk ages about how smart or perfect we are...” Legolas’s voice was bitter. “And when she would invite someone younger it was even worse, she introduced like thirty girls to me during those two weeks, and it would have been funny if not for the fact that those girls were so stupid they couldn’t grasp how funny it was.”  
  
  
“What about Tauriel?” Fili glanced at the girl playing around in the water with Kili.  
  
  
“She had it worse, grandma forced her to wear those kind of girly flowery dresses you see in films that perfect girls from good families wear.” Legolas sniggered in a mean tone. “She was so furious she actually took some with us and swore she would burn them...”  
  
  
Somehow Fili didn’t feel sorry for Tauriel, not that much at least. “We’re really grateful for the invitation here.” Legolas suddenly said. “This is the only part of summer we might actually have some fun.” Fili felt Legolas’s warm slim hand on his arm and replied with a shy smile.  
  
  
“You’re welcome.” He glanced back at the swimming duo.  
  
  
“When we go to London it’s going to be even worse than Finland.” Legolas suddenly whispered, but when Fili glanced back with an inquisitive glare he didn’t elaborate.  
  
  
“A chess match?” Fili proposed with a smile, he couldn’t bear the idea of watching Tauriel and Kili play in the water, the very idea driving him nuts with jealousy.  
  
  
“With pleasure!” Legolas smiled and followed him back into the cool refreshing house.  
  
  
Kili glanced at them disappear, he caught the moment Legolas’s hand was on Fili arm, and the wave of envy and rage surprised him. Fili was his, his to touch, his to love...  
  
  
“I’m getting hungry!” Tauriel announced and pulled Kili out of the water sometime later. Somehow her crazy character made Kili laugh, he really liked her company.  
  
  
Bilbo and Thorin finally had some time for each other, the kids busy with their friends, the duties taken care of by the staff at the house. Instead of talking about the problems and worries connected with their kids, they just spend some time in the Jacuzzi and ended more time in the comfort of their huge bedroom. Bilbo later laughed as Thorin told him about how the family purchased the house from Onassis and that it was the second time Thorin ever visited it.  
  
  
“So how many houses do you really need?” Bilbo noticed the down side of maintaining some many real-estate.  
  
  
“Well it’s more like a tradition, but I’ve been thinking of renting them out.” Thorin said. “Although I must admit having the option to just come here anytime I want has its price.”  
  
  
“Well if you would plan the holiday like most people do, you could rent the house at any other time.” Bilbo noticed.  
  
  
“It’s not like we need another source of income...” Thorin joked.  
  
  
“Actually I was thinking of something else.” Bilbo was lost in his thought yet again.  
  
  
“What?” Thorin whispered gently kissing his neck and bringing him much closer.  
  
  
“We should keep some just for ourselves, like the house in New York, San Francisco, or Erebor, but I’d like to give some time in the other locations to our friends.” Bilbo smiled gently. “I bet Bifur, Bofur and Bombur never had a real holiday in years... How long have they been working for you?” He gently gasped when his husband reached lower with his hand.  
  
  
“Forever, they are Durin Folk despite Bombur’s crazy red hair.” Thorin replied calmly. “But do tell me why are we talking about renting real-estate and our staff in the middle of sex?” He reached for Bilbo’s penis and gently stroked it.  
  
  
“I have no idea...” Bilbo pressed his lips into Thorin’s.  
  
  
\----  
  
  
The teens ate dinner without the adults, and despite Tauriel still not talking to Fili, it was quite nice.  
  
  
“Actually I think I like her better this way!” Fili laughed when Kili complained about it later at night.  
  
  
“Really?” Kili asked with a smirk as he was getting into bed. “I thought you were mad at her or something.”  
  
  
“It’s more like she irritates me a bit when she does talk to me...” Fili answered getting under the thin cover.  
  
  
“So now tell me, what did Thorin tell you about...” Kili suddenly became shy and slightly red.  
  
  
“Lot of things I already knew...” Fili didn’t really want to talk about it.  
  
  
“You knew things like that?” Kili asked sitting up a bit to take a closer look at his brother.  
  
  
“Of course I knew, what do you think kids talk about at school? Our new school and our last school, it’s all the same.” Fili noticed.  
  
  
“But no one ever talked about stuff like that with me...” Kili complained clearly a bit irritated.  
  
  
“They usually start around fourteen, so it’s still ahead of you...” Fili noticed with a smirk.  
  
  
“That’s just so unfair!” Kili gabbed a pillow and hid his head under it. “I wish people would take me seriously for once!”  
  
  
“I take you seriously...” Fili whispered not really understanding the tantrum Kili was throwing.  
  
  
“No you don’t! When I tell you I love you, you never truly believe me!” Kili complained from under the pillow.  
  
  
“I do! I know you love me little brother...” Fili mumbled.  
  
  
“Gah!” Kili’s muffled cry came from under the pillow. “You have no idea...” He finally lay normally on his side and hid his face in Fili’s arm and went to sleep.  
  
  
\----  
  
  
Fili awoke very early seeing the sun shine. He stretched a bit and decided to go running on the beach, he gently nudged Kili, but his brother said he was sleepy and to leave him alone.  
  
  
Walking downstairs Fili noticed someone was already up. On the patio overlooking the sea Legolas was sitting in one of the chairs.  
  
  
“You can’t sleep?” Fili gently greeted the boy. Somehow the idea that Legolas was in fact a bit older never changed his perspective of seeing Legolas as a peer.  
  
  
“I rarely sleep.” The boy replied after a moment.  
  
  
“I’m going for a run, would you like to join me?” Fili suggested worried about the mental condition of his friends, because not considering all the bad things Legolas was his friend.  
  
  
“Why not...” The boy replied without enthusiasm, but followed Fili onto the beach.  
  
  
“You don’t look very happy.” Fili gently tried to make Legolas open up, he had a feeling something deeper was just under the surface.  
  
  
“I like it here.” Legolas replied.  
  
  
“So you should be happy...” Fili noticed.  
  
  
“I am. And I am very grateful.” Something in Legolas’s voice gave Fili the shivers, in a bad sense of the word.  
  
  
“Is seeing your father such a bad thing?” Fili stopped for a moment and looked at Legolas’s distressed face.  
  
  
“You have no idea...” Legolas tried not to look at Fili, but at the sea, but Fili could still see the silent painful tears gathering in Legolas’s eyes.  
  
  
“Then tell me.” Fili was firm, somehow he felt worried for Legolas and the idea that something bad might happen to him gave him goose bumps despite the warm weather.  
  
  
“I can’t.” Legolas sat on the sand and hugged his legs tightly looking at the sea.  
  
  
“You can.” Fili assured him placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’m your friend and I won’t judge you. I just want to help you...” Fili gently pulled Legolas into his arms, just like he did with Kili when the boy would cry, but Legolas squirmed in the touch as if in pain.  
  
  
“What?” Fili asked in surprise as Legolas looked up to him with huge teary eyes full of pain. Then he added up the facts and looked carefully at his friend. “Who raped you?” He asked all of a sudden, and saw the blonde’s eyes go even wider and even more teary.  
  
  
“Don’t you even dare tell anyone!” Legolas began sobbing in panic realising the secret was out.  
  
  
“I won’t.” Fili gently spoke to the boy. “Just tell me.”  
  
  
Legolas closed his eyes with pain, but then realised this was his only chance to talk with someone about what happened. Slowly he opened his mouth, and Fili added all the words together to make more sense of it. He spoke of his childhood, of loneliness and punishments. He spoke of being raped for the first time by his father. He told Fili about all the summers and all the holidays went his father would just show up. Tauriel loved him, she loved spending time with him, but she was a girl, so by definition their father wasn’t interested in her. He would play with her, spent time with her, and later drag his only son to his bedroom to fuck him senseless. Later it was even worse especially when the boy was too old for his taste, he would invite his friends over, and a few selected could fuck the boy as his father watched.  
  
  
Legolas glanced at Fili, they had been sitting there for a long time and finally he managed to stop crying, but the pending reaction of his friend was making him anxious.  
  
  
Fili looked at him in such a way Legolas was getting ready to hear brutal words, just like his father always whispered to him, that he was a slut, a bitch, that he was worthless.  
  
  
“You’re not going to London to your father.” Fili was firm as hell when he finally spoke. “I’m going to take care of you.” He gently extended his hand and helped Legolas up.  
  
  
Kili, Tauriel, Bilbo and Thorin were in the middle of breakfast when Fili and Legolas showed up. At first Kili felt extremely angry seeing his brother hold Legolas by the hand, but Legolas’s face was screaming so much pain that even Kili couldn’t be angry.  
  
  
Fili pushed Legolas to the table and he stood behind Thorin’s chair.  
  
  
“We need to talk.” He told Thorin in a firm decisive voice, a way Thorin usually spoke to get things done the way he wanted them to get done.  
  
  
“Can’t this wait till we finish eating?” Bilbo asked in a shaky voice, clearly feeling the stressful atmosphere.  
  
  
“No.” Fili’s voice was full of rage.  
  
  
“Fine, I’ll go talk with him.” Thorin told Bilbo and guided Fili out of the room.  
  
  
“So what do you want?” Thorin was a bit irritated he had to leave breakfast, but there was something in the way Fili was looking at him which made him stop complaining.  
  
  
“What do you know of Thranduil Mirkwood?” Fili asked in a deadly voice.  
  
  
“What about him?” Thorin asked surprised, but then just started speaking. “He’s a shady businessman, lots of illegal stuff, some say even drugs and illegal medicine. I avoid him whenever possible.”  
  
  
“Legolas is going to stay with us till the end of summer.” Fili suddenly told him. “I don’t care how you do it, but we can’t sent him home to his father.”  
  
  
Thorin looked at him surprised. “Why is that?”  
  
  
“Because I’m not going to stand by as one of my best friends suffers from a fucking rapists who has been fucking him for almost a decade now...” Fili spat out those words in a split second.  
  
  
Thorin glanced at the boy, and saw the strength and conviction in him. He knew the gossip about Thranduil liking young boys, but raping his own son was the most extreme anyone could get.  
  
  
“I’ll do whatever possible, go back to breakfast, I need to talk to Gloin alone.” Thorin told him to leave.  
  
  
Fili sat next to Legolas and held his hand despite the furious gaze Kili sent him. “You’re staying with us.” He whispered so that no one else could hear, and he finally felt Legolas’s hand hold his own tightly as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more for my beloved readers. I'm working hard on the rest ;) So updates are still due to come ;)


	49. Chapter 49

Fili could feel Kili was pissed at him for a very well predictable, but there was no way he could explain what happened in public, and that Legolas needed his support. Kili was sulking spending all his time with Tauriel, who seemed delighted to have him for herself. Fili could feel Kili wanted him to himself, but it didn’t cross his mind that Kili was jealous of him in a sexual way. He couldn’t have predicted Kili thought Fili chose Legolas to be his boyfriend and he thought that there was something more going on between them.  
  
  
Bilbo after hearing a very short version from Thorin agreed they needed to keep the boy with them, but also stressed they should find a reason to send Tauriel alone to her father especially since she loved him so much. Both of them agreed going the legal way was no way to deal with the issue, and after a long call to Gloin they slowly devised a plan.  
  
  
In the evening after the very stressful day Kili decided to take a stand, instead of going to sleep in Fili’s room he sulked and stayed in his own bedroom. It felt so strange to be there alone, it was so cold and lonely but anger was fuelling him in his conviction.  
  
  
It took Fili a while to realise Kili wasn’t coming to join him in bed. He took a shower and waited and waited. But Kili wasn’t there. Fili was slowly getting mad, Kili promised to be with him, he promised never to leave his side and now he just threw a tantrum and left him all alone. He though back to Christmas and the weeks just after to the pain and to the stress of it all. And he simply got up to check on Kili.  
  
  
He saw Kili laying in the bed, but he didn’t seem awake. So Fili just sat on the bed next to him and gently petted his hair. He could feel Kili stir a bit, and he was positive the boy was awake, so he just leaned in and whispered. “Are you sure you want to sleep alone?”  
  
  
“Yes...” Kili’s voice was shaking but he held onto the idea stubbornly.  
  
  
“Too bad...” Fili gently let his hand go down Kili’s back rubbing him a bit. “I’m having another insomnia attack...” He noticed and slowly got up. There was no way he was going to push Kili into anything if the boy didn’t want it himself.  
  
  
“Fee?” He heard a whispered from the bed as he was reaching the door.  
  
  
“Yes Kee?” He whispered.  
  
  
“I can’t sleep...” Kili confessed in a hushed pained voice.  
  
  
“Is that an invitation?” Fili asked feeling suddenly very happy.  
  
  
“To watch a film on my laptop while in bed...” Kili whispered still not confirming he missed Fili there with him.  
  
  
“Fine, sounds much better than staying up alone...” Fili got into bed and watched Kili set up the laptop on the small table beside the bed.  
  
  
“So you like Legolas?” Kili whispered in the middle of the film not looking at Fili.  
  
  
“He’s a good friend who is in a lot of trouble.” Fili gently explained knowing this was the real reason why they weren’t talking all day. Kili’s jealousy.  
  
  
“What kind of trouble?” Kili asked in a icy voice.  
  
  
“He’s...” Fili stopped but then decided he needed to say something. “He’s been raped.” He gently whispered to Kili. “But promise me you’ll not tell Tauriel or anyone else.” He was a bit scared Kili was silent all of a sudden.  
  
  
“Who did it to him?” Kili’s voice was strained and full of compassion and pain.  
  
  
“I promised not to tell anyone, Thorin is going to arrange it that Legolas stays with us for now.” He whispered.  
  
  
“So just because he got raped you want to spend all summer with him?” Kili’s voice was suddenly angry. “What about me?” His voice broke down.  
  
  
“You’re my beloved brother, and he’s a friend. There is a huge difference there.” Fili tried to explain calmly.  
  
  
“Said you will not love anyone more than me!” Kili’s seemed not to notice what Fili said.  
  
  
“I don’t love him! He’s just a friend!” Fili began telling Kili.  
  
  
“But you were holding his hand today...” Kili was ignoring what Fili said yet again.  
  
  
“He needed someone to be there for him, he needs our help!” Fili was firm, there was no way he could ignore Legolas and his problems just for the sake of Kili’s tantrums.  
  
  
“I knew it! You want to be near him! You want to forget all about me and push me aside!” Kili was panicking lost in his delusional thoughts. Suddenly Fili pressed him down into the bed and landed on him and forced Kili to look him in the eyes.  
  
  
“I love you!” He spoke with all the love he had in himself. “He’s only a friend, and I’m spending my life next to you!”  
  
  
“Prove it!” Kili taunted him clearly his voice in pain.  
  
  
“How?” Fili’s eyes narrowed, and seeing the blue light of the screen immerse his face made Kili feel this whole situation was surreal.  
  
  
“Show me just how much you love me!” Kili demanded.  
  
  
“What more do you need?” Fili spat at him. “I tolerate that bitch Tauriel, I sleep with you in one bed for which I had to fight with uncle Thorin and Bilbo, I stay up with you when you can’t sleep, I help you with school, I stole for you, I broke the law for you, I would do anything for you so if you need more proof of just how much I love you, name it! Tell me what will fucking satisfy your concept of love!”  
  
  
“You did what?” Kili’s eyes went wide hearing the part about the past Fili was trying to keep from him. He knew there were things Fili never told him, but that was more than he expected.  
  
  
Fili just looked away and eased his grip on Kili. “I would do anything for you, I would kill, I would steal, I would lie. So just name it, what proof do you need, and I’ll do it...” His voice was deep and raspy.  
  
  
“Just kiss me...” Kili told him in a hushed voice.  
  
  
“Do you know what you’re asking for?” Fili breathed in deeply taking in the natural scent of his brother’s hair.  
  
  
“They think we’re doing it already, so what’s the point?” Kili asked in a low chuckle. “I’m not stupid you know, so stop treating me like I am...”  
  
  
His words were stopped by a pair of strong lips pressing into his own. Kili’s whole existence was limited to the feel of those lips, the touch so intimate and thrilling. He dreamt about it, those two single pecks he gave Fili were just the first step. This was more exciting than anything, and it could only be compared to the thrill of Fili’s hands washing his hair. The soft press was subtle and tempting at the same time.  
  
  
Fili pulled back with effort and look down on his gorgeous brother. “You really think they think so?’ He gasped biting Kili’s neck and pressing more kisses down to his collar bone.  
  
  
“Of course. That’s why we got the sex tutorial and tips. I’ve got a drawer full of lube and condoms, Bilbo seemed to be really worried I’ll need them soon.” Kili gasped feeling those gorgeous lips kiss his neck. “He gave me the girl talk, but later he realised it was so boring for me, he switched to the boy talk...”  
  
  
“I promised to give you more time...” Fili whispered in a raspy voice.  
  
  
“Time for what? To get laid with Tauriel who can’t even give me a hard on?” Kili gasped feeling another tentative bite. “What’s there to wait for? Till you fall in love with someone else unless I claim you? For you to heal Legolas’s wounds using your own dick and semen?” Kili nearly yelped feeling Fili’s hands grab his hips with force.  
  
  
“You talk dirty little brother...” Fili whispered into his ear gently nibbling on his earlobe.  
  
  
“You give me the dirtiest thoughts ever. It took me a lot of effort to pretend in front of Bilbo that I had no idea what he was talking about...” Kili gently moved against Fili’s body so that he could feel just how much he influenced him. He heard Fili gently laugh and breathe deeply again his skin. “Stop teasing me and for heaven’s sake kiss me like you should...” Kili murmured.  
  
  
“So impatient...” Fili murmured licking his skin. “I had to wait years to do this, so you’re not going to spoil my fun...”  
  
  
“Years?” Kili jumped feeling Fili’s hands grab his ass.  
  
  
“You were so innocent and young, but one smile could keep he hard for hours...” Fili teased him with his lips, hands and words. “They way you snuggled into my arms at night, sometimes unconsciously pressing my penis...” More kissed made Kili shiver as his brother was torturing him. “I have to punish you for being such a tease all those years...”  
  
  
“Look who’s talking dirty now...” Kili whispered back and thrived feeling Fili’s hands gently explore his body. “Have you done this before?”He asked suddenly.  
  
  
“Have you?” Fili gently teased his naked chest with his fingers.  
  
  
“Never! I’ve been too busy jerking thinking about my hot sexy older brother. You should see him, he would walk callously like a lion, his every move giving me a hard on...” Kili gasped feeling another bite. “You?” There was so much insistence and desperation in that one word Fili decided to answer.  
  
  
“Never!” He rasped kissing Kili’s neck. “I have a kink for masturbating thinking of my lovely gorgeous younger brother, he’s got the longest legs ever, and such a sexy ass I could fuck him until he wouldn’t be able to walk...”  
  
  
Kili’s voice reached a new pitch hearing that. “So what are you waiting for?”  
  
  
“For a prior written invitation...” Fili pressed harder into the body underneath him. “Just say what you want from me...” His raspy voice was driving Kili insane.  
  
  
“If you don’t kiss me now I’m going to come before we even start anything...” Kili’s voice was in distress. Suddenly he felt those lips again, and the soft motion of a demanding tongue. He could feel the kiss go deeper and deeper and his brother roamed his mouth. Then to his horror he felt the world collapse, after all those teasing sensations he gave into the lust and he found himself in the middle of the sea.  
  
  
“You came anyway...” Fili gently laughed still kissing him. “The best kiss ever... I wonder if I’ll managed to make you come just by teasing and kissing you another time...”  
  
  
“That was just... so embarrassing...” Kili noticed feeling uncomfortably wet.  
  
  
“Nope it wasn’t. Between you and me there will never be anything embarrassing, I actually feel proud of myself now...” Fili gently told Kili kissing his face.  
  
  
“It’s not fair, you made me come and I didn’t make you...” Kili realised.  
  
  
“What are you waiting for then?” Fili asked in a provocative flirty tone.  
  
  
“For a prior written invitation...” Kili mumbled and began his assault. He forced his brother to flip, so that he was straddling his lips, he could feel the strong erection through the thin cloth of Fili’s sleeping shorts. Guided strictly by instinct he ground against him, and was rewarded with a growl.  
  
  
“My lion...” Kili made a stronger move giving them both more friction. He leaned down and kiss him exactly like he wanted, pushing his tongue into his mouth and biting that pink lower lip which always tempted him. It didn’t take long for Fili to go wild under him, holding his hips down and brushing against him, and as Kili sucked on his tongue, he felt his brother fall apart into a million pieces.  
  
  
He smiled towards him, and saw a happy smirk on Fili’s face. “Shower together and clean shorts?” Kili proposed kissing his neck.  
  
  
“With pleasure...” Fili replied keeping him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 chapter today but long and "thrilling". I'm going away again for a week but this time I will have internet :P And I'll try to post something from time to time as long as my laptop keeps working and my bf doesn't complain too much about my writing while on holiday - he says I became addicted - and he's bloody right... Sad news my flow for this story is slowing down and a new idea is growing or so should I say is writing... So expect to see a new story soon.


	50. Chapter 50

During breakfast Bilbo immediately sensed the change in his two boys, and the same moment he regretted ever doing the sex talk and telling Thorin we would accept them. They were closer than ever, and the vibe between them made them seem in sync with each other. Fili was close to Legolas to give the boy a feeling of safety, Tauriel was clinging to Kili, but still the boys exchanged glares, half smiles and felt happy. They felt happy Bilbo realised, more happy than ever, like a bright sunny type of happy. He glared at his husband who glared back at him, he felt it too Bilbo realised, but the strong glare he got gave him an impression Thorin was not going to interfere. Thorin, his beloved obnoxious husband. Hard headed stubborn mule, sometimes so fussy and irritating, he felt like slamming the door and yelling at him. But a Baggins from Bag End will never yell or slam doors, and he was a Baggins despite the change of last name. He glanced again at his husband, this infuriating man was going to the death of him, but with every passing month it was clear as day Thorin was the best thing that ever happened to him. Thorin his rock, his home and his passion. All those secrets he was trying to keep were burning in his eyes, but Bilbo decided not to press him, in time he would work it all out anyway.  
  
  
“Let’s go to the beach!” Tauriel nudged Kili after breakfast.  
  
  
“I was thinking of playing tennis...” Kili gently tried to change her idea.  
  
  
“You can play tennis at home!” She urged him. “But we get the beach only here!” She glanced at her brother, who was more gloomy than ever. “You two are coming with us!”  
  
  
Fili looked surprised at her, she rarely proposed anything connected with him at all, not to mention her relations with Legolas seemed strained and difficult.  
  
  
“Don’t make such a surprised face!” Legolas gently scolded him as they were watching their younger siblings leave the dining room. “That’s actually a good idea!”  
  
  
“Fine!” Fili mumbled. “I’m going to get changed and I’ll meet you at the beach.”  
  
  
When he arrived the three were already in the water playing with a ball. Tauriel glared at him seeing him without a t-shirt for the first time, but she just pushed the ball his direction. She then dived into the water and without a warning pulled Legolas under.  
  
  
“Stop that!” Legolas was laughing for the first time, but she hung herself on him and began giggling him.  
  
  
“We’re in paradise so it’s time to have some fun!” She continued to giggle him.  
  
  
“I think we’re going to come here alone later...” Suddenly Fili heard a whisper right next to him and a gentle hand glide over his ass. He just glanced at his brother with a cocky smile and reached out his hands towards him and pulled him into his arms.  
  
  
“What are you...” Kili gasped before Fili lifted him and threw him into the water.  
  
  
“You...!” Kili just stood up and glared at him, and jump into his direction.  
  
  
“Looks like the kids are having fun...” Bilbo glanced at the beach and the four teenagers playing in the water. “So what are we going to do with Legolas?”  
  
  
“Actually I’ve already called Thranduil and asked him if the kids can stay with us till the end of summer.” Thorin callously told him. “And he agreed.”  
  
  
“What kind of persuasion did you use?” Bilbo looked at his husband deeply.  
  
  
“I suggested that our kids are in love and it would be good if they spend the summer together to get to know each other better and perhaps form a permanent contention between our two businesses.” Thorin replied with a smirk. “He loved the idea.”  
  
  
“Which kids?” Bilbo gasped surprised.  
  
  
“Tauriel and Fili...” Thorin smirked back seeing Bilbo surprised face. “And since they fight a lot, and he has no idea about it, it would be natural for them to break up later.”  
  
  
“You’re a real mastermind...” Bilbo gently chuckled. “We’ll have to tell the kids...”  
  
  
“Nah!” Thorin laughed. “That way they will start pretending, and like this it will be all natural.”  
  
  
“Have you noticed our boys?” Bilbo suddenly became very worried.  
  
  
“It was just a matter of time.” Thorin noticed with a grunt.  
  
  
“What are we going to do about it?” Bilbo asked in a deep voice.  
  
  
“Absolutely nothing.” Thorin glanced at the kids again. “Unless they start misbehaving in public...”  
  
  
“Are sure that’s the best way to deal with this?” Bilbo was hesitant. “I really don’t want them to get hurt...”  
  
  
“Did you see how happy they were today? Almost radioactive...” Thorin chuckled yet again.  
  
  
“That’s now, but what will come later?” Bilbo asked a rhetorical question and glanced back at the playing kids. Thorin didn’t answer, he also kept his eyes on the playing teens.  
  
  
\----  
  
  
“So tell me what’s really bothering you?” Tauriel asked laying on Legolas’s bed. Most people thought they weren’t very close, but when behind doors Tauriel and Legolas talked quite a lot.  
  
  
“Would you mind if we stay with the Durins till the end of summer?” Legolas asked her in an unsure voice.  
  
  
“Not at all. It’s more fun here than in Finland or London.” Tauriel noticed.  
  
  
“You won’t mind not seeing dad?” He asked in a shocked voice.  
  
  
“That old bastard?” She gasped. “Of course not!”  
  
  
“Then why do you talk about him all the time...” He asked clearly surprised and he sat down right next to her.  
  
  
“Legolas, our dad is the worst dad in the world. He sleeps around with both men and women, he hurt mom, he hurt you, he doesn’t give a shit about us or spending time with us, unless it’s spending time with you in his bedroom...” she hung her voice at his startled face. “You thought I didn’t know?”  
  
  
He just hung his head. She wrapped her arms around him. “When I was younger I thought it was normal. All the things in our home seemed normal. When I met the Rivendells at school, I realised it wasn’t normal what he was doing with you, and when I met the Durins I realised nothing in our family was normal. I talk about him because that’s what is expected, for a daughter to love her father... It makes us and our fucked up family seem normal...” They both had tears in their eyes and she pulled them down to lie on the bed holding him tightly. “I wish I was stronger and older to help you earlier, but since now you finally decided to trust me I’ll protect you no matter what...”  
  
  
“So you told them?” She asked after a long while.  
  
  
“Fili guessed it...” He whispered. “And despite my pleas he talked to Thorin and he arranged so that we can stay with them all summer. I have no idea what he told dad but he agreed.”  
  
  
“We’re lucky to have friends like them...” Tauriel whispered to him. “Too bad they are both gay...” She huffed loudly, and he glanced at her surprised. “I’m not stupid you know...” She hit him with a pillow.  
  
  
“How do you know that?” Legolas kept insisting.  
  
  
“You know at Christmas they already shared a room?” She told him quietly in a conspiring tone. “They sleep together here as well, last night I saw Fili sneak up to Kili’s room...”  
  
  
“That doesn’t mean they are both gay maybe they like sleeping together like we used to as children...” He whispered.  
  
  
“Take a closer look at them tomorrow...” She just smirked. “I smell love in the air...” She began laughing gently.  
  
  
“I thought you liked Kili...” Legolas was dumb folded.  
  
  
“Yeah I do, he’s the best friend ever. And Fili’s got the hottest body ever, but a girl knows when she can only watch and not touch.” She began giggling. “You men think too little of us...”  
  
  
“Don’t tell me you got the hots for Fili?” She suddenly asked looking at his embarrassed face.  
  
  
“He does have a body to kill for...” Legolas gasped. “It’s not like I’m in love or anything, he just turns me on a bit... And the idea that they both are gay and possibly that they are now... Well that really turns me on...”  
  
  
“You’re sick... I can’t deny it turns me on a bit as well..” She gasped playfully. “But we both know where we get that from... What about that red haired guy at Christmas what was his name?”  
  
  
Legolas pretended he didn’t remember but she gasped with conviction “Gimli!”  
  
  
“He was totally hot...” She gasped with delight. “Did he turn you on?” She looked at him strongly. Legolas’s face was all red and shy, he was clearly extremely embarrassed.  
  
  
“Don’t worry your secret is safe with me, would you like me to get his phone number?” She asked in a playful tone.  
  
  
“Oh just shut up for once...” Legolas hid is face in a pillow.


	51. Chapter 51

Smaug had a plan from the start, but making it come to life took more time than he anticipated. First they had to end their European Tour, going around by bus... Which drove the band crazy, in the past they always bickered about flights, airports and stuff, but the bus was their downfall. Alfrid and his crazy ideas for keeping them in line was another problem altogether, the bus meant more control and less drinking and drugs than ever before. Not to mention no flings with fans and sex on board. Galion was going crazy, and so was Smaug slowly. Carc kept joking they forgot how it was in the good old days, for him the bus was nothing new he just kept reading his books and forcing them to practise. London their final destination was like heaven. Smaug’s friend always gave them access to his posh house so they could spend some time away from staff, hotels and unwanted fans, and since Thranduil was very open to ideas they could invite anyone they wanted.  
  
  
“You seem a bit down my friend...” Smaug noticed the strange disappointed smirk on Thranduil’s face.  
  
  
“Well I was hoping to introduced you to my delightful daughter, but fate had different plans...” Thranduil spoke callously.  
  
  
“You have a daughter?” Lindir asked in a hushed tone, he always felt intimidated by Smaug’s friend, almost as much as by Smaug.  
  
  
“That’s a true surprise...” Smaug grinned. “Why haven’t I met her yet?” He bit an apple in such a way Thranduil’s eyes sparkled to him.  
  
  
“You know exactly why... You’re not much into girls but she’ll make a fine wife one day.” Thranduil gently flirted with him. “I also happen to have a son...”  
  
  
“Now that’s someone I’d be willing to meet, if he is anything like you...” Smaug looked Thranduil up and down.  
  
  
“You’d fuck him senseless, I couldn’t have done that to my only boy...” his voice went down a little “At least not until I decide so...” Thranduil taunted him gently.  
  
  
The band members gasped, but they all knew there was some truth in Thranduil’s words, if Smaug liked the boy he would fuck him with or without consent.  
  
  
“So where are your kids?” Galion asked curiously.  
  
  
“They’re spending the summer with some friends, and since the request came from a business partner I didn’t see a way to say no to him...” Thranduil spoke with spite in his voice. “Durin has always put me off so to say, he’s as stuck up as his grandfather...”  
  
  
“Durin?” Smaug smiled like a predator. “Now you got me interested, do tell me more...” He reached for Thranduil’s hand and began playing with his fingers sensually.  
  
  
Thranduil has always been seeking sexual thrills, but just the sound of Smaug’s voice and flirtatious tone was enough to make him excited yet again. He knew exactly what he was doing when he avoided introducing Smaug to his children, his son’s long blond hair, beautiful face and lean body would make Smaug more interested in the boy. And that was something Thranduil wasn’t willing to risk, it was a strange notion to be jealous of your own son, but he knew exactly how lithe and alluring his own boy was. But the real threat was his daughter, so dissimilar to himself and his ex-wife. Tall with gorgeous red hair, beautiful beyond measure. He knew Smaug like most of his friends preferred boys, but even he would be tempted to have her. And Thranduil was planning to keep Smaug around as long as possible. Right then when Smaug expressed keen interests in them, with that strange glow in his eyes, Thranduil knew he was actually thinking of someone else and that he was very aroused. So he decided to use it for his own benefit.  
  
  
“Tell you more about what?” He made his aloof face and calmly glanced at his lover.  
  
  
“Where are your children spending summer...” Smaug tried to get the information he needed.  
  
  
“I don’t give a shit...” He spoke with his clear British accent as if he was inviting the queen for tea. “Do you really think anything beyond my own bedroom interests me?”  
  
  
“No, I perfectly well know it doesn’t.” Smaug smiled like a predator.  
  
  
Carc glanced at both men, the strange relationship they were in was like playing with fire. In one moment they were treating each other like shit, sleeping around with anything moving, but the next visit they would gently hold hands and scarcely leave the bedroom. Somehow it always made him feel self-conscious, the way these two were living their lives was over the limit of his tolerance, but on the other hand there was nothing he could do about it. He avoided visiting, but he was working on a daily basis with Smaug, so there was no other choice he could make. He knew all the gossip about Thranduil and the way he spoke of his own children gave him shivers. He would never treat Roac like that, he felt pity for the kids. He suddenly realised the two of them were acting like children, spending time together, but never making it official, sleeping around only to make the other one jealous, or perhaps because they could because they weren’t officially in a relationship. He glanced at his son, as the two men were leaving the room with their arms tightly entwined.  
  
  
“We need to talk...” He grinned at Roac.  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
By the end of their stay in Greece air traffic was available again, so slowly they began preparing for going back to the states. Thorin proposed that they stay longer without him, but Bilbo said he had a meeting with his publisher so he needed to get back to New York as well. His newest book was in the final stage of preparing for publishing, so he proposed to the kids to show them how the publishing house worked and to meet his friends there.  
  
  
The kids were a bit disappointed their stay in Greece was ending, but the idea that the Mirkwoods would spend the rest of the summer with them was thrilling. Kili and Fili would be happy to be alone, but the notion of what happened to Legolas stopped Kili from complaining about anything. His brother made sure his patience was rewarded with kisses every night.  
  
  
“Do you think Bilbo will finally show us his house in San Francisco?” Kili asked putting away his clothes into the suitcase.  
  
  
“Of course he will, we have two weeks before we go to China, so let’s try to talk him into going there...” Fili smiled at his brother, he had already packed everything so now he was just laying on the bed observing his brother fight with his luggage.  
  
  
“We still have one more thing to do...” Kili glanced at his brother with a strange alluring smile.  
  
  
“What?” Fili asked pretending he didn’t remember.  
  
  
“You know what...” Kili glanced back at him, and without hesitation he extended his hand to his brother. “I think it’s late enough, they should be asleep already...” He glanced at the clock on his mobile, he pulled out a towel and wrapped it around his neck.  
  
  
“Late enough for what?” Fili was still teasing him.  
  
  
“Follow me and see...” Kili glared at him again and pulled him off the bed and turned off the light.  
  
  
He guided Fili through the dark house, and onto the empty patio. The headed for the beach, now beautifully lighted by the moon and starry sky.  
  
  
They walked a longer while without a word until Fili stopped them staying. “I think this is far enough...” He whispered in a low trembling voice, he pulled his brother into his arms and impatiently kissed him.  
  
  
Kili didn’t make sound as his brother’s tongue entered his mouth and caressed his tongue, he just held on tightly and began undressing him. With every part of wardrobe on the sand his hands had more of Fili to touch, and oh boy he really loved touching Fili. Those muscles and well shaped arms, the firm tight skin under his fingers.  
  
  
“Easy there cowboy, I’m going to come if you continue like that...” Fili gasped.  
  
  
“That’s the idea...” His brother smirked wickedly.  
  
  
“No, it’s not, the idea is we both come...” Fili mumbled and swiftly forced Kili to take his clothes off. As soon as they were naked he lifted his brother and carried him into the warm sea.  
  
  
“Now this is what I was thinking about...” Fili forced Kili up to wrap his legs around him, and pulled him into a very heated kiss.  
  
  
Kili squired feeling the hot erection press into his stomach and rub his own penis, the friction sending delight shivers all over his body. The touch of Fili’s lips, the feeling of his arms wrapped tightly around him, the heat of his skin, everything he was doing to him... The warm water washing them both in gentle waves, the only word for it was heaven... He wrapped his arms around Fili and pulled his face even closer, in a spur of inspiration he began kissing Fili’s neck and face and was rewarded with loud groans from his beloved brother.  
  
  
“Stop...” Fili begged him as Kili kept rubbing them together.  
  
  
“Never!” Kili chuckled gently and assaulted him with move vigour. “You’re mine... And we’re going to come together...” He gasped feeling Fili’s hands assault his ass and back pressing them even closer together.  
  
  
“You’re driving me crazy...” Fili gasped locking their mouths again, his breath was ragged and his whole body trembling.  
  
  
“I love you...” Kili whispered to him, feeling his body take control and force him into a crazy rhythm of rubbing and caressing.  
  
  
Fili hid his head in Kili’s neck his body doing the last convulsive movement riding out his orgasm, he felt Kili tremble and join him feeling the urgency of his brother’s movements. They held each other fiercely as the sea was washing their body removing all proof of their guilty relationship.  
  
  
“I love you...” Fili kissed Kili yet again tenderly and with all the love in him.  
  
  
“We’re going to be like this forever...” Kili mused with a smile looking at the stars about their heads. “Sometimes I'm terrified of my heart; of its constant hunger for whatever it wants. The way it stops and starts.”  
  
  
“Poe...” Fili whispered with a gentle smile kissing the corner of his mouth. “I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride; so I love you because I know no other was than this: where I does not exist, nor you, so close that your hand on my chest is my hand, so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.”  
  
  
“Neruda?” Kili’s voice made a hilarious break. “You read Neruda for me?” He grabbed Fili’s face in his hands and pulled him strong into a deep kiss.  
  
  
“I’d do everything for you...” Fili whispered and kissed him back with force. “Anything, everything, whatever you ask of me...” Fili kept kissing him insanely making Kili laugh.  
  
  
“I can ask only for one thing, never stop loving me...” Kili breathed in the smell of Fili’s hair and with content laid his head on his brother’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters - I've got less time for writing now, but still I'm struggling to make time. BF isn't complaining much, but because of the crazy heat my laptop is overheating... Anyway new story is around 10k words - I'll publish the first chapter by the end of the week ;) To those keen on reading it's a vampire/twilight kink thing inspired by Walking Legends - I really recooment it ;)


	52. Chapter 52

“Is it me or do they seem even more happy today?” Tauriel gently nudged Legolas and whispered to him in a hushed tone.  
  
“It must have been an interesting night...” Legolas replied winking at her, and she laughed.  
  
They were waiting to board the plane with the Durin in Athens, both thrilled with the idea that they are going to spend the remaining summertime with their friends, and in the safety of their care.  
  
The next few days proved to be calm and soothing for the siblings nerves. Both were still wondering what kind of persuasive argument Thorin found to convince their father, but they were happy it worked. They knew avoiding their father in a long run will be a hassle, but having some allies gave them comfort. There was a visible change in their relation with the Durins, and the animosity Legolas first felt when meeting Fili turned into a strong friendship. Tauriel still irritated Fili at any chance she got, but the boy began biting back so instead of getting all worked up, it was clear the two had formed a bond as well.  
  
The second day into their stay at the Durin home Tauriel suggested they stop by some shops, because most of the clothes she had with her were either those she got from her grandma, or strictly summer clothes she packed for Greece. Legolas scolded her that she could call their mother and ask her to ship some stuff, but Tauriel just showed him her tongue and grabbed Fili’s arm and persuaded him to organise some transport.  
  
Bofur drove them to the shopping mall, and later patiently waited as they disappeared in the luxurious shopping mall.  
  
“I was wondering...” Kili asked with a hesitant voice.  
  
“What?” Tauriel asked with surprise as she was searching for t-shirts.  
  
“Why didn’t you go visit your mom for Christmas and summer?” He finally spoke.  
  
“Our father is horrible, but our mother is weak. She’s now married to a Texan rancher, and before you start thinking how cool cowboys and all that shit, he’s not like that. He owns a huge ranch, oil fields and all that crap, but he can’t tell the different between a cow and a bull. He’s the type of show off cowboy, more bling than a Christmas tree.” She spoke with spitefulness. “We would visit her regularly when I was smaller, but the moment I became a teenager she openly suggested we don’t visit her. He loved looking at me in a way my mom felt jealous.” She grabbed four t-shirts and marched towards the changing room.  
  
“She was jealous of her own daughter? Who could even suggest something like that?” Kili followed her and sat on the sofa in the changing rooms.  
  
“The one who feels insecure married to a billionaire husband who will change her for a newer bed warmer sooner or later...” Tauriel showed him the first t-shirt.  
  
“No.” Kili shook his head. “You’re not going to wear that crap, give me a minute I saw something much better...” Kili told her with a smirk and ran back into the shop.  
  
“You think?” Tauriel glared at the strange tunic Kili brought her, but he just nodded. “Well it won’t hurt to try this rag on...” She mumbled and disappeared for a minute.  
  
“Oh my God you must be fucking kidding me...” Tauriel peaked out and twirled, the strange shaped green material embedding her like a gown, but giving her freedom of movement. “You’re a fucking genius!” She grabbed Kili’s head in her hands and kissed his forehead. “I love you, you’re my new official shipping advisor!” She yelled at him.  
  
“With pleasure...” Kili murmured. “So do you want me to find you something more?”  
  
“What the hell are you waiting for stupid!” She glared at him with a smirk.  
  
\----  
  
“How long do you think it will take them to buy some clothes?” Legolas asked Fili as they were walking around a computer store, choosing DVDs and computer games.  
  
“If Kili is choosing? Forever!” Fili gently laughed.  
  
“What do you mean?” Legolas was clearly surprised.  
  
“Let’s put it this way, you’re next after Tauriel.” Fili just winked at him, which made the boy blush a bit.  
  
“Do you think Kili will want to help me as well?” Legolas was very hesitant. His relations with Kili still weren’t as good as he wished, and he could feel the boy was very jealous of him.  
  
“He will. Don’t worry about him, he just need to get to know you a bit better...” Fili told him with confidence. “And he’s got a great sense of style and fashion.”  
  
“Like you need any help with that...” Legolas glanced at the perfectly fitting t-shirt exposing all the beautiful muscles on Fili’s body, and the tight fitting dark jeans.  
  
“Who do you think chose these for me?” Fili smirked. “On my own I’m hopeless...”  
  
“I was thinking, maybe we could learn a new board game together...” Legolas suddenly proposed.  
  
“What game?” Fili felt curious.  
  
“Go.” Legolas smirked and pointed towards a computer game with the basic version of the game.  
  
“Whatever!” Fili just smirked. “Let’s go find them before they buy out the whole shopping mall.”  
  
Fili pulled out his phone and texted Kili to tell him in which shop they were. They grabbed their shopping and went to search for them.  
  
“Hey you finally joined us, I got some great clothes for you Fili!” Kili pulled Fili into a changing stall gave him a chaste kiss, and pointed towards the clothes waiting there.  
  
“I’m not buying!” Fili yelped.  
  
“Yes you are!” Kili smirked. “Especially once you tried on what I found.”  
  
“Kili!” Tauriel yelled from one of the stalls.  
  
“What?” He yelled back sitting next to Legolas on the sofa.  
  
“I simply love this dress...” She gasped and showed them the beautiful red dress Kili found for her.  
  
“I feel strange...” Fili stepped out in light beige jeans and a golden-brown t-shirt with a tree pattern. “I look like autumn!”  
  
“You look great!” Legolas told him in hushed tone.  
  
“We’re taking those.” Kili decided swiftly. “Do you plan on just sitting there?” He glared at Legolas, somehow the idea that Legolas was there was putting him off.  
  
“Get him something to try on...” Fili suggested with a smirk.  
  
Kili glared at Legolas in a way that made the older boy cringe and feel like hiding. “Fine.” He finally mumbled and got up.  
  
He came back within several minutes, to evaluate Tauriel and Fili’s next clothes, and he pushed a pile of things at Legolas.  
  
“Don’t just sit there, we haven’t got all day!” Tauriel glared at her brother.  
  
“It feels so strange to buy clothes like this...” Legolas complained coming out in the first set. He saw Kili glare at him in a way he didn’t like.  
  
“Wow!” Tauriel gasped coming out of her changing room. “You’re so not like you even I would have problems recognising you.”  
  
“Is that good or bad?” Fili glanced from his changing room. “Wow!”  
  
“Come on I’m going to die here!” Legolas complained, especially that Kili was still glaring at him.  
  
“You look smoking hot!” Tauriel smiled and ran back to try on more clothes Kili kept bringing into the changing rooms.  
  
“Really great!” Fili added. “Kili will you help me please?” He begged his brother in a gently tone.  
  
“What?” Kili came up to his changing room, only to be grabbed and pulled in.  
  
“Stop being a bitch!” Fili hissed and began kissing his neck. “Please try to be more friendly...”  
  
“He looked too good...” Kili gasped in a quiet whisper.  
  
“I only have eyes for you...” Fili sealed his mouth with a kiss. “Stop being jealous, or I’ll start being jealous of Tauriel!”  
  
“Fine!” Kili mumbled and ran out of the changing room to get more things for Legolas. Somehow the moment Kili saw clothes for Legolas his heart was filled with bile. He could chose beautiful things for him, whole sets of clothes, his body lithe lean and beautiful. His hair so fucking beautiful it made Kili feel like grabbing the first pair of scissors in sight and cutting it all off. He had to face it, jealousy was driving him insane. And having such a beautiful friend meant fear for losing Fili rise in his heart.  
  
“Do you trust me?” Fili pulled Kili to the side so they could talk.  
  
“Of course I trust you!” Kili was surprised with even such a suggestion.  
  
“So stop behaving like I’m fucking everything in sight.” Fili told him in a hushed tone. “I’m not cheating on you and I never will, by feeling jealous about him you’re suggesting I can’t be faithful!”  
  
“I didn’t mean it like that...” Kili immediately had tears in his eyes.  
  
“No crying!” Fili gently whipped the first tear rolling down Kili’s cheek. “The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them.”  
  
“Hemingway” Kili whispered.  
  
“Trust me...” Fili gently held his hand and pulled him back towards the car where Legolas and Tauriel were packing the bags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how far I got while on holiday with my complaining boyfriend and overheating laptop... My new story is going to be published tomorrow under the title "The beast within" ;) But don't worry I'm planning to work on this one as well.  
> Mt new work is out:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4644198


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support, I finally got the idea how to play this story, so here you go! Several chapters coming your way in the next few days!

Roac was back in New York following closely instructions his father gave him. The tour was officially over and Smaug decided to spend some time with Thranduil on his yacht in Italy, while Galion and Lindir decided to hit sunny Ibiza. Carc had a different idea, slowly out of the whispers and conversations in Thranduil’s house, he decided he couldn’t take the shit anymore. And there was only one way to stop the insane life both men were leading. He easily found the address of Durin’s company Erebor in New York, and he appointed a meeting with Thorin Durin himself. Roac knew his father was right, and he knew that if any of the real facts about Smaug came out the band would be ruined.

“I believe we haven’t met.” Thorin Durin greeted him coldly.

“Indeed we haven’t, but I’ve recently acquainted your husband and your children.” Roac was confident in what he was doing. “You’re the head of the Durin Folk, and although my blood is not pure Durin Folk, it is said that one of my great grandfathers was probably of your people.” The Native American glared at the head of the clan. “His name was Dain Luin, and he was the first cousin of Dain Ironfoot.”

“Perhaps.” Thorin was unfazed. “Somehow I get the feeling this meeting is not about family at all.”

“Quite the contrary this meeting is everything about family, your family to be precise.” Roac looked at the man with confidence. “Recently you made two very powerful and influential enemies, and I must add you could use a friend.”

“You speak in riddles.” Thorin noticed glaring at the man.

“Mirkwood and Smaug.” Roac made it clear who me meant. “Smaug met your family at the airport in London and he’s become very interested in both your spouse and your boys.” Roac glanced at the man. “Although the media have yet not found proof of what he is doing, or has done, but as a band member I know exactly how far into dangerous activities he has emerged. If I could find and contact you this easily, he will try to reach out using both fame and money, and the outcome might be tragic for your boys.”

“What about Mirkwood?” Thorin crossed his brows, not sure if he could trust this person.

“Mirkwood is a league all to himself. He’s the most sex driven person I have ever met, and this summer you ruined his plans connected with his children. Of course he’ll never say it out loud, but he’s very irritated, he’s a person not used to bending his will for no one.” Roac explained.

“Why should I trust you?” Thorin looked at the man calmly.

“We have common goal, I want my band without a huge scandal, and you want your family safe.” Roac explained, but he couldn’t read the person sitting in front of him.

“What do you want?” Thorin glared at him still unwilling to show how much this visit surprised him.

“We have a plan.” Roac smiled and began explained what Carc had instructed him to say.

\----

“What do you mean we’re flying to Italy for a few days?” Bilbo spoke in a dreary tone. “To meet Legolas’s father nonetheless.”

“We need to confront him.” Thorin spoke bitterly. “Gloin is gathering information, we’re not going alone, the kids are coming with us, and so is Dwalin and my security crew.”

“Dwalin, the boy’s coach?” Bilbo was surprised.

“He served as a marine for five years.” Thorin told him. “I can only trust our boys to someone with his abilities.”

“Whose fucked up plan is this?” Bilbo spat out.

“Roac and Carc.” Thorin finally told him.

“Those two native Americans from that sick band?” Bilbo’s voice reached a high peak.

“The same you met at Heathrow.” Thorin confirmed.

“What are we going to tell the kids about this trip?” Bilbo asked feeling defeated.

“The truth.” Thorin told him bluntly. “They need to know what we’re facing. We’re taking our lawyers, and from my understanding Roac will organize the whole bank and their manager to be there.”

“A true confrontation.” Bilbo gasped. “Do you think the kids will manage with the tension and stress?”

Legolas was pale when Thorin told him the plan, but Tauriel was holding his hand from one side and Fili the other.

“We’re not going to leave you alone, not even for one minute.” Fili assured him.

“What if he uses his authority as our legal guardian?” Tauriel was a bit worried.

“Bilbo owns an airline, we’ll smuggle you out.” Kili notice with a grin.

“He won’t.” Thorin assured him. “If we play this right, you’ll be free from him.”

“Legolas we need to talk to you in private.” Bilbo told the boy.

But Legolas grabbed Fili’s hand firmly and refused to let go.

“I can take it.” Fili told them bluntly. “But Kili should leave, and Tauriel.”

“I’ve been witness to all this shit, you’re not cutting me out. I might be able to answer some question he won’t.” Tauriel noticed bluntly.

“I can take it.” Kili spoke surely.

Bilbo gazed at Thorin with worried eyes.

“Are you sure?” Thorin asked the teens.

“We’re sure.” Tauriel confirmed in a grim voice. “Ask away.”

“Fine.” Thorin made the call. “Tell me about when it all began.”

And so Legolas began talking, he told about how his father began spending more time with him. He would keep him at home and pretend to be interested in him. He slowly told them about the touching and suggestions he would hear.

“Was he involved with Smaug at that time?” Thorin slowly asked.

“I think so, yes.” Legolas replied. “Although he would never introduce us. But I’ve heard them talk on the phone.”

“What were those conversations like?” Bilbo gently asked.

“They would fight all the time.” Tauriel interrupted. “Usually on the phone. Dad kept yelling that he could do whatever he wanted...”

“That certainly does fit the theory...” Bilbo gasped.

“Anyway, have you two ever met him?” Thorin asked cautiously.

“Never.” Tauriel confirmed and her brother nodded.

“What I’m going to ask from all of you is going to be difficult, but if we get this done correctly, I might end up with legal rights to both of you.” Thorin told them seriously.

“What do you want from us?” Tauriel asked taking initiative.

“We’re going to confront him.” Thorin told them. “And you my darling are going to have to pretend you’re madly in love with Fili.”

“What?” Kili gasped.

“Listen me out.” Thorin demanded. “We’re going to play the joining two fortunes card. From what my source told me, your father was planning to give you to Smaug as a present. The moment we made this real, he’ll see more profit in binding you with our family than with his lover.”

“Fili?” Bilbo gently asked seeing the teen all tense. “Will you be able to do it?”

Fili gazed at Tauriel. “I’ll do whatever is needed.” He confirmed gazing back to his trembling brother.

“Now you two.” Thorin gazed at the two boys. “Kili we want you be provoking and daring. Be pissed off, and show it to the world. While you Legolas pretend to be scared of him.”

“You want to suggest Kili has found a pet in Legolas?” Fili added the two facts.

“Precisely.” Thorin gazed at them. “And you both should be spiteful enough to play the part.”

“What then?” Tauriel gazed at the two men not grasping the plan.

“Then we’ll make a deal with your dad.” Thorin smirked. “A deal he won’t be able to refuse.”

“Will it work?” Legolas looked at him warily.

“It will.” Thorin smiled. “I have something he wants, and I have enough to bring him to justice. Almost everything in this world has a price tag, and it so happens I have found the right one for your dad.”

“We rented a house in Italy where the meeting will take place.” Bilbo told them. “The house is going to be full of staff and security.” He assured the teens. “I’ll keep an eye on you all the time.”

“You’ll get bedrooms right next to each other.” Thorin told them. “And I was actually thinking of making it official double bedroom, to strengthen the suggestion.” He told the kids.

“Let’s do it.” Legolas finally told them. “It’s not like anything worse can happen to me now.”

“You’ll be safe.” Bilbo assured him.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This is the most crazy, fucked up chapter I've ever written. So as a warning - the Durins are all pretending ;)

“Where are we sailing to now?” Smaug gazed at his lover with a lazy smile.

“We received an invitation.” Thranduil smirked happily. “It seems you’re going to meet my children after all.”

“You’re serious?” Smaug spoke flirtatiously. “This summer is getting better and better.”

“You’ll meet the Durins again as well.” Thranduil smiled.

“Now that’s a real surprise.” Smaug gazed at him with a spark in his eyes.

\-----

“Is everything set?” Bilbo asked Thorin a hundredth time as they were preparing the house in Italy for their mission.

“Yes.” Thorin assured him, watching Dwalin and the brothers Ori, Nori and Dori run around setting up a monitoring system in the house. Both lawyers were working hard in the office, analyzing all the paperwork, proof and documents Thorin gave them.

The teens were getting ready to play their roles, all four a bit stressed and tense.

“Will they handle it?” Bilbo wanted to make sure.

“We’re inviting a snake into the lion’s den. Everything is going to be just fine.” Thorin told him. “The Durin Folk are with us.” He pointed to five security guards walking around the premises.

“They should began arriving in the afternoon. Are you absolutely sure everything is set?” Bilbo asked again.

“Yes.” Thorin shut him up kissing him deeply.

Smaug just smiled seeing the huge mansion, but what really made him smile was the cute blond man waiting for them at the dock.

“Well well it’s a pleasure to see you again Bilbo!” The predator immediately gazed at the small man with lust causing Thranduil to scowl.

“Please come!” Bilbo greeted them with a Oscar winning smile. “We’ve been expecting you to come earlier, lunch should be served soon.”

“Great news I’m very hungry.” Smaug smiled. “I don’t believe you have met my friend Thranduil yet.” Smaug introduced them.

“You look a lot like your son.” Bilbo smiled and extended his hand to the tall man.

“A pleasure Mr. Baggins.” Thranduil replied without emotion.

“Follow me.” Bilbo told them and guided them towards the house.

“Durin.” Thranduil spoke in a cold tone seeing Thorin wait for them.

“Mirkwood.” Thorin replied curtly and coldly, just like he always talked with them man.

Smaug gazed at the short dark haired man, immediately he could tell this was not a person to play with. He took in the cold blue eyes and firm gaze, this man was clearly not to be trifled with.

“Bilbo sit.” Thorin spoke in a firm voice, making it sound like an order.

“Yes darling.” Bilbo replied lowering his head and taking a seat.

“Servant!” Thorin called.

Nori came in a professional uniform and a blank face. “You called master.” He lowered his head as low as possible.

“The kids are not here and it’s lunch time. Tell them if they do not show up right now, they will not eat lunch nor dinner.” Thorin spoke in a dominant spiteful tone.

“Yes master!” Nori replied playing his role.

“You called Uncle.” Fili walked in callously and confidently. “Good afternoon.” He smirked at both men sitting there. Thorin just smirked at the boy not leaving his role, Fili was perfect playing a dominant personality.

“Where is your brother?” Thorin gazed at him with the same smirk still on his face.

“He apologises, but he’ll be down in a few minutes. He’s very busy.” Fili spoke in a playful tone.

“Where are my children?” Thranduil asked sensing the boy was behaving in a bizarre way.

“They should be down soon.” Fili smiled. “Tauriel loves to watch.” He spoke with a gentle suggestion.

“Daddy?” Tauriel’s sweet voice reached them. She walked in a very showing dress. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. “It’s so good to finally see you, I was worried we won’t see you at all this summer.” She left his embrace and went to sit in Fili’s lap, making herself comfortable in his embrace. Thranduil and Smaug watched her every move greedily. “But Fili assured me that if I want to see you he’ll arrange it.” She smiled and gazed at Fili with devotion.

“How was your summer so far?” Thranduil asked gently.

“The best summer ever!” She gasped with emotion. “Fili is so good to me.” She purred like a kitten and traced his muscular arm with her finger.

“Servant!” Thorin yelled again.

“Yes master!” Nori walked back into the dining room.

“We’re not waiting any longer, serve lunch.” Thorin ordered firmly.

“Yes master!” Nori rushed out again, and after several minutes began bringing in the dishes.

“I thought you’d wait for me!” Kili gasped from the doorway. He had a wide satisfied smile on his face.

“Sit down pet.” He told Legolas in a firm but playful tone, and the blond immediately complied not even looking at Thranduil and Smaug or anyone at the table.

“You said you’d wait for me.” Kili scolded his brother and walked up to him. Ignoring Tauriel he leaned down and pressed a very deep kiss on Fili’s lips.

“You know best how much uncle hates waiting...” Fili smiled sensually to his brother.

“Sit down Kili.” Thorin ordered keeping to his role.

With a sly lustful smile Kili gazed at his brother and swiftly took a seat right next to him.

“Seems like you all are having a great time together.” Smaug noticed with a smirk.

“You have no idea.” Thorin gazed at him knowingly.

“I thought you became domesticated when you got married.” Thranduil smirked and gazed at Bilbo, who was quiet and keeping his head down.

“Not a chance!” Thorin gasped. “My life has become far better and far more interesting.” He smiled gazing at his nephews. “If you get what I mean.”

“I believe I do.” Thranduil smiled honestly. “So why have you waited so long to invite us?” He smiled.

“I wanted to make sure.” Thorin smirked and spoke in a lazy tone. “My kids can be awfully annoying as you’ve probably already noticed. And well they persuaded me to that phone call I did two weeks ago, but it seems they want more.”

“And you’re planning to indulge them?” Smaug was surprised.

“I only have two heirs, and no matter how much the world changes around us, one this is certain I love both of them.” Thorin gazed at his two teens. “And well when they state so firmly what they want, as a loving uncle I can only indulge.”

“I think we should talk about this matter in private.” Thranduil noticed in a flirtatious tone gazing at all the people at the table and the servant lurking around.

“We are in private right now.” Thorin smirked.

“If you insist, so what did they ask you for?” Thranduil asked with a smile on his lips.

“Fili, my favourite, cannot bear the thought of being separated from your beloved daughter. And as much I love the perspective of joining our fortunes and having closer ties to our businesses, my lawyer told me of the potential legal problems if they were to marry at such a young age.” Thorin spoke in a sleazy tone. “And since my family is not really known for respecting the law, I decided we should not be bound by any law. And if Fili wants to keep her, I want to arrange it.”

Thranduil gazed at the girl still sitting in Fili’s lap.

“Teenagers they can be so flimsy and change objects of affection so fast.” Thranduil noticed with a smirk.

“Precisely. So I’ve been thinking of making it more permanent. We as adult should make some decisions for them.” Thorin spoke with a voice of authority.

“I couldn’t agree with you more.” Thranduil nodded with a smile. “Darling do you love him?”

“Beyond anything else in the world.” Tauriel gasped looking at her father. “I want to be with him...” She looked at her dad pleadingly. “Please Daddy...”

“As I’ve already said, it’s us adults who have to make the call. A union of such families like ours is unique.” Thorin spoke confidently. “And since they cannot marry until she is sixteen, I’d like to arrange with you her stay at our home still she reaches that age. In our eyes the union will take place, while in the eyes of the world I will take care of her with your guidance as a friend of the family.”

“Such a union would require extensive paperwork.” Thranduil noticed greedily.

“It has already been done. I have a very efficient lawyer.” Thorin bid that issue as less important. “It’s all about your consent for her moving in, and later marrying my boy.”

“I have to think about it, it’s a very big decision to make.” Thranduil noticed sternly.

“But Daddy I really want this! You always said I can have anything I want.” Tauriel gasped annoyed and gazed at her dad. “I’m not going to be happy with anyone else...” She cried and hid her face in Fili’s neck.

“Uncle, I promised her.” Fili scolded his uncle with annoyance.

“Fili, we have to take Thranduil’s wishes into consideration.” Thorin scolded Fili with a gentle smile.

“Like you ever care about people’s consent to anything...” Kili added him a grim playful voice.

“Anyway, I hope you understand this conversation is confidential, and if anything leaves this room future business ventures between us might be difficult.” Thorin noticed.

“I do understand the profit of such a union, however you cannot expect me to give up the rights to my favourite child.” Thranduil spoke with spite.

“Whoever said about giving up rights to her, I just want her to stay with my Fili. And I want to seal the joining of our two business ventures. It’s just another business agreement, one by which we’re ensuring the happy future of our heirs and fortunes.” Thorin spoke in a sly tone still with a smirk on his face.

“What if they change favour to someone else later?” Thranduil realised.

“The four of them can keep each other busy enough.” Thorin smirked. “Once she gets bored with one, I have my second heir around.”

“I was thinking more about him getting bored with her.” Thranduil smirk, his eyes were glowing with lust at the implication of what Thorin just said.

“We’ll keep the boy around as a vent for frustration.” Thorin laughed in a mocking tone. “Fili is pretty much versatile when it comes to his preferences.” He gazed at Fili with pride in his eyes.

“I think we’ve reached an agreement.” Thranduil finally spoke to him.

“Thank you Daddy!” Tauriel ran to him and grabbed his neck. “I love you so much!” She truly was a master at acting. She ran back to Fili’s lap and wrapped her arms around him. “Does that me you can finally fuck me, and not my brother?” She asked with an innocent tone in her voice.

“It does...” Fili leaned down and kissed her deeply.

“Not yet.” Thranduil noticed with a smirk. “I need to read and sign the papers first.” He told the teens.

“But Daddy please don’t take long! I can’t stand the thought of him spending another night with my stupid brother!” Tauriel gasped with annoyance.

“He’ll stay around anyway. It’s not like I’ll stop fucking him once we get married.” Fili noticed sternly looking down on her.

“I know... but I’ve been waiting for so long...” Tauriel grabbed his t-shirt. “I can’t wait to finally do it like we should...” she purred against him.

“So you want to keep the boy as well?” Thranduil noticed sternly.

“Both my boys enjoy him a lot. It would tie the deal fully.” Thorin noticed in a bored tone. “I can’t get what both of them see in someone so emotionless...” His voice hung a bit. “I prefer my playmates a bit more defensive and lively.” He gazed at Bilbo and gently petted his head.

“I believe you’re the most unusual people I have ever met.” Smaug noticed with lustful eyes. “Do you mind sharing?” He asked Thorin with a smirk.

“As a matter of fact I do.” Thorin lifted Bilbo’s head with gentleness. “I still haven’t tired of him. Maybe later on... However I can clearly see Thranduil my friend doesn’t feel like sharing you at all.” Thorin suggested. “My husband might a bit too placid for your taste.” He added after a moment. “You see in his childhood he was kidnapped and kept as a sex slave for some time, he has suffered a huge trauma, and reacts only to me... I’m sorry if we might keep you up a bit at night...”

“I don’t really mind.” Smaug smiled.

“How long have you two been together?” Fili asked gently. “Tauriel said she hasn’t met you yet.” He gazed at Smaug.

“We’re not officially together.” Smaug noticed.

“Too bad...” Tauriel gasped. “All my friends at school would die if I told them you became my step dad! I would get to call you Daddy!” She smiled at the singer.

“That’s actually not such a bad idea.” Thranduil noticed.

“I’m not so sure...” Smaug smiled at him. “I would make a horrible husband.”

“Indeed. You have problems keeping your cock in your trousers.” Thranduil spoke flirtatiously. “Otherwise I’d marry you a long time ago.” He added.

“You could have just said so!” Smaug laughed. “It’s not like I need anything more than what I get from you.” He gazed at Legolas. “And since your favourite boy won’t be around anymore, I might even move in permanently.”

“We have much to discuss with my lawyers.” Thorin stood up and guided Thranduil out. “Bilbo watch the kids.” He ordered.

“I must admit your taste in men surprises me. He seems more of a predator...” Thorin gazed at the man cautiously.

“That’s what makes it more thrilling... To see who lands on bottom.” Thranduil smirked. “Too bad you’re taken.”

“Too bad.” Thorin agreed quickly. “Do you have comments about the business side of our venture?”

“Let’s go talk with your lawyer.” Thranduil smiled for a change.

Balin was waiting for them in the office, and he showed Thranduil the draft of the document he prepared.

 


	55. Chapter 55

“So what do you guys do for fun around here?” Smaug asked the teens with a smirk.

“We swim, we play around, maybe some tennis or chess.” Bilbo spoke politely but neutrally.

“Bilbo do you mind if I take Legolas upstairs?” Fili smiled at his guardian.

“Why of course, you go and have some fun.” Bilbo smiled as if he didn’t catch the implication. Tauriel made an irritated pout, still keeping to her role.

“Tauriel let’s go swimming!” Kili proposed with a smirk.

“I’d love that!” She grabbed his arm and kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you later future Daddy!” she kissed Smaug’s cheek as well.

“It seem it’s just the two of us.” Smaug noticed with a predatory smirk.

“It seems so.” Bilbo gently told him.

“So tell me more about your books...” Smaug insisted.

\-----

“Do you think it worked?” Tauriel asked Kili gently.

“I’m sure of it...” Kili nodded and jumped into the sea.

“Wait for me!” She yelled at him and ran into the water.

\----

“So do we have a deal?” Thorin asked Thranduil when the man finished reading the contract.

“Sounds very fair.” Thranduil smirked. “There is no way I cannot reject such a good offer.” He smiled and reached for the pen to sign the document. “Take good care of my beloved little girl.” He smiled.

“I will make sure she’s fine.” Thorin assured him with a smile.

“Do you mind if we stay around for two-three days?” Thranduil asked with a smirk.

“Be my guest.” Thorin smiled. “But we’re leaving on the second of August. I have urgent business in China, and I’m not letting them out of my sight.” Thorin informed him.

“I can see why.” Thranduil raised his eyebrows.

“So did you come to an agreement?” Bilbo asked impatiently with a timid smile on his face.

“I told you we would.” Thorin scolded him grabbing his locks in a playful gesture.

“I’m so happy, now we have a little girl, and our family is complete!” Bilbo gasped with delight. Thorin just smiled and pressed a kiss onto his lips.

“Did the kids become too impatient to wait?” Thorin asked Bilbo firmly.

“No...” Bilbo gasped pretending to be scared. “Fili decided to spend some time with Legolas, and Kili’s swimming in the sea with Tauriel.”

“Good.” Thorin kissed him again. “I’m sorry dear friends, but I feel like spending some time alone with my husband. My servants will show you to your room.” He politely asked them out. As Thranduil was glancing back into the dining room, he saw Thorin lift Bilbo onto the table. Smaug just pulled his hand and they ordered the servant to show them to a room. Impatient to be finally be alone after the thrilling conversation at lunch.

\-----

“We did it!” Bilbo gasped with delight.

“We did!” Thorin smirked and kissed him yet again in case the two were still watching them.

“We should try this one day.” Bilbo noticed with a smirk, as he was sitting on the table with Thorin in between his legs.

“Without the cameras and servants all around...” Thorin immediately agreed.

“Bedroom, now!” Bilbo ordered firmly.

Thorin just smirked at that demand and carried him upstairs.

\-----

The kids kept on the act in front of Thranduil and Smaug for the next two days. It wasn’t all the difficult considering the fact that Thorin made sure they spent as little time as possible with both men. The rest of the time the four of them would play games in their rooms, or swim around in the sea.

Thranduil and Smaug were so worked up with the thrill of the very idea of getting married, they focused on each other and didn’t seem to pay much attention to what was going around them. The moment they left everyone could finally breath normally.

“You’re staying with us forever!” Bilbo smirked at the kids. The stunt they just played was crazy but it proved worthwhile.

“I can’t even begin to thank you all for doing this for us.” Legolas spoke in a dreary tone.

“You’re welcome!” Fili hugged him.

“You know this means, you two will actually have to marry...” Thorin gazed at Tauriel and Fili.

“Who cares! That’s a low price to pay for freedom!” Tauriel jumped at the man and hugged him. “Now I get to call you Daddy as well!” She made a funny grin and laughed.

“Sister!” Kili hissed at her with a smile.

“I love you guys!” Tauriel hugged him as well.

“Great, but still you’d all better get packing, we’re leaving to China tonight!” Bilbo reminded the teens with a smile.

Thorin walked back to his office where the lawyers were waiting for him.

“Have you gather enough evidence?” He asked.

“We got DNA samples, footage and tones of proof.” Balin confirmed. “It would be enough to take them both down.”

“Keep it safe and hidden.” Thorin ordered. “We might need to use it as leverage in the future.”

“Do you want my men to continue observing them?” Gloin asked with a smirk.

“Of course.” Thorin grinned. “There is never enough leverage. Great job!” He told them.

“You guys did all the acting, you were so convincing it was unbelievable.” Nori gasped with a smirk.

“Go home and keep the evidence safe.” Thorin told them.

“I’ll send you the bill...” Gloin laughed and began gathering all the documents.

\-----

China was fun for the teens, the four of them and Bilbo visited the Great Wall, many historical buildings, but the most fun were the marketplaces and restaurants. Fili and Kili under Bilbo’s influence were keen to explore new types of food, and the three of them would taste even the most crazy dishes, Tauriel only scowled at.

After a week there, they all flew back to New York and back into the huge Durin Mansion. Tauriel and Legolas got to pick any rooms they liked, and they moved all the things they had in dormitory at school, and asked their mother to ship the rest of their things left in her home in Texas.

Somehow the additional two proved to be fun and good company, and no one was surprised when Bilbo asked them all if they would mind if the Rivendells could come in as well.

“Elrond is an old friend, and he’s practically my personal manager. We all like them, so it would only be logical.” Bilbo told his family.

“We’d love that!” Kili agreed quickly.

“Sounds great!” Fili supported him.

“Tauriel? Legolas?” Bilbo asked the other teens.

“Why are you asking us?” Tauriel was very surprised.

“You’re family now. You have a say in what happens around here.” Thorin told them in a low warm voice.

Tauriel just sat there with her mouth agape.

“We really like the Rivendells.” Legolas told them swiftly. “And we really appreciate you’re asking us.” He added.

“To think, last year I was a single, lonely man with a writer’s block. Now I’m a father for four kids, happily married and writing like crazy.” Bilbo began laughing.

“We love you Bilbo!” Kili hugged him.

“I love you too!” Bilbo hugged him back.

“So do you expect us to officially be together at school?” Tauriel suddenly realised the one problem.

“We’ll be going around as a pack anyway.” Fili told her. “I don’t think holding hands at school will be a problem.”

“Cool!” She replied and blushed gently. She gazed at Kili who was watching her with furious eyes.

\----

“Will you stop being jealous?” Fili scolded his brother.

“You’re going to fucking marry her one day!” Kili gasped irritated. Doing the plan was one thing, living with the changes it brought was another thing.

“It’s not like I’d ever fuck her!” Fili gasped with annoyance. “How can I say this to make you realise it... GIRLS DON’T WORK FOR ME!” He yelled at his brother.

“You sure?” Kili gazed at him suspiciously.

“She sat in my lap and kissed me, and I might have as well been holding a puppy or a doll, for all I care.” Fili assured him in a low voice. “Tell what can I do to prove it to you...” He gasped and licked his brother’s neck.

“Fuck me...” Kili wrapped his arms around him.

“We fuck like everyday... twice a day or more...” Fili reminded him.

“We don’t fuck...” Kili insisted. “We play around... and that’s not fucking.” Kili rubbed against him. “I want to feel your huge cock in me...”

“You have no idea what you’re asking for...” Fili gasped with emotion.

Kili grinned madly at him and guided his hand into his trousers. He gently forced Fili to reach down and touch his ass.

“I know...” Kili gasped with delight feeling the strong finger gently touch him. “I’ve been experimenting...”

“Without me?” Fili asked out of breath.

“Since you didn’t feel like it... I was curious how it feels.” Kili purred against him.

“And?” Fili was out of breath.

“I want to feel your penis inside...” Kili kept purring. “Fingers are not enough anymore...”

“You’ve got a wild imagination.” Fili smiled delighted.

“So do you...” Kili smirked. “So are you going to do it or not?”

“You seriously want me to fuck you?” Fili was startled. “I thought we would wait longer for that...”

“No reason to wait.” Kili spat at him.

“I love you...” Fili gasped with emotion.

“I love you more...” Kili replied and ground against him. “As if you were on fire from within.

The moon lives in the lining of your skin.”

“Isn’t that Neruda again?” Fili kissed his neck sensually.

“I just love his poetry...” Kili gasped feeling his brother molest him feverishly.

"I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then.” Fili quoted with skill.

“I don’t believe you just quoted a cheesy vampire book for sex crazed teenage girls!” Kili laughed wholeheartedly. “Cassandra Clare.”

“...thus with a kiss I die” Fili pressed a deep kiss onto Kili’s lips.

“Shakespeare!” Kili gasped with delight feeling his brother hands undress him. “I felt like an animal, and animals don’t know sin, do they?”

Fili just began laughing wildly. “Scott!” and groped Kili’s ass bringing him much closer.

“Come here!” Kili grabbed his neck and shifted his weigh so that they both landed on the bed behind him.

“You’re impatient...” Fili mumbled and sucked on his ear lobe.

“You have no idea...” Kili mumbled and forced the t-shirt off Fili. He was panting impatiently and he kept undressing his beloved brother.

“Kili, I’m not sure if we should do this...” Fili noticed gently as his penis was gently rubbing Kili’s ass.

“I’m sure...” Kili whispered annoyed. “It’s time for the last step.” And he pulled his brother down onto him, forcing the penis to rub even harder at his entrance. Kili squirmed a bit, but gasped with delight.

“How do you feel baby?” Fili gasped gently pushing in the tip.

“Empty!” Kili laughed. “Don’t you dare stop!” He urged his brother.

Fili continued to press in and the immense feeling of what he was doing made him gasp for air. “Damn this feels so good!”

“Please!” Kili insisted. “Give me more!” He ground against Fili forcing the cock deeper into his ass.

“I’ll have to punish you for that!” Fili threatened in a low voice. “I’m on top and I’m setting the pace!” He scolded the younger brother and pushed in with force, causing the brunet squirm under him.

“Yes big brother!” Kili gasped and arched his back feeling the full length inside of him.

“Tell me how bad you want me to fuck you?” Fili hissed keeping still.

Kili was looking at him with wide dark eyes. Clearly he was overworked and needed a good fuck. His cock leaking on his stomach, his hair wild and tangled.

“Damn you’re fucking gorgeous little brother!” Fili made a swift move in and out and ground against him with force. “Beg for it...” He hissed again.

“Fili more!” Kili’s eyes were wide open and lustful.

“I told you to beg!” Fili growled.

“Please big brother, I deserve to be punished for touching myself without your consent!” Kili finally mumbled impatiently. “Push that huge cock of yours deeper! Please big brother!” He nearly cried with the tension shaking his whole body.

“Are you all mine baby brother?” Fili gasped burying himself deeper into Kili.

“All yours big brother!” Kili gasped and swirled feeling the cock penetrate him with force.

Fili lost it, being inside Kili was the best thing he had experienced, his perseverance lasting only until his brother swore he was all his. Then he could just feel his control slipping as he began pounding inside him.

“I can’t take this anymore!” Kili was so thrilled with the sheer force of his brother fucking him. “More!” He gasped and arched even more to be closer.

“Are you going to come for me baby brother?” Fili gasped seeing Kili clearly lose it.

“Big brother!” Kili wrapped his arms around Fili and pressed tightly against him.

“A bad boy... what a bad boy...” Fili snarled feeling the cum now joining their bodies. “Are you ready to be punished? I’m going to fill you with my cum...”

“Fili!” Kili gasped with delight as his brother pressed him even harder into the bed and in his last final violent moves he came with a loud gasp with Kili’s name on his lips.

“We’re never waiting with anything ever again...” Kili smiled satisfied as he lay in his brother’s arms.

“Indeed, we’re not.” Fili agreed in a low voice.

“To think we waited so long, when we could have been doing it months ago!” Kili complained and slapped Fili’s ass.

“Was it really so nice?” Fili gently moved Kili’s hair from his sweaty forehead.

“Better!” Kili smiled again.

“I want to try next time.” Fili hissed in a low voice.

“You’re fucking perfect I hope you realise that.” Kili told him with a happy smirk.

“No, you’re fucking unbelievably beautiful.” Fili hid his face in Kili’s neck. “I love you baby brother.”

“I love you more big brother.” Kili shifted to be even closer and he felt his eyes close as sleep was slowly talking him.

“Nothing will ever keep us apart.” Fili gently kissed his neck and fell asleep as well.

 


End file.
